Crossing Over Worlds of Color
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: A combining of the OVA and the anime series. Mato/Yomi *COMPLETE*
1. Where Have

"Oh! Hi there Black Rock Shooter category! Gee... you're lookin' kinda empty. Ya mind if I submit something? Heheh!"

I thought I'd try and figure out a way I could combine the **OVA** and the new **anime series **together. Hey, someone had to do it! Since that's what most people were hoping would happen! Studio Ordet, You are a huge let down!

I'm also doing this because I ship Mato/Yomi. **HARD! **And I'll be darn if some "nutty-as-squirrel shit" Lolita with a "yandere" complex is gonna come between that, dang it!

However, all my ideas felt pretty darn screwy since the OVA left so much to the imagination. So I figured what the heck! I'd hook all my ideas onto my line, throw that line to the fishes and pray I'd catch a bite!

So I do hope you will forgive me since I've just decided to stick the story somewhere not too far off from where the OVA left us with an ambiguous ending. And also, forgive me if the story often switches in between actual "story-happenings" and character musings. Musings are what I'm known for. Not that I'm well known actually…

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter and all her awesomeness, she is the property of Huke and studio Ordet. If I did own, I would have picked up where the freakin' OVA left off!

* * *

><p>'<em>It's odd.' <em>Yomi thought with confusion.

She knew just by a glance.

When her father wheeled in this small girl with long, tumbling blonde hair, in a white frilled nightgown, carrying a doll (named "Mary" if she remembered correctly) that this was not the same girl she'd known from her time in Germany just 1 year ago.

Yomi had been quite apprehensive from the beginning about seeing her old friend again, and those fears were confirmed when the girl looked into her eyes. There was… nothing in those eyes.

'_Very odd...'_

This girl with her fake happy smile, and empty, vapid gaze that glowed an almost demonic looking gold, was not,_ could not,_ be the Kagari Izuriha she'd come to cherish not so very long ago.

Yomi yanked at one of her wild dark brown curls and despite her nervousness, did her best to smile.

"Kagari, it's been awhile…"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks earlier…<strong>

Mr. Takanashi was not pleased. This was quite the strange occurrence since there were seldom few things that ever truly made him upset. As it was though, the paper before him, made him quite vexed.

It was a bill, a very large bill in fact.

He sighed and placed the paper down on the desk in his home office. How much longer could he afford to let this little problem go on?

The bill in question was the rendered total for rehabilitation treatments for Yomi's friend Kagari. Rehabilitation treatments that he hadn't learned until recently, were not needed anymore.

'_Curse it all!' _The Izuriha's were just robbing him blind weren't they?

Mr. Takanashi was a very rich man, but that didn't mean he enjoyed simply giving his money away! Admittedly he did feel some responsibility for the girl's condition; he had been the one to run her down by accident in his van.

He had negotiated with Kagari's parents that he would personally see that all of Kagari's medical needs were met. There was payment as well for mental and emotional damage. In exchange Mr. and Mrs. Izuriha would not go and sue his whole company out of millions worth in American dollars.

'_Goodness, would that have been a mess!'_

Not that this was much better. The Izuriha's had picked by far the most expensive types of treatment for their daughter. And it had worked too! The girl could most definitely walk again. She didn't need the super expensive treatment any longer, and yet, they insisted they had need of it anyhow.

On top of that, they had been charging him for psychotherapy sessions for their daughter, claiming she had suffered severe mental trauma when he'd taken away her only friend in the world. Certainly it wasn't his fault the girl refused to walk because she didn't want pick herself up out of her wheel chair and move on with her life, was it?

Kagari's parents claimed she'd become quite the reclusive, pitiable thing. Not only because of the accident but also due to the fact that, despite her efforts to stop Yomi's family from moving, they had left anyhow.

Mr. Takanashi rubbed the temple on his forehead and thought. Surely, there must be some way to make this problem disappear. He had other things to worry over, for starters, his _own_ daughter.

Disappears for a week and when she comes back? Claims she can't remember what, or why it happened!

Was this some sort of cry for daddy's attention? Perhaps he'd been spending too much time with work and not enough time with his family? Well, thank goodness for that Kuroi girl for bringing Yomi back in one piece. What was the girls name again? Miko? Mado -something? Bahh! Curse his short memory!

Mr. Takanashi released the worried skin between his eyes and thought. His daughter... Perhaps maybe his daughter was the answer!

He mused to himself, what if he moved Kagari and her family out here? This was a nice, quiet town and Yomi and her friend Mato (Ah! that was her name…) would be here.

Kagari might see them interact and want to come out of the shell she'd been hiding in. Plus with another friend around, perhaps Yomi wouldn't feel so lonely she'd go pulling another Houdini on him.

Mr. Takanashi knew at this point he was basically using his daughter as a scape goat, but it had to be done. He was desperate!

Yomi had always been a well behaved, understanding girl, aside from her recent disappearing act. Surely she would understand the situation. Daddy's business was at stake!

Keeping all this in mind, he flipped open his cellular phone and dialed the number to deliver what he believed would be the salvation for everyone's predicament.

It rang for a moment…

Then two…

_Click._

"Ah! Izuriha-san? Long time no talk... Yes, I've been great... Yes, I received the bill for your daughter's treatment. Actually that's why I called."

"I've got a proposition for you… One I think might solve all our problems!"

* * *

><p>The American-owned book store in Mato's home town was really large. It had escalators, a café that served expensive cheese cake and books by the ton in all sorts of languages. On weekdays it became very crowded at three o'clock, when school let out.<p>

Weekends in particular were also pretty crowed since it became twice as packed with children and adults that were off from work.

What was worst, this weekend in particular had a new book premiering. Kids were clamoring to get their hands on it! Mato was lucky enough to even be holding one of the few copies left.

The book in question was one that had been very popular over in the States. It was a picture book with a little white bird and rainbow wings on its cover. The book was aptly named; "Li'l Bird Li'l Bird, Colorful Colors."

Mato glared at the object before her not sure of how to proceed. She had definitely wanted the book when she'd first heard about it, but now she was not so sure. After taking a good look through it, she realized it was a children's book!

Mato contemplated putting it back on the shelf, and forgetting it was even there, but… it had such pretty pictures in it.

Mato gave the area around her a glance; there were a lot of girls from her school here. Would she be ridiculed for buying such a childish thing? She was the "first year (now second year) Ace!" That last thing she wanted was to ruin the popular reputation she'd garnered for herself, by buying something meant for a seven year old.

Mato had been standing there for almost a half hour; she had to make a decision. Would she buy the darn thing, or not? She'd left her little brother home alone and had been gone for too long now.

Mato's mother had left for work that morning, leaving Mato in charge… and, in extreme boredom.

Yuu had put in some over time at school to rally new recruits for their basketball club, Yomi was _still_ grounded for taking off without a word as to where or why, and her little brother had been extra annoying that day. Enough had been enough.

Mato had given him strict instructions to not touch the stove, and/or microwave, until she came back from the book store. She then proceeded to leave the little kappa to his own devices, and took off.

She had to get back. If Hiro did something stupid and burnt down their house, she was the one who'd get blamed!

Mato sighed, took in a deep breath, and puffed out her non-existent chest. She'd just buy the thing, other peoples opinion be damned. And if anyone asked? She'd claim it was for her little brother.

_Prriiingg! Prriiingg! _

Mato smiled at the familiar tone of her cellphone going off.

**1 new text message** from Yomi Takanashi.

Mato felt her heart swell with happiness and flipped the phone open to read the message.

'_Being grounded is no fun… Miss u. What r u doing?'_

Mato proceeded to the long line at the checkout counter, while she typed out her reply.

'_Miss you too! I'm at the bookstore. :)'_

'_:P Not buying more manga I hope. U should spend Ur money on some study aids!'_

'Ur kiddin' right?'

Mato shook her head and held back her laughter. It would be a cold day in Hades before she ever spent her allowance on school books.

Mato glanced at the children's book in her hand and contemplated telling Yomi.

'_Ever heard of Li'l bird, colorful colors?' _Mato waited.

_'Yes! I own the German copy of that book!'_

_'I'm buying the Japanese copy now!' _she texted back.

'_Rly? Wish I could see it…'_

Mato smiled mournfully. She knew Yomi was feeling lonely. She was feeling it too. Mato hoped Mr. Takanashi would be lenient soon and end Yomi's grounding, or at least started letting her have company over again.

Mato missed being in Yomi's big fancy house. She missed having Yomi over for dinner on the weekends. It was the one time a week when her mom bothered to break out the good china.  
><em><br>'German version is pretty, but hard to read. :('_

'_Show it 2 ya when Ur not grounded anymore. Ok?'_

_'I'd like that.'_

Mato reached the counter and placed her book in front of the cashier. She opened her wallet and spied the cash inside. She sighed, and handed over the amount needed. In her mind's eye she imagined the book cracking its knuckles.

Mato heard the cash register ring as it opened and winced. The book in her mind made a fist and went **BANG! **A perfect K.O. hit to her already small allowance, nine-hundred-fifty yen down the drain. But, it would be so worth it. The book's art was gorgeous, and it was a book Yomi owned too.

Mato was handed a receipt and exited the store. Carrying a plastic bag with the store's logo in hand, she proceeded for home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I would like to apologize once more for my far-fetched story telling skills. I wanted to come up with a more plausible reason as to why crazy-Kagari would be constantly held up in Yomi's home. My idea feels pretty dumb, but I still think it's more believable if Kagari's staying with Yomi, so Mr. Takanashi can protect his business. Rather than her just taking over everything because Yomi's parents "pity" her like the weak, spineless, idiots the anime made them to be.

**Oh,** and the horrible spelling while Yomi and Mato texted... you can chalk that up to my own horrible texting skills.  
><strong><br>One more thing!** – 950 Yen? Is about $12.

Ok that's it. Review? Flame? Whatever you like. I eat em' all!


	2. You Gone To?

Chapter two is commin' atcha!

Disclaimer– I don't own Black Rock Shooter, she is the property of Huke and studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>Yomi finished her texting and flipped her cell closed. Emerald eyes gazed out the window in longing. Here it was, a perfect Saturday afternoon; she could be spending it with Mato. Yet, she was trapped doing nothing but studying, and lounging about the house.<p>

Being grounded truly was no fun.

Her mother had gone to meet with a friend for afternoon tea, and her father was _still_ working, even though he was home today.

Yomi closed her eyes and tried to doze off into day dreams, as she fingered the blue star cellphone charm Mato had returned to her.

_Yomi dreamt of basketball, and volleyball... Of Mato's lopsided grin, warm hands, and gentle hugs. She dreamt their special place on the hilltop. She dreamt of Mato's out stretched hand, and warm blue eyes._

_She saw herself running towards that hand but could not reach it no matter how fast she ran. Then something ran past her and lunged for Mato._ _It was herself! But… not herself?_

_No, this thing couldn't be her... couldn't be…!  
>The monster with her face made a lunge forward, scythe in hand-<em>

"AHHHH!"  
>Yomi jumped up in shock, her eyes sprang open. Her heart was so erratic she felt it might leap out her chest.<p>

Why? Why had she dreamt of that monster again? Why couldn't she just let it go? It was over now!

Yomi clutched at the phone charm in her hand as she felt tears well up. She wiped at her eyes and got up to make herself and her father some tea. Perhaps that would calm her nerves a little.

Yomi silently stepped into the kitchen and prepared a kettle with some water. From the cabinet, she grabbed two tea cups and two saucers. A cup of tea for herself, and one for her father.

Yomi's thoughts begin to drift again as the water boiled.

_**A flash of long curved horns danced at her vision.  
><strong>_Yomi threaded her fingers through her hair, checking her head for something that shouldn't be there.

_**The spark as scythe met cold, black metal.**_  
>What a monster she'd become…<p>

_**The loud clang and clash as war was raged.  
><strong>_Yomi felt more tears surface as she tried to block memories of that green-eyed demon that lurked in her heart.

_**There was a flare of blue neon flame… and then..!**_

_WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Yomi was snapped out of her thoughts as the tea kettle whistled to life and the water reached its boiling point. She added the bags, and gave herself three spoonful's of sugar. Her father's cup she made plain, with no sugar.

She carried the two tea cups and saucers toward her father's personal home office. Yomi knew a simple cup of tea would hardly serve as a suitable bribe, but perhaps if she could talk with him for just a bit.. he might be willing renegotiate her punishment.

Yomi just needed to see Mato; to speak with her without interruptions and not just through a phone or text message. Yomi held the teacups steady and pressed her ear to the office door.

Her father was on the phone, he sounded happy. Good! A happy father was a giving father. Yomi knocked on the door gently with her foot and waited.

About a minute later Mr. Takanashi released the lock on the door and opened it for her.  
>"Ah! Yomi perfect timing!" he greeted happily.<p>

"Dad, I made you some tea. I thought you might like some." She handed him the cup in her left hand, remembering the one in her right hand had sugar in it. She took a seat opposite of him in front of his desk and set her tea down.

Mr. Takanashi sipped his tea, and lounged back behind his desk, relaxing himself. Yomi followed after him.

"Yomi let's talk a bit, about you. Have you been alright?"

"Uh... Well now that you mention it, I have been very lonely since I've been grounded. May I go see Mato, just for a little bit?" Yomi replied looking at her tea sadly.

"No, Yomi that isn't what I meant…" Mr. Takanashi rubbed his temple as he sought for the right words. "You still haven't given me a reason as to why you ran away from home. Your mother and I were very worried about you!"

Yomi bowed her head shamefully. "I… I know dad, I'm very sorry. I have no excuse."  
>Yomi sighed inwardly; there was definitely no hope of getting a reprieve now.<p>

"Yomi, you know I've have nothing but the utmost faith in you right? However, your recent behavior has… shall we say, opened my eyes a little to your situation."

Yomi used her tea to help swallow the lump that formed in her throat, and tried not to panic. Just what exactly did her father believe her situation was? She waited for him to finish.

"Yomi I realize that I've made life a bit difficult for you over the years by moving you around so much, and I'd just like to apologize for that."

Yomi smiled. "It's alright dad, I know how much your company means to you. I'll… try not to get in the way of that."

Mr. Takanashi nodded. "I'm glad, that's very mature of you." He replied taking another sip of tea.

"…Dad?" Yomi rubbed her hands together, her palms suddenly becoming sweaty. "We're not moving again… are we?"  
><em>'Oh God, Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!'<em>

"Hmm? No, no! We're not moving again."

Yomi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Then what's this about exactly?"

Mr. Takanashi noted the nervousness' in his daughter. "Perhaps I should just jump to the point of this conversation. You remember your friend Kagari from Germany?"

Yomi's eyes widened in surprise, the Kagari matter had been something she'd been ordered not to speak about. Ever.

"K-Kagari? Yes I remember her. How has she been?"

Yomi's father sighed. "Not so well really. Her rehabilitation has gone smoothly enough, but she's become quite reclusive. Her parents are desperate for a solution. So am I, for obvious reasons I'm sure you're aware of already."

Yomi nodded swallowing a gulp of tea. Mr. Takanashi continued.

"Her psychotherapy isn't working and she refuses to open herself up to anyone. Her parents and I are hoping that perhaps if she moves out here for a while and meets with you again, she might gain some confidence in herself once more."

Yomi sat stunned for a moment. "Y-you, want to move Kagari out here?"

"More than that Yomi, I've offered to let her live here with us for a few months."

Yomi nearly choked on her tea. "You have? Why? I thought you wanted nothing more to do with the Izurihas?"

"Come now Yomi, I'd thought you'd be happy! You're going to be reunited with one of your best friends."

Yomi looked into her tea cup at her reflection. How could her father just go and make these decisions without discussing it with his family?

Mr. Takanashi sat up and threaded his fingers. The moment he put on his "business" face, Yomi felt a chill go down her spine. Her father had conquered many a corporate merger with that face. She knew to take it seriously.

"Now listen Yomi, as you know, I can't have this matter getting any more out of hand then it already has. Thanks to the dwindling world economy my business is suffering enough as is. I can't have her parents filing for lawsuit. She needs to be re-introduced to the world, and she has a better chance of that happening if you are with her."

Yomi could only nod in agreement.

"Now when she comes, I expect you to be a kind and courteous host for Kagari. Whatever she needs, you will supply it. Understood? I don't want to hear a single complaint from her. Not. A. One."

"…Yes father."

Mr. Takanashi relaxed his pose and smiled. "Good girl. You may go now. Be sure to get one of the rooms ready for her, she should be here in about two weeks."

Yomi stood and bowed to her father. She removed the tea cups from the table and proceeded to leave his office. He stopped her for a moment.

"Oh, and Yomi?"

She turned to him, doing her best to keep her face as stoic as possible.

"Thank you for the tea. It was delicious."

* * *

><p>Yomi could not be consoled. This news was too much for her already fragile emotions. It really hadn't been that long since she'd come back from the "other side", She was still a bit apprehensive about certain things.<p>

Mostly Mato.

In her bed, Yomi grasped at her pillow as she curled herself into a ball. Un-chainable memories assaulted her mind and heart…

…

…

"…_up."_

"_Wake up..!"_

"_Please wake up Yomi!"_

_Yomi awoke to a blathering and sobbing Mato. It was so dark out, and her body felt like she'd been asleep for days._

_When had they gone outside?_

_Wait... shouldn't they still be at school now? What were they doing at the hilltop? And why was Mato crying like that?_

_Mato grabbed Yomi and held her so close, Yomi thought they might melt into each other._

"_I'm… I'm so glad! So glad you're ok!" Mato sobbed. "You can't just take off and not tell me! You can't just keep your feelings all bottled up! S'not okay!" Mato sobbed harder as she tightened her grip around Yomi._

'Take off? When had I ever planned on going anywhere?'

_**A flash of green horns…**_

'I had promised I'd try to stay right?'  
><em><strong><br>A glare of neon blue flame…**_

'So why was Mato crying?_ Just what was going on?"_

_**Chains. A scythe. Ruin… discord… anger…**_

'Who… Me? Hurt Mato? No! I WOULD NEVER!'

_**The scythe lunged forward just barely missing its mark…**_

'STOP IT! STOP IT! I WOULD NEVER HURT MATO!'

_**Hatred, anger, ownership… Mine. Mine. MINE.**_

_Yomi could no longer hold back her own flow of tears as Mato clung to her for dear life itself. Surely it was just a bad dream. Surely that monster in her mind's eye was not actually her. Right…?_

…

…

Yomi peeked open her eyes as fresh tears streamed across the bridge of her nose. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, and let out a sob.

'How could I do that to Mato? How could I ever hate her so completely that I'd… want her dead? I never even got the chance to say I was sorry. Mato…Why is it so hard to tell you how I really feel? Why couldn't I show you the true me, Instead of that monster. Now you've been hurt by my indecision.'

'Just like Kagari…'

The thought of her old friend made Yomi cry a little harder. It _had_ been her indecision that had harmed Kagari hadn't it? Yomi had still been young; she hadn't been sure of how to explain how she felt. And now, Kagari was coming here, and Yomi was still hesitant on answering Kagari's question.

Yomi knew in her heart what she felt then and she knew what she felt now. Both times, she'd become frightened of hurt feelings. Hers and her friends…

All this coupled with the fact that Yomi was now aware of the wild and jealous demon within her, every problem looked three times worse. So many thoughts raced in her mind.

'Will I be able to control it if it gets loose again? Will I try and go after Mato again? Will I hurt Kagari?'

Yomi wiped the tears from her face, and reached for her cell phone. The sun had set, but it was still early, Mato would still be up. Yomi opened her contact list before selecting the first number on the list.

Mato's number…

Yomi closed the phone and put it down.

No. She couldn't talk to Mato like this. Not while she'd been crying and her voice was cracked and she was emotionally fragile. She couldn't keep using Mato as a scape goat. She could manage this. She would have to. She couldn't take the risk of hurting her dear friend again.

Yomi fingered the blue star charm on her cell, as she came to a decision.

If it had been her jealous feelings that brought the beast out, then perhaps it would be better if she locked them away for good. She would forget her jealousy over Yuu.

And she'd forget she was ever in love…

…With Mato.

* * *

><p>It was quiet… Much too quiet.<p>

There was no howl of the wind. No echo of crumbling debris. No clang and clash of metal hitting metal. It was just her and her own footsteps.

The silence in itself was not the odd part; it was the fact that there was calm with the silence. There should never be calm in this world.

This world, that existed on the other side of reality. This world that had its foundation built upon "casting out" pain. It had an established and clear hierarchy; if you were a resident of this reality, you were not to feel calm here. Ever.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, what was the point of keeping track? She had all the time in the world. As long as the "other her" was well, she was immortal.

Feeling the pain but never showing the emotion that came with it.

Taking hits but never bleeding or breaking for long.

Passing time but never getting older.

She was angel of protection.  
>A fairy who granted a fond wish.<br>A solider always prepped for battle.  
>An apostle of war.<p>

Just as they all were.

No need for food. No need for sleep. No need for emotional ties. Those things were left to the other her. The one responsible for her life, and her power. The one she would even call her God.

_("Mato…")_

Black Rock Shooter looked to the darkened sky. Her eyes burrowed into the moon overhead.

Perhaps her God was happy? Was that why she felt such calm?

It was nice…

But no, she had to be on the alert. Everything here was an ally, and everything here was an enemy. There was no need for calm.

There was but one purpose. To fight, and to keep her deity from pain in any way possible.

Black Rock Shooter stopped walking, took a seat on a collapsed pillar, and placed her rock cannon at her side. She closed her eyes and exhaled as a gentle breeze whipped at her bangs.

_("Free me…")_

Black Rock Shooter's eyes immediately snapped open. She stood tall and readied herself.

_("Free me…")_

Where? Where had that come from? The left? Or perhaps…

_("Set me free!")_

It came from behind, she was certain!

Rock picked up her cannon, and ran in the direction of the voice. She leaped and skidded past debris, searching for the source.

It was so familiar.

The moment Rock spied the chains dangling in the air; she knew who had called out to her. She slowed her pace and approached cautiously. The figure who was calling was not one to be taken lightly.

The moment Rock had come upon the figure in question her eyes widened. Chained from head to toe was by far the most fearsome opponent she'd ever come across in her travels across the worlds.

This was the demon that had kidnaped Mato's beloved and hidden her away.

The source of Mato's, and even Rock's previous pain.

_("Dead Master.")_

Rock stared in bewilderment.

Hadn't Dead Master been burnt away when Mato came to rescue Yomi? Why was she here now?

Rock bent down on one knee, and came face to face with the object of her most hated affections. Wasn't it funny how things worked out? Rock herself had been bound and chained by the very creature who was now seeking help against the same problem.

Dead Master hung upside down in midair. A metal collar was wrapped around her neck, and her hands were bound behind her back. Her feet were bound as well, all held in place with shackles. Her own chains were wrapped about her body as they spiraled into the sky.

It reminded Rock of a medieval style prisoner. Hung by their feet and tortured, just before being beheaded.

_("Release Me…!")_

Rock knew it was an order, not a request.

She ignored it.

Rock grasped Dead Master by her head, roughly yanking at the lose strands of hair.

_("Never. You will not cause them trouble again.")_

Dead Master struggled like a wild animal against the chains. Her effort was in vain.

_("I can no more ignore the cry for help than you can. She is in pain. RELEASE ME!")_ Dead Master growled in contempt.

Now Rock understood.

This must have been what Yomi was feeling.

Yomi was feeling trapped, and bound in her heart.

_("I must go to her; I must take her pain away!")_

Rock closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, before staring Dead master in the eyes.

_("…You are taking her pain. Just like this.")_

Dead Master continued in her futile struggle against her bindings. Rock could only continue to stare. She knew she could not undo the bindings herself even if she did have the desire to do so.

Yomi was the only one who could help her, the most Rock could do was keep Dead Master company until Yomi came to terms with the pain in her heart.

Not that she actually planned to stay.

_("...!")_

What happened next, took them both by surprise.

A large gust blew from the north, wildly lashing at their skin and clothes. Rock pulled up her hood and shielded Dead Master with her body. The winds swirled and howled around them, turning about like a raging mini tornado.

And then it stopped.

Rock waited a moment before she felt safe enough to open her eyes. It was a confusing sight. The wind hadn't really knocked anything over that wasn't already in shambles. The wind hadn't caused them any pain either.

What exactly had that been about?

Rock stood up and took a step to her left. Immediately her boot met with something soft and squishy, and she moved her foot back. Rock gave it a curious glance and bent down to pick up the object.

It was red in color and round. Pinching it just between her thumb and index finger she held it to her nose and sniffed.

A macaron.

Rock squinted in the direction the winds had traveled from. She felt a slight tremble in the ground and a strong chill went up her spine.

This was a warning of some sort. It had to be.

Something was coming. Something powerful… Rock closed her eyes and mentally sighed.

She was suddenly mourning the loss of the sweet calm she'd felt just moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Ok, that's it for chapter 2!

There I go with my long drawn out character musings again. I can't believe how long this stupid prolog is lasting; I had to split it into 3 chapters. The next one coming should be the last one before I start merging the **OVA** and **anime** episodes together.

I hope I'm holding up the integrity of the OVA characters well, I don't like how they made Dead Master all weak and spine-less in the anime. I realize I made Yomi a little depressing this chapter but it's all part of my master plan. Troubled by family matters, feeling anger for the other self she can't control and guilt-tripping over hurting Mato makes for a "self-baste-ing" Yomi. And a self-baste-ing Yomi is a Yomi prime for Kagari's torture. Not that I don't plan on giving Yomi _some_ measure of spine.

But that will come later.

Now, go review!


	3. Can You

Alrighty, this is Part 3 of the pre-story Part 4 will be up later then I can get to the episodes. Keep em' commin' Studio Ordet! Before I lose my inspiration, to re-write everything you screw up on.

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of the awesome art genius Huke, and Studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>One year had been too damn long to keep up this stupid "I'm-sick" act.<p>

The days and nights she'd spent crying, but never really shedding tears. Constantly calling out Yomi's name when it looked like she was sleeping. Refusals to leave her wheel chair even when her parents bribed her to try. Keeping a doll as her only companion, and pricking herself and Mary in various places with her mother's sewing pins.

Yet, it was all paying off now.

Kagari sat by her room window. She watched from the comfort of her wheel chair as her parents packed her large travel trunks with clothes, underwear, her dolls, and spare bed sheets.

At last things were coming full circle!

Kagari sat looking stoic as ever, but inside, her excitement was near full to bursting. For a whole torturous year now, she'd thought of nothing but Yomi. Poor Yomi must have been so lonely without her.

Soon they would be reunited! They would eat pretty colored macarons, and watch TV together, and play with Mary. It would be just like before.

Kagari picked up a red macaron from her plate and bit into it. It tasted so much sweeter today, for some reason. She turned to her father who was currently packing away her things.

"Ne… Papa? Are you sure? Are you really sure Yomi will be there?"

Mr. Izuriha smiled and patted Kagari on the head. "Now don't you worry about a thing princess, Yomi will be there. And, she promises she's going to take good care of my little angel."

Kagari gave him her brightest smile. "Yes Papa!"

Mr. Izuriha left his daughter's side, and went back to packing Kagari's things. He missed the smirk that broke out on her face.

"Ne, Isn't it wonderful Mary? Soon Yomi will be with us, and this time we're gonna make sure she _never_ leaves us again. Yomi will be all mine, once more."

Kagari went back to staring out the window and clutched Mary close to her heart.

'Wait for me Yomi. I'm coming…'

...

The coming weeks became very busy for Yomi as she and her family prepared for Kagari. The room next to Yomi's had been set up with a new bed, a small couch, a bureau, and a desk.

Mrs. Takanashi had them put in, as well as a small rug next to the bed, and adorned the windows with new curtains. She most of all, was excited to have Kagari staying with them.

The guilt of what her husband had done to little Kagari had weighted heavily on her heart. This, she figured, was her last chance to make amends for her husband and herself for crippling that poor child.

Yomi however was not nearly as happy or desperate for repentance. In fact, she became more and more nervous with the passing days.

Yomi, Mato and Yuu crowed around one desk at school as they ate their lunch together. Yuu and Mato chatted back and forth, mostly about basketball. Yomi kept drifting off into her memories.

She constantly pondered what she would do once Kagari came. What if Kagari asked her _that_ question again? How would she answer?

Yomi stared into her bento as her mind started to wander.

…

…

"_Yomi? Yomi, I don't want you to go. Please say you won't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry Kagari, My dad's business is important I have to go where he goes…"_

_Kagari broke out into tears. "But it's not fair! You're going to leave and I'll be all alone again."_

_Yomi gently patted Kagari on the head. "You're such a nice girl, you'll make new friends, I'm sure of it."_

"_I don't want a new friend! I want Yomi!" Kagari sobbed on Yomi's shoulder. _

_Yomi's only means of consoling her friend was to hold her close. Kagari looked up at her for a moment, tears streaming down her face._

"_Y-Yomi I…" Kagari took a breath. "I love you. I love you so much!"_

_Yomi's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't been expecting this. Kagari wiped her tears and grasped Yomi's hands. She stared at Yomi, her eyes pleading._

"_Yomi, I love you. Do you love me too? Please say you do. Please!"_

_Yomi stood there silent and confused. What was she to say? What could she possibly say to such a confession? _

_It was obvious that Kagari was feeling vulnerable and desperate. This frightened Yomi, whatever she said, could either make or break Kagari at this point. _

_Yet, despite her effort to find the right words, none would come._

"_Yomi…? Yomi! Why won't you answer me? YOMI!"_

…

…

"BLAAHH!"

Yomi was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Yuu's voice. She was met with the surprise of Yuu and Mato making funny faces at her.

Yuu had her eyes crossed and two fingers up her nose. Mato had her bottom eyelids pulled down and was wiggling her tongue. Yomi stared for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"If you make funny faces, they'll get stuck that way!" Yomi said in between her chuckles.

"Nothing compared to the stiff face you were making just now." Yuu said as she crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and pulled her face into a deep frowned.

Mato laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. "You look like my grandpa when he's had too much starch for dinner!"

The three girls could no longer control their happiness and laughed loud, drawing the attention of the other girls around them.

"Ha-ha! Thanks, I needed a good laugh!" Yomi stated as she wiped away stray tears.

"Why were you making such a serious face anyhow?" Mato questioned. Yomi's face dropped a little.

"Oh, my family is getting a new house guest tomorrow. I guess I've been a little worried about how to handle her."

Yuu and Mato looked to each other for a moment before Yuu asked, "New house guest? Who exactly?"

Yomi sought for the right words. "Well she's a friend I had back in Germany."

Mato and Yuu were suddenly all too interested in hearing more.

"Oooh, What's she like?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Does she speak German?"

"How old is she?"

Yomi turned from one girl to another as she tried to answer each girl's question.

"Um… she's nice I guess. She's blonde so, I guess she's pretty? She speaks mostly Japanese but knows more German than me, and she's our age."

"Neat! When can we meet her?" Yuu inquired. Yomi felt her heart skip a beat for all the wrong reasons.

"Um, maybe sometime after she gets here?"

"Great I can't wait!" Yuu exclaimed excitedly.

Mato said nothing. Yomi looked awfully nervous and upset to be meeting an old friend…

When school let out, the three walked together to the train. Yuu and Mato were once again chatting endlessly, leaving a dejected Yomi adrift in a sea of memories once more.

_…_

_…_

_Yomi watched with sadness as her father loaded their suitcases into the back of the van and then proceeded to load in his family next. Yomi sat in the back seat trying to hold back tears. _

_Once again she was leaving a town she'd gotten attached too. A good friend as well. A good friend, she hadn't even had the courage to say goodbye too._

_Yomi's father sat in the front seat of the van and put the key in the ignition. Yomi felt water drip down her cheeks as the rumble of the van's engine pulsed to life. Mr. Takanashi took hold of the steering wheel and they were off._

_Just up the street, Kagari walked the distance to Yomi's house clutching Mary close to her chest. Kagari knew, today she would have to get an answer from Yomi; she couldn't live without knowing how Yomi felt!_

_Kagari became so lost in thought she didn't realize when she ignored a red light and walked into the street. She heard a shout and turned to her left._

"_Kagari! Dad, look out!"_

_Mr. Takanashi hit the brakes, but could not stop the vehicle fast enough before it knocked Kagari over._

"_YIIIAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_KAGARIIIIII!"_

…

…

"…mi..?"

"YOMI STOP!"

Yomi felt her body being yanked back just in time to miss an oncoming train. As the train slowed into the station, Yomi looked back to a visibly upset Mato. "Yomi…?"

Yomi looked away, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

Both girls boarded the train in silence.

* * *

><p>Mato was getting worried; It wasn't like Yomi to be this careless. This was exactly how Yomi was acting just before that<em> other her <em>took over. Was Yomi feeling left out again? Or was it something else? Mato was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Once they both exited the train, Mato grabbed Yomi by the hand.

"Let's go to our hilltop today, ok?"

Yomi thought for a moment. "Mato… you know I'm still grounded. I have to head straight home."

Mato linked their arms together, refusing to give up. "It's just for ten minutes; they won't care if you tell them the train was late!"

Mato tugged a reluctant Yomi along by the arm until they'd reached their destination. Yomi sighed, peace overcomming her. Despite how many times she'd seen the town from up here, it never stopped amazing her.

Both girls stared in awe of the sight of the sun just beginning to set. A soft breeze blew by, cooling their skin. Mato spoke first. "Whenever I come here, I always feel like I can unburden my heart."

Yomi grasped at one of her curls. "It's such a peaceful place I can understand why."

Mato sighed and leaned her head against Yomi's shoulder. Slowly, she felt Yomi relax too. Mato took deep breath as she readied herself to get serious.

"Then Yomi, please tell me what's bothering you."

Yomi's eyes widened. "w-what..?"

"Please, tell me what's bothering you."

She paused before answering. "N-nothing… I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yomi, tell me the truth."

Yomi sighed. "No Mato. It's really nothing."

Mato became upset. What was wrong with Yomi? Didn't she trust Mato enough to talk to her? To let Mato in her heart?

"Don't say it's nothing! You almost walked in front of a train just now!"

"That was just an accident!"

"Accidents like that cause deaths you know! And if you're thinking so hard you nearly a have an accident like that, then I think I need to know what's on your mind!"

"Mato please, this is the first nice moment we've had in weeks. Don't ruin it by asking me things I don't want to talk about."

Yomi's request hadn't been well received.

"I have to ask, because you never tell me anything!" Mato clenched her hands.

"Yomi you have to tell me! Didn't I tell you can't keep your feelings all bottled up? Do you want it to be like last time? Do you wanna end up becoming _that thing_ again? It's all because you kept your feelings inside that _she_ took over!"

Yomi saw red at the mention of her other self and responded by slapping Mato across the cheek.  
>Both girls were stunned.<p>

Mato put a hand to her reddened cheek as tears formed in her eyes. "Y-Yomi…?"

Yomi's whole body shake as the weight of what she'd done came upon her. She made a tightly clenched fist and squeezed her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry!" With that, Yomi cowardly took off running down the hill.

Mato was left there confused, and deeply saddened by Yomi's rejection. She dropped to her knees, and let her tears fall freely.

"Yomi… I'm so sorry. Why do I always mess up with you? Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why can't I just tell you the truth?"

"I love you…"

Yomi and Mato both spent the rest of the night in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

Yomi had to drag herself out of bed the next morning.

This would be the day Kagari came, and despite the excitement her parents were feeling, her thoughts were filled with no one but Mato.

Yomi felt tears swell in her eyes when she thought of Mato's saddened face. Yomi truly hadn't meant to hit her like that; she just hadn't felt like dealing with the anguish in her heart at that moment.

What was Yomi to do now? How could she fix this? Was there anything left to fix?

Yomi looked down at her cell and contemplated calling Mato to apologize.

She picked it up, and opened her contact list.

Then she closed the phone.

'No.' Yomi thought. 'A phone call is too impersonal for this. I needed to apologize in person.'

"Yomi? Yomi come down stairs! They're here!"

Yomi jumped in surprise at her mother's call. Kagari was here? Was it time already?

Yomi left her room and walked to the stairwell where her mother was waiting. She tried her best to smile for her mother's sake, but inside Yomi was still filled with much turmoil.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Takanashi asked placing her hand on Yomi's cheek.

Yomi took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Mrs. Takanashi walked to the door and opened it, Mr. Takanashi wheeled Kagari in.

The moment Yomi looked into Kagari's eyes; she felt her heart go erratic. Something wasn't right about her eyes.

Yomi did her best to fake a smile.

"Kagari… It's been a while."

Kagari smiled wide. "Yomi…" She murmured fondly. "I was waiting so long to see you again."

Kagari grasped both armrests of the wheel chair and stood up on shaking legs. Everyone was stunned to silence.

Kagari took a step. Then two. Then three. Then four. Then more, until she had reached Yomi.

A small tear rolled down Kagari's left eye. "I missed you, Yomi." She whispered, and hugged her close.

Mrs. Takanashi wiped her own tears away, while her husband gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back. He knew this had been a good idea. Kagari was walking already!

It took a moment before Yomi finally reciprocated the hug. She gasped slightly when she felt Kagari tighten her grip. Too tight for comfort.

After what Yomi was sure was a solid minute, Kagari let go and smiled at her. Yomi did her best to smile too. Yet, Yomi could still not ignore the awkward feeling creeping around in her chest.

Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** Ok, I swear! The next Chapter **will be** the last before I go into the episodes. This and the comming chapter were originally one chapter but, it became too long so it had to be split. There's just so much to explain to make this "re-written storyline" of mine work!

And I'm sorry for Yomi's constant flash-backing throughout this chapter. I thought I'd make it clear why Yomi is so apprehensive about seeing Kagari again, though most of you already guessed right?

Well anyhow, just go and review ok? They keep me company, and inspired!


	4. Even Hear Me?

Finally! The last part of the prolog before I start re-writing the episodes!

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of the artist Huke, and studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>Yomi and her mother moved Kagari's traveling trunks into the room they'd designated for her and unpacked her things. Sitting Mary on her lap, Kagari wheeled herself over to a small table that was by the window, and smiled.<p>

"Mrs. Takanashi, Make us some tea?" Kagari asked turning her head to Yomi's mother.

"Ah, of course!" Mrs. Takanashi rushed out the room to fulfill Kagari's request.

"Yomi, hand me the white table cloth and the tea set I packed? They should be in a red box in one of the trunks."

Yomi dug through one of the trunks until she found the desired objects. She walked to Kagari and handed them to her. Kagari held up the table cloth. "Spread it for me."

"Sure." Yomi nodded and proceeded to spread the white lace cloth over the table.

"Yomi, check my red suitcase. I brought macarons for us to share." Kagari pointed to one of the suitcases Yomi's mother had placed by the door.

"Sure. What type of macarons are they?" Yomi asked opening the suitcase.

"All types of colors, but we only have to eat the pretty one. We can dump the rest."

Yomi paused and turned to Kagari. "Huh? Only the.. pretty ones…?" She asked more herself than Kagari.

Yomi went back to digging around in the suitcase until she found the desired items in question. She held up a white, windowed box that had a red ribbon tide around it. "Is this it?"

Kagari smiled and nodded. "Yes, bring it here."

Yomi sat down across from Kagari and placed the box on the table. Kagari unpacked her china tea set and went about setting the saucers, cups and plates on the table.

About a moment later, Mrs. Takanashi came in with a boiling tea kettle. Per Kagari's instructions, she poured the hot water and tea leaves into Kagari's tea pot. She then left the girls to their little tea party.

"Here, Yomi." Kagari said handing Yomi the bright green, yellow, and pink macarons. "You can have these."

Yomi smiled and accepted. "Thank you."

Kagari chose the milk chocolate, purple, and red macarons. Then she closed the box and began eating.

"Saving those for later?" Yomi asked curiously.

"Throwing them out." Kagari stated simply.

"Huh? But, that's such a waste of food."

Kagari smiled. "No need to feel pity for them, Yomi. They're much too ugly to be eaten. They will go in the garbage where they belong." She relayed, with an all-too-happy smile.

Yomi stared at the box mournfully. 'Such a waste….'

While the girls ate they talked, mostly about Kagari's rehabilitation treatments. Some had been easy, some difficult, and to Kagari, some were downright torturous.

"It was horrible! I hate treadmills now; my legs get pain just looking at them!"

Yomi laughed as Kagari told of her trials of the past year.

Kagari sipped her tea, and spied Yomi from the side of her eye. "Ne, Yomi? Have you missed me? We were apart for so long. I was afraid you'd forgotten me."

"I didn't forget you Kagari, I thought about you all the time." Yomi said with a grin.

"You're lying…" Kagari accused, putting her tea cup down. Her eyes became dark. "I know when you're lying. I know when everyone lies to me."

Yomi shivered slightly. It was truly amazing the way Kagari could change the atmosphere of the room in just seconds.

Yomi looked down at her tea, and frowned.

What could she say to Kagari? That she really_ hadn't_ thought of her this past year? That even though she was certain Kagari was still in love with her; she hadn't then and still didn't feel the same? That she was in love with someone else who was completely unaware? That she believed Kagari's coming here (even under her father's advice) was a bad idea?

"Yomi" Kagari ushered Yomi out of her thoughts. "This year was so hard without you. Do you remember what I told you before you left?"

'Oh no… Here it comes.' Yomi mentally braced herself.

"That I loved you no matter what? I still do even though… even though… I was hurt waiting for your answer. Yomi..? Why wouldn't you give me an answer? I was on my way to see you that day when your father ran me down. It's your fault Yomi! Why won't you still give me an answer?"

Yomi continued to stare into her tea cup as guilty tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kagari stared just narrowed her eyes and stared. She would let Yomi cry. It was high time Yomi felt all the pain and heartache she'd been feeling all this time. It was time Yomi started feeling obligated to make up for what she'd done.

Kagari pulled out a red handkerchief and with a most mischievous smile, wiped at Yomi's tear stained face. "Don't cry Yomi. Even though you did this to me, I'm going to forgive you. I still love you very much even if you never say it back. And I will continue you to do so. That's why…"

Kagari wheeled herself close to Yomi's chair, and held her. "That's why I've decided I'm going to be with you from now on. I'll never leave you alone again Yomi. So promise…"

Kagari took Yomi's hand in hers. "Promise you will be mine from now on?"

Yomi's eyes widened in surprised. "I-I can't make a promise like that!"

Kagari dug her nails into Yomi's palm. "Why not… Yomi? Are you promised to someone else?"

Yomi winced in pain. "No I'm not."

"Good." Kagari said still digging in her nails, keeping her grip tight. "Then say you promise."

"I can't Kagari. I feel bad enough about what happened, but guilting me into making a promise like that is pointless. I-if it's forced, it would have no meaning."

Kagari stared with cold unfeeling eyes for a moment before relaxing her grip. "No… I suppose it won't mean anything unless you meant it huh? Fine… We can forget it. For now…"

Yomi sighed and rubbed her abused hand. She stood, "I'll clean up" and went about gathering the cups and plates. Kagari handed the half empty box of macaroons and its ribbon to her.

"Be sure to throw these dirty colors out. I wouldn't even feed these to a dog…"

Yomi accepted and took the box in hand. Then she left the room.

Kagari stared at the door, her eye narrowed. She slammed a fist onto the table in anger. "Yomi's being stubborn. But I'll break her soon enough. I'll break her just like she broke me." Kagari muttered rubbing her legs.

"I'll make you regret ever leaving my side… Yomi."

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

She was running.

Not fast enough.

It was an impossible endeavor. Not even with her power could she ever catch up with a machine of this magnitude with just her bare legs!

Black Rock Shooter sprinted forward with all her might as she tried desperately to catch up to the large, barreling metal carriage that had sped its way from out of the darkness.

Truth be told, the carriage in question really shouldn't have concerned her. It hadn't caused her any harm. Yet.

The driver of the carriage had however, had kidnaped Dead Master, chains and all. And if it wanted Dead Master, it couldn't be for anything good.

She wasn't fast enough. Yet, Rock ran onward regardless.

Slowly the carriage, its driver, and its hostage drove out of sight.

She continued to run_._

_("Mato… Mato… Something is wrong!) _

And run.

_(Wake up… WAKE UP AND FIND YOMI!")_

And run.

_(**MATO!**)_

* * *

><p>Mato shot out of her bed, sweat covered and panting.<p>

Her heartbeat was erratic and her legs itched. She felt like she'd been running a marathon.

'What a dream!'

She swallowed the spit that had gathered in her cheeks to moisten her dried throat.

'That had been a dream… hadn't it?'

Mato put a hand to her heart and tried to calm herself. She took a breath, and grabbed her cell phone from its place by the window.

Eleven-thirty, not even midnight yet. There was no way she was getting back to sleep after that. Mato swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat down on the floor Indian style.

Black Rock Shooter's silent words ran deep.

_(WAKE UP AND FIND YOMI!")_

Mato opened her phone and searched her contact list for Yomi's number…

Should she call? It was kinda late, what if Yomi was sleeping now? More importantly, was Yomi still mad about yesterday?

Mato sighed and thought. Maybe a text message will do?

She opened the text screen and typed.

'_Yomi… U awake?'_ Mato sent the message then sat back and waited.

_Prriiingg! Prriiingg! _Mato stared down at the phone in hope.

'_Yes, I'm awake.'_

Mato sighed.

'_I know it's only Saturday, but why R U up so late?'_

'_Could ask U the same.'_

Mato sighed once more. _'Had a very bad dream. Wanted to make sure U were ok.'_

'…_I see."_

Mato clenched the phone tightly in her hand as her dream reverberated in her head.

_("WAKE UP AND FIND YOMI!")_

'_Can U meet me at our spot right now? It's important.'_

She waited a beat.

'_Yes, I'll be there.'_

Mato smiled and stood up. She gave her body a good back-cracking stretch before grabbing for her blue high-tops and her favorite gray hoodie with the black star. Her sleeping shorts she left on. She wasn't going far.

She dressed and prepared to sneak out her house, when she spotted a small package she had sitting on her table.

She nodded and slipped the parcel into her pocket along with her phone before tiptoeing out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Just up the block from Mato, Yomi too was slipping into a hoodie and pair of shoes to sneak out in. She knew it was very late, but if Mato said it's important than she should probably take it seriously.

Unlike herself, Mato had never let her down before…

She picked up her cell and prepared to sneak out, when she eyed a box and a ribbon on her desk. It was the box of macarons Kagari had told her to dump.

She walked to her desk and opened the box. She thought for a moment and smiled. From her desk she pulled out a white embroidered handkerchief and wrapped the remaining macarons within and tied it off with the box's red ribbon.

It wasn't much of a peace offering but it would have to do for now.

This along with her cell, Yomi put in her pocket and snuck out her room.

She looked left. Then right.

'Good! Everyone's asleep.'

Quite as a mouse, Yomi tiptoed down the stairs and opened the door. She cursed it for squeaking as she closed it.

Yomi took off, not realizing she was being watched from one of the second story windows…

* * *

><p>Mato was surprised. Despite the fact that she hadn't put much on when she left the house, Yomi still managed to get there before her. Well, Yomi lived closer to their spot anyhow.<p>

Mato panted a bit when she reached the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment.

"Hey there." She said with a smile. Yomi turned to her and Mato's eyes widened.

Yomi was standing there in nothing but an unzipped pink hoodie, a white night shirt, two buttons at the top undone, matching flannel pants and her school loafers.

And whereas this is not the first time she's seen Yomi in PJs, it was somehow special because they were outside, at _their_ spot, and there was moonlight glowing, and Yomi looked more beautiful now than she ever had.

When Yomi spoke next, Mato nearly missed it.

"You're here." And smiled.

Mato became envious for a moment. That smile could work magic, she was certain. At the very least, it was working magic on _her_.

Mato walked to Yomi. "Ah.. I, um…" Mato blushed at her own stuttering. "Yomi, I… I just needed to see you. You see… I had a bad dream about us-"

'Our _other selves_ actually'

"-and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Sorry for bringing you out so late."

"Ah, it's okay. Actually I wanted to see you too."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. Um... I-"

Both girls reached into their pockets.

"Actually-"

Both girls pulled out a small parcel and held it up.

"I want you to have this!"

Both said in unison.

Yomi and Mato's eyes widened.

Mato held a white handkerchief wrapped parcel topped with a blue ribbon and Yomi's with a red ribbon.

Both girls burst into laughter.

"Does this mean we think alike?" Yomi said in between giggles.

"Maybe but, I think it also means we're both sorry for yesterday?"

"Yes. Mato I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry like that. You can tell me whatever you want when you're ready. And if you don't want to, then it's none of my business."

Yomi hugged Mato close to her body and smiled. "It's ok; I should be grateful to have such a caring friend like you."

Mato held Yomi and relaxed. At last, they were back to being themselves again. Mato felt she could've stay in that hug forever…

"Um, Mato? What did you get me?"

That's right the gift! "Ah right, here!"

They traded their little bundles.

Mato gave Yomi a lopsided grin when she removed the red ribbon. "Are these macarons? so yummy looking. And such funny colors!"

Yomi opened hers. "Ah! You got my favorite sugar cookies! Thank you!"

"No, thank you! Never had macarons before!" Mato muttered already stuffing her face.

Yomi looked up to the moon and munched a cookie. Clouds were gathering.

Perhaps it was time to go.

"Hey, Mato maybe we should get back home? I don't want my parents to think I disappeared on them again."

"Aww, already?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, perhaps I can ask my mother if we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Then I can meet that new house guest of yours. She did come today right?"

Yomi felt her heart drop for a moment. She'd forgotten all about Kagari. "Um… maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Huh? Why not?"

'Quick, think up an excuse.'

"Well she just got here and she's such a nervous person I don't want to overload her on just her second day here."

Mato blinked. "Ah, ok then."

"Well in any case, we should go."

"Hmm! I'll walk you home." Mato took Yomi by the hand. And though it went unnoticed, Yomi had to wince. Mato had grabbed the hand Kagari had abused earlier.

Mato and Yomi walked the short trek to Yomi's abode in silence, enjoying each other's company. Both girls blushed, but Mato was certain she was blushing the hardest.

'This whole thing has felt like a romantic rendezvous.'

When they reached Yomi's door, both said their goodnights and departed.

Yomi quickly and quietly snuck back into her house. Once again cursing the door for squeaking while it closed, she tiptoed upstairs. She made not a sound as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Yomi sighed, and grinned. She couldn't believe she'd managed to sneak off without being caught. She walked to her window and was confused to find the curtain closed.

Hadn't it been opened when she left?

Yomi opened it to let the moon's glow in side. When she turned around, she jumped in shock.

She had come face to face with Kagari.

A very angry Kagari.

"K-Kagari?"

"You were with someone…"

"Uh, no I was-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME DAMMIT!"

In a fit of rage, Kagari leaped from her wheel chair and tackled Yomi to the ground. Her hands were around Yomi's neck faster than she could counter.

"YOMI, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU WERE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM?"

Kagari pulled the bundle of cookies out of Yomi's pocket and threw it against the wall. The cookies spilled out and broke onto the floor.

"No!" Yomi shouted, more for her lost gift than the hands around her neck.

"Yomi it's your fault! You have to start taking responsibility! It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! I HAD TO ACT LIKE AN ABSOLUTE INVILID IN ORDER TO FIND MY WAY TO YOU AGAIN! I DID IT FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY GOING TO MEET SOMEONE ELSE!"

"FROM THIS MOMENT ON, YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU HEAR? MINE!"

"K-Kaga...ri I can't.. Breathe!"

Kagari tightened her grip on Yomi's neck. "You shouldn't be allowed to breath. Not after what you've done."

Kagari reached over to Mary who lay on the floor just a foot away. She picked out a needle hidden within Mary's red bonnet and held it up for Yomi to see. Its glare looked menacing in the moonlight.

"Very well, I will just have to mark you as mine. I won't let what it precious to me escape me again, Yomi."

Yomi's eyes widened in fear as the needle came down on her forehead.

'Help me… Help me Mato!'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning…<strong>

Mato sat on her bed, her blue phone press to her ear.

"You're sure you can't get out of the house for a bit?"

Yomi was on the other line.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. My mother wants me to help her around the house today. I'm sorry."

Yomi clutched her cell close to her ear, her hands shaking slightly.

"Ah well, that's ok. Maybe I'll ask Yuu if she wants to hang out with me today. So don't worry about it."

Yomi felt tears pool in her eyes at the mention of Yuu's name. She quickly wiped them away.

"Okay then. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure... at school."

Yomi hung up.

Just behind her on the couch, Kagari stared and smiled.

"Very good, Yomi. Now, come and sit. I want you to watch morning cartoons with me."

With her face stoic, and her eyes empty, Yomi obeyed and sat down. Her bangs brushed gently against the square band aid on her forehead.

If anyone asked where she had gotten it, she had run into a lamppost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** Well that's it then. You got your short but sweet Mato/Yomi love moment (typed listening to _Supercell – Let's promise_), and your Kagari goes crazy moment (typed while listening to_ Dantalian no Shoka – Yes prisoner_). Music makes for such great inspiration!

Damn, first day there and Kagari's already torturing Yomi with needles. So fun diving into the mind of a psycho maniac! Did you notice she never said "please and thankyou?" selfish brat.

But whatever…

**The next** chapter will start like episode one of the anime. Mato reading the colorful bird book, yadda, yadda all that good stuff!

Okay go review, so I'm not so lonely anymore!


	5. How Much Louder

OKAY! Ordet, cue moody theme music, let's get this fic on the road! Actually… It's kinda been on the road since chapter one, hasn't it?

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of the artist Huke, and Studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>She had entered a world where the wind was warm and angry, the sky was strangely blue, and everything was looking her way. As if she were some odd alien who didn't belong. It all made her uneasy, but those things were still the least of her concern. She was had other things to be uneasy about.<p>

Black Rock Shooter stared just ahead of herself in search of the hulking crab carriage, and its driver.

To the left? Or the right…? Surely, she hadn't lost sight of them that quickly.

She stood on a spiral pillar, above a large gaping hole that seemed to travel deep for miles. The wind whipped at her hair violently from all directions. The spires and jagged edges of the wildly shifting landscape twisted in her direction, threatening to strike.

_("Confounded all! Where are they?!")_

Rock didn't have to wonder for long. There came a noise from behind. She turned to meet it.

"**The tiny bird flies in the blue sky."**

The wild carriage came rolling forward in all its might, stomping and tearing apart the landscape. Adorned to the front of this carriage was Dead Master, beaten into submission. She'd become the Chariot's new hood ornament.

She was chained neck, wrists, and ankles to the very front of the vehicle. Like a golden trophy Chariot needed to show off.

If Rock was sure she had the ability to express what she was feeling, she was certain the sight would have made her throw up at that moment.

It was quite sickening to see.

"**The sea reflects the blue of the sky."**

Unseen by either, deep within the depths of the crater Rock was standing above, red lava burst as a large saw shaped sword made its quick rise to the surface. It smashed into the spiral pillar Rock had been standing, as well as many others, crushing them to pieces. The Saw also managed to expand the already large, gaping crater. It really should have been an afterthought, but Rock was certain she'd fought against that saw once before.

Rock used every bit of the agility her thin body afforded her as she went about dodging the debris that threatened to crush her.

When she'd managed to gain a steady fall forward, she summoned forth her rock cannon and pointed it down into the crater.

"**The blue reflection is the sea of the sky."**

She fired off three rounds and prayed it would be enough to take out this new enemy. She didn't need any distractions if she was going to rescue Dead Master from Chariot.

Just above her, Chariot too was falling, "hood ornament" first into the crater after Black Rock Shooter. It was met with much opposition from the falling debris, but they were, for the most part, ignored by the carriage.

"**The sea of the sky cries blue tears."**

The shots Rock had fired off finally reached the bottom of the cavern. They reacted with the lava at the bottom causing a supernova of an explosion.

An explosion she was falling toward.

The spires of this world did not stop their growth. In fact, they expanded beyond measure and linked together like a tightly soldered bird cage. It effectively trapped Black Rock Shooter, Chariot, Dead Master, and this new unseen enemy together.

The spires grew so numerous; Rock could no longer see the blue sky…

"**Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies."**

…

Mato slammed her "Colorful Bird" book closed and sighed. Yep, just as she figured… It was a book for seven year olds. Oh well, at least the art was beautiful.

Mato got up from bed and rushed into her usual morning routine.

She showered, put toast in the toaster, and brushed her teeth. Came back to butter her toast, and woke her little brother Hiro. Then she dressed and got ready to meet Yomi for their usual walk to school.

_Prriiingg! Prriiingg!_

Mato grabbed for her cell which toned from an incoming text. 'From Yomi, no doubt.'

She flipped it opened and read aloud.

'_Decided to go on ahead. C U at school.'_

Mato stared at the message as if she'd read it wrong. Since when did she and Yomi not travel to school together? Well, there were those days when one or the other missed school because of illness. Not to mention that week, Yomi had gone missing to the other side. But for the most part… They'd always walk to school together. Mato stared at her phone mournfully, until the phone toned again.

'_Need to help the Volley Ball team this morning.'_

Mato relaxed a bit. 'She's just going to help her club. That's no big deal… right?'

Mato grabbed her head for a moment as a small pain overcame her.

Fuzzy.. Why did it feel like there was static in her head?

_("…to…")_

_("…Mato.")_

"Mato, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

Mato quickly shook it off and grabbed for her school bag. She slipped into her blue high tops, said goodbye to her mother, and made a mad dash down the block. Traveling to the usual area just down a ways from the hilltop, Mato was disappointed to see that Yomi was indeed not waiting for her.

'I know she said she needs to help with her club, but… It just doesn't feel right without her.'

Mato once again grabbed her head and doubled over in pain, as more piercing fizzled message assaulted her brain.

_("Save...")_

_("Yomi... needs help")_

Mato rubbed her head as the pain left.

'W-w-what…?' Mato took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She took out her cell to call Yomi, but then noticed the time. "Ahhh! I'll be late!" she exclaimed and ran for the train station.

* * *

><p>Mato made it to school just in time for her first class, and she yawned as the teacher dawdled on. She wasn't sure why but her mind kept drifting to her "Colorful Bird" book. All attempts to sit up and pay attention, seemed to be in vain.<p>

'So long…'

When first period was over Mato got up to walk to her next class. She spied a girl just downwind of her that had her skirt hiked up high.

'So short!'

Nearing the other side of the school, she noticed there were a clump of yellow dandelions growing.

'Blooming…'

A small breeze blew at her hair, carrying with it, the petals of a nearby sakura tree. Mato caught one in the palm of her hand.

'Falling...'

Her head turned to the sky that didn't contain a single cloud.

'Blue…'

Mato was caught off guard as two girls rushing by, knocked her over.

Mato teetered for a moment before falling flat on her bottom. "Oww!"

"Sorry!" one shouted as they ran on.

Mato looked back at the girls that knocked her over in anger.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Mato turned, and came face to face with familiar deep green eyes.

Yomi.

"Emerald." Mato muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Yomi questioned.

"Oh, eh I'm okay, geeze, those girls were rude!" She exclaimed as she helped herself off the ground without Yomi's aid.

"They're probably didn't realize they knocked over the second year "Ace."

"Heh, you think? So, how's your Volleyball club?"

"Huh? Volleyball- Oh! It's okay they just needed some help setting up the nets for practice later!" Yomi answered nervously.

"Ah, okay. Wanna have lunch with Yuu and me later? In our usual… Yomi? Where'd you get that banned aid on your forehead?"

Yomi immediately put a hand to her head. "It's nothing. I just ran into a lamppost yesterday."

"Eh..? Since when do you do clumsy things like that?"

Yomi blushed and looked away. "I.. have my moments."

Mato looked at her quizzically. It's was so unlike Yomi to ever be ungraceful with anything, especially since Mato knew for a fact Yomi didn't actually enjoy running. Mato got the feeling Yomi was hiding something. But what exactly?

And what exactly had that warning she received this morning been about?

* * *

><p>The day dragged on endlessly.<p>

Yomi, Yuu and Mato sat at their usual desk for lunch. Yuu and Mato ate while Yomi took the time go over her notes from her last class. Mato drifted from her conversation with Yuu to stare at the heiress across from her. She watched as Yomi grasped at one of her curls, as was her habit when deep in thought, revealing the pale skin underneath it.

'White…' Mato thought with a blush. 'Yomi's such a colorful girl.'

"I see you leering at her, pervert!" Yuu whispered to her with quiet intensity.

"AM NOT!" Mato shouted louder than she meant too, her face turning red.

"Huh?" Yomi looked up from her notes to a horribly red Mato stuffing her face, and a grinning Yuu. Just what exactly had they been discussing?

Yomi felt the usual pinch of jealousy at being left out of the conversation, but decided to ignore it. That had been her plan right? To forget her jealousy, and her love?

'Being friends with Mato was enough. At least it should be…'

When the end of the day had come, Yomi felt very somber and a tad forlorn. She really didn't want to return home, but what could be done? Both her parents worked, so Kagari was probably home alone at the moment. Yomi's hands shook as she loaded her backpack, her mind filled with indecision.

It didn't go unnoticed by Mato.

"Ne, Yomi? Are you alright? You seem a little upset."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm ok, just a little tired I guess. Been a long day."

"Ah, this is my favorite part of the day… Basketball club!"

Yomi chuckled at Mato's enthusiasm. "Heheheh, yes everyone knows second year "Ace" loves her daily dose of basketball. Too bad I won't be there to watch."

"Ah.. Aren't you going to Volley Ball practice?"

"No, I have to get home. My house guest is probably home alone right now. I should go be with her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Will this new girl be joining our school soon?"

"Um… maybe..."

'God I hope not, she makes enough trouble for me at home.' Yomi thought nervously.

Once her things were packed, Yomi said her goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mato."

Mato lifted her hand to wave back but ended up grabbing her head instead as the same pinch from this morning returned.

_("Stop her!")_

Mato quickly reached out and grasped Yomi by the arm. "Yomi!"

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"Uhh… I, um.. Tomorrow!"

"Huh? What about tomorrow?"

"The Tiny Bird book, I have the Japanese copy now, remember? I'll bring it tomorrow and show you, and then we'll go to your place and look at the German copy okay?"

"Uh…" Yomi sought for the right words to turn her down. She didn't want Mato to meet Kagari. She didn't want Kagari to possibly run her away. Oh but, is was so difficult when Mato was giving her that trademark lopsided grin, and she had such a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes. That sparkle had been the first thing Yomi had fallen in love with.

"Azurblau…" Yomi muttered to herself, blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

"Uh, yeah, we can do that if you want." Yomi managed a smile.

"Good then, it's a date! See you tomorrow."

"See you." With that Yomi left.

Mato was left to get ready for Basketball practice.

…Had she actually told Yomi it was a date?

* * *

><p>Mato walked home with just Yuu after basketball club let out. The walk was for the most part uneventful, and her mind began to drift off to thoughts of sweet Yomi.<p>

"Ne, Yuu? What do you think of Yomi's last name?"

"Huh? Her name?"

"Yeah Takanashi, the way it's spelled, Kotori Asobi… "Tiny Birds Game" how would you play a game like that?"

Yuu just shrugged. "Donno, maybe you tie strings to the bottom of their feet and fly em' like balloons. Hahahahah!"

Mato cringed at the idea. "That's too cruel! Not a game I'd be interested in."

"Oi, I was just joking! I'd never actually do that to a little bird!" Yuu exclaimed trying to catch up to Mato who was walking ahead of her.

"But you know? She's the most beautiful thing. She's a real lady.. and those bright emeralds!"

"Um.. what?"

"Those emeralds in her eyes, aren't they just beautiful? And her skin is so fair; it's almost white like porcelain!"

Yuu sweat dropped, as she watched Mato describe Yomi. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were in love with miss "Kotori Asobi."

Mato paused for a moment, before answering. "What if I told you I was?" she said with a large grin.

"So is that why you two made a date for tomorrow? Because you confessed to her?"

"Ah, actually I haven't confessed yet. I'm waiting for the right momen- How do you know about our date?!"

"The whole school probably knows about your date with Takanashi! You're not the quietest person when you're excited Mato… did that sound dirty just now?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Man I didn't want the whole school to know, I'm not even sure it is a date… and yes that did sound kinda dirty."

"Well, in any case, hope your date goes well. You should confess soon before someone steals her away. Hope Yomi likes a screamer… Heheh!"

"Ah I don't think it's really a date, we're just going to her house to read my new- STOP MAKING DIRTY JOKES!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" murmured a depressed Yomi, as she closed her front door behind herself.<p>

Yomi walked to her room and set her backpack down on her desk. To her left, she observed a paper cup connected to a piece of string going through the wall to the room next to hers. Something Kagari had rigged yesterday, without asking if she could first.

She picked up the cup, put it to her ear and waited. There was no need to tell Kagari she was home, Kagari knew already.

"Report."

A simple order yet, it still had Yomi flinching.

"Today was.. uneventful. I skipped volleyball like I promised."

"Did you talk with anyone today?"

"…I had lunch with two girls from the basket ball club, but I kept to myself."

"Plan any more midnight meetings with anyone?"

Yomi knew the implications of that question. She would not reveal Mato. Not for anything.

"No, I didn't."

"Good. You mustn't."

"..."

"Not ever again."

"...I know."

Yomi held the cup away from her ear for a moment with shaky hands. She contemplated crushing it, but in the end she just set it down, and got ready to do her homework.

* * *

><p>Mato lounged about on her bed, her colorful bird book in hand. Mato wasn't sure why but she'd been thinking about it all day. Perhaps it was time she managed to actually get all the way through it without being creeped out by the childish dialog. It was after all, a very beautiful book.<p>

"Hey sis, Mom said you should go take your bath." Hiro ordered, letting himself into Mato's room.

"Hmm…"

"You're reading that book again? It's for kids younger than me ya' know."

"Hmmp…"

"Mom said you should bathe first-"

"-Alright, whatever!" Mato exclaimed, clearly fed up. Hiro took his leave with that.

Mato flopped back on to her pillow, and continued reading.

This book had so many colors in it, after reading it just once she was seeing them everywhere.

'Blue. Orange. Yellow… Black.' Mato closed her eyes and imagined them all. The image she conjured however was a strange one. There was a girl, who sat on an abandoned, metal cannon in a strage world of blue. Her eyes were crossed down, and the wind blew around her without mercy.

The girl turned her head to the sky and mentally sighed; at the very least she was alive, however… She'd lost the trail of Chariot.

Black Rock Shooter stood up and put on her hood, as she jumped down from the metal cannon and began walking. The problem with Chariot was not one to be ignored, and if she had to search every inch of the worlds to find her, she would.

With this in mind, she sauntered off into the unknown…

Mato eyes shot open.

"Black Rock Shooter…"

Even now, weeks after their merging, that name on Mato's tongue still felt so strange. She put a hand to her head and sighed. There was no denying it now. Those messages today had indeed come from the other side. They'd come from _her_.

If her other self was worried about Yomi, then that was more than enough reason for Mato to worry too. Was Yomi going to get taken over by her other self again? Or was there something else?

Mato set her colorful bird book down, lost in thought. 'If I ask Yomi what's bothering her, she might get mad at me again. On the other hand, if I don't the problem might get worse, and then Yomi might end up in real danger.'

Mato put her hands in her head and groaned aloud. Life was so much easier when she didn't have to deal with the idea of two worlds. One world was stressful enough!

She looked back to her colorful bird book and made her decision. Tomorrow would be do or die! She'd just have to force out what was bothering Yomi, weather she like it or not. Mato would not take no for an answer!

Once Mato laid out her plan of attack, she got ready for her bath.

* * *

><p>Yomi turned off the faucet to her shower and grabbed for a towel. Her mood refused to pick itself up off the floor despite the date she'd made to read Mato her German copy of "Lil Bird, Lil Bird, Colorful Colors" tomorrow. In fact, it was that very thing that kept her from relaxing. There was just no way she could expose gentle, and fun loving Mato to a dangerous person like Kagari.<p>

No. She'd just have to find some way to turn her down, even if it meant hurting the one she loved most.

Yomi stepped out of the shower with towel wrapped around her body. The moment her feet hit the mat in front of her tub, she screamed. Her shadow! Why did her shadow look like that? It had horns!

_("Release me…")_

Yomi dropped to her bottom in fear. "No… No! Not you. Leave me.. You won't take me again!" Yomi hid her ears behind her hands to block the voice. Yet, it did no good, for the voice was in her head.

Yomi's body shook in fear as she remembered what the call of that voice had done once before. It had offered her the promise of sweet liberation from her pain and heart ache, and like a fool she'd accepted. Only to find out the voice was a most evil thing. She'd not only attacked the one she loved most, she ended up with even more pain and heart ache then when she'd started.

_("destroy..her")_

"No! I won't let you have Mato again!" Yomi cried, her body shaking up a fit.

_("Chariot.. Must be Destroyed! I Must.. DESTROY KAGARI!") _

Yomi stopped shaking for a moment, and her eyes widened. Kagari? Her_ inner_ _monster_ was after Kagari?

There came a loud knocking at the bathroom door. "Yomi? Yomi dear, are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while now."

Yomi quickly stood up and re-wrapped her towel. "Yes mom, I'm alright. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Alright, be sure and hurry. Dinner's already on the table and Kagari's been waiting for you."

"Yes mother!"

Yomi looked back down at her shadow which was now her own again. The voice was gone too. Yomi narrowed her eyes and contemplated for a moment. The beast wanted Kagari, huh?

'…Would that be such a bad thing?' Yomi wondered, rubbing the heart shaped brand on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Afternoon<strong>**…**

"Yomi!"

Yomi was snapped out of her thoughts as two familiar arms encircled her torso.

"Heheh, Mato. If you're here to ask to copy my homework I'm afraid I can't help you this time. We are in different classes now."

"Uh.. Not that! I brought my colorful bird book! We have a date today remember?"

Yomi found herself blushing at the word date.

"Ne, Mato? Listen I was-"

"-Don't bother trying to talk me out of it! Today I'm gonna stick to you like glue. You finish packing your stuff and I'll go tell Yuu that I can't make it to practice today. Okay?"

"Uh, Mato.." Before Yomi could get in a word, Mato was off looking for the short Basketball club manager.

"If I were to run now… would that make me a coward..?" Yomi asked to no one in particular.

…

"Geeze where the heck did Yuu-chan get to?" Mato asked running down the hall, looking left and right. She came to a stop, took a breath and looked up.

"Huh? "Dawn Consultation?" 'A counselor's office? Since when was this here?'

"THAT'S RIGHT!" exclaimed a happy woman dress in pink, making Mato jump out of her skin. She emerged from the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Uhh… no thanks. I'm looking for someone."

"Would that someone be me?" Yuu asked, emerging from the room behind the lady in pink.

"Yuu! Listen I can't make it to practice today, I'm going out with Yomi, so tell captain Kohatah I can't make it to practice okay?"

"Boy, the things I do for you. You know the captain is gonna chew me out for not stopping you!"

"Sorry Yuu, love comes first. See ya!" Mato exclaimed running back to Yomi's class.

"Have fun on your date!" Both Yuu and the teacher exclaimed as they waved Mato goodbye.

"Interesting young lady…" murmured the woman in pink, as she watched Mato run off.

…

"Yomi I did it, now we can…"

Yomi was nowhere to be found.

Mato glanced about the room curiously, in search of her friend. When a classmate passed by, Mato stopped her for a moment.

"Um, do you know where Yomi went?"

"Takanashi-san? I think she might have left already."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

When the girl left, Mato lowered her head in disappointment.

'Yomi… why would you..?' She brushed away a lone tear that threatened to fall.

Mato made a slow trek back to where Yuu was. Her schedule suddenly became free for Basketball club.

Or maybe she should just go home instead… There was no way she'd be of any use to her club in her somber condition.

* * *

><p>When Mato reached the train station she was surprised. Standing there on the platform was Yomi!<p>

Had she been waiting for Mato?

When Yomi turned and gave her friend a wave _hello_ that had been it for Mato. Immediately Mato latched herself to Yomi in a fierce hug. "Yomi!" She exclaimed holding her beloved tightly. "I.. I thought you left."

"…I tried too. But I kept picturing your sad face so…" Yomi sighed dejectedly.

Mato hugged her tighter. "I'm glad. I'm really glad!"

"The colorful bird book, do you really wanna see it…?"

"Yes definitely!"

Yomi nodded and took Mato by the hand. She gave it a warm squeeze, as their train rolled into the station. Mato grinned with determination, her plan was back on! She'd get Yomi to spill her troubles if it was the last thing she ever did!

Mato was unaware she was walking head long into **all** of Yomi's troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** And this would be the part where your TV cuts to a commercial break!

Sorry I have to split episode one into two chapters, it got kinda long. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to Kagari's craziness and "GO HOME.." thing.

I'd also like to apologize for Mato's color mono-logging earlier in the chapter. I figured Mato referencing the colorful colors book is significant to the series and kept it in. Despite** my** other-self urging me to just cut it.

And for those that don't know, **Azurblau –** means Azure blue in German! Simple, eh?

We'll be right back after these commercial messages!


	6. Do I Have to Shout?

We now return to our regularly scheduled program!

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of Huke and studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>The moment Mato arrived at Yomi's home, Yomi quickly ushered her upstairs. She took a moment to quietly spy in Kagari's room, and was relieved to find her asleep.<p>

Yomi then went about locking her bedroom door, turning on the lights, and closing the curtains. Mato gushed about how Yomi's room always looked so big to her, but then noticed Yomi's odd behavior. "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Look, the book is over here." She replied pointing to the shelf above her desk. She pulled out the Colorful Bird book from between two others and held it up.

"WAH! Soo cool! And the cover is different from the one I have. See?" Mato exclaimed as she pulled her copy out of her school bag. She eyed the German letters written on the book Yomi held. "Uh, but what's yours say? Read it Yomi!"

Yomi blushed embarrassedly. "But, my German accent isn't all that good."

"Aww, but I wanna hear it! How about this? I read one page in Japanese, and You read that page in German?"

Yomi thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess that's okay."

Mato grinned, and opened her book to the first page, Yomi followed suit.

"The tiny bird flies in the blue sky."

"Uh… D-der kleine Vogel… um.. fliegt in den blauen Himmel."

Mato stared at Yomi in confusion. "…Who, with a what now?"

"Ah, well.. "_kleine vogel_" is "_tiny bird_." "_Fliegt_" means "_flies_", and "_Blauen himmel_" means "_blue sky_." Yomi explained.

"Wow… Yomi, you're so… cultured!" Mato rejoiced in amazement.

"Hahah, actually I'm not. I barely know half of this book."

As the afternoon proceeded on, Yomi and Mato moved to Yomi's bed and went about reading their books and talking about various things. Mato was amazed by Yomi's translating skill, however minimal they may have been, and endeavored to know more about her friend.

"Ne Yomi? If you could visit any place in the world, where would it be?"

"I'm not sure, I've kinda been everywhere. There is one place I'd like to visit again… Paris."

"Wow! France? Why there? The French food?"

"Hahah, yes actually. I was about 7 when my dad first moved us there. We were only there for a year, but it was very beautiful. I remember my mother ordered us a crepe from one of the restaurants. I thought it was so yummy, I asked her to teach me how to order it in French. To this day, the only thing I can say in French is "Une crepe au chocolat, s'il vous plait." which means "One chocolate crepe, please."

"Wah! Yomi you are so amazing!" Mato tackled Yomi onto her bed in a fierce hug. They rolled on it for a moment before they parted and laughed. Their fingers intertwined.

Mato calmed herself and turned to face Yomi, a blush painting her cheeks. "I missed this, you know? Just you and me, and the silly things we do."

Yomi touched her forehead to Mato's, also blushing. "I missed you too… Mato."

"…Ne, Yomi? Will you finally tell me-"

Before Mato could get another word out, there was a knock at the door. Mato turned her head to it curiously. "Oh, is that your Mom?"

A look of fear overcame Yomi like no other. The knocking continued, and Mato ran to the door to unlock it. Yomi sat up and yelled for her to stop. "Mato wait.. I can't… WAIT!"

Too late. The door was opened.

Mato eyes widened in surprise, as she came face to face with a young, blonde girl in a wheelchair.

"...Good afternoon."

"Oh, goodafte-"

"-You see this? Yomi gave it to me."

"K-Kagari…" Yomi warned, getting slightly anxious.

"Yomi gave it to me." Kagari said once more, looking down at her legs.

The air became tense and Mato was at a loss of what to do, or say next. She stood still holding the door in confusion, looking at this little girl that was giving her the most hateful of smiles.

Kagari looked to Yomi and grinned. "Yomi, let's go into the parlor. We can have tea there."

* * *

><p>Mato sat on a black leather recliner, just south of the sofa where Yomi and Kagari sat. She sipped from her tea cup, slightly nervous. There was something wrong about the atmosphere.<p>

…and Kagari.

Mato did her best to sit up and keep on a smile. Yomi hadn't stopped frowning since Kagari had interrupted them. Kagari reached over and produced a box, she showed it to Mato.

"Here, have some macarons."

"Ah thank you."

"Try the brown one." Kagari ushered a brown macaron into Mato's hand.

Mato accepted and took a bite. "It's good."

"Now the mulberry one."

Mato took it.

"Now the messy blue one."

Mato accepted this one as well. Kagari stared at Mato for a moment before picking up more.

"Yomi gets the pink one. Red's all mine." She said handing off the pink macaron to Yomi.

Kagari took the last remaining dark colored macarons and handed them off to Mato. "The dirty colors are yours."

Mato and Kagari stared each other off, neither of their faces giving away a hint of emotion. Yomi tried to speak up.

"Mato, you don't have to."

Mato gave Yomi her lopsided grin and sat back in the recliner. "No, I'll eat them. After all, you've given me these colors before, and they were delicious. Why should it matter now?" With that, she began eating.

Mato missed the twitch in Kagari's left eye.

…

The girls moved to Kagari's room, where Kagari showed Mato her doll house. Yomi was still apprehensive with Kagari for interrupting them and refused to talk unless necessary.

"Whoa, it's so detailed, there's even cream on the cookies!" Mato said as she eyed the tiny furniture in the doll house. Kagari went about handing out dolls to the two girls with her. To Yomi, she gave one with a blue bonnet and orange hair. To Mato…

"Here, you play with this one."

…she handed a very old, dirty doll, with puffy cheeks.

Mato eyed the doll, then Kagari. She forced herself to grin as she took the doll and held it close. "She's cute... Um, she's a "cabbage patch" doll, right? I remember seeing them in a toy store once when I was younger." Mato said hugging the doll close. Yomi couldn't help but smile sympathetically; Mato really was trying wasn't she?

Kagari was enraged, this girl was either trying to start a war, or she was too stupid to understand what was going on. She squeezed Mary's arm in anger. Why couldn't this girl take a hint?

'Time to break out the big guns…'

Kagari looked down at her doll. "Ne, Mary? How long do you think she's going to stay? Isn't she going home yet?" She picked up Mary's arm and made it wave. With dark eyes, and a smile she began to chant in a childish voice…

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-way!"

"Kagari stop!" Yomi urged.

Kagari spied Yomi out of the corner of her eye, before looking down at her doll lovingly. "I'm not saying anything. It's Mary doing it."

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-way!"

Both Mato and Yomi sat there, horrified and confused. Kagari didn't stop.

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-way!"

"Go a-wa-"

"-Aren't you embarrassed to act that way?" Mato asked with a deeply firm, and angry voice. Kagari stopped and glared.

"No one wants you here. Leave."

Mato and Kagari continued to stare back and forth, neither yielding for a moment. The grandfather clock in the parlor chimed, seven o'clock on the dot, and Yomi decided she could take no more.

"Mato? It's getting pretty late, perhaps you should get home? You don't want your mother to worry."

Mato turned her gaze from Kagari. She saw the pleading hidden within Yomi's gaze and relented. "Yeah, it is pretty late huh? Ok then." She said painting on a smile for Yomi's sake.

She set the doll down, stood up and went back to Yomi's room to gather her things. Yomi glared down at the doll in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she tried to control her emotions. Kagari smiled triumphantly.

Mato came back with her school bag in hand, and Yomi stood to walk her to the door. Kagari held up Mary's arm once more and made her wave. "Bye-bye."

Mato looked back and gave Kagari a smile. "Don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow."

Kagari nearly snapped Mary's arm out of place as she watched Mato walk away.

When they reached the door, Yomi held fast to Mato's hand. "Uh…I.."

"Yomi? Is she the reason you've been so sad lately?"

"I-I'm not.."

"Yomi-"

"Please Mato.. Not now, I just… Not now." Yomi sobbed, not able to find the words.

Mato held up her hand and rubbed Yomi's cheek tenderly. "It's okay… Don't cry Yomi." Mato open the front door to leave. "Thanks, I had fun, see you tomorrow." Mato said with a smile as a tear slipped down her left eye. She departed.

Yomi, somber and miserable at a good afternoon gone bad, walked back upstairs. She walked into Kagari's room only to narrowly dodge a porcelain teacup that came hurdling toward her head. It smashed on the door frame, and Yomi's eyes widened in shock.

"YOU!" Kagari bellowed in anger. "I HEARD YOU TWO, GIGGLING AND LAUGHING LIKE IDIOTS EARLIER! HOW DARE YOU GO A REPLACE ME! CAN'T YOU SEE? I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! YOMI, YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!"

Kagari threw another teacup. Yomi ducked just in time for it to go over her head and land on the floor behind her. "I'LL DESTROY YOU YOMI! I'LL BREAK YOU UNTIL YOUR MINE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR FATHER GIVES YOU HELL FOR THIS! YOMI!"

Yomi took off to her own room when Kagari reached for another teacup. She locked her door and collapsed onto the floor. Unable to hold back her sorrow, she curled herself into a ball and sobbed.

…

Just down the block at the Kuroi residence, Mato was having a fit of her own.

"That girl… That girl!" Mato took her favorite star pillow alternated in between sobbing into it and throwing it against the wall.

Mato cursed her weakness.

She had simply run away. Why hadn't she taken Yomi with her? Mato admitted, even though she desired to protect Yomi… that blonde girl was scary! It hadn't been the "dirty colored" macaroons, or the doll, or even the "Go a-way!" that frustrated Mato. It was the absolute, blatant hate Kagari held for her.

"Why?" Mato sobbed. "I can't understand. Why would anyone hate for no reason? What did I do?" Mato sobbed a little more as her cell buzzed, from and in coming text. She flipped it open.

**From Yomi:** _'I'm sorry…'_

"What on earth is Yomi sorry for? This isn't her fault. Yomi.. **I'm** sorry. I once promised to protect you from hurt, and today I just ran away."

* * *

><p>Yomi sat in her father's home office, still angry and depressed. Her eyes were red from crying and her palms were sweating. Her father sat just across from her at his desk, his "business face" on. She knew what was coming.<p>

"Yomi, I'm not happy, Kagari told me what happened today. She told me your friend Mato got into a fight with her this evening. I'm very disappointed in you; I thought you'd promise you'd make sure Kagari was kept happy."

"That's a lie! Kagari was-"

"-Enough Yomi! Look, I don't care who actually started the fight. This visit is supposed to help Kagari get through the last stages of her rehabilitation; I need you to make sure that happens. Now, who did what does not matter, however if having Mato around provoked Kagari, then please don't bring her here anymore, at least not until Kagari goes back to her parents."

"But dad!"

"Never mind Yomi! You are dismissed. Get to bed; you have school in the morning."

Yomi stood and ran back to her room. She let her tears fall freely as she walked over to her vanity table. Though she did not pick up the cup that was sitting there, she still managed to her the voice on the other end.

"You were warned. Now you're paying for it. You belong to me now, so start taking responsibility."

Yomi just continued to sit there, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't realized it, but her shadow had grown horns again…

* * *

><p>There was no end to this maze, every place she looked they were no were to be found.<p>

With her hood still pulled up and her rock cannon put away, Black Rock Shooter continued her search for the monster dubbed Chariot.

The world she had walked into now, was one reminiscent of a childhood gone terribly wrong. All around, there were children's toys that lie in pieces, and left to decay. Discarded doll furniture, buttons and fake eyeballs, dolls with no heads, alphabet blocks smashed, even an old merry-go-round that was covered with cob webs.

Still she walked on, for her creator, however weak physically, was a girl with a will as strong as iron, and Black Rock Shooter was the product of that will. She would not disappoint.

There came a smell, from the north. Even though there were many smells in this world, most of decay, this one was quite sweet. It intermingled with the smell of fine perfume. Dead Master's perfume, she was sure.

Walking into what she was sure was a trap (everything could be a trap here) she came upon an old doll house floating in the sky. From it hung red ribbons, strung about in disarray. The scent was coming from there, it had to be!

A voice began to echo…

_("Go a-way!")_

_("Go a-way!")_

_("Go a-way!")_

_("Go a-way!")_

Rock waited a moment to see what would happen next; when nothing did she walked on. She was caught off guard and run over by Chariots wheels. Chariot steamrolled over Rock, and the legs of Chariot's carriage bashed into her body from every direction. Then it left Rock to stumble to her feet.

Chariot's carriage faced forward, and Rock could see Dead Master was absent, no longer serving as a hood ornament.

The carriage gave a mighty war cry, and charged for Rock once more. She dodged the oncoming attack but was caught off guard again, by the spikes in the wheels. They hooked her, and turned her about, dragging her into a stonewall and then smashed her into a pile of alphabet blocks.

Rock lay amongst the wreckage, her hands pinned by the carriage's wheels. Chariot leaped down, and ran her wheeled feet into the raven haired girl's abdomen.

When the pain stopped, Rock growled slightly and looked up to her attacker.

Plop… plop… plop…

One by one Chariot began dropping macarons onto Rocks face, all the while, the voice continued to echo…

_("Go a-way!")_ plop.

_("Go a-way!")_ plop.

_("Go a-way!")_ plop.

Black Rock Shooter stared in disgust. If she didn't hate macarons before, she certainly hated them now...

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

Mato gathered her text books and got ready to depart for home. She eyed the blue star charm hanging from her phone and immediately thought of Yomi. She hadn't bothered to joined Mato and Yuu for lunch today, and Mato had been trying to understand what to do next. She'd found the source of Yomi's troubles, and it had to come in the package of a disabled, spoiled brat.

What was Mato to do?

A few girls from Mato's basketball club took a moment to approach her.

"Hey Kuroi-kun! There's a festival being held at a shrine near the school tomorrow, you wanna go?"

"Yeah, we're inviting all the basketball club members. It'll be fun!" The girls exclaimed.

"Uh.." Mato was at a loss for words, her mind still filled with thoughts of Yomi. She looked to the door of the class and was surprised to see Yomi had been watching her.

Mato turned back to the girls. "Um maybe, but I.. might pass..."

"Aww, do you have plans already?"

"It'll be no fun without the second year "Ace" there."

There complaints went unnoticed as Mato watched Yomi retreat away from the door.

…

"Well, you see… When we're alone together, I can't really talk to him." Arata complained looking at the guidance consular.

"You should just confess." Saya said with a smile.

"That's not possible! Unlike you, I don't have giant boobs!" Arata held out her arms forming a semi-circle to emphasize her point. She jumped as Mato chose that moment to walk into the guidance consular office.

"Kohata-senpai?"

"AHHHG! A sophomore! I'll get going then!" Arata leaped up from her seat and took off for the door. "Remember Saya, keep it a secret!" With that she was gone.

Saya looked to Mato and smiled. "Hey. You run into trouble already?"

She sat Mato down, and made her some coffee. Mato explained her situation.

"I see… so your friend is being bullied yet you're not sure what to do? Your first name's Mato right?"

Mato nodded still deep in thought. Saya sat down on the couch with her.

"I realized when I first saw you, you have beautiful eyes. Those eyes are kind, yet they have a strong will to them. The girl that hurt your friend, hurt you too, didn't she?"

Mato nodded once more.

"You know it not good to have enemies, but… sometimes you may end up with them anyway. It just happens, to everyone I believe."

"To everyone?"

"Yep. You're not feeling so brave today, are you?" Saya asked holding a hand to Mato's heart. Mato nodded.

"Well, don't be scared. Even if you feel you've lost all your courage, it doesn't actually leave you. There exists another you that can take your hurt, your pain, and in return she can make you brave again."

"Another… me?" Mato's eyes widened as her first meeting with Black Rock Shooter immediately flashed in her mind.

"That's right. So don't worry even when your heart is in pain, she will endure it for you. She will protect you, and who you love most. Want some more sugar for your coffee?" Saya asked holding it up for Mato.

…

Mato walked the length to Yomi's class room. "The other me… Black Rock Shooter. She's still been trying to help me all this time, even after I left, and I didn't even thank her when we parted."

When Mato stepped into the classroom, she wasn't surprised to find Yomi sitting alone, lost in deep thoughts of her own.

"This isn't a very good hiding place, you're too easy to find. Why not try hiding in the gym next time? That's a place you haven't been in a while!" Mato said laughing at her own joke.

Yomi kept her head down as she spoke. "…I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you from Kagari, but-"

"-Let's go to the festival together!"

"Huh? Festival?" Yomi looked up in surprise.

"Why not? We went last year."

"I can't… There's no way Kagari will let me. Kagari told my father a bunch of lies yesterday and now.."

"Yomi…" Mato took Yomi into her arms and held her. "You don't have to be afraid. I promised when we came back from the other world I'd always protect you remember? Don't be afraid. My other self and I… you're very important to both of us."

"I am..?" Yomi looked up at Mato tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course you are! I love… being with you! I'm right here, so let's go!"

"Mato…" Tears began to fall from Yomi's eyes.

"Let's go and be _us_ again. Let's experience our friendship all over again!"

Yomi could no longer hold back, she wrapped her arms around Mato's waist and sobbed into her shirt. "All over again…"

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter leaped as Chariot prepared to attack. Skidding as she landed; Rock summoned forth her cannon. She fired repeatedly until she'd crippled one of the crab legs on the carriage.<p>

"**A World of many colors."**

When it came too close, she leaped up. Using the head on the front of the carriage as leverage, Rock flipped in midair. She floated for a moment and prepared to fire at Chariot, only to be blocked and caught by chains.

"**The sea reflects the blue sky."**

The chains gathered and tossed her about as they held Rock to a broken wall.

_('Deja vu?')_

From the corner of her eye she discovered Dead Master holding the chains that kept her in place. Then Chariot's barreling carriage came to a stop in front of her.

"**The blue reflection is the sea of the sky."**

The claws of the carriage gathered together into a single point, before thrusting into Rock's stomach.

"**Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies."**

Rock's mouth opened as she let out a soundless scream to the empty heavens above…

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Okay! Cue Miku's – Black Rock Shooter theme song!

So… how was the first episode? Better than the original? Worse? Or the same?

I'm not sure why but Kagari always seems to throw a fit when Yomi makes her angry, hadn't really been my intention. I also wanted there to be a little push and pull between Mato and Kagari.

**I tell you what;** I'm looking forward to re-writing that festival scene that's for sure! I got a nice Mato/Yomi moment coming.

Stay tuned for the next episode of Black Rock Shooter!


	7. The Sky Accepting

Aaaaand we're back! Second episode up!

Let me just say** Thanks a bunch** for all the reviews, you guys are awsome! I'm soooo glad to not just be writting this for my health. In fact I'm so happy I've prepared a treat. I've come off my 7 months Art hiatus to make you guys my own personal fanart, based off the fanfic itself! Go to my profile for the link!

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She's the property of Huke, and Studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>Mato held her breath and did her best to stand straight as her mother tightened the obi sash of her yukata.<p>

"Ughh, too tight, my lunch is coming up!"

Mato's mother gave the obi another good yank, tightening it further. "You move around a lot, it'll slip down unless it's put on securely."

"Sis, don't call out to me if you see me at the festival. It's uncool." Hiro said, observing the scene from the comfort of the family couch.

"Ugh! I feel the same!" Mato picked up her shirt and threw it at her little brother.

He pulled it off his head and growled. "Y-You lookin' for trouble?"

"Are you?" Mato answered back.

"Both of you knock it off! Mato, stand still! Hiro don't provoke her!"

Mato turned back to the mirror she was facing, with a triumphant "Hmmp!"

As Mato gazed at her yukata-clad self, she began to lay out her plan for the evening.

'Tonight, I'll make sure Yomi's so happy her tears will dry up permanently! And I won't run away this time. Tonight, I'll confess everything. I want to be with her, and that blonde girl will not get in my way.'

Ms. Kuroi patted the bowed obi and stood up. "There! All done little princess!"

Mato gave her thanks and slipped into her vinyl zori sandals. 'Together. We will be together this night, or my name's not Kuroi Mato!'

'Yomi… I will protect you this time. Count on it!'

* * *

><p>This endless battle was beginning to become too much, she simply couldn't win a fight that was two against one.<p>

Black Rock Shooter was tossed to the ground for the countless time that day, as Chariot's carriage barreled her into the dirt. Rock rolled on the ground for a moment and then took off running, the carriage in hot pursuit. It was a futile effort, her two legs versus its six. It caught up to her all too quickly, and Rock found herself on the receiving end of the carriage's fire.

The head of Chariot's carriage opened its mouth and blasted macarons so large they were Rock's size, and though she did her best to dodge them, she was pummeled from behind by a large blue one. It left her leaping for dear life over the edge of a cliff.

Rock managed to grab a scrap of fabric hanging in the air in the nick of time as she went over the edge, Chariot's carriage was not so lucky. I couldn't stop in time and ended up driving over the cliff. The carriage landed smoothly on a pillar but was too heavy. The pillar gave way to the weight, and Chariot went tumbling further.

Rock held her grip steady but the dry-rot fabric she'd been hanging from ripped from her heaviness. She went tumbling after Chariot. Seeing this as her chance, Rock summoned her rock cannon and aimed straight for the falling carriage. She was blocked however, as a chain wrapped itself around her neck, holding her back.

Chariot managed to land in one piece and drove off. Black Rock Shooter found herself in the all too familiar position of being chained in thin air by Dead Master.

_("So.. You're on her side now? And here I thought you were above being bullied into something.") _Rock said silently staring into Dead Master's eyes.

Dead Master looked down on Rock with her nose in the air.

_("…You could never escape me anyhow.")_

* * *

><p>Yomi admired herself in her vanity mirror as she finished tying off the blue obi sash to her red yukata by herself. She nodded to herself satisfied with her handy work. Yomi put a hand to her heart and breathed deep to calm it. Why was she so nervous? This wasn't the first time she and Mato had gone to a festival together.<p>

Yomi grasped at one of her curls as she recalled Mato's words from the previous day.

**[**"_Let's go and be _us _again. Let's experience our friendship all over again!"_**]**

'Mato really knows how to inspire, doesn't she?' Yomi thought with a smile. She nodded to herself and stood up to put on her zori sandals. When her ensemble was complete, Yomi grabbed for her money pouch and prepared to leave.

Her mother stopped her half way down the stairs.

"Yomi dear, I'm afraid I have bad news. I know I said it would be okay for you to go to the festival, but something has come up at my job, and I need to hurry there. Kagari said she isn't feeling well, so I need you to stay here and take care of her, alright?"

"Why? Kagari was just fine thirty minutes ago!"

"Yomi please, you know Kagari isn't well. She needs you here."

"But, I was so looking forward to this!"

"Yomi, I don't ask much of you, do I? Just please be here to take of Kagari. There will be other festivals. Now I have to get going, dinner's already on the stove. And, do make sure Kagari comfortable."

Yomi squeezed the hand rail of the stairwell as her mother walked past her and out the front door. She waited a moment and took a deep breath. Perhaps she could make a run for it?

She turned to go-

"-Don't even think about it." Came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Yomi looked up to a glaring Kagari, clutching her doll.

"You…" Yomi growled in anger.

Kagari held up Mary and moved her arms about. "You were stupid for trying to take off in the first place. Don't you know Kagari needs you here?"

Yomi ignored Kagari and continued down the stair well. "You won't stop me this time. I'm going."

"Your parents don't love you Yomi."

That stopped Yomi dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to Kagari, shock breaking out on her face.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"They don't love you, I'm there favorite child now. If you take off, all I have to do is tell them and you'll never get to go outside again. Your dad went easy on you the last time; I'll make sure he isn't so lenient next time. So, take off if you want, but don't go thinking you'll be welcomed when you come back."

With that, Kagari wheeled herself away from the top of the stairs back into the parlor from where she'd come. Yomi sat at the bottom of the stair well. She was one step away from going out the door, and one step away from going back up stairs.

'What should I do…?'

Yomi held herself as her body began to shake slightly. Truly, she had wanted this to happen; she had wanted to go to the festival. Now what was she to do? How would she tell Mato she couldn't go?

The cell Yomi had hidden in her yukata buzzed to life as she received a text.

**From Mato:** _'Yomi, where R U? I'm already here.'_

Yomi let out a sob, as she read the message. She calmed herself and prepared to type her decline.

'_I'm sorry. I can't go. Kagari's not well. Mom wants me here with her.'_

She waited a moment.

_Buuzzz Buuzzzz_

'_Then I'll come to U!'_

Yomi's eyes widen. Mato was willing to throw the festival away for her sake? No! She would not subject Mato to Kagari's wrath again.

'_Don't Mato! U enjoy the festival, I'll stay here.'_

'_Won't be any fun without you there :('_

'_I'm sorry.'_

"Yomi! Make us some tea!"

Yomi clutched her phone tight as Kagari gave her an order. With her face streaking with tears, Yomi somberly walked back up the stairs to prepare a pot of tea.

* * *

><p>Mato stared at her phone, visibly disappointed. 'No! This was not the way this night was supposed to go!'<p>

Mato kicked at the dirt with her zori, and sighed. She looked up the steps to the temple and admired all the booths within. 'How could Yomi ever think I'd have fun without her here? What should I do?'

"Hah, is that Mato I spy?"

Mato turned and looked to the voice that called to her. "Oh, Yuu! You're here too?"

"I'd never miss a festival! Why are you just waiting around here? Isn't Yomi with you?"

Mato looked down and frowned. "She can't make it."

"Oh, that's too bad. This year's festival looks like it has some really good booths open."

Mato just nodded her head still held down. Yuu put her hand on Mato's shoulder.

"Well there's no one saying you can't hang out with me. How about it? We'll even pick out something to bring Yomi later. Okay?"

Mato thought for a moment. 'Yomi had said to go without her right? But how can I…?' She sighed.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Yuu beamed. "That's the spirit! Come on we'll have fun." She said walking up the temple steps.

Mato looked up to the sky still disappointed.

"Blue…" She murmured to know one in particular.

…

The evening proceeded onward, and the sun began to set. Yuu spent her time trying every bit of food the festival had to offer. Mato spent her time just watching Yuu have fun. She did her best to put on a smile for Yuu's sake.

She looked up to the sky again as it began to change colors.

"Orange…"

"Ne Mato, here take these!" Yuu exclaimed as she handed a styrofoam bento box to Mato.

"What's this?" Mato asked curiously.

"It's takoyaki, there's enough there for you and Yomi to share. I figured, even if Yomi couldn't come, there's no reason why we can't bring the festival to her right?"

Mato smiled sadly. "Yeah, bring the festiv…"

Mato eyes widened with inspiration. Truly Yuu could be brilliant at times!

"Yuu! You're a genius!" Mato exclaimed.

"Heheh, tell me something I don't already know!" Yuu grinned.

"Even if Yomi can't come, there's no reason I can't just take the festival to where she is! I'll just gather up some stuff and take it to her. Thanks so much for your advice Yuu!"

With her new plan made, Mato took off running deeper into the festival. Yuu was left standing there still blushing and gushing over the compliment she had received.

"Heh, I wouldn't say genius, but yeah I am pretty smart, eh Mato? Mato? Where'd you go?!"

…

Mato went running about the festival admiring anything and everything she could bring with her to take to Yomi.

From a booth that made grilled unagi, Mato bought two orders. Off to the side she spied a man giving away several bunny shaped balloons in different colors; she took three and tied them to her wrist. At another booth, a vender was selling candy apples, from him she bought two.

Mato continued to roam around looking for anything she could use or buy. To the back, near the shrine she took three streamers that had fallen off their hooks. Last, Mato roamed the booths until she found one that sold sparklers. Once she'd bought a pack, she took moment to survey her growing inventory.

'Let's see; takoyaki, unagi, balloons, candy apples, streamers, sparklers... what else am I missing?'

Mato found herself teetering slightly as she worked to carry everything. She looked up to the sky once more, and had it really gotten so late so quickly? The heavens were changing color again as the last bit of sun disappeared.

"Purple…"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOM!_

Mato's eyes widened as the fireworks were launched. They were so beautiful they brought a small tear to her eye.

"Yomi…"

Everything seemed to be about Yomi (or lack thereof) these days. Ever since the discovery of the other world, everything in Mato's life felt like it was slowly spilling onto the floor. And Yomi, even if by accident, had been the one to knock the table over.

There had to be some way to fix this, to fix everything that had gone so wrong not too long ago. That was about to go wrong again. She looked down at the things in her hand and sighed. Throwing Yomi her own private, little festival was hardly a real fix to her problems, but it was a start at least.

…

Mato walked from the shrine, and took the usual back alley that led to her neighborhood. She continued to struggle with her heavy burden, as Saya's words rang in her mind.

"_Even if you feel you've lost all your courage, it doesn't actually leave you. There exists another you that can take your hurt, your pain, and in return she can make you brave again." _

Yet as Mato traveled the distance further and further toward Yomi's house, she found herself believing those words less and less.

"I'm still scared… Black Rock Shooter can't help me this time."

Mato stopped mid-stride, and slipped her sore and red feet out of her zori sandals. With her mini festival still in her arms, she knelt down and picked them up, then proceeded onward.

"I'm scared… Of things I really don't understand. Of things I'm not sure I want to understand."

Across the street, a little boy blabbed to his mother about a girl with no sandals on. But, it was an afterthought for both the boy's mother and Mato as they walked on into the night.

* * *

><p>Kagari's laughter echoed throughout the Takanashi parlor as she observed on the television, a white wolf being devoured by deadly black ants.<p>

"HAHAHAH! Look the ants are eating him! HAHAH! So lame! Eww his guts!"

Yomi sat next to her, still dressed in her yukata, silent and brooding as she tried to concentrate on the novel she was reading for school. She felt her eyebrows twitch as Kagari became louder and louder, purposely trying to pull her out of her mope.

"Yomi? Why won't you talk to me?" Kagari asked, her laughter finally dying down.

Yomi continued to ignore her, and Kagari became frustrated. She snatched the book from Yomi's hand and tossed it over the couch without care.

"You can read that later, talk to me. I'm bored."

"...Why won't you even let me send a text message?" The heiress asked in a whispered voice.

"What for? You already told her you couldn't go, didn't you? Besides, why would she be waiting for you anyway?"

Kagari picked up a pink macaroon from a plate she had sitting on the table and held it to Yomi's mouth.

"I don't want it..." The heiress muttered.

"Eat it." Kagari commanded as she continuously rubbed the macaroon at the corner of Yomi's mouth. When at last her mouth spread open Kagari became joyful. Yomi was finally beginning to accept things as she wanted-

"-Why did you stop me?"

Kagari's smile vanished. "…What?"

"I wanted to go to the festival, why did you stop me? Why are you constantly getting in my way?" Yomi asked balling her fist, temper rising.

"How dumb can you be?" Kagari threw the macaroon back onto the plate she'd picked it from. "You know perfectly well you belong to me now, and if I can't go, you can't go."

A spark of something twitched behind Yomi's eyes and they began to water. She gritted her teeth and balled her hands tighter. Her nails dug into her palms, turning them red.

"You are so…" Yomi couldn't quite find the words.

Kagari just stared, slightly miffed.

"Hmm? Have something to say, Yomi? Don't bother."

Yomi's shadow grew dark and stretched about the floor twisting into something that was no longer Yomi's. It went unnoticed by Kagari.

"You should just accept things as I want them."

The shadow grew horns and most a sinister, green smile broke out where the face would be. Still Kagari continued to talk on.

"We'll both be a lot happier if you do."

Yomi stood, as something other than herself possessed her body. She let it.

Kagari was about to add more, but noticed the vast look in Yomi's eyes. "Yomi? What's the matter with you?"

Yomi let out an "hmmp" and lunged for Kagari her hands wrapping around her neck, squeezing. Kagari made a choking noise as she tried to pry Yomi's hands off. A smile broke out onto Yomi's face as she squeezed tighter. Her eyes flicked in between dark and light as she watched Kagari writhe beneath her in pain, the way she herself had a few nights ago.

Using the last of her fading strength, Kagari reached for Mary. With a shaky hand; she pulled out a needle hidden within the doll's bonnet. She jabbed the needle into Yomi's hand effectively forcing her to let go. Yomi grabbed her arm in pain, and Kagari held her neck as she coughed.

Yomi snapped out of her possession and surveyed what she'd just done. She stood up in shock as realization dawned. Yomi looked down to her shadow and gasped, the horns were fading away.

What had she just done?!

Kagari glared from her seat on the couch. "YOMI! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Y-YOU MONSTER!"

Yomi took off barefooted, down the steps and out the front door in fear. Her _other self_ had gotten out! She'd actually tried to kill Kagari just now! Yomi ran as tears clouded her vision. The night air was brisk and the only light outside were from dimly lit street lights, still she ran on.

Her bare feet stumbled on a crack in the ground and she fell to the ground. She stayed there and curled herself into a bowing position as she continued to cry.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to let her out.' Yomi let out an anguished sob as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Mato… Mato help me…I can't."

...

...

...

"YOMI! YOMIIIII!"

Yomi looked up in surprise. Just ahead, Mato was running toward her, also bare footed and still in a yukata. Yomi thanked who ever in the heavens heard her prayer and ran toward her. "MATO!"

Mato enveloped her in a tight hug as Yomi clutched her and sobbed on her shoulder. "Yomi, what happed? Are you okay?"

Yomi continued to sob in anguish, as she held the only person in the world with the power to keep the beast within her, caged up.

* * *

><p>Mato and Yomi walked the distance to the hill top, hand in hand. Mato had wiped Yomi's tears, and gave her, her zori sandals to put on her bare feet. Yomi still hadn't explained to her what was wrong but decided not to push it.<p>

"Ah, you know? I had a lot of fun looking at the festival today. It was.. really pretty."

Yomi was unresponsive.

"Um, I bought you a few things from the festival."

Yomi just nodded, still unresponsive.

As they neared the steps to the hill, Mato grabbed Yomi in another tight hug. "Yomi, I don't know what's wrong but, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

Yomi immediately broke down again.

"I hurt Kagari! It got out! I don't know how, but it did and then-"

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean you hurt Kagari?"

Yomi took a breath. "That monster, the _other me_, she got loose! I remember Kagari made me really angry, and before I knew it I heard _her_ voice asking me if I wanted Kagari "quiet". The next thing I knew my hands were around her neck…"

Yomi sobbed into her hands as she continued. "Kagari's okay, but now I'm afraid to go home. She's going to tell my parents I just know it. They'll never give me moment's peace again!"

Mato held Yomi and patted her back as she absorbed all this new information. Yomi had managed to channel the other her? And she attacked someone? Had this been what Black Rock Shooter meant when she said "Yomi needs help"?

"Don't cry Yomi, everything will be alright. I promise. You know? I've been hearing Black Rock Shooter's voice a lot too. She told me you needed me. So don't worry. No matter what happens, my other self and I will protect you."

Mato waited for Yomi to calm down a little before she led her by the hand up the hill top steps. What Yomi saw there made her tears dry.

Strung around the railing were streamers, and balloons from the festival. In the middle of the flat hill, lay Mato's picnic blanket and what looked like food from the festival. Yomi's eyes widened in happiness.

"Do you like it?" Mato asked, studying Yomi's expression.

"You did this?"

"Yep, You wouldn't believe the trouble I had getting it all here in one piece!"

"Why..?" Yomi asked. "Why'd you do all this?"

"Well, I figured since you couldn't go to the festival. I'd just bring it to you instead. I thought it might cheer you up. I was coming to get you, when I found you on the ground."

Yomi sobbed again and hugged Mato close. "Oh Mato!"

"So, you like it?"

"Yes! It's perfect! I don't know how I'm going to repay you." Yomi said into Mato's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. I love y- to make you happy. You don't need to repay me." Mato muttered with a blush.

Yomi wiped her tears for the third time that night and Mato led them to the picnic blanket. They sat hip to hip, and Mato handed Yomi the takoyaki bento to munch on. Yomi smiled graciously and devoured one.

"The takoyaki is actually from Yuu, she thought you might like them. I also brought some unagi, there's enough for both of us, oh! And candy apples too! And look, later when can light some sparklers I bought!" Mato exclaimed excitedly holding up everything she had procured from the festival.

"Mato... Just how much money did you spend on all this?" Yomi asked worriedly.

"Not as much as you think. Like I said, Yuu bought the takoyaki, the unagi was pretty cheap, and the streamers and balloons were taken from the festival."

"You stole them?" Yomi asked quirking en eyebrow.

"Well.. They were just gonna get thrown away when the festival was over! Beside I only stole the streamers! Someone at the festival gave the balloons away for free." Mato defended with a pout.

Yomi found herself laughing so hard tears weld up again.

"Thanks… for everything." She said with more meaning behind her words than Mato would ever realize.

Mato smiled and munched on her helping of the grilled unagi. The girls continued with their little private festival, and Mato began to talk about topics that would distract Yomi from her home troubles.

"Ne, Yomi? How about we do every festival like this? We go to the fair, pick up a bunch of stuff and just have fun here!" Mato asked as she bit into her candy apple.

"That sounds nice. I'd like that." Yomi mumbled quietly her mind clearly off on another topic.

"Are you okay?" It felt like Mato had been asking her that question a lot lately…

"I'm not sure. What will I do when I go home? My parents are going to be so mad. And then there's Kagari…"

Mato thought for a moment. She eyed the pack of sparklers off to the side and picked them up.

"Here, let's light these!" Mato declared, opening the pack and handing two off to Yomi. She took out a small pack of matches and lit them as well as her own.

"Mato, where'd you get those matches?"

"Oh, from home, same place I got the picnic blanket. Don't tell my mom, I kinda took them without asking. I have to have these back before she notices."

Yomi laughed as the sparklers in her hand glowed and sizzled. They emitted colors only seen in a real to life rainbow.

Mato's gaze shifted from her sparkler to Yomi. The sparks set off a glow that framed her face in just the right way. Mato blushed as her feelings began to overflow.

"Ah… Yomi? There's something I… uh.."

Yomi looked up to Mato's nervous, blushing cheeks. Unsure as to why, Yomi began to blush as well.

"Mato…"

"Uh, the thing is… well you know you're my best friend. I really care about you."

Yomi smiled and Mato's admission. "I really care about you too."

"Ah… I just. Hmm.."

'Why was this so hard?' Mato thought, biting her lip. 'It's just three little words. I love you! See? It's easy! Just say it!'

"Yomi-"

"Mato-"

The tension around them began to mount and their faces became redder by the moment. Without warning Yomi kissed Mato square on the lips. It had been a very short one, no more than a peck. Yet, it held so much meaning.

"Uh.. Consider it my thanks to you.." Yomi mumbled looking away bashfully.

Mato continued to stare ahead in shock, her mouth was agape, and her mind went completely blank. Yomi had kissed her! They had shared kisses before, on the cheek or the forehead, but never had they shared a kiss that came so close to being… Intimate? Romantic?

"Um… The sparklers burned out."

"Oh!" Mato looked down to see the flaming sticks she held were indeed dead, but it was still an afterthought to kiss Yomi had just given her. "Uh we can light more if you want…" She suggested, not quite able to look Yomi in the eye.

"No that's okay. I'm actually getting kinda tired." Yomi covered her mouth as she yawned and laid herself down on the blanket.

"If you're tired, maybe I should take you home?" Mato ask leaning over Yomi's quickly dozing form.

"No! Not just yet…" Yomi linked her fingers with Mato and pulled her down to lay on the blanket with her. "Let's just stay a little longer." She murmured, her eyes closing.

It was nearing midnight, and there was still a mess to be cleaned up, yet it went unnoticed as Mato clutched Yomi's hand and watched her drift off to sleep.

"Yomi… I love you."

Yomi was already too far gone to hear these words.

"…And, I'm sorry for being such a coward."

Mato's eyes began to close as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** Oi… this chapter wasn't nearly as romantic as I wanted it to be, but I can only go so far with these two before it becomes borderline lemon. Oh well…

I realize some of you were probably looking forward to the heart being carved on Yomi's chest and all, and that's still coming in the next chapter.

I like to believe that OVA Yomi would not be so willing to simply strip at Kagari's command as ANIME Yomi. It would have to be forced. After all OVA Yomi didn't raise Kagari like the anime one had. At least I assume she did..

Which, brings up the subject of what to do about **"episode four."**I'm pretty sure OVA Yomi's not gonna care much if Kagari decides to forget her. But, that will come later…

We'll be right back after these commercial messages. Stay tuned!


	8. The Glow of Dawn

Oh yeah, second half of episode two is up! Who here is ready for Kagari's super melt down? I sure as heck am! Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of Huke and Studio Ordet… Oh, how I want to destroy them all…

Except Huke... he's cool.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter cringed as she was thrown to the ground, her body wrapped in Dead Master's chains tighter than meat packed into a sausage casing. The heel of Dead Master's shoe dug into her skin as she grasped the chain and pulled with all her might.<p>

Dead Master threw Rock into the air and spun her around. As the chains loosened, Rock to initiative and grasped the restraints and whipped them toward Dead Master. They struck her hands, chest, and head, and she was tossed to the ground.

Rock narrowed her eyes and glared. _("You were there… You interfered __**again **__didn't you?")_

Dead Master growled and combed her bangs with her talons, revealing a heart shaped scare on her forehead.

_("Can't you see what's happened to me? To Yomi? I have to put an end to it somehow!")_

Rock lowered the chains. _("You know we're not to interfere with the other side!")_

_("That fact never stopped you! I want my power back; I want to feel whole again! Something must be done, or _she_ will destroy us both!")_ Dead Master said silently and cringed.

Rock shook her head in disagreement. _("I will take care of Chariot; you mustn't meddle with the other side anymore.")_

_("No! It's not Chariot, the other one! She will-")_

Before Dead Master could say another word, an infestation gathered. The crawled on eight legs like spiders and their bodies were like that of the head of Chariot's carriage. They collected to form one mass under Dead Master's body and carried her off.

_("Who?")_

Once again Black Rock Shooter found herself out numbered. Despite the fact that she ran with all her might, she could not catch up to the mass.

_("Tell me!")_

She watched helplessly as Dead Master's form grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

_("Tell me!-")  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mato awoke with a start, panting and sweating. Her pupils dilated as they adjusted to the lack of light around her. What a nightmare! She gripped the flap of her yukata and took a few breaths.<p>

Yomi, awoken at the sudden loss of body heat, and let out a yawn as she sat up. Quite dazed and tired-eyed, she asked, "Mato… you okay?"

Mato turned to her and tried to smile. "Oh, I-I'm alright.. I just had a... a scary dream."

Yomi blinked for a moment trying to focus her eyes. Her arms were around Mato's frame the moment she spotted tears at the corner of her eyes. Mato accepted the hug and held tight. Yomi rubbed her back as she felt Mato's body shake.

After a few beats Mato let go. "Ah, I'm okay. Thanks Yomi."

"There's no hurry." She said looking at her friend sympathetically.

"No really, I'm okay. It was just a weird dream. Probably because I slept outsid- WHAT TIME IS IT?"

Mato immediately pulled out her cell phone and checked the time.

"It's half past one in the morning! We were out all night and MY MOTHER IS GONNA KILL ME!" Mato exclaimed jumping to her feet. She gathered up the empty bento boxes and wrappers and proceeded down the stairs of the hill to the nearest trash bin.

Yomi, unlike Mato was not so anxious to get home. She looked down at her hands as they began to shake slightly. Maybe she should leave with Mato for the night? Go back to her parents in the morning?

Mato came back up and began removing the streamers and letting the balloons fly free. Yomi looked up to the green rabbit balloon and removed it from its post on the railing. Then she re-tied it to her wrist. Mato continued her frantic cleaning as Yomi watched it float above her head.

Kagari's words began to echo in Yomi's head.

"_YOU MONSTER!"_

'Am I…? Am I a monster?'

Mato threw away the last of the trash and gathered up her picnic blanket. She took a moment to admire Yomi in the moonlight, as the heiress stared at her newly acquired, floating treasure. Mato walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

Yomi didn't say a word.

Mato took her by the hand and led her home.

…

After a quick goodbye to Mato, Yomi stood by her front door, hesitating. The hall light was on, and it usually never was this late at night.

Not a good sign.

She took few more minutes to mentally prep herself before stepping inside. She sensed a presence behind her as she closed the door. Her dad..?

Yomi turned and was surprised. She was not met with the face of her dad, but her mother. Mrs. Takanashi glared sternly at Yomi before slapping her across the face. Yomi didn't make a sound, and kept her head turned away from her mother's hurtful gaze.

"I asked you to do one thing Yomi, one thing! And you disobeyed me! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Takanashi demanded.

Yomi kept quiet.

"You went to the festival with Mato didn't you? Even after I told you no, and you were out all night! Do you have any idea what it's like to come home and find your child missing? AGAIN? And what's worse, you left Kagari here alone!"

"She's alone all day when I'm at school, what does it matter?" Yomi muttered still not meeting her mother's eyes. Mrs. Takanashi responded to Yomi's comment by slapping her again.

"You listen to me Yomi. This was my last chance to redeem myself for that poor girl's health. I won't have you destroying that chance simply because you refuse to assume responsibility. You are not to see Mato again, do I make myself clear?"

"What? But that's-"

"Enough! Get to your room; I'll deal with you in the morning."

Yomi rushed up the stairs and into her room. She made sure to slam the door behind herself. She untied the balloon from her wrist and let it float to the ceiling.

Yomi walked to her desk, sank to her knees and sobbed. She watched the balloon rock fruitlessly against the ceiling.

There was as squeak of metal and a rustle of fabric. The sounds went ignored until Yomi found her body wrapped in someone's embrace. She looked up and was shocked to see the hug came from Kagari.

Kagari looked at Yomi with an empty smile. "Poor Yomi, it must be truly hard for you."

She stroked Yomi's cheek in an attempt to comfort her. "You're forced to take care of a sick girl, your parents don't love you, and now you're forbidden from ever seeing your lover ever again. Poor, tragic Yomi…"

"You're just a sad little monster, who simply can't come to grips with the reality of her life, aren't you?" Yomi burst back into heavy sobs at Kagari words. Kagari held her closer.

"Don't cry Yomi. It's alright."

Kagari let go…

"So…"

…And began loosening the top to Yomi's yukata.

"Undress." She commanded.

Yomi grasped at the folds of her yukata in confusion. "W-what?"

Kagari pulled a sewing needle out from her hair and held it up. Yomi's blood ran cold. 'Oh God, not the needle again!'

"You are suffering, undress. I'll carve that suffering out of you..."

* * *

><p>Dead Master sat in a chair, fidgeting about in her own chains as Chariot loomed over her. She snarled and eyed her marred pale skin. The heart mark on her chest glowed green, and she felt her temper rise. Disgusting! Where the hell was Black Rock Shooter?<p>

Chariot stared her down for a moment longer with heartless eyes, before holding something up. Something big.

A doll?

Chariot dragged the dirty mess of plastic limbs, old pink fabric and rotted twine hair over to Dead Master. She popped the dolls head off and Dead Master suddenly found herself in darkness as Chariot lowered it over her head.

Dead Master became desperate, she needed help. Yomi's thoughts and her own voice began to echo in tandem, to someone, anyone that might hear their plea.

_("Help me…")_

Chariot continued to bury her in the doll's body.

_("Help me…")_

Until nothing of Dead Master could be seen.

_("Help me…")_

* * *

><p>"HELP ME!"<p>

Mato woke from her sleep for the second time that night, dripping in a cold sweat. She swayed slightly trying to calm herself from her latest nightmare. Her yukata and obi lay strewn about the floor in disarray.

"Help.. me?" Mato panted. 'Why…? Why all the dreams? Why can't I just forget the other world?'

"Why?"

Mato's mind could not be calmed.

...

Throughout the next day her thoughts were filled with strange dreams of the other world. All around the locker room there was mindless chatter from other girls as they changed into their gym uniforms.

Mato ignored it all, her eyes fixed on Yomi, who seemed to be taking her sweet time getting changed. It bothered Mato a little too much. Yomi was always ready for sports clubs before her.

It was obvious Yomi was upset about something. They hadn't walked to school together that morning. Perhaps her parents scolded her last night? Mato had certainly gotten one heck of a scolding from _her_ mother.

The bell rung and girls began making a scramble to their next class. Mato closed her locker and waited for Yomi.

Why was she taking so long?

"Yomi?"

Yomi didn't respond, much too deep in thought. She pulled her uniform shirt over her head revealing a heart shaped scar above her breasts.

Mato gasped when she saw it. "Yomi! Where did you get that?!"

Yomi jumped in surprise, hadn't Mato gone off with the other girls? She clutched her shirt close to her chest to cover the scar. "Don't look."

Mato ignored her and marched forward. Yomi found herself press against the wall as Mato tried to uncover the scar. "Stop! Don't look at me!"

Mato grabbed the shirt and tossed it aside; her eyes widened when she saw it. That was the same scar from her dream this morning! Why? Why was it here?

Yomi used her arm to cover her breasts, as she felt tears well up. Why couldn't Mato just leave well enough alone?

"Yomi… did.. did that girl do this to you?"

Yomi held her head down ashamedly. Mato eye the square band aid Yomi had been wearing for the past week and yanked it off her forehead. She was left in shock. Another scar?

"Yomi! Why? Why didn't you tell me about this? How long has this been going on?"

Yomi couldn't find her voice as Mato scolded her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night? Why didn't you tell me at the beginning of the week when you first started wearing this band aid? Why do you insist on keeping secrets from me?"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" Yomi yelled.

"What...?"

"You can't help me Mato. No matter how much you may want to, you can't be my knight in shining armor! You're not Black Rock Shooter and this is not the other world! I don't need you try and be my hero all the time! Because you don't have the power to change my circumstance. So just forget it!"

Yomi picked up her shirt, and put it on. Then she ran from the girls' locker room. Mato sank to her knees, hurt and confused. Yomi's words echoed in her head.

**["_You're not Black Rock Shooter and this is not the other world!"_]**

"I just… wanted to protect you… I promised didn't I?"

Mato wiped at her eyes trying to hold back tears.

…

Mato skipped her basketball club, and made a slow trek for the guidance counselor's room. Saya greeted her from the coffee maker as she let herself in.

"Ah, good afternoon Kuroi-kun."

Mato looked at the couch, surprised to see Yuu sitting there.

"Yuu?"

"Heheh, this room feels nice. I like it here."

Saya handed Yuu her usual mug filled with coffee. "Here you go Yuu, one cup with five spoonful's of sugar."

"You remembered how much sugar I like."

Mato walked over. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Pot calls the kettle black!" Yuu teased.

Mato sat down and explained her story.

"Yomi's being bullied by some other girl? That's terrible." Yuu murmured sadly.

Mato sighed. "And what's worse is I know who, but Yomi won't let me help."

"Hmm, that's quite problematic, but not unchangeable." Saya said sipping her coffee. "You know, if you really care for Takanashi-san then you've got to show her. Put your foot down, and tell her you're not going to sit and watch her suffer at someone else's hands."

"Put my foot down?"

"Yeah, I find that most people who are bullied are ones who feel they have no one in their corner to back them up. Maybe Takanashi-san just needs a friend on standby when dealing with her bullies?"

Mato thought for a moment, before Yomi's words resonated in her mind.

**[_"You don't have the power to change my circumstance."_]**

Mato gasped finally understanding what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On…<strong>

Yomi had gone home alone. She didn't have the courage to face Mato after yelling at her. Why had she done that? Mato had been nothing but kind since day one, and she was being bipolar in the worst of ways. Yomi usually hated people like that.

She sat at her desk staring at the blue star charm Mato had given her just a year ago. Tears formed for a second time that day. When would she finally have a day when she didn't need to cry?

"I'm.. just the worst. Mato…" Yomi muttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang, and Yomi hesitated a moment before going to her window to see the visitor.

She gasped. "Mato?" 'She's here? Even after I yelled at her? I said all those mean things and she still came to me? Isn't she angry?'

Yomi saw Mato clutch her star charm close to her heart, and felt her heart swell with happiness. She wiped away her tears and ran from her room to let Mato in.

"Where are you going?"

Yomi jumped in surprise to see Kagari looming by the stair well, with Mary on her lap.

"K-Kagari... I thought you were asleep."

Kagari held up Mary and waved her about using her as a puppet. "Why are you leaving? You know Kagari was here all day waiting for you. Why do you keep trying to leave us again? Why won't you stay and play with us? Aren't we more important?"

Kagari put Mary down. "Mary and I have decided, we're tired of your disobedience Yomi. Enough is enough. If we must force your love and affection… so be it."

Kagari wheeled herself dangerously close to the edge of the stairs.

"Kagari..?"

"I'll fall."

"KAGARI!"

Kagari stood up and let her wheelchair roll back. She walked to the edge of the stair well and smiled. "I told you once before, your parents don't love you Yomi. They will never forgive you if you let me fall from here."

"Kagari stop it!" Yomi's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Your parents will never forgive you if I die. My parents will never forgive your father if I die. And do you know what? If I die, **you'll** die too!"

Kagari let her body go languid as she tipped forward.

"NO! STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mato jumped in shock as something loud banged to the ground behind the door and Yomi screamed so loud it could be heard down the block. She began banging the door, demanding entrance.

"YOMI? YOMI WHAT HAPPENED? YOMI-"

"-Oh, it's you." Said a voice from behind.

Mato turned and found herself face to face with Yomi's mother.

...

**At the Hospital…**

"Thankfully it's only a twisted wrist." Mrs. Takanashi explained to Mato as they sat in the waiting room.

"Kagari's parents are coming soon, so there's no need to worry. You should head on home."

"I'm going home with Yomi." Mato said firmly.

Mrs. Takanashi looked down sympathetically. "Yomi.. has to stay here with Kagari."

"She has too? Why is Kagari staying in the hospital over something as simple as a twisted wrist?"

Mrs. Takanashi rubbed her arm as she tried to explain. "That's just what Kagari wants."

"So why force Yomi to take care of her?"

"Because... Kagari's been in love with Yomi ever since we moved to Germany. Yomi was always such a quiet child I was afraid she'd never make any friends."

Mrs. Takanashi relayed the story of the accident, and that Kagari was here so her husband could protect his business.

Mato lowered her head saddened by the story. "So that's what happened."

"Even though her legs are healed, she still refuses walk. It's as if the accident shattered her heart as well as her legs." Muttered Mrs. Takanashi as a tear formed in her eye.

...

Kagari lay in one of the private rooms of the hospital with Yomi sitting next to her. Both her arms were bandaged.

"You see Yomi? Stubbornness gets you nowhere. Now I can't move my arms either. You'll have to do everything for me."

Yomi sat quiet and still afraid to make a sound. The setting sun casted an orange hue into the room and Yomi's shadow began to stretch out.

"Feed me, take me to the bathroom."

_It continued to stretch as it turned black._

"Everything."

_Horns broke through…_

...

"You see without Yomi, Kagari completely shuts herself down. She can't do anything." Mrs. Takanashi continued to explain.

"That not fair at all! Why should Yomi have to sacrifice herself just because that girl refuses to move on? It's not fair at all!" Mato exclaimed getting angry.

"I know that. But Kagari is such a pitiful child."

"Well what about your daughter?!"

"Kuroi-san…"

"Don't you care if Yomi ends up becoming pitiful too?!" Mato yelled not really caring for an answer. She grabbed her school bag and took off down the hall to Kagari's room.

Immediately she began to pull at the door. "Yomi! Yomi open the door! I'm taking you home with me!"

Inside the room Yomi gasped, and the darkness in her shadow faded. "Mato!"

Kagari became angered. "That bitch… why is she here?!"

"Mato, please go home! You don't need to be here!"

"No way! I'm taking you out of here, so don't argue with me! Just open the door!"

"Why Mato? Why do you always feel the need to play hero? Can't you trust me to take care of myself?!"

Mato shouted pounding on the door. "Damn it all! This has nothing to do with whether you can or can't-"

"-Then why?!" Yomi demanded.

"For goodness sake… Do I have to spell it out for you? Yomi, I love you. I'll dive into the darkness as many times as necessary. Even if it only means I can walk with you for one more day. Now open up!"

Yomi's eyes widened. "You… love me?"

It was all too much and Kagari lost it.

"SHUT UP! GET LOST YOU BITCH!"

Kagari snatched Yomi by the collar of her shirt and yanked her down.

"YOMI IS…YOMI IS MINE! SHE DID THIS TO ME, SO SHE HAS TO BE MINE! SHE HAS TO BE MINE!"

Kagari looked toward Yomi and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Just what the hell are you smiling about?" Kagari demanded, her voice going low.

"Eh..? Am I smiling?" Yomi felt her face with shaking hands. "Huh, I really **am **smiling…"

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter had finally had enough of this game, she was leaving with this place with Dead Master one way or another, Chariot be damned!<p>

She ran with all her might, skidding past cracks and craters on the highest platform, until she came upon the old doll house she'd spotted not too long ago. She took a leap of faith off the edge of the platform and crashed into the house's second story window.

Glass shattered, and dust kicked up as she landed with a loud thud.

Chariot's voice began to echo again…

_("Go a-way!")_

_("Go a-way!")_

_("Go a-way!")_

Rock eyed the old decrepit doll that sat off to the side for moment, before grabbing its face and ripping it open. She tore at its hair, and pulled away chains, reveling what was hidden inside.

_("Dead Master.")_

Was she asleep? She wasn't moving. Just as Rock reached her hand up to touch, Chariot plowed through the doll house at full force. Rock held on helplessly to the hood of the carriage, as Chariot drove her away from Dead Master.

Chariot, all too happily, opened the mouth of the carriage, and began firing macarons. They bashed into Rock knocking her about. Though she tried to keep leveled, they continued to toss her around.

Within the confines of her chair and chains, Dead Master mournfully watched as Black Rock Shooter battled Chariot. Oh, to be at full power once again… Then she could kill them both…

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY SHE TOLD YOU SHE LOVED YOU?"<p>

Kagari shook Yomi violently by the collar of her shirt, completely enraged. "I TOLD YOU THE SAME DAMN THING LONG BEFORE SHE CAME INTO THE PICTURE, AND IT'S HER YOU SMILE FOR?!"

"YOU BITCH!" Kagari threw Yomi to the ground.

"Kagari…" Yomi sobbed, hurt and tired.

All the while Mato continued to pound away at the door. "Yomi! Yomi open the door! YOMI!"

"AAHHH! SHUT UP YOU BITCH! MAKE HER SHUT UP!"

"OPEN UP! YOMI!"

"AHHHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUT UUUUP!" Kagari screamed holding her head, thrashing about on the bed as if she were demon possessed.

Yomi's eyes filled with tears, as she watched from her position on the ground. "Is this it? It this how you show your love? By acting as if people are things to be abused?"

"YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME! I CAN'T BE ALONE ANY MORE! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME!"

"What are you saying? You can't live without me?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIIIIIGHT!" Kagari exclaimed still clutching the sides of her head.

Yomi looked down confused and frightened. "What should I… What should I do?"

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter landed on her feet on the ground. She aimed her rock cannon and fired as macarons went flying.<p>

In one last ditch effort to finish Rock off, the mouth of Chariot's carriage took a breath…

_("Go a-way!")_

…and unleashed a hail storm of giant macarons.

_("Go a-way!")_

They fell like rain from every direction.

_("Go a-way!")_

Rock stood up and held her cannon to the sky. Closing her eyes, she concentrated until the form in her mind took shape. The cannon rotated and split open and transformed into a Gatling gun. The rotor head spun and Black Rock Shooter let her bullets rage war with the macarons.

They mixed together, becoming a slurry paste of gold bullets and multicolored cookies. When at last the hail of sweets stopped, Rock aimed her Gatling forward and shot Chariot's carriage to pieces. It exploded, like some magnificent fire work, blowing out flame and smoke.

In a burst of energy Chariot emerged from the flames, wielding a sword, and using a carriage wheel for a shield. Rock jumped and narrowly missed her sword as it came crashing down. She changed her gun once more into a black sword to give Chariot one last battle of wills.

Dead Master gripped the throne she sat upon in anger. Black Rock Shooter was taking too long, she wanted out now! Above her head there floated a strange heart shaped moon, the main chains that held her in submission were connected to those chains.

_('Had that moon been there all this time?') _She stared at it with curiosity. Whatever was holding it up was now causing it to crumble.

...

"I've always believed it was all my fault Kagari had gotten hurt. It's my fault that she's become so pitiful!" Yomi sobbed still on the floor of the hospital. Kagari was still holding her head, in a losing battle with her out of control emotions.

"But, I don't want to carry this burden any more! Please, tell me what to do! Please Mato!"

Mato yelled, still locked outside the room. "Don't pity her anymore! She's only pitiful because the people in her life _have_ been pitying her! The more she's coddled the worse she gets! She has to learn to live her life again on her own, or else she may end up pulling you both down!"

Kagari became angry again. "Don't you dare talk as if you know what's going on!" She yelled slamming her hands down on the bed.

"So, that was it then. Now I understand…"

Kagari looked down at Yomi, and for the first time became afraid of her. There was something new in her eyes all of a sudden, and Kagari was sure she didn't like it. "Yomi…"

"Ever since I moved, it's been absolute chaos for you, hasn't it?"

…

Chariot poised herself to strike, as she and Black Rock Shooter battled, sword to sword.

…

"You've slowly been going mad, all because I was a coward and unable to simply tell you the truth."

…

Chariot's wheeled feet kicked macaron mush into Rock's eyes, temporarily blinding her. As Rock wiped at her eyes, Chariot swiveled around Rock and bashed the spikes from her shield into the girl's back.

Just above, Dead Master was pulling at the chains that kept her constrained. The little spiders Chariot controlled began to sizzle and drop as Dead Master fought to gain back her existence. Her life and its purpose. _('Yomi…')_

…

"I was afraid I'd drive you even madder; I was so concerned about what you thought and what my parents thought, that I figured it would be so much easier to simply ignore my pain and let things go their own way."

…

One of the bugs dropped down onto Chariot's shoulder, drawing her attention away from the fight. Taking advantage of Chariot's distraction, Rock sliced through the arm that held Chariot's shield. Once it dropped, Rock slammed the shield down onto Chariot's wheeled feet, crushing them and effectively making her immobile.

…

"I've been doing what I thought was easier, but I should have just told you the truth from the beginning. All the messes in my life could be avoided if I could just learned to speak my mind." Yomi stood up, her stance tall and determined. Kagari was nervous.

"Kagari, listen to me. You once asked me if I felt the same for you as you did for me. I give my answer now; its no. I can't love you in the way that you wish. You were always just a good friend to me and nothing more. However, that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you."

Yomi walked to Kagari and grasped her by the shoulders. "Kagari!"

"Wh-what?"

"Let's leave this place!"

"Waaaaaah?" Kagari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't lock yourself up at home! Go to school! Abandon your wheelchair, you don't need it anymore!"

Kagari's eye broadened with fear. "Don't… Don't be ridiculous, you creepy freak!"

"I won't leave you alone! I promise I won't abandon you! If you go out there and become friends with Mato, we can all be together and you will have no reason to ever be lonely again!"

Kagari gasped at Yomi's insistence.

"We'll both be with you, so let's leave this place!"

Kagari fell limp and looked down, her mind racked with indecision. "I... I can't do that."

"You _have_ to! You have to start living again! Or else… things will never change!"

…

Dead Master broke the chains, and the moon above her head shattered. The light within flowed and ebbed and a hole ripped open in Chariot's world, sucking up everything in its path. Dead Master stood, proud and happy to be free.

Chariot looked up as she helplessly watched her world shatter and drain away.

…

"No, I won't…"

"Kaga-"

"NO DAMN IT!"

…

Chariot held on with her only remaining arm to a piece of debris as the black hole attempted to swallow her along with the rest of the world. Dead Master came to stand next to Rock and watched as her former master flailed about helplessly in the wind.

…

"I won't... Because going outside… Going outside IS SCARY!"

…

A long red saw passed between Dead Master and Rock and plugged the black hole that threatened to swallow Chariot. Both looked around. What had that been? The turned and were surprised to see another standing before them.

She was covered in red and black, scantly dress, and possessed long, sinister looking red horns. Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened, this was someone she knew all too well.

_("Black Gold Saw!")_

Black Gold Saw turned her gaze from Chariot and turned to face Dead Master. She swung her King Saw forward and a fissure opened up, swallowing Dead Master completely. Rock was helpless as the hole closed up and Dead Master was stolen away once again.

Black Gold Saw looked down to Chariot and noticed the look she was giving. _("Problem?")_

Chariot stayed cautious. _("Why would you help me?")_ She asked curiously.

_("Who in this reality said I was helping _you_?") _With that, Black Gold Saw vanished.

Black Rock Shooter stood in front of the King Saw that held the black hole closed curious to see what would happen if she ran it through with her own sword, but it vanished before she could.

Just above her, Chariot held up her sword. One more try. She had to give it one more try... She steadied her sword and leaped down at full speed.

Black Rock Shooter lit the flame within her left eye, and swung her sword…

…Not a sound could be heard except the thump, as Chariot's severed head hit the ground.

…

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Kagari scream in absolute anguish.

…

The black hole reopened, and the rest of Chariot's world was carried away into the abyss.

…

Kagari moaned in pain. She felt as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to her skull.

"Kagari? Ka-Kagari! What's the matter with you? Kagari!" Yomi franticly called out to her.

Mato, still behind the door, stood worried. 'Kagari wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt herself over all this would she? Or hurt Yomi?'

"Yomi! What's wrong? What's happened to Kagari? Yomi…?"

At long last, Yomi released the lock on the door and opened it. Mato stepped forward unnerved by all the sudden silence. "What.. what's happened?"

A small tear slipped down Yomi's left eye, and Mato became frightened. She looked past Yomi into the room. Kagari sat on the hospital bed, serenity etched in her face. She turned to both of them…

…and smiled.

* * *

><p>Well dang if I ain't tired! So I'm skipping <strong>AN** comments. Just go review!


	9. I Can't Hold Back

I'm posting **both** chapters of episode three this time. Why? cus I finished writing episode four already, and i'm starting episode five now. Thats right, I do chapters in _advance_. While you guys are reading three, five is already in the works, and yes, I **am** making you wait for four! **_HAHAHAHAHAH! _**XD

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She's the property of Huke and Studio Ordet. And what a crazy bunch of effing weirdoes they are…

* * *

><p>The air was cold and thick with fog. Wreckage lay in all directions, and everything was silence. On a decaying platform overlooking the area, stood a woman. She was endowed with tall red horns and sharp claws.<p>

Black Gold Saw.

She spoke not a word as she held up an ornate, black watering can, and tilted it. The water spilled forth in sprinkles, wetting the ground, and giving birth to new life. They arose, twisting like vines, taking on forms and bodies like that which only the other world was capable of producing. And she was the manufacturer…

Black Gold Saw smiled and continued to water the beings that emerged from the dirt, as they huddled together. They were clothed in nothing but black hooded capes, talking and thinking as one collective.

Her beloved children.

_("Rise my children. Rise up! The hour is nigh…")_

* * *

><p>Mato smiled wide as she and Yomi walked to school; today was a good day! The rain had stop and the sun was coming out, she'd just gotten this week's allowance from her mother and Yomi actually looked happy. Yes today was most definitely a good day.<p>

Mato turned to Yomi. "So, how's Kagari doing?"

Yomi smiled. "She's resting at home. She's really calmed down."

"Ahahah, that's good she really had me worried for a second there!"

…

Mato and Yomi watched as Kagari passed out, her energy drained.

"KAGARI!" Yomi exclaimed running to her side. Mato followed behind her.

They had both expected the worse, and were surprised; Kagari lay sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

"She just fell asleep?" Yomi asked curiously, not sure what to think.

…

"Kagari's even doing walking exercises now! She seems so much more cheerful too. She might be going back to her parents soon if this keeps up." Yomi said gleefully as she and Mato stepped off the train, and took the usual path to school.

"Ah, that's good to hear! You did your best huh?" Mato exclaimed.

"Well, I actually think you telling her off did the trick. You saved me again you know. You're always saving me somehow…" Yomi said with a blush.

"Hahah of course, I love you! I'll always- AHHG!" Mato immediately covered her mouth and looked away, embarrassed beyond on all plausible help. 'How could I just blurt that out?' Mato thought, scolding herself.

Yomi noticed her plight and smiled. "It's okay Mato, really… I love you too." She muttered unable to hold back her smile.

Mato stared wide eyed for a moment before her arms went around Yomi in a squeezing hug. She buried her face in Yomi's shirt and giggled with delight. "You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Yomi fidgeted slightly as Mato's embrace became a little too intimate. Her face turned a deep red and she laughed. "I can take a guess."

Yomi waited a moment before suggesting they get going. Though she enjoyed Mato's affections, if she didn't stop her, Mato might never be willing to let go. "We should hurry or we'll miss first period."

Mato rubbed her face back and forth in Yomi's chest once more before pulling away. "I hereby christen Yomi's soft B-cups as MINE!" Mato shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Y-y-you what?" Yomi asked as Mato ran past her. "Mato get back here!" Yomi took off after her.

Both continued their chase of cat and mouse until they reached the school. They stopped by the main gate and bent over, trying to catch their breaths.

"-_Huff-Huff_- Heheheh! I got to fondle my _girlfriend_ for the first time!" Mato muttered unable to contain her grin.

Yomi frowned with disdain. "If you _-huff- _ever do that again _-huff- _you'd better at least by me lunch first!"

Mato continued to grin, when a voice called out. "Hey you guys!"

Both stood up and turned just in time to see Yuu run up to them.

"Oh, hey Yuu!"

Yuu heaved in air for a moment before scolding Mato. "What are you doing just standing there? I told you the basket ball club was having a meeting this morning!"

"WAH! I completely forgot!"

"Good grief! I bet you'd forget your own head in the morning if it wasn't attached!" Yuu grasped Mato by the hand dragged her through the school gate.

"Ah I'm sorry Yomi; I'll see you at luuuunch!" Mato cried out as she was forced to run behind Yuu.

Yomi looked down mournfully as Mato was pulled away from her into the school.

_("...Lonely, isn't it?")_

* * *

><p>Mato dribbled the basket ball down the court, her twin tails wildly flapping in the wind. Two from the opposing team blocked her path. Mato spun on her heels as she held up the ball and released it. The other females cheered as the second year "Ace" performed a set shot and the ball sunk into the basket.<p>

There was a squeak of rubber sneakers against the court as the basket ball club captain approached Mato, a stern look on her face. "Now you're in for it, Kuroi!"

"Waa-what did I do?" Mato asked suddenly becoming nervous.

Arata grabbed Mato and put her in a choke hold, a grin breaking out on her face. "I got you now girly!"

She let Mato go to catch her breath, and thought for a bit. "I got it! Mato you're gonna be a semi-regular in this summer tournament!"

Everyone gasped in shock. "What?"

"I'll be sure to put you through the meat grinder tomorrow on our training trip. You're gonna hurt so bad you'll spew your own guts. Hohohoh!"

Mato cringed. 'I think I'm in trouble…'

…

Yuu and Mato rested at the water fountain by the gym. As Mato cooled herself down with cold water and a towel, Yuu congratulated her on her success. "You really did it this time Mato!"

"Tell me about it…" Mato muttered wiping her face.

"So… I saw you walking to school with your "tiny bird" this morning. You finally confess yet?" Yuu questioned, smirking.

Mato swayed her hips back and forth in happiness. "Heheheh! I told Yomi I love her! And Yomi told me she loves me!" Mato said in a sing-song like voice. She put a finger to her thigh and rubbed in small circles as she blushed.

Yuu attempted to shoo away Mato's weirdness by waving her hand in the air. "Man, are you creepy when you're love sick! I hope Kohata-senpai straightens you out on the training trip tomorrow!"

Mato's glee left at the thought of the trip. "My guts in a grinder…" She said somberly. "I'm scared you know. She's so strict! Last year she went easy on me for being a first year, this year she said she won't give me any mercy. I get so nervous now when I hear the squeaking of her footste-"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak_

"Crap.. she's coming…" Mato froze in place as she listened to Arata's sneakers grow closer and closer... then farther and farther away. She waited another beat before looking behind herself. "She's not coming?"

Mato and Yuu spied for Arata by the outer wall of the gymnasium. They saw her standing out in the sun with a boy as she handed him a letter.

"Is she confessing? Look at her! She's blushing and standing pigeon-toed!" Yuu exclaimed, quietly as possible as she watched.

"No way!" Mato said in shock.

Both girls turned tail and took, off not wishing to be caught eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mato spent her time packing a duffle bag for her training trip.<p>

"How many towels should I bring? One for wiping sweat, one for if I spill something…"

Mato's things lay on her bed in an organized pile. Body mist, wash, lotion, and deodorant were packaged in a clear plastic case, along with her toothbrush and tooth paste. She also packed her blue portable DSi and charging cord, her trademark white sleeping hoody with matching shorts, and a package of red bean rice mochi cakes to snack on.

"What am I forgetting…? Right! Menthol ointment!" Mato ran to her desk drawer in search of the desired object. When it was found, she slammed the drawer closed accidently knocking her "Lil' Bird, Colorful Colors" book out of its place on the shelf. She caught it just before it hit the floor.

"Safe!" She exclaimed. She eyed the book for a moment before her mind began to wander to thoughts of the other world. "Funny… I didn't have any dreams last night." Within her mind, Mato tried to visualize Black Rock Shooter.

The world in which she stood was one lacking in luster. It was covered from celling to floor in a black and white checks pattern. The only color that could be distinguished in the bleakness was blue. The blue of Black Rock Shooter's eyes…

"Blue tears…" Mato muttered.

Mato flipped open her book and began to read it over again.

"Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies… As the tiny bird passed through worlds of many colors, she absorbed them into her feathers. She was a beautiful rainbow colored bird, but she wanted to see even more colors. She took on so many pigments that soon her feathers became dull."

"And then…"

Mato looked up from her book, deep in thought. "Do Black Rock Shooter's eyes ever change color?"

Mato's cellphone rang loudly as it received an incoming call. Mato reached for it and smiled when she saw the number. She answered it all too happily. "Yomi?"

"Ah, good evening Mato. Sorry to call out of the blue, but there wasn't much going here, so…" Mato could practically feel Yomi's blush through the phone.

Mato sat on the floor by her bed, grinning largely. "Ahahah, that's so awesome! You're calling your girlfriend _just because_? I love that! And I love you!"

Yomi's face lit up and she giggled at Mato's affectionate words. "Ahahah, I love you too. Um, how are the preparations for your training trip going?"

Mato sighed over the line. "Ughh! It's a real pain in the neck. I don't know what to pack at all. I was so desperate, I had to text Yuu and ask her what to bring. I'm just no good at this sort of thing."

Yomi frowned at the mention of Yuu's name. "Oh, so Yuu's going too?"

"Well yeah, she is kinda the Basketball club manager and all."

Yomi's face became quite somber. "You two get along pretty well, huh?" She immediately felt like kicking herself. Why had she asked that?

"Yeah, Yuu's such fun company to keep around! She's got a clever sense of humor, though I'm not too fond of her dirty jokes about us." Mato said with a laugh.

"I see…" Yomi held the phone away from her ear as Mato continued to talk about Yuu.

"It's the funniest thing, one minute she's all serious and the next she making me laugh out loud. I can't help but wonder what she must have been like growing up. I'll bet she was a real weirdo. You know, one of those kids that could never keep still, always moving around. Huh..? What's wrong, Yomi?" Mato asked finally noticing Yomi's silence.

Yomi put the phone back to her ear. "Oh, I'm sorry for calling you while you're so busy!"

"It's okay, I don't mind!"

"It's not okay! I should let you get back to work. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Ehh..?"

"Goodnight Mato." Yomi hung up.

Yomi stared at the blue star charm on her phone and sighed. Mato could make her so frustrated at times.

"I know already… I can't expect to have her all to myself. But why does she have to gush about someone else like that?"

She sat back in her chair at her desk and sighed. "Or rather, why can't I just move past my jealousy…?"

_("Because… you're a monster…")_

Yomi's fingers tightened around her pone.

_("A monster…")_

Her grip was so tight her hand began to shake.

_("A monster…just… like…me.")_

Yomi stood up, and slammed her hands down on her desk in anger. "Can't you be quiet for once?"

_("Yomi… come back to me?")_ Dead Master whispered in as sweet a voice as she could muster.

Yomi stood up and left her room. Mato had been no help; maybe Kagari would serve as a suitable distraction…

* * *

><p>The bus ride to the training grounds was a long one, at least for Mato it was. The bus rocked back and forth as it rolled over bumps and cracks in the road. Mato's face was visibly green and her stomach was doing gymnastic flips. She covered her mouth to keep from throwing up.<p>

"Uhhhhgg!"

Yuu, who sat next to her, handed her a paper bag. "Here Mato just use a barf bag. You'll feel better."

"I don't need it." Mato took in air as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She let out a puff, as Arata walked by.

"You guys alright over here?" She asked noting Mato's queasy disposition. She looked down at Yuu as if she were seeing her for the first time. "Uhh.. who are you?"

Yuu smiled sympathetically. "I'm the team manager, remember? I have been since the second school term started?"

Arata rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm no good with names and faces."

The bus juddered roughly and Mato grasped at her mouth with both hands as her stomach did another flip.

"UUHMMMMM!"

"You'll feel better if you just throw up." Arata suggested.

"I hate throwing up!"

The bus continued to drive on, oblivious to Mato's pain.

…

The girls at the training camp gym cheered and hailed as Mato played her heart out on the court. She dribbled forward, spinning as she dodged her opponents.

"Looking good." Arata complimented as she watched Mato's performance on the court.

The older team members watched Mato skeptically. "Kohata, Are you sure making her a semi-regular is a good idea? I mean she good and all, but she's kinda short."

"What? Who cares about that! This girl has got game! Besides, _underfoot_ is her friend in this case."

"What? Come on, you can't be serious!"

Arata ignored them. "Oi Mato! You're not putting your hips into it!" She called out.

The other captains sighed in defeat. You just couldn't win an argument against Arata Kohata.

* * *

><p>They flanked together, clinging and swaying about, their minds in an incoherent state.<p>

Among them, rose one who advanced enough that she stood out from the many others in the crowd. She had short reddish brown hair, and eyes that were soulless and empty.

She teetered slightly, not quite use to her joints yet as she looked around, trying to gain an understanding of anything.

_("Whoo…? Whooo? Am.. Am.. Am I.. I? Who...Who am I?")_

Black Gold Saw watched with a smile. At last, a "first born" amongst these collection of seeds.

She held out a red claw beckoning to this new child to her.

_("That's right young one. Come to me. Come to your mother…")_

The newborn's bones rattled as she shook in fear. She could not understand… Did not want to understand.

_("Sc-sc-scary…")_

Black Gold Saw's smile dropped as the ground began to shake roughly. The enclave looked up, as the shaking became worse.

_("It's coming…it's coming…it's coming...")_ They muttered together as one.

The ceiling above them shattered and a torrent of rubble rained down, crushing them.

Black Gold Saw became angered.

_("Why… Why must she always interfere..?")_

* * *

><p>Mato gasped as she awoke from her nightmare. Panting and breathless, she tried to calm herself. She looked around and observed that she was not in the other world, but back at the sleeping quarters of the training camp.<p>

Yuu who shared the futon next to her awoke at the sound of Mato's heavy breathing.

"Uhh.. Mato was wrong?" Yuu asked tired and blurry eyed.

"Um, well…"

…

Yuu and Mato shared a bench next to a vending machine as she explained her dream.

"Wow, do you ever have some weird dreams, Mato!" Yuu exclaimed, sipping a soda.

"I can't seem to make them stop either. It's frustrating."

"When did they first start?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Hmm… a while ago, just a little after Yomi came back."

"You mean after you both went mysteriously missing. Where'd you guys go anyway? You two run away and try to elope?" Yuu asked with a laugh.

"No, of course not!" '…We might later though.' Mato thought tilting her head to the side.

"Dreams of another world, of another you, huh? Well you know? Saya-sensei told me that there exists another you that helps you endure your pain and fear. Maybe that's who these girls in your dreams are?" Yuu suggested.

"It feels more like they're giving me pain, it's suffering to watch them fight. But these girls weren't the usual ones I see. There's one in particular I'm drawn to, but she wasn't there tonight."

"Hmm? Well in any case it could be that these dreams are meant to be a message of some sort."

"Yeah, and usually I know who from… but who sent this one?" Mato thought confusingly.

'And why has Black Rock Shooter been so quiet lately?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** That's it for this one. So, Black Rock Shooter is giving Mato the silent treatment, and Dead Master is slowly trying to drive Yomi to her side once more. _*dramatic gasp*_ How will this end?

**Did you notice?** In episode 3 as Mato was packing her stuff, she had a blue DSi on her bed. I have that same DSi! That is sooo awesome! XD

Uhh.. anyhow... Go review! They keep me posting.


	10. My Tears Any More

Second half of episode 3. Enjoy…

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of Huke, and Studio Ordet.

* * *

><p>Yomi roamed the halls, bored and alone. School was simply no fun without Mato to visit on break periods, and lunch. She'd only been gone one day, and Yomi was positively miserable. She sighed as walked to her next class.<p>

'I hope Mato comes home soon. I'm so lonely. Good grief, I've got it bad! If I'm this upset over a two day trip, imagine how bad it would be if I moved away and we were separated for good.'

The threat of moving and leaving another town had always lingered in the back of Yomi's mind, but it seemed stronger than ever since she'd become close with Mato. Yomi sighed again. She hated being left to her own devices, she could only think of sad things… Where was Mato when she needed a good distraction?

_("Don't worry Yomi… I'm here…")_

That was another reason Yomi needed a distraction…

_("I'll always… be here.")_

Ignoring the voice of her other self, Yomi stopped in front of the guidance counselor's office. Maybe she should go in? Just to rest for a moment?

"What's wrong?" Saya called out, spotting Yomi standing in front of her office door.

Yomi turned and blushed she tried to wave her away, suddenly having a change of heart. "N-nothing! I'm fine." She said, and left.

Saya sighed, and smirked as Yomi ran off.

'Ah no matter, she'll come to me eventually.'

* * *

><p>Near the training camp grounds, Yuu, Mato, and many other girls on the trip, went shopping at the nearest mall for souvenirs. Yuu smiled as she spotted a penguin shaped keychain. "Maybe I'll buy this one for Saya-sensei."<p>

Mato held up a keychain of bikinied woman. "No, buy her this one." Mato moved her hand, uncovering the breasts. "You can see her boobs if you make it warm!" She said with a perverted grin.

Yuu sweat dropped. "You've barely had a girlfriend for 3 days and already you're turning into a pervert huh?"

"Heheheh, oh that's right! I should get something for Yomi too!" Mato thought putting the keychain back.

Off near the counter, Arata caused a stir among the other girls as she held up a wooden bokken with a blue ribbon around it.

"Ehh? Kohata are you buying that for a boy?"

Arata blushed. "Uh, no, no! Really its.. umm…"

One of the girls smirked. "Ah, I got it, it's for that boy in class three isn't it?" she said with a grin.

"Aghhh! Stop it!" Arata said embarrassedly waving her hand about.

Yuu and Mato spied from behind the keychain rack and smiled. "She wants to give it to that boy she confessed to before." Yuu said with an envious smile.

"She's so cute like that." Mato noted as Arata paid for the bokken with large blush on her face.

"How about you, Mato? You want a boyfriend? Or is your "tiny bird" enough to keep you satisfied at night?" Yuu asked gleefully.

"Geeze Yuu and you call me a pervert!" Mato answered with a pout.

* * *

><p>Saya sat back in her office looking through her roster of second and third year students, doing her best to imitate Yomi's reaction to her presence.<p>

"N-nothing! I'm fine." Saya exclaimed to no one but herself.

She smirked as she turned the pages of the student roster, eyeing the pictures with amusement.

Underneath the names Mato and Yomi…

…were small red circles.

'Primary targets, sighted...' She thought, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mato smiled as she handed Yomi a bow wrapped box of chocolates from behind her back. "Ta-da!" She said happily.<p>

"Is that for me?" Yomi asked clasping her hands together, unable to contain her smile.

"Yeah, the samples were really good so I thought you might like them."

Yomi took the box and held it close. "Thank you, I'll enjoy every bite! Oh wow! These are Godiva? They're so expensive! Mato… you didn't have to, I would have been happy with just anything you know." Yomi questioned looking away bashfully.

"What? It is weird to wanna give my girlfriend chocolates?"

"N-no I guess not." The word girlfriend had Yomi blushing tremendously. What was it about that word that made her so embarrassed? Or maybe it was just because Mato said it, that it made her feel that way.

"So, was the training trip fun?"

"Yeah it was, but you know? Yuu snores in her sleep it's the most annoying thing ever. I hardly slept a wink. The rhythm was weird to listen to." Mato stopped talking when she noticed the apprehensive look on Yomi's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no I'm okay!"

"Are you really?" Mato questioned, not quite believing her.

Yomi smiled. "I assure you, I'm fine."

"Good! If you've got something on your mind, just let know okay? I'll come running!"

"Yeah, I know you by now!"

Mato just grinned.

"Umm, I know it's not quite as good as chocolate but…"

Yomi stared into Mato's eyes before she planted a kiss on Mato's lips. She pulled back and breathed in the scent of Mato's fruity body wash. "That's.. my way of saying thank-"

Yomi was cut off as Mato's lips were back on hers. Mato held her by the waist with one arm, and held her back with the other. Their bodies pressed together, and their lips met in a soft caress. It was kind of sloppy, and wet, but it had Mato's toes curling regardless. Yomi was so surprised that she'd forgotten to close her eyes.

When at last they broke free, panting for air, Mato stood on her toes and pressed her forehead to Yomi's. "Your kisses are three times better than any chocolate. Bar none." She said smiling sweetly, her face red as a tomato. Yomi continued to stand there in shock. Her first real kiss! **Their** first real kiss!

Yomi smiled and began giggling. They had actually just kissed like lovers in the middle of the stairwell, where just about anyone could see them and she didn't mind. She didn't mind it at all! Her giggling turned to full on laughter, and soon Mato was laughing with her too.

…

Both love birds continued to chortle as they made their way to their next class. They were jarred out of their little bubble however, as a crowd gathered, laughing and cheering at something someone posted on the school's bulletin board.

Mato and Yomi made their way to the front of the crowed where Yuu stood. "Yuu what's going on?" Mato asked. Yuu simply pointed to the bulletin board.

Mato's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's Kohata's…"

As if on cue, Arata walked up to the crowed forever dressed in her gym uniform, her sneakers squeaking against the school's polished floor. "Oi, what's up kiddies?" She asked. The crowd parted for her a she made her way to the front.

"Oh, no…" Mato muttered.

"What's got you guys so riled up over he-" Arata immediately stopped when she saw the thing everyone was laughing at. Her eyes widened.

It was her love letter.

"Yo Kohata, I you really did it this time!" said a boy from the crowed. He had his arm on the shoulder of Taku, the boy Arata had given the letter to. Taku held his head down, not sure what to do.

"Nice love letter Kohata, are you a kid or something? Do have any clue how the real world works? How lame!" Another boy, in a white sweater from the crowed jeered.

Kohata held her head down as another boy began to mock her. "I heard she even gave him a wooden sword."

"No way! Well what do you say Taku?" Said the boy on his shoulder, Taku could only look down, unable to speak.

The crowed began to laugh and giggle. Arata could only look around helplessly.

At last, one of the girls from the crowed spoke up. "That's enough! You're hurting Kohata's feelings!" She yelled in anger.

The next laughter surprisingly had come from Arata herself. "Heheh, yeah. That wasn't like me at all huh?" She began to beat on her head with her own fist, scolding herself. "Bad Kohata, bad Kohata!"

She walked to the board and ripped the letter off, crumbling it in her hands. "Listen up kiddies, I'm gonna start charging admittance if you're just gonna stand here and look at it!"

"Kohata…" Yuu and Mato looked down despondently.

…

Yuu, Mato and Yomi sat at their usual spot, sharing a desk in the class room as they ate their lunch. At the very least Yomi was eating…

Yuu looked down at her bento visibly hurting for Arata. "She laughed... It wasn't a situation where you could, but she did."

Mato burst into tears, and Yuu started crying as well. "What are you crying for?" Yuu asked, tears streaking down her face.

"You're crying too!" Mato yelled. Both girls broke out into sobs, their tears flowing like wild rivers down their faces.

'Time to cry…' Yomi thought while watching them. However, she could not find it in her to fall in sync with them and cry for Arata.

…

In spite of Yomi's effort to keep mind centered on Volleyball club and the game at hand, her mind continued to wander to thoughts of Mato and Yuu. Yomi made a fore arm pass with the volley ball as it was served to her.

'The time they've spent together… The time they will spend together. The tears they have cried… The tears they will cry later.'

The ball came her way once more and Yomi leaped up. She took all her anger, all her frustration, and all her jealousy and slapped it into the ball, performing a jump serve. It flew over the net and bounced to the ground scoring a point for her team.

Yomi could find no happiness in her victory.

'They are crying and living happily in sync, and will probably continue to do so as the years go by… So where do I fit in exactly?'

_("Don't worry… you always have a place with me.")_

* * *

><p>They continued to chant as one, unaware and oblivious to the danger of their lives by this new presence.<p>

_("It's coming…it's coming…it's coming…")_

Black Gold Saw, sliced through a piece of rubble that had fallen on one of her children, anger visible on her face. She shifted her gaze to the hooded figure that stood at the top most pillar, and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

_("Black Rock Shooter… Come to pester me again have you?")_

Black Rock Shooter raised her rock cannon and fired into the crowed of seedlings. She bombarded them without mercy. Their bodies scattered violently about the landscape, some intact and some in pieces.

Black Gold Saw could only watch powerlessly, as her would-be army was obliterated before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Arata laughed, sitting of the couch in the guidance counselor's office. She had come here, like she always had, seeking Saya's advice. She was nothing but smiles and laughs as she talked out her problems. Saya however was most certainly not smiling, nor did she enjoy the positive way Arata was going about her pain.<p>

"Heheheh, I guess I shouldn't try to be someone I'm not." Arata said holding tight to a cup coffee Saya had given her. She gave it a sip.

"Kohata-kun… You can cry if you want." Saya suggested looking away. "You could cry if it's too hard on you. "

"Uhh…Well I suppose. But, it's certainly not like I can change things now." Arata said setting her coffee down on the table.

"You're so strong. It hurts to be that strong… doesn't it?" Saya muttered, as tears skated down her cheeks.

"S-Saya-sensei…"

Saya continued to cry. "They were all laughing at you… Kohata-kun… It's so sad."

Kohata became nervous, as the atmosphere in the room became dark. Saya stood up, not relenting on her assault of Arata's insecurities.

"They were laughing at you. Even now, they are laughing." She came closer.

"A-at me…?"

"Poor, sweet Kohata-kun, you've become the joke of the school now." Saya uttered her face coming close to Arata's. Arata was a loss for what to do or say next.

"You try to stay strong and put on an act…"

The clock on the wall ticked loudly as the seconds passed.

"…but the truth is your heart is hurting."

Saya's eyes became wide and Kohata began to shiver. "You're whole being… hurts."

Arata's eyes lost their luster and for a single moment, she and her _other self_ became connected. Her vision spun and she passed out onto the floor…

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter removed her hood and looked out upon the destruction she had inflicted. It had been wretched to perform such a heartless deed but it had to be done. She could not run the risk of Black Gold Saw raising an army of other selves to overpower her.<p>

Rock looked around and saw that there was but one seedling left. Even at just a glance, she could tell this one was much more evolved than the others.

The little seeding in question rattled in fear as Black Rock Shooter's hand out stretched toward her, beckoning her forth, the same way Black Gold Saw had.

Though she did not know much, did not comprehend much, the last little seedling had come to understand what fear was, and after seeing Black Rock Shooter in action, what danger was. She had seen this strange one with blue eyes; hit all the others like herself to the point where they were no longer moving.

_("S-Scary…")_

Black Rock Shooter eyed her, softly, yet sternly. _("Take it… Take the hand.")_

The seedling just continued to rattle in fear.

* * *

><p>Yomi sat at the bench that overlooked the school's garden, where she usually waited for Mato to finish with basketball club.<p>

'What was taking so long?' She thought with impatience.

_("Maybe she's forgotten you...")_

'Just shut up.' Yomi thought, glaring at Dead Master in her mind. She clenched her hands together so tightly her knuckles were turning red.

Saya spotted her from her office window and called out to her. "Hello there Takanashi-san! You want some coffee?"

Yomi jumped in surprised, and looked over to who had beckoned her. It was the guidance counselor.

'Hmmm…' Should she…? Yomi needed to get her mind off... things. After all, it was only a cup of coffee…

* * *

><p>A scream erupted in the gymnasium, as Arata fell to the ground from a twisted ankle. Mato was the firsts to run to her side. "Kohata-senpai, what happened?"<p>

Arata just grasped her left ankle in pain. One of the girls on the court broke out into tears. "I'm so sorry! I tripped her!"

Arata tried to put on a smile. "Hey, it's alright. It's just a little twisted, that's all!"

Another girl from the team scolded her. "Don't say that! The summer tournament is right around the corner!"

"It's all good, really! Mato, can you help me walk?" Arata asked. Mato put Arata's arm around her shoulders and supported her to the infirmary.

…

Mato gently placed an icepack on Arata's swollen ankle. Arata cringed at its coldness.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Mato asked not masking the concern in her voice.

Arata looked down at her sympathetically. "You know… when something bad happens, I don't like to blame others. See, when it's someone else's fault, then there's nothing I, personally can do about it. I like to think it's all on me. Then, there might be something I can do to fix the situation. That way… no one gets hurt!" She said with a grin.

Her words brought tears to Mato's eyes. "Kohata-senpai…" She stood up and wiped her falling tears. "My aid is pretty bad. I'll go get a teacher to help. Maybe I'll bring Saya-sensei if I can't find anybody."

Arata visibly became nervous. "Uh… no. You don't have to bring her… uhh.. Any way, you should hurry and pack up. It is almost quittin' time! I can deal with this on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Arata gave Mato's bottom a slap, and chuckled. "If you don't listen to your coach I'm gonna demote you, grunt! Now get going!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mato obeyed and ran from the infirmary to gather her things.

Arata laughed to herself once she'd left. "Heheh, cute girl."

A pain overcame Arata and her vision began to spin. She grabbed her head and groaned, as the aching became too much.

…

"How many sugars do you want in your coffee Takanashi-san?" Saya asked Yomi as she prepared a cup for her.

"Uhh.. just two please." Yomi answered nervously.

Saya sat the cup on the table and Yomi thanked her as she took a sip.

Yomi cringed at its tartness. "It's bitter…" She complained.

Saya squatted in front of the coffee table, smiling. "That's because I kept it black…"

…

Mato dressed herself back into her usual blue and white school uniform. She gathered her things and prepared to meet Yomi.

'Kohata-senpai, you truly are amazing… You're strong and gentle. You can endure it all, huh?' Mato thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter continued her advance on the quivering little seedling. No matter how hard she urged, it refused to go with her.<p>

_("Take my hand… or else, I will…")_

The seedling continued to shake in fear. _("Scary! Scary! SCARY!")_

Black Rock Shooter sighed… It was no use. The seedling was much too under evolved to understand the situation at hand.

It sadden Rock just a little bit, fore this was how they all had started out, wasn't it? She included. They were born from sadness that had been casted off. They grew, living on nothing but pain from the other side, and that pain… turned them all into monsters.

Rock understood all too well. After all, she was no different.

This little seed was not a problem she could simply ignore. She couldn't leave this tiny one alone, there was too high a risk Black Gold Saw would return and transform her into a killer, the way so many other residents of this world had become in the past.

_("Forgive me little one… it will all be over soon…")_

Black Rock Shooter lit the flame within her left eye, and swung her sword…

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHH!" Arata screamed out, as a fierce pain erupted in her skull. Why? Why did it hurt so much?<p>

Unable to resist the pain, she gave in and collapsed onto floor of the infirmary.

…

Mato stopped walking and gasped. 'What…? Wait a moment.. What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' She thought with fear as her mind's eye zoomed in on Black Rock Shooter swinging her sword, and decapitating someone else's _other self_.

'N-no, don't do that! Sh-she looks like…' Mato turned on her heels and ran back to the infirmary, only to find an unconscious Arata Kohata on the floor.

"Kohata? Kohata-senpai!"

Arata did not respond. Mato became terrified.

"ARATAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Aaaand CUT!<p>

**A/N -** Episode 3 was… not so fun.

I gave it some nice Mato/Yomi moments, but it was tiring to have to write about their love and then write about Yomi's jealousy afterwards. Mainly, because she and I have so much in common… I'm always alone, and I don't like to share when I get a friend either. But I think we all know whether it's the OVA or the Anime, Yomi wouldn't be Yomi if she didn't feel jealousy toward Yuu. Am I right?

Dead Master? she's just a pain.

**On another topic…** Who here besides me believes Ordet made Black Rock Shooter pretty heartless in the anime?

I mean everyone cheered when she beheaded Chariot. I gave her a standing ovation! But then… she went and took out Arata's other self, it couldn't even defend itself! And of course everybody hates her for taking out Dead Master, me included.

In the OVA she always seemed pretty apathetic in appearance, but you could tell she did care, even just a little. The Anime made her into a downright b*tch!

_Sigh…_ never mind. I know you guys didn't come here just to hear me rant. But I've said it before and I'll continue to say it… Ordet? **YOU SUCK!**

Okay… Expect _mostly_ original content for **episode 4** and onward. For now, go review.


	11. The World I Once Dreamed Of

Okay first half of episode four is up with some much needed changes… This is by far the longest chapter to date (reaching over 6,000 words)

I'm posting earlier than planned because **I've got a question for you guys**. Since it looks like everyone in episode 7 is basicly gaining back there memories, should I continue to write each episode with my usual revisions? Or deter off and go my own way like I originally planned? The episode revisions have been working in my favor up to this point...

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She is the property of Huke, and Studio Ordet. And if I have to say that one more time, I'm gonna lose it…

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter could make such a mess.<p>

STRength had enough mind to knock her somewhere. But no, that would require too much work. Work she didn't feel like taking on. She already had a job to do.

It was such a tedious job, really. None the less, it was one that had to be completed. She liked things tidy… at least as tidy as was possible in this decrepit world. **Her** decrepit world…

STRength drudged along, at her usual slow pace across the _other world's_ barren landscape, the remains of Chariot's head and body dragging along behind her. She spoke not a word as she did the deed of clean up.

She was the "Undertaker"… in a manner of speaking.

It was such a long trek to the chasm, where she buried the bodies of fallen warriors. She could move a little faster, but she had no desire too. What for? She had all the time in the world. At least for now…

Looking back at the corpse she dragged, STRength couldn't help but wonder if she would be forever left to haul away the dead of this world. Or, would she ever end up this way? Just dead, and forgotten? Who would be willing to drag away **her **corpse when she was destroyed? What would happen to her _other self_ if she were to die?

Was the _other her_ happy? Was she living in peace? Did she make friends? Or was she silently suffering alone, just like before? Just like STRength was now…

STRength's Ogre Arms left a trail in the jagged, gray landscape as she neared the "Abyss of the Fallen". Just above her she sensed the presence of another. She stopped and looked up for a moment, only to keep walking when she realized who it was.

_("She's here again? Can't leave well enough alone, can she?")_ STRength thought as Black Gold Saw's red eyes peered at her from the darkness.

At last STRength reach the edge. She gave a _("heave-ho")_, and tossed Chariot's remains over the precipice, never to be seen again. She wagged her black-boned tail, happy to be finished. At least with this one…

_("Well, that's it for that one…")_ STRength turned around and continued on her way. Now she had to clean up those decimated, hooded seedlings.

By the Gods! Black Rock Shooter could make _such a mess_…

* * *

><p>Mato had been fairly upset that morning when Yomi told her to go on to school without her. It was always such a lonely walk without Yomi to keep her company. It didn't help that it was raining today either.<p>

'Man… how boring.' Mato thought leaning her head in her hands, a glazed look in her eyes.

When the door to her class room opened, Mato was expecting it to be teacher. What she saw, was her teacher and… Yomi? What was she doing in Mato's class?

The teacher walked to her desk and spoke. "Everyone I'd like to introduce and new student who will be joining us for the rest of this term."

Yomi yanked on the arm of another girl who was hiding in the door frame. "Just come on, It's not so bad!" She whispered. Yomi gave one last good tug and dragged in a girl with a long, blonde side pony-tail.

Mato's eyes widened when she realized who it was. 'CRAP!'

The girl went hiding behind Yomi, refusing to show her face. The teacher ushered her to introduce herself. The girl gave Mato's class a glare before saying her name. "Izuriha, Kagari!"

And she'd said in the most contemptible way too…

Mato lifted her head and her jaw hit the desk. 'YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!' She thought, suddenly became anxious. Yomi noticed the look Mato was giving her and shrugged helplessly.

Mato's teacher attempted to steer Kagari out of her shell. "Uh Kagari? Could you give us a little more than your name?"

Kagari just looked at the teacher and gave her an "hmmp!" before turning away. Yomi could only put a hand to her face, in an attempt to hide herself.

"So cool!" Some of the students complemented. "Look at that hair! She must be a foreigner!" "So pretty!" "Doesn't she look just like Sasaki Nozomi?" The class was abuzz with gossip and chatter.

Kagari smiled and as politely as possible told the class, "Shuddup."

_Silence…_

Some of the boys in class began to cheer, "She's pretty and foul mouthed!" "She's so cool!" "I wish my girlfriend was that pretty!"

Mato stared forward in shock. Yomi opted to stare at the ceiling, hoping no one would notice her shame.

Kagari just continued to smile.

…

When Kagari was assigned a seat and Yomi had gone off to her own class, Kagari was swarmed with questions from the other girls.

"Kagari you're so pretty."

"I love your hair! Is it dyed?"

"Shut your mouth, you smurf!" Kagari answered with a smile.

Her insults only made the girls cheer more. "Hahah, she called me a smurf!"

Mato watched on, with mixed feelings.

…

**First period break…**

"Well, heck if **that** wasn't a surprise! Why didn't you tell me?" Mato stood on the tips of her toes as she scolded Yomi. Yomi leaned against a window in the hall, with a nervous smile as she tried to explain.

"Well, I was surprised too. Kagari asked my father to make the arrangements a little after she came home from the hospital. The whole family was surprised. Kagari's parents say they're really happy she's finally getting on with her life."

"Ah, well that's great and all… But, it's still one hell of a sudden change." Mato said with some skepticism.

"Tell me about it!" Yomi said with a chuckle. "All I know is, I don't have to wait on her hand and foot any longer, and my dad is happy he doesn't need to pay for her medical care anymore. In fact, He's so happy he wants to take the whole family to the Amusement Park for a family outing. Once he finds some free time in his schedule of course…"

"Ohh, can I come too?" Mato asked all too happily.

"Sure! It wouldn't be any fun without you there. I'll ask him." Yomi said with a smile.

"Good! Is he paying?"

"You betcha!"

Mato made a fist and punched it into the air. "Then I'll be sure to stuff my face when we get there!"

Both girls broke out into laughter.

Mato stopped, when she saw the look of panic on Yuu's face as she ran toward them. "Yuu, what's wrong?"

Yuu slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of Mato "It's _-huff-_ Kohata-senpai, _-huff-_ she came to school today!"

"What? You mean she's alright?" Mato turned to Yomi, "Ah, I'm sorry Yomi! We can talk later!" and rushed off down the hall with Yuu.

Yomi watched them go and felt forlornness in her heart. 'Why does it always feel like I'm watching the back of their heads?'

_("Well, who would **want **to be around a monster?")_

_("Especially one as dangerous as you…")_

Yomi's face went stiff as she (as always) ignored the voice in her head.

* * *

><p>Arata held up her bandaged ankle to a crowd of well-wishers. "I just sprained it a little." She said with a chuckle.<p>

"We were all scared when we heard you passed out!" one of the girls in the crowed commented.

Arata put her hand behind her head nervously. "I was surprised too! People don't just pass out from minor sprains. Heheh!"

The girl who had tripped Arata not so long ago, cried in happiness. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're okay coach!"

"Well, I probably won't be able to play the preliminaries. So…" Arata grabbed Mato and put her in a choke hold. "This girly here will have to push the team through for me!"

Mato cringed as Arata's arm squeezed the air out of her. "Hohohoh! And, to make sure we're all ready, practice during lunch!" She announced.

There was an up-roar of rejections to the idea from the other girls. Arata ignored them. The school bell rung and the girls headed off to their next classes.

Yuu tried to approach Arata. "Ne, Kohata-"

"-Damn, my ankle does still hurt after all." Arata passed Yuu by without even a second glance.

Yuu looked down and smiled, albeit sadly…

* * *

><p>Yomi looked to Kagari in surprise. "Eh? The Cooking club?"<p>

Kagari nodded. "Yeah, we make sweets."

Yomi thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Hmm, well I suppose you're free to do as you like. Are you sure you can manage it alone?"

"She won't be alone! Right, Kagari?" Immediately three girls flanked to Kagari's side and put their arms around her. "Let's go! The seniors want to have a word with you."

Yomi stood in confusion as she watched them walk off. 'What… just happened?'

_("You were left behind again… That's what.")_

…

"Uh, how should I put it?" Yomi said nervously, grasping at one of her curls. Saya opened her cabinet to grab two coffee mugs.

"I'm feeling a little out of control with my emotions lately. I keep going from one feeling to another and I can't seem to keep a leash on my jealousy."

Saya put the mug on the coffee maker and brewed a cup.

"I realized that the people I care for are going to have people they care for too. And I know I shouldn't act so selfishly, but… I've never had anyone I could truly call my own. And to see the person I love, go off with someone else… It just makes me.." Yomi sighed.

"I see.. so it's jealousy, huh?" Saya handed Yomi a cup of coffee. "You've grown into quite the little.. _green eyed monster, _haven't you?"

Yomi put her mug down and her eyes went wide at Saya's comment. "W-what?"

Saya smiled jokingly. "Oh, don't take it so personally! Most girls your age are possessive of the things they love. I'll bet even that Kuroi girl you gush about has her moments of jealousy too." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

Yomi shook her head in disagreement. "That's not possible. Mato and I are exact opposites. She's.. kind and sweet, outgoing, and is never willing to watch someone suffer, if she can help it. She's the most… the most perfect person in the world, and.. and I'm…" Yomi's eye's watered and her hands began to shake.

"…Anything but?" Saya supplied for her. "A_ monster_ in other words?" She whispered taking another sip of her coffee.

Yomi swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm her nerves. Coming here had most definitely been a bad idea.

The door to Saya's office opened and Yuu walked in. "Saya-sensei? Oh, Yomi. You came here too?" She asked noticing Yomi on the couch.

"I'll be leaving." Yomi said simply. She stood up and walked out the room, not bothering to give Yuu a second glance. Yuu looked down again sadly for the second time that day.

Saya smirked from behind her coffee mug. "So… that's how it is, huh?"

* * *

><p>Mato and Yomi sat at their meeting bench out in the court yard for lunch. Yomi looked over to Mato and noted her tired body language, and giggled. Mato had laid her head back over the bench and a trail of drool was making its way down her cheek. Her legs and arms twitched every few seconds in pain. Poor Mato looked deflated.<p>

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while Mato. You're gonna burn out if you keep up like this." Yomi suggested taking a bite from her bento. Mato had yet to even open her lunch.

"Ughh… I can't. Since Kohata-senpai is injured, she wants me to push the team through to the semi-finals."

"So the whole team's depending on you, huh?" Yomi said taking another bit of her lunch.

"Yeah, more or less.. Oh, I'm sorry Yomi. We won't be able to walk home together for a while. Coach is making everyone stay after school for extra practice." Mato informed Yomi, sitting up straight and wiping away her drool.

"So… I guess Yuu is going to be staying after too?" Yomi felt like slapping herself. Why did she always do this? Why did she always torture herself with those questions?

"Yep, we're gonna need "super manager" to tape us together. Once coach Kohata… tears us to pieces." Mato said with a shudder.

Yomi managed to give Mato a sympathetic. "Well, I'll be routing for you!"

"Hmmm! I'll do my best." Mato looked toward Yomi and noticed the apathetic look on her face. "Ne, Yomi? Are you upset?"

Yomi shrugged. "Maybe… Just a little."

Mato began to panic. "Eh? If it upsets you that much, I can walk you home! Really-"

"-It's not you Mato. It's me…"

"…Seriously? I'm getting the "it's not you, it's me" speech?" Mato asked tilting her head.

Yomi chuckled slightly. "Don't you know? Sometimes… _monsters_ are just never happy with anything." She said barely above a whisper.

"What? Who called you that? TELL ME YOMI! Anybody who insults my girlfriend is getting their lights knocked out!" Mato exclaimed grasping Yomi by the shoulders.

Yomi smiled and planted a soft kiss on Mato's lips, effectively calming her.

Mato sat surprised for a moment. "…Don't think you're gonna change my mind with just that!"

Well, the kiss almost calmed her.

"Heheheh, don't worry about it anymore!" Yomi said with a laugh.

"But Yomi-"

"-Here, take my lunch! You need the nutrients and I'm suddenly not hungry." She handed Mato her bento.

Mato looked down at Yomi's half eaten lunch and then back at Yomi.

It was all too easy to tell, the smile Yomi was wearing…

…was faked.

* * *

><p>Enough was enough… She had decided. She was tired of being tossed about like someone's throw thing. Not so long ago, she had once been a Queen of this dark realm. Now she was left to be used like some rag doll, and depending on others like <em>Black Rock Shooter<em> to rescue her. It was positively disgraceful…

NO MORE!

Dead Master gathered the spirits within the old moldy grave yard she'd been tossed, and took them unto herself.

_('Power… I still need more power!')_

She wrapped herself inside her chains, creating a cocoon of sorts. A nest where she could take back all the evil the darkness had to offer. Once she had that, all that was left was…

_("Yoooomi…")_ She crooned quietly. _("Yomi… You can't continue to ignore me forever.")_

The cocoon in which she floated began to multiply in size.

_("Come… come to me. Give me… your darkness again. Let me be whole once more.")_

Far off into the distance, Black Gold Saw watched with amusement as Dead Master desperately attempted to take back what had been stolen from her not so long ago. It was quite humorous, really. When would she learn? There was but one queen that reigned in this reality.

And Black Gold Saw was determined to protect that Queen no matter what.

_("Go ahead. Gather your power; take all the darkness unto yourself if you must. It'll be all the more entertaining when you lose… again.")_ Black Gold Saw murmured as she walked off into the darkness and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Yomi sat with Kagari playing a board game. At the very least, Kagari was playing. Yomi had other things on her mind.<p>

"Ah! You have Baltic Avenue. Sell it to me?" Kagari urged holding up play money from the game.

"Huh? No I need it." She said not really concentrating on the game.

"Oh come on! Sell it! Sell it! Sell it-"

"-Oh for heaven's sake, just take it!" Yomi exclaimed, angrily thrusting the card toward Kagari.

"Damn it all… I didn't want this!"

"Ehh?" Kagari asked, confused.

"I didn't want to _feel_ this again, didn't want to have this hate in my heart again. This horrible ugliness within me. I feel… I feel like I could... just die." Yomi whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Y-Yomi…" Kagari muttered nervously.

Yomi wiped her stray tears, and curled herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I really am… a monster. Aren't I? Just what exactly... does Mato see in me?" She asked as more tears began to fall.

Kagari looked down at the Baltic Avenue card in her hand, unsure of what to do or say next.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you do your homework yesterday?" Ms. Kuroi scolded as Mato ran to the breakfast table.<p>

"Because, I was dog tired!" Mato complained as she scarfed down her milk. "No time to sit and eat. Gotta run!" She put her buttered toast in her mouth and ran to the door.

"Mato get back here! It's bad manners to do that!"

Hiro picked up his toast copied Mato. "I wanna do it too!" He said happily, as he ran off to gather his school things.

Ms. Kuroi sighed in defeat. She just couldn't keep up with her wild kids any more…

Mato ran the distance to her usual spot to wait for Yomi but stopped midway when Kagari walked up the block. "Ah! Kagari!" Mato called out.

"Good morning… Ah, where's Yomi? Isn't she with you?"

Kagari smirked and took Mato by the arm. "Heh, you will take me to school." She ordered not giving Mato a choice. She began to tug Mato along, despite her protests.

"Wha? Wait a minute! Wh-what about Yoomiiiiii?"

Just above their heads, storm clouds began to gather.

…

Mato looked back at Kagari as she sat at her desk quiet and contemplative. It was odd; Kagari was always so "up in your face." It wasn't like her to be so… silent.

Yomi slammed open the door to Mato's class room, a stern look on her face. Mato instantly tried to hide herself behind her text book. Yomi snatched it away.

"Ehehe, g-good morni-"

"What happened? _-huff-_ Why did you leave without me this morning? _-huff-_" Yomi said glaring at Mato.

Mato noticeably began to sweat bullets where she sat. Her girlfriend was mad at her and she had no idea what to do. How did guys normally handle this sort of situation with girls? "Uhh.. I'm sorry Yom-"

"-I waited for you for over half an hour. You could've at least sent me a text if you were just going take off without me!"

Mato held up her hands, still sweating. "I'm sorry! It's just that Kagari asked me to take her, and dragged me to the train. So…"

"Kagari?" Yomi's eyes widened in surprise and then immediately turned her glare to Kagari. Kagari sank into her seat unsure of what to say. "…Well Kagari? What's _your _excuse?" Yomi ask narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kagari could muster.

"I'm sorry? That's all either of you has to say?" Yomi asked, looking back and forth between Kagari and Mato.

"What are you so upset for?" One of Kagari's friends commented. "Are you their keeper or something?"

Yomi just narrowed her eyes and marched out of the class room, making sure to slam the door behind herself.

Mato winced as it went _BAM!_ And Yomi's heavy footsteps stomped off.

'Shit! Now I've done it!' Mato thought, cowering. Yomi wouldn't break up with her over this, would she? Damn she needed a solution and fast! Where was a flower shop when she needed one?

"Geeze, what's Takanashi's problem? Don't worry about her Kagari. You too Kuroi-kun! She doesn't own you two!" Another one of Kagari's friends commented.

Mato just sighed and laid her head down on her desk. Having an angry girlfriend was no fun…

* * *

><p>Mato cooled herself off at water fountain after gym class, contemplating on how she would make up today's disgrace to Yomi. Surely there was some way to make her anger go away?<p>

Off to the side someone handed her a towel. She accepted gratefully. "Ah thanks-"

She was surprised to see that it was Kagari and not Yuu who had handed it to her. "-Kagari?"

"What should I give her?"

"Huh? Give who?" Mato asked wiping her face.

"Should I sell her Pennsylvania Avenue? Should I make her tea the way she always did for me? Should I… give her all my pretty colored macaroons, and eat the dirty ones myself?"

That last one sent a shiver up Mato's spine. "You mean… Yomi right?"

"Hmm. I just…" Kagari said placing her hand on one of the faucets attached to the water fountain.

"I used to believe, that if I wasn't coddled then I could never get what I wanted. I was… scared to do things myself. So, I bullied everyone into doing things for me, especially Yomi. I thought it was the only way I could be happy… But, things are different now."

Kagari turned to Mato and gave her a smile. "I threw out my wheelchair, I'm doing well in my studies, and I've even become popular! I never dreamed I could be this happy!"

Mato could only give her a nervous smile.

"But what do I do about Yomi? I realized, when you told me off, that I was depending on everyone else to take care of me. And poor Yomi, I worked her to the bone. So, I wanna do something for her too. Just something to.. maybe say… I'm sorry? But, I don't know how to do things for other people."

"Kagari…"

"How… How can I do something for Yomi?"

Mato gave Kagari a sympathetic smile and walked to her.

…

Yomi looked out into the gymnasium with mixed feelings. Should she play Volleyball today? It might help her workout her frustration. On the other hand, she just didn't have the energy right now.

'I'm just a jealous, green eyed monster.'

Yomi hadn't had the energy to do much of anything lately…

'A green eyed monster, that can't even see past her own jealousy...'

Yomi walked away from the gym without going in, lost deep in her thoughts.

'And even though I don't deserve it, I still want…'

She roamed the halls, not really caring about her next destination.

'I still… want your love…'

'Mato.'

* * *

><p>The nest grew larger by the moment, spreading outward. It pulsed with a green light. Even though they were not as one, Dead Master fed off of Yomi's emotions.<p>

Her hatred and anger for herself flowed into Dead Master's very core, and empowered her beyond measure. But it was still not as good as having Yomi actually there.

Dead Master continued to float silently as she listened in on Yomi's thoughts.

'_I'm a green eyed monster, that can't see past her jealousy... Even with the most loving person in the world, by her side…'_

At last, Yomi's resolve was breaking. Full power would be hers again! Dead Master was certain. Yomi would come of her own free will, soon enough.

She just had to wait…

* * *

><p>Mato walked with Kagari to the gym.<p>

"So, you joined the cooking club, huh? Did you bake her something then?" Mato asked as the smell of sweets began to waft from the yellow bag Kagari held.

"Yep, I made her some Madeleines."

"Ah! That might just work. Uh… But what do** I** give her? She was mostly mad at me this morning." Mato asked getting nervous as they neared Yomi's Volleyball club.

"Yomi's in love." Kagari said happily. "I can tell, because she cries a lot when she thinks about you."

Mato immediately stopped walking when she'd heard that.

"I'm sure if you just apologize she'll forgi- Huh? What's wrong?" Kagari asked, noticing Mato was no longer walking with her.

"Yomi.. cries about me?" Mato asked her eyes going wide, suddenly filled with worry.

"Uh huh, she's got it real bad for you. So don't worry. I'll bet, one apology is all it takes and Yomi will be all over you!" Kagari answered with glee.

"But… why would she cry over me? Did I do something wrong?" Mato asked looking at her feet.

"Don't you know anything about romance?" Kagari answered in a scolding tone of voice. "It's perfectly normal for a woman to cry about the one she loves!" She said, suddenly getting in Mato's face.

"N-normal? Really?" Mato asked trying to back away.

"Oh come on! Haven't you ever cried over Yomi? Even once?"

Mato thought for a moment. "I have, but only when we were fighting. I always figured being in love should be something that makes a person happy… People still cry even when they're happily in love?"

Something about that logic didn't click in Mato's mind.

"Well I cried for Yomi a few times in the past. Or… at least I think I did.. I can't.. quite remember it too well." Kagari said scratching her cheek.

"Look, just take my word for it. Yomi's not nearly as upset as you think. Trust me; she wants you just as badly as you want her." Kagari claimed as she continued into the gym.

Mato could only follow behind after her.

…

"Ehh? Yomi's not here?" Mato asked the Volleyball club captain, visibly upset.

"Nope, Takanashi-san didn't show up to day. It's a real pain the way she keeps skipping out on practice. We have a tournament coming up, and we need her to play!" She complained.

Mato and Kagari could only look at each other with forlorn faces.

…

Mato sat on the bench in the school's court yard nearly on the verge of tears. Kagari stood not too far from her.

"This is revenge for this morning."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Kagari asked.

"It must be. We took off without saying anything, now she's taken off without telling us. She's definitely mad…" Mato murmured, clutching her cellphone.

"That's stupid. Yomi doesn't have a single vengeful bone in her body!" Kagari claimed stroking her ponytail.

"You'd be surprised of what Yomi's capable of." Mato said quirking an eyebrow. 'Besides, you've never met _Dead Master_.' She thought silently, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, I'll go home and check on her. You coming'?" Kagari asked.

"No, I can't. My basketball coach will chew me out if I miss practice. I'll call her later."

Kagari shrugged and walked off, Mato sighed as she left. Of all the thoughts she could've had on her mind right now, there was but one…

'Why is love so freakin' stressful?'

* * *

><p>Yomi lay faced down on her bed, buried under her comforter. Her blue school uniform had been stripped off and lay, scattered about on the floor of her room.<p>

There was a knock at her door.

"Yomi? Yomi, its Kagari. Open up."

"Go away." Was Yomi's response.

"Yomi…" Kagari thought for a moment before pulling a bobby pin out of her. She bent down and silently picked the lock on Yomi's door.

When at last she heard a click, the door unlocked and she opened it. Kagari was surprised to see all of Yomi's things tossed about the floor, Yomi was always such a tidy person.

She approached cautiously, unsure of how Yomi would react to her presence. Silently and calm as possible, she sat down on the bed next to her. Yomi didn't say a word.

"Yomi… Yomi are you suffering right now?" Kagari asked rubbing Yomi's back gently.

"…Why? Are you gonna stick me with more needles if I say yes?" Yomi asked contemptibly, not lifting her head from her pillow.

"Huh? Needles?" Kagari asked not quite understanding. She clutched her yellow bag close. "I baked you some Madeleines, as my way of saying thanks for all you did for me… and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yomi asked suddenly lifting her head. Kagari shivered, the look in Yomi's eyes was so cold. "What are you sorry for Kagari?" Yomi asked once more.

Kagari looked down, unable to face the persecution in Yomi's gaze. In truth? Kagari was not even sure…  
>Why <em>was<em> she sorry?

"Right…" Yomi muttered slamming her head back down on her pillow. "Just put them on my dresser. I'll eat them later… Thank you."

Kagari stood up and did as she was told. Her hand lingered on the bag for a moment before turning her gaze back to Yomi. "Ne, Yomi…? I think. I might go back to my parents soon. They did say they were going to rent a place out here, so I might go. I don't wanna go back to Germany. Is.. Is it okay if I stay in this town?"

"Why are you asking _my_ permission? …just do as you please." Yomi stated simply.

Kagari smiled. "Oh good, because I really like my new school and this town too."

Yomi was silent again. Kagari walked back over to her bed. "Yomi, you know if she's making you this miserable… Wouldn't it be better for you to forget Kuroi-kun?"

Yomi's eye widened, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

"I mean.. it's not as if there aren't other people out there who can love you better than her. People much nicer, much classier than Kuroi-kun. Why not dump her and get someone else?" Kagari asked stroking her ponytail.

Yomi reached out and backhanded Kagari across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about Mato as if you suddenly know her." Yomi exclaimed lowly as tears formed in her eyes. "I love Mato! More than anything…"

"If you love her so much then why are you mad at her?" Kagari asked not bothering to regard the red that was forming on her right cheek.

"Whoever once told I was mad at Mato? I'm not mad at her at all! I have no reason to be… I'm mad at myself." Yomi said, sitting up and curling into the fetal position. "I'm mad… because she's so wonderful. And I'm the worst!" Yomi said in between sobs.

"It not her fault at all, it never is… I wanted to be like that. To be like her… who's so open and honest with her feelings. When I came back, I wanted to change. I wanted to be someone she could depend on. The way she's always been for me."

"Huh? Come back from where?" Kagari asked once again not understanding.

"But it's no good. I can't… My darkness will never let me go. And maybe it's better.. If I gave in to it."

Yomi stood up, clad in nothing but her panties and bra. She brushed past Kagari and out the door, not caring if anyone saw her, and walked into the bathroom down the hall. Kagari followed behind a little while after, and pressed her ear to the door. The shower was running.

Kagari sighed and walked back to her room, no longer wishing to deal with Yomi's troubles.

Yomi sat in the tub, once more curled in the fetal position. The water was freezing as it cascaded down her body in waves. She ignored it.

_("Cold is perfect for your empty heart isn't it… Yomi?")_

_("You can't be happy over there. You never have been and you never will be.")_

_("Eventually you won't have a choice. You will come to me.. and I promise, never again will you feel pain…")_

Yomi had but one thought as she let her tears mix with the cold water.

'Why was this life so suffering?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Ah, young grasshoppers, you still have much to learn about the facts of life and love. And I guarantee you Yomi; your suffering has only just begun!

But don't worry, I'm sure you and Mato can "wing" your way through it before the end of the next chapter. You're gonna have to. After the next chapter… shit hits the fan!

Will post the rest of episode four later. For now, go review. They keep me company late at night.


	12. Closes On Me

Alright, this is the other half of episode 4. Taking the advice of **Doku-sama**(who writes such lovely and long reviews!), and **Forbidden Dark Soul**, I've decided to just mix both my ideas and the anime together to see what strange and tasty concoction and I come up with.

This chapter has one last Mato/Yomi moment in it before… Well I don't think I need to tell you. So enjoy it. While it last…

Forgive me if it gets a little confusing at the bottom, this chap is a mix of what I wanted to write, and a lemon I attempted to write _so-and-so_ amount of months ago. Never actually got up to the lemon part, but I didn't want it to go to waste...

Warning - Excessive depression ahead, it might leave you in tears. Or puking, whichever comes first.

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter. She's the proper… Oh just screw it. You know the drill already.

* * *

><p>"Yomi's not coming to school today?" Mato asked Kagari in the school's stair well.<p>

"Nope, she's got a fever so her mom let her stay home."

"Poor Yomi…" Mato muttered looking at her feet. "Was she.. crying again, when you talked to her yesterday?" Mato asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah." Kagari answered. Mato cringed inwardly. "Ne, Kuroi-kun? Promise you'll take care of Yomi from now on? Her problem is... something I don't think I can deal with. But maybe you can."

"Kagari!" Yelled a girl from the top of the stair well. 'One of her friends from the cooking club.' Mato noted silently. Kagari only half regarded them. Her eyes filled with heavy a burden.

…

Mato looked over the text Yomi sent unsure of what to do.

**From Yomi:** _Sorry I can't come today, not feeling well. Don't worry about me._

'Doesn't she know by now, when she tells me not to worry, that's exactly what I'll do?' Mato thought scowling at her phone. The echoing sounds of a dribbled ball and squeaking sneakers around the gym were an afterthought, compared to Mato's concern for Yomi.

Yuu snuck up behind Mato, and stared at the message on her phone. "Huh, Yomi didn't come today?"

Matos sighed. "No. Yuu? Is it normal to cry when you're in love? Even when you're happy?" Mato asked, closing her phone.

Yuu put a finger to her cheek and thought. "Well, I've never known anyone who's personally done it. But yeah, I heard it's normal. Don't young brides in love cry all the time?"

"I guess." Mato answered, still not really understanding.

"Mato, give me "tiny bird's" phone number.

"Eh? How come?"

"Well, I wanna be her friend too. Maybe I can let her know how worried we are about her." Yuu said with a blush.

"Hmm? Sure, I suppose that's okay." Mato answered, opening her cell again, in search of Yomi's number.

"I don't hear any screams of pain out there!" Arata yelled through a megaphone, from her seat by the window. The girls on the court all groaned in unison.

There was a knock on the window behind her. Arata turned around to see it was a boy. With a finger he ushered her outside.

"Do you have a minute?"

…

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Taku said has her led Arata outside the gym. "Everyone's making fun of me and you got hurt too."

Taku turned to her with a shy smile. "The truth is, I was really happy when you gave me your letter. I'd never gotten a love confession before. I really lik-"

"-Um…" Arata interrupted. "I'm sorry; I really don't understand what you're trying to say. What do you mean by letter?" She asked her eyes apathetic and distance. "I… can't remember."

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and rain made its way to the ground.

Arata turned around and prepared to walk back into the gym. "Uh, well I have my club now, so-"

"Wait!" Taku urged and he grabbed her by the wrist. "I know you can't forgive what I did but, I swear I'll try to change! I'll tell them to leave us be. So, please?" Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Arata said looking him in the eye. "But.. I really don't understand what you want. I.. just don't remember you. I don't remember what there is to forgive or be angry about. So…"

His eyes widened, and he loosened his grip on her wrist. Arata gave him one last look before walking back into the gym.

Taku was left to stand outside as the rain began to pour out in heavy sheets.

* * *

><p>Yomi slept in the fetal position on the floor by her bed. The world she dreamed of was a scary one filled with nothing but absolute pain.<p>

This was not the cathedral where Dead Master had once dwelled, that place had long washed away. This was a graveyard, covered in green. And it wasn't grass either… Chains gathered in every direction cocooning the thing of her worst fears.

Just above the opening of the cocoon, Yomi floated. "What? What is this place? What's happening?" She demanded not understanding how she'd gotten here. She made the mistake of looking down into the mouth of the cocoon and screamed.

"Ahhhhh!"

Just below her floated Dead Master.

Yomi's eyes widened as her very being filled with terror. Dead Master smirked as she watched her.

_("That's no good Yomi… I need more than just your mind. Come to me completely, body _and_ soul.") _Dead Master crooned as she reached a clawed hand up to touch her.

"Stay away!" Yomi screamed, waking from her sleep. She looked around to see she was no long in Dead Master's new lair, but back in her room. She put a hand to heart, trying to calm herself.

_("Why do you keep resisting? It's only a matter of time...")_

Yomi stood up and walked to her cellphone she'd placed on her bed. Gently as possible, she removed the star charm Mato had given her and held it close to her heart.

'If I gave in again, would you miss me? Would you come after me again? Just like before?'

Her cell began to buzz as she received an incoming text. Still clutching her charm she opened it and read the message. Her eyes quickly went dark when she realized the sender was not Mato but Yuu.

What the text said, she did not care. Angered by the fact that Yuu would ever be stupid enough to send one to her, she took her cell in both her hands, and snapped it in half. It buzzed for a moment before the screen went black.

She let out air she didn't know she'd been holding and tossed her broken phone aside. With her eye's slowing losing their shine, she stroked her star charm with one finger.

_("Growing colder by the moment…")_

"I'm not a monster…"

_("If I am… you certainly are. Don't deny it.")_

"I'm not a monster…"

_("Admit it. It would have been better if it had been the neck of that Yuu girl you snapped, instead of your phone.")_

Yomi burst into tears, because she could not deny it. She _would_ have preferred if it had been Yuu, and that frightened her. Yomi didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe she could actually want someone dead, simply for existing.

_("You did once before…")_

Unable to stand the darkness in her room any longer, she ran out into the hall, her green dress flapping around her legs. She bumped into Kagari on her way down the hall, but it was the least of her concerns. Grasping at the wall with her hands, she made her way down the stairs and took off out the front door. She didn't care that she didn't have on shoes, or that it was pouring outside. There was but one thought on her mind as she ran down the street.

'Mato…'

'It's odd' Kagari thought as she watched Yomi run away. Did people normally have horns on their shadows? Kagari looked back at her own shadow to make sure. When she saw nothing, she looked back toward the door Yomi had rushed out of.

'Really odd…'

* * *

><p>Mato lounged on the family couch in pain. Her limbs felt like jelly, and her head was pounding with ache. Arata had definitely worked her too hard to day. The house was so quiet. Her mom was working late and Hiro was off at a friend's house. It was just Mato… and her worries.<p>

Mato had released her hair from its twin tails and slipped out of her school uniform into a white tea-shirt, her favorite black hoodie and matching black shorts. Every move she made was filled with pain. Maybe Yomi was right, she needed to take it easy for a while.

Mato's worries only mounted when she thought of her girlfriend. What was Yomi doing right now? Was she alright? Had her fever gone down? Should she go over and check on her? Mato turned over and looked to her blue umbrella drying by the door.

She sighed and sat up. Slipping into her blue high-tops she readied herself to see Yomi. Mato knew her mind wouldn't rest until she did. Grabbing her still-wet umbrella, she opened her door and stepped outside.

The last person she expected to see at her front door… was Yomi herself.

She was in the fetal position on the ground, her back turned to Mato's door. One arm was wrapped around her legs, her other hand she used to poke at a snail that crawled along the ground.

"Oh, Yomi! I was just… coming to.. see…"

Yomi stood up and turned around slowly. The apathy in her eyes sent shivers all up and down Mato's spine. "Mato…" She whispered clearly not quite herself.

She was soaked from head to toe, clutching the star charm from her phone, and her hair had lost its curl. She looked so fragile, like delicate glass on the verge of breaking. There was so much honest pain in her stoic expression that it honestly broke Mato's heart in two.

Mato dropped her umbrella not caring where it fell and slowly approached Yomi. She held out her hand and put it to Yomi's cheek, unsure of what else to do. Yomi leaned into her touch.

"Just like that…" She murmured. "One touch and just like that, she suddenly becomes quiet." Yomi whispered putting her hand to Mato's, drinking in her warmth.

"Who's quiet?" Mato asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"…My _other self_. She talks too much; it's getting to the point where I can't take any more. But, if I'm with you, she's nice and quiet… I think she might be scared of you."

Every word that flowed from Yomi's mouth sent anguish rolling through Mato's heart. Here other self was still bothering her? All this time? And Mato didn't even consider..

Mato grasped at Yomi and brought her into a fierce hug. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed on Yomi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry… Yomi." She said in between sobs and sniffs.

How could she have forgotten? Yomi's problem with her other self certainly wouldn't just disappear, would it? If the knowledge Black Rock Shooter was a burden for Mato, then dealing with Dead Master must be a serious issue for Yomi.

"I'm so sorry!" Mato sobbed out once more, holding tight to Yomi's frigid body.

Yomi smiled and wrapped her arms around Mato, albeit weakly. "Silly girl.. What on earth are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

Mato continued to cry on her shoulder, not caring that they were now both soaked from the rain. 'No I didn't do anything, did I? Not a damn thing.' She thought, scolding herself.

…

Once Mato calmed herself, she quickly ushered Yomi inside the house and up to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and gently began to dry Yomi's hair.

Her touch was so light, so caring, that it triggered Yomi to tears. The absolute love she felt right now was too much.

Yomi sobbed into her hands as Mato hugged her.

"Don't cry Yomi…"

Mato stood on the tips of her toes and she rested her chin on Yomi's shoulder, she held her in a deep embrace as Yomi released her pain.

"Mato… I saw her. It's even worse than last time. I think.. this might be it."

Mato let go for a moment.

Still keeping her head in her hands Yomi sniffled. "I hate it, the knowledge of her existence."

She wiped her tears and looked up…

"…M-Mato?"

…Just in time to catch Mato throwing off her wet hoodie. She divested herself of her wet socks next, then she removed her shorts. The tea-shirt went last.

"M-Mato.. you…" Yomi blushed; she'd never seen Mato quite this exposed before. There were those times they changed in the locker room but Yomi had only ever peeked.

Mato smiled and came towards Yomi, and she found her body pressed against the door of Mato's bathroom as her personal space was invaded. Mato reached up and gently held Yomi's face.

"Trade your pain, for a moments comfort?" She asked looking into Yomi's eyes.

"Uh.. I'm not sure what you…"

Yomi blushed deeper as the hands on her cheek lowered to caressing her shoulders. Mato gave Yomi a quick kiss on the lips before she moved to Yomi's back and began unbuttoning her wet clothing. Yomi became nervous. Should she stop this? She had come to Mato for comfort.

But still…

There was something deep that was hidden in Mato's gaze, as her hands traveled farther south from Yomi's back to her waist. Then to her hips. Yomi pursed her lips closed to hold in a squeak, as Mato continued her exploration.

She gave Yomi's hip a small squeeze before going lower and grasped the hem of the green dress Yomi was wearing. All too soon Yomi found the wet dress over her head to join Mato's clothes on the floor.

Yomi shook slightly as her body was met with the cold air. The next things to go were Yomi's black stockings. Mato took her time rolling them down. Once they too had joined the pile, Mato relocated to the front buttons on Yomi shirt.

"M-Mato.. I don't…"

Mato paid her no heed as she slipped Yomi's shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving them both in just their under garments. Yomi shielded herself by wrapping her arms around her body.

"Mato, I-I love you, really I do, but I just can't."

"Huh? Are you uncomfortable bathing with someone else?"

"I… bathing?" Yomi quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I thought we could take a bath. You were running in all that rain, and you'll catch a cold if you don't dry off properly." Mato said smiling all too innocently.

Yomi felt like passing out right then and there.

* * *

><p>It was a cramped fit with the both of them sharing Mato's tub but they managed it. Sitting curled up, toe to toe in warm water, Yomi tried to relax and be grateful for Mato's constant kindness. Yet, her thoughts still lingered on Dead Master.<p>

Mato, already perceiving Yomi's thoughts, tried to distract her. "Ne, Kagari baked me some chocolate chip cookies, we can eat them later if you like. Did you ever eat the Madeleines she made-"

"-You're so lucky." Yomi said barely above a whisper.

"Uh.. how's that?" Mato asked.

"…I bet you're other half doesn't drive you crazy like mine does." Yomi muttered looking at her toes as they wiggled in the water.

Mato rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I wouldn't say that.. I've been seeing her do some freaky things lately. Scary things.. Actually I'm worried, she's being so quiet! She was such a chatter box not too long ago, now she won't say a word. I can't help but wonder, did I make her angry or something?"

"Hmm. Wish it was that easy to shut my _other self _up." Yomi said with a slight smirk.

Mato looked down unsure of what to say. Knowing and being part of the _other world_ was suffering, but wasn't that the point of their _other selves_? To take that suffering away? It was all too troubling. Not to mention confusing, especially in Yomi's case.

"Y-Yomi?" Mato was a little afraid to ask, but did so anyway. "Do.. you sometimes cry over me? Even when you're happy?"

Yomi smiled lovingly. "Sure."

Mato looked down unable to face her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you always apologizing?" Yomi asked with slight chuckle.

"Because, I caused you pain _again_ without realizing." Tears formed just at the brim of Mato's eyes.

"It's not painful." Yomi said still wiggling her toes. "Well I won't lie; all tears are painful to me, whether they're happy or sad. But, crying because I love you… because _I can_ love you, even if it's painful.. I embrace it."

"Why?" Mato asked, still not understanding.

"I don't know… maybe.." Yomi sat up on her knees and leant over Mato, water dripping down her body. A blush formed on both their cheeks.

"Maybe… I just love you _that much_." She finished as she leant down, held Mato by the head and kissed her. Neither cared about _what touched what_ or that there was water splashing onto the floor.

…

Mato and Yomi's wet clothes had been left on a hanger in Mato's room to drip dry. She held a blow dryer to Yomi's hair, as Yomi's words echoed in her mind.

**["I don't know… Maybe I just love you that much."]**

"Uh Mato, that's kinda hot.." Yomi said with a wince.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Mato exclaimed not realizing she'd accidently turned up the heat on her blow dryer. She switched it off and giggled when she saw it had made Yomi's hair frizzy. Yomi sat confused for moment before she noticed her hair and tried to smooth it down.

Yomi cleared her throat to usher Mato out of her giggles. "You sure you don't mind me spending the night?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding?" Mato said, standing up and stretching clothed in nothing but a white towel. "I think I'd be a little afraid to send you home right now."

Mato walked to her dresser to find something for Yomi to sleep in for the night. She smiled when she found a loose fitting pink tea-shirt with a red heart on it. She nearly dropped it when she felt Yomi's arms encircle her waist.

"It's nice…" Yomi muttered, laying her head on Mato's shoulder.

"What is?" Mato asked as she continued to riffle through her dresser.

"This peace. It's just that I may never get to feel this peaceful again. So I want to enjoy it."

Mato looked back at Yomi and gasped. Her eyes flickered in between dark and light as Dead Master called her to the _other side_. Mato grasped at Yomi's shoulders, pleading in fear.

"Promise me.. Promise me you won't leave again! You can't go back this time!"

Yomi smiled sadly and looked away. "I don't think I have a choice this time."

"Yomi, promise me!"

"...Maybe-"

"-No maybes!"

Yomi found herself backing up again as Mato advanced on her like a wolf stalking its prey, until she'd landed back on Mato's bed. Mato's eyes were dark, and her fists were clenched and shaking.

"Why…? Why do you keep giving into your darkness?"

Yomi just continued to smile sadly. "I'm… a monster."

Mato strained a whine as she sucked in a breath through her teeth. She tackled Yomi down onto the bed, and toppled her. Yomi waited a moment to see what Mato would do. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Mato's tears on her shoulder.

"Please stop it.. Stop talking about yourself like that! I can't take it..." Mato sobbed. "You're not a monster, and you're not Dead Master. You're just Yomi! That's all I ever needed you to be."

With her face still and indifferent, Yomi wrapped her arms around Mato in an attempt to console her.

"How can you just.. be okay with leaving again?" Mato asked still sobbing.

"I'm not okay, not at all. But, if I did go, you'd come after me… right?"

"I swear I would. I'd never stop looking!" she exclaimed, clutching Yomi tightly.

"Then… I don't need to worry."

Yomi casted a loving gaze Mato's way and held her. "You really are perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"Don't put it in the past-tense!" Mato scolded still sobbing.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight and the entire Kuroi house hold was silent. The lights were out except for a lamp Mato had lit in the corner, and the only sound that could be heard was the constant tick of the clock Mato had mounted on the wall in her room.<p>

Yomi emerged from under Mato's bed covers, and sat up. The sky was dark and moon was blocked by rain clouds. She looked around a bit, drinking in the feel and sights and smells of Mato's room. Committing them to a memory she could call upon later when her loneliness and pain became too much. A sweet dream to fade away too…

Yomi lifted her arms and stretched out, arching her bare back. She sighed and took a moment to admire the black haired cherub that slept next to her.

Mato lay on her side, snoring slightly. Her arms were wrapped around Yomi's waist; even in deep sleep her grip was tight. It made Yomi smile. Careful to not wake her, she gently ran her fingers through Mato's loose hair, drinking in the peace her presence offered on last time.

Yomi maneuvered herself as silently as possible from Mato's grip, and climbed out bed, careful to not jostle her sleeping girlfriend. She grasped at her hair as she continued to commit to memory things about Mato.

The curve of her jaw line, the soft peach color of her lips, and her messy, yet adorable bed head. Yomi took in all these things and locked them away in her heart.

Stepping over their scattered towels, she reached for her green dress and shirt, and slipped into them. The clothes were still a bit damp but wearable. She then slipped into her stockings and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. Picking up the star charm she'd placed on Mato's table, she stepped back over, and stared down at her one last time.

Yomi's eyes began to flicker once more, and with her last bit of remaining will, she bent down and gave Mato a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…" She said quietly. "For loving a monster like me."

Slowly and silently she left Mato's room.

Pulled by an invisible force that was stronger than her, she emerged from the Kuroi household, and closed the door behind herself. It was still pouring out, and the world outside was wet and morphing into something horrific looking.

Yomi was getting soaked again, and she wasn't sure whether the puddles she stepped in were water or some green goop from the other side. She ignored it, and walked on. She knew her destination already.

The houses around her became pillars, and the cars and trash cans became headstones and grave markings. Trees turned black and just off to the side she heard the faint sound of chains stringing together. The sound became louder as she reached where she needed to go.

Yomi looked up the stairwell that led to the hilltop. Her special place with Mato… The stairwell seemed to spiral on forever. Yet, she kept on going, until she'd reached the top.

She looked out over Mato's beloved town, as her vision changed it into something horrible. Stroking the star charm in her hand one last time, she placed it on the ground and closed her eyes.

_("So… You've finally come home to me. Good girl...")_

Yomi sucked in a breath and prepared for the darkness to slowly swallow her once again.

At the stroke of midnight, Yomi vanished without a trace.

…

When Mato would awake the next morning, her bed would be cold and empty.

And Yomi would be nowhere to be found…

* * *

><p>Saya emerged from her bed and sighed. "Ai-yai-yai! All this rain! Who ever said the rain was supposed to relax people obviously never met me!"<p>

Saya's apartment was a small one, but lively decorated. Scattered all about were collectable stuffed toys and plushies of all sizes. Her bed and furniture were adorned with bright pastel colors, looking more like a place for a young child than an adult.

"And that cheap umbrella of mine made me soaked earlier! I dried off, but I know I'll still catch a cold."

Saya stretched out and walked over to her kitchen area.

"Well, since I'm up, mine as well make a café-au-lait to relax!" she exclaimed happily starting up her coffee maker.

"Now then, café-au-lait, café-au-lait. Time to make a.."

Saya reached over and opened a cabinet containing an assorted collection of coffee mugs.

"…café-au-lait."

Saya took milk from her fridge and poured it into a mug. Then she set in her microwave.

"First we heat the milk!" She said happily.

…

The chains gathered rapidly, tripling in the speed they had been just a moment ago. The cocoon in which Dead Master floated had grown so large it rivaled a city sky scraper. The thick green smog that clouded the area was almost at chocking levels, as Black Rock Shooter ran forward.

Was she too late? Was she too late? Could she not stop this? Would she have to kill again?

Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master had never been what Mato would call "friends". Not in the least, but as Mato's protector, Rock had wanted to take it upon herself to keep Dead Master in check. To make sure she didn't go interfering with Mato's or Yomi's reality again.

It was certainly no secret the Dead Master longed for power. Rock had known that long ago during their first meeting, when Yomi had first been taken. But back then, that desire had been eclipsed by the simple need to shield her other self from the pains of life. And she had done it too, by taking Yomi unto herself, subsequently _doubling_ her own power in the process.

This time it was different.

Dead Master was brewing a tornado of pure darkness, as she gathered suffering from all corners of the worlds. And Rock didn't need to guess that she was also feeding of Yomi's emotions for power too.

The chains began to pulse quicker, like a beating heart, and Black Rock Shooter could only attempt to run faster as she tried to prevent another tragedy from befalling her _other self_ and _her_ beloved.

…

"Next we brew some coffee and mix them together!" Saya exclaimed gleefully taking the coffee pot off its hot plate, and pouring it half way into a different mug.

Saya stopped her microwave and pulled out the cup of warmed milk and mixed it in the mug with the coffee. She then slipped that mug back in to the microwave to continue to heat, and poured out the rest of the milk in the old mug.

…

From the thick green miasma that gathered in the sky, a small black ball of dark energy emerged. Black Rock Shooter was too far away to tell what it was, but it couldn't have been anything good. The blackness pulsed in unison with Dead Master's cocoon, and it opened wide to swallow the light completely.

Dead Master smiled as the light ebbed to reveal a young, unconscious girl in a green dress. She floated upside down, as the necromancer reached out to take hold of her.

…

Saya pulled her completed, homemade café-au-lait out of the microwave and grinned.

"Success."

…

All at once there was a blast of white hot light from Dead Master's cocoon as she and Yomi became one for a second time.

The skyscraper chain-nest exploded and the ground beneath Black Rock Shooter's feet trembled violently, causing an upheaval. Rock jumped just in time as craters opened beneath her feet.

The chains whipped wildly flowing toward their master; Rock grabbed hold of one and used it to hitch a quicker ride toward Dead Master. All around, large ornate pillars emerged from the green goop. Rock let go of the chain she'd been riding and landed on the pillar that was closest to the rapidly morphing chain-nest.

The wind thrashed at Rock uncontrollably, nearly throwing her off. The chains molded together creating a magnificently large throne, surrounded by many skulled figures that looked as if they'd been melted into one mass. Two large twin skulls emerged from the goop and floated to the top, where their master waited.

She emerged from between them, carrying a large black scythe. She stepped slowly, commandingly, squishing the head of a skull warrior under her black pumps.

_("I am reborn!")_ Dead Master shouted with glee.

Black Rock Shooter summoned her rock cannon and prepared to fire. Dead Master pointed her finger forward and ordered one of her skulls to attack. The one to her right floated forward, crashing into the pillar Rock was standing. In a flash of green light it fired a blast from its eyes, shooting Rock into another pillar. The imprint of body was set in the stone as she looked up and growled.

_("Shit. I'm too late.")_ Rock cursed, raising her head.

_("Welcome, Black Rock Shooter...")_ Dead Master said joyously. She looked down at Rock from her high place atop her skull armada, and smirked.

_("Now then… Shall we finish where we left off?")_

Black Rock Shooter looked up at the towering army Dead Master commanded and sighed.

_("So be it.")_

She stood up. _("I had mercy on you once before_… I won't make that mistake again!")__

She readied her rock cannon and aimed it toward the already advancing armada.

In a bright, powerful burst of blue neon, she fired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- …Okaaaay, so let's review. Kagari has decided she doesn't want to deal with Yomi anymore, Arata has completely forgotten the guy she loves, OVA Yomi has silently gone off to Dead Master (once again with Mato being none the wiser), and Black Rock Shooter prepares to fight an entire army of skulls plus the master herself…

That should be fun to write…

Things basically go downhill from here, so try not to expect any more happy moments until the end or so.

And I'd so like to apologize for that last sad, depressing Mato/Yomi moment. I only just realized after I wrote it, I made it look like Yomi used Mato for a one night fling before taking off. I swear that hadn't been my intention… Not to say it doesn't make my heart go crazy. _*Giggles*_

Okay that's it.

Hey! Maybe If I get, oh lets say **60 reviews** I might post the **whole of episode five** in one go. So get to it!


	13. Black Rock

Here we go! First half of episode 5. I couldn't wait any more! Help that review count reach** 60** I'll post the second half right away. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own.. 'nuff said.

* * *

><p>Weightless… I feel like I'm floating.<p>

Silence… Why is it so quiet?

_-Plop- …_Water, but from where?

What is this? Where is this? Why is this?

Pain… It hurts everywhere. It hurts!

'Mato… Help me. It hurts…'

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

><p>It was an all-out war. One against one thousand.<p>

Black Rock Shooter wielded two Black Gatling blasters as she fired into the charging army. No matter how many bullets she released, more soldiers kept coming. She'd gathered quite the pile of skull bodies behind herself, but it was not enough.

Rock painted her ground in bones and empty bullet shells, all the while Dead Master watched from her high place in amusement.

_('I wonder how far she'll get this time, _or_ if she'll manage to reach me at all. What do think? ...Yomi?')_ Dead Master asked with a grin.

Silence…

On the furthermost pillar, far away from the battle, Black Gold Saw stood and watched the scene unfold. It was like something out a bad videogame, she noted as Rock continued to unleash bullets in every direction.

One skull warrior, whose height rivaled that of a giant red wood and wielding a hammer twice as heavy, slammed it forward on top of Rock to stop her bullet rain. When the hammer was lifted, Rock was found hanging from it, and wielding her rock cannon once more. She powered it up and fired a shot straight into his head effectively dispatching him.

Rock jumped headlong into the skull army, kicking and bashing everything that moved. She continued to blast about with her rock cannon, the second Gatling she transformed into her black sword. Left and right, she went about slicing through bones and marrow, without stopping.

When it looked like Black Rock Shooter was actually making some headway to Dead Master's throne, Dead Master decided she had enough. She stood up and pointed her finger forward, ordering her twin skulls to attack.

_("Go forth… divest Black Rock Shooter of her head for me.")_ They obeyed and charged off.

Rock barely dodged in time as a large skull dove in and endeavored to take a chomp at her. She skidded backwards, using her rock cannon for leverage, when the second skull attempted the same as the first. She kicked off with her foot and dodged a second time.

The skulls rolled together and lit their eyes. Rock found herself running for dear life, as the twin skulls fashioned a body for themselves by gathering up Dead Master's skull army and molding it their heads.

They worked as one mind, and set their target on Rock. A large molded hand made of skulls and discarded bones came smashing down. Even though she dodged it, the hand still caused and upheaval of rocks to assault her face, one making a tiny slit on her cheek.

She turned and fired her rock cannon wildly, but it had no effect on them and another molded hand came barreling down on top of her.

Black Gold Saw, who had been watching this battle of wills, chose to depart for the moment and check on them later. She disappeared into the green goop with a splash, leaving no trace of herself behind.

* * *

><p>Mato awoke to the sound of the alarm from her cell.<p>

It took her a moment to sit up and stretched her arms up. The first thing Mato noticed was that Yomi was gone. The second thing she noticed was that Yomi's clothes were gone too. Mato's tired eyes widened in panic, as one thought raced in her mind.

'She wouldn't…'

Mato threw on her usual white sleeping hoodie and white shorts and rushed out of her room.

'She wouldn't!'

She scurried about the house, like a mouse with a cat on its heels. She checked the bathrooms, the living room, and the kitchen. Every room in the house was checked. Yomi wasn't in any of them.

'Oh God, she didn't!'

Mato's panic radar blared as she made her way across the family room, passing by her mother on the way.

"Mato, go wake your brother whil- Mato wait! What about brea-"

"-I'm not hungry!" Mato yelled as she took off out of the house.

Mato ran down the street without her shoes. The ground was still wet, and Mato was splashing through puddles, but she didn't care. Clutching nothing but her cell phone, she held on to a tiny shred of hope that Yomi would be where she was heading.

Mato opened her cell and dialed Yomi's number…

"_The number you have reached is not available right now, please try your call-"_

"Shit!" Mato cursed. She closed her cell, and continued to sprint on her way.

Mato tripped as she neared Yomi's house, stubbing her toe. The pain threatened to bring tears, but she ignored them, determined not to cry.

She made her way to the front gate of the Takanashi manor, and called out when she saw Kagari walk out the front door.

"Kagari!" Mato cried running to her.

Kagari's eyes widened when she Mato running toward her, not dressed for school. "Kuroi-kun? Why aren't you dressed and where's your sho-"

"-Yomi! _-huff-_ Where's Yomi? _-huff-_ Please tell me she came home last night!" Mato demanded panting and grasping Kagari by the shoulders.

Kagari nervously shook her head. "Uh-uh, the only one home right now is Yomi's mom. No one's seen Yomi since she ran out of the house yesterday. We all just figured she was going to your place, so…"

Mato could no long hold back her sorrow. She sank to her knees and sobbed loudly. Kagari made motion to pat Mato's head but pulled back, not quite understanding the problem.

"Oh God, she's gone…" Mato whispered, through her tears. "She left again."

"Ehh? Who left?" Kagari asked fearing the answer.

"Yomi! I woke up this morning and she was gone!" Mato cried out. "I've looked everywhere.. and I can't…"

Mato stopped her sobbing for a moment. "No.. No, I didn't check _every_ place yet." She stood up and ran in direction she'd come; ignore Kagari's cries for her to stop.

"Wait Kuroi-kun! What do you mean she left? Yomi ran away?"

Mato was already too lost in her mission to answer her.

Kagari looked back at the house she'd emerged from. 'Should I tell someone about this?'

…

Mato's bare feet were aching by the time she'd reached the hilltop. She held onto the railing and gasped for breath as she slowly made her way to the top. She was sweating terribly, her lose hair was clinging to her face, and her adrenaline was shot. Still she kept on going.

The moment she made her way to the top, the first thing she noticed was the blue star charm that had been dropped near the railing.

Mato picked it up and sunk to her knees. 'It's just like last time. Isn't it?' "Yomi…"

Doing her best to calm her emotions, she put on a determined face, and held the charm to her heart. 'Hang on Yomi… I'm coming.'

With all her might, Mato prayed to Black Rock Shooter in her mind.

'Please.. Please hear me. I need you. I need your help again. Yomi's been taken by her darkness again. Please help me.'

The charm in her hand began to glow a bright blue… but slowly, the glow began to fade and the heavens refused to receive her plea. Mato's eyes widen and she began to pray harder.

"Please! Please help me! You're the only one who can! Black Rock Shooter, please take me with you!"

The charm refused to even spark.

Mato sobbed. "Why…? Why are you ignoring me? Can't you see? Can't you feel it? My heart is in so much pain. You're the only one who can help me… So why? Why have you been ignoring me?"

Still there was nothing.

Mato sat by the railing, not caring that the ground was still damp from the previous day's rain storm. She refused to move an inch until Black Rock Shooter answered her call.

She held Yomi's charm tight, until it felt as if it were molding to her palm. Eventually her muscles became stiff and tired from being in one position; still she stayed where she was.

Mato would wait forever if that's what it took.

The clouds passed lazily as time ticked by, and eventually Mato dozed off in her waiting. When she awoke it was almost two in the afternoon. She'd missed a whole day of school.

Her muscles were aching, and her head was throbbing but, her physical pains were nothing compared to the agony she felt in her heart. Of knowing the truth, and not being able to do anything.

Still she continued to wait, still clutching Yomi's charm close.

The sun continued to shift positions in the sky, and deep into Mato's continuous prayer, the sky began to turn orange. Mato looked out over the railing. As the realization that Black Rock Shooter took no heed to her call set in, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"It's a lie… It's a lie.." Mato muttered, as she was reminded of Saya's words.

"_Even when your heart is in pain, she will endure it for you. She will protect you, and who you love most…"_

"It's a lie.. I'm suffering right now. The one I love needs my protection, and Black Rock Shooter won't even hear me."

"And it hurts… It hurts so much!" Mato muttered grabbing her heart and breaking into tears again.

…

When Mato finally made it home, it was already evening. Her feet were black and dirty from walking in the street barefoot, and she smelled of the earth and wet grass. Her mother was scolding her the moment she walked through the door.

"Mato! Just where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried you had me when you just ran out of the house this morning?"

Mato just continued to stand at the door with her head down, her face unreadable.

"My goodness you're a mess! And you missed school today didn't you? Mato, why do you always do this? Why do always feel the need to make me worry needlessly?" Mrs. Kuroi demanded folding her arms.

Mato felt her sadness rising within her heart and began sobbing. She walked over and hugged her mother by the waist. "I'm sorry." She whispered through her sobs. "I'm so sorry!"

Mato apologized, with all her heart and soul she apologized. But whether she was apologizing to her mother for disappointing her, or to Yomi for failing her, she wasn't sure…

What a child she felt like, sobbing in her mother's embrace as if she were five years old again. Yet, it felt good. To be held close, to be told it would be alright. To simply be loved! It was so nice. Oh how she wished it were Yomi in her arms right now..

Mrs. Kuroi looked down at her sobbing daughter sympathetically and rubbed her head. "Just what is going on in that head of yours, huh?"

Mato just continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Mato sat on her bed after a much needed bath, and tried to relax. She held her "Lil' Bird, Colorful Colors" book close as she gave it a flip through.<p>

"The orange of smiles… The pink of sneezes… The blue of tears. She took so many pigments onto her feathers, that they became dull. The colors mixed and mixed and eventually her wings turned black. And she fell… and fell… And she kept falling. Until.. she died."

"The little bird…died." Mato repeated suddenly feeling tears well up again.

"No.. Th-that can't be right. It can be. She thought… She thought she was falling, but then she opened her eyes."

Mato desperately reached over to a cup of pens and pencils she had sitting on her table, knocking it over with a shaky hand as she grasped for a mechanical No.2.

Quickly and ardently, she began to write on the last page of the book.

"The little bird's wings regained their white beauty, and she went on to fly through newer and brighter skies!"

'This can't be it! This can't be how it ends! Why would they make a children's book so sad at the end? It should be happy; it should have a happy ending! ' Mato thought, as she wrote in her book.

She continued to scribble urgently, longing to change it.

"The little bird sang, and people came from all over to hear her!"  
>"She grew up and got married!"<br>"She laid eggs, and had a whole family of little white birds!"  
>"And those birds grew up to be just as beautiful as their mother!"<p>

"They…"

Mato stopped and stared at the mess she'd made. She let her pencil drop from her hand, as small tears made their way from the corner of her eyes onto the book. It was no use. No matter how or where she scribbled on the page, she couldn't erase the true ending of the little bird.

She clenched a fist in anger and let her tears fall. Both for the little bird in the book…

…And for **her** little bird as well.

Mato laid her head down and cried not caring about anything, but the pain she felt deep in her very soul.

Slowly, she drifted off, tired and sleepy. And longing for answers…

'Why…? Why won't you answer me this time?'

…

**"Ehh?"**

Dead Master left her throne and walked out into the battlefield.

"…**Yomi? No, you are.."**

Black Rock Shooter leaped into the eye of a twin skull and fired her rock cannon from the inside, completely obliterating it. She repeated this with the second skull.

"**It's you… why are..?"**

Black Rock Shooter leaped from the explosion and grabbed for a battle axe one of the skull warriors let go of.

"**No.. NO don't fight! Not without me!"**

With all her might, she charged forward, and attacked Dead Master with the axe and her black sword as well.

"**No! Stop it!"**

Black Rock shooter jabbed Dead Master in the shoulder with her sword. Dead Master retaliated by giving Rock a swift kick to the face.

"**Can't you hear me?"**

Rock took the battle axe and slammed it into Dead Master's left horn, effectively shattering both in the process. Dead Master growled fierce in anger, and bashed the blunt end of her scythe into Rock's stomach.

"**Yomi is still inside her! Stop it, or…!"**

Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master charged at each other, weapons raised high.

"**YOU COULD HURT HER!"  
><strong>  
>…<p>

Mato burst from her sleep, jittery and anxious. Had that dream been real? Was that what was happing now? WHY?

Mato slid off her bed onto the floor feeling more tired than before she'd fallen asleep.

Black Rock Shooter was fighting without her? Why? Was Mato not needed? Did Rock feel she would simply be a burden? What about Yomi? If Yomi wasn't pulled from Dead Master in time, would she become trapped on the other side?

Mato's mind was racked with questions and confusion, for which there were no answers, and no peace. Mato stared down at Yomi's star charm one her table and picked it up. She looped it onto her cell phone along with hers and smiled slightly, as she thought of her.

Where was the real Yomi? What was she dreaming of… right now?

* * *

><p>School the next day didn't help to relax Mato in the least.<p>

Kagari had told of how Yomi had gone missing. Now the school was abuzz with gossip. Mato tried to sit and study for a change, to take her mind off it all. However…

"Did you hear? Takanashi-san went missing again."

'_Shut up…'_

"I know, what is with the drama around that girl?"

'_Shut up... Shut up.'_

"I bet she just ran away again. You wanna talk about an attention hog! Heheheh!"

'_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!'_

It was then; Mato finally understood the fuss Kagari had thrown at the hospital, as she squeezed her hands together. Damn if she didn't feel like throwing a fit right now…

'All of you just shut up! You don't understand a damn thing!' Mato tried to block out the voices around her.

"Yomi… gave into her darkness huh?"

Mato opened her tightly shut eyes in shock. Slowly, she turned to Kagari. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Yomi.. I talked with her the other day. She said maybe it would be better if she gave in to it."

Mato's eyes became dark and angry. "…and you didn't think to talk her out of it?"

Kagari shrugged. "Not really. If she wanted to go, why should I say otherwise?"

Mato saw red, and slapped Kagari clear across the cheek.

"Y-You slapped Kagari! How mean!" Scolded one of Kagari's friends. "Are you okay Kagari?"

The teacher walked in. "Kuroi-san, are you here?"

Mato turned to her, but said nothing.

"Come with me." The teacher ushered. "Mrs. Takanashi is here, and she wants to speak with you."

The gossiping became worse, as Mato sighed and walked out.

"Hey, think now that Takanashi-san is gone, Kuroi-san will go missing too?"

"They have been known to disappear in pairs haven't they? Heheheh!"

Was there no way to shut them up?

…

Saya sat jotting down notes, as the door to her office opened.

"Ah, you're here." She said turning around. Standing there was Yuu.

"…Have you heard?" Yuu asked getting slightly angry.

"Yeah I have. Want some coffee?" Saya asked cheerfully.

"…You did it, didn't you? You sent Yomi to the _other side_." Yuu accused as Saya passed by her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just gave Yomi some advice… and she took it."

Yuu's eyes became dark. "Why…? Why would you want her to go back to that thing? She barely came back the fir-"

"-I want to see… if Takanashi-san can perform that.. "little miracle" again like she did before."

"And for that, you were willing to let her walk straight into hell? What happened back then.. What happened then is not like now!" Yuu exclaimed getting in Saya's face.

Saya gently held Yuu's cheek. "Don't worry! If things get too bad I'll be sure to pull her out. I don't know why you're so upset… After all you were the first to send her there, weren't you… STRength?"

Yuu eyes went dark again. "Fine.. So let's say she does live through this? What about her memories?"

Saya just smiled. "It's fine, after all she's in so much pain. If the _other her_ dies this time around, She'll forget all her grief." She said stroking Yuu's hair.

'Yeah, and Mato too…' Yuu thought bitterly.

…

Yuu headed for the front gate, and prepared to leave the school. Class was still in session, but there was no point in going back. No point in continuing with this charade anymore.

It had been easy to blend in, in the beginning. Mato had **made **it easy, by constantly reaffirming her existence with their budding friendship. Never once giving question, as to how someone _cannot be_, and then _just be_ out of nowhere.

But now all of her illusions were quickly coming undone. And she let it. This world was not hers, it never had been. Why should she care?

Yuu looked darkly back at the school in contemp.

Whether it was she or her _other self_, it seemed neither of them could make this work, could they?

Yuu turned and continued walking. It was just barely midday, soon to be noon, her favorite time of the day.

Though it only lasted a moment, it was the one time, when the sun glared its brightest, and everything in the world around her became shadow-less.

Just like her…

* * *

><p>Walking to the main office seemed foreboding for Mato, as she made her way their slowly.<p>

'If Mrs. Takanashi is here, she must be asking about Yomi… This ain't gonna be pretty.' She thought as she pushed open the door to the main office. Mato took a deep breath and stepped through.

Mrs. Takanashi was at her side the moment she strode in.

"Kuroi-san.. Please! Please give Yomi back!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Mato's eyes widened. "Huh? I don't-"

"Please!" Mrs. Takanashi pleaded getting on her knees. "Please give me back my daughter! She's with you, I know she is!"

She grasped Mato roughly be the shoulders. "Please give me back my baby! Please tell her to come home!"

The other teachers were forced to pull Mrs. Takanashi off of Mato as she began crying. "I'm so sorry, I promise, I won't be strict with her anymore.. So please! Bring her home!" She sobbed.

Mato could only turn and lower her head, as Yomi's mother repented for a problem she really wasn't responsible for.

As the other teachers in the office attempted to calm Mrs. Takanashi, Mato leaned against the wall closest to the door and cried silently, holding her left arm.

Because in the end… That was really all she could do. Wasn't it?

…

Mato roamed the halls, lonely and contrite, and falling deeper into sadness by the moment. Hadn't this been how she'd felt, way back when Yomi had first been taken? How she'd hated it, the constant worry, and never knowing anything. Now Mato wasn't sure which was worse.  
><em><br>_Not knowing anything, and not being able to do anything?  
>Or, knowing <em>everything<em>, and not being able to do anything?

Mato wiped her leftover tears away as she continued down the hall. The door to the Dawn Consultation office opened and Saya called out to her as she passed.

"Ne Kuroi-kun, Want's some coffee?" She asked sweetly.

"Saya-sensei" Mato said her voice slightly raspy from crying.

…

"Here" Saya whispered as she placed a tea cup on the table in front of Mato.

"Eh? Black tea?"

Didn't Saya always drink coffee?

Saya swirled the tea in her own cup, and looked down somberly. "You know? I actually hate coffee. Unless you mix it with enough milk to make it café-au-lait, you're really just drinking dirty water… Coffee is convenient in many way though."

Mato wasn't sure why but she felt herself become nervous. Saya wasn't acting like herself.

Saya placed her own tea next to Mato's and took a seat on the coach next to her.

"Ne Kuroi-kun, do you know where Yomi is right now?"

Mato looked away, unable to answer. Should she lie? Saya would never believe her, even if she told the truth.

"I bet I can guess where she is." Saya joked leaning in close.

With the brush of her hand against Mato's cheek she forced Mato to face her.

"She's turned… into a monster. Hasn't she?" Saya asked with a slight giggle.

Mato's eyes widened in shock.

"A monster." Saya continued. "Just like her other self. Just like I said she would be…"

Mato sat frozen. 'How.. does she know that? How could she possibly?'

"Well, that takes care of one of you. Now…"

Saya moved both her hands to Mato's neck…

"That just leaves you to take care of."

…and began choking her.

Mato hissed, and swung her foot. Saya found herself doubling over in pain as Mato's foot made contact with her stomach. She lifted her head just in time to see Mato rush out the door.

To herself she smirked. "Not bad Kuroi-kun. Did Black Rock Shooter teach you that?"

Saya stood up and looked down at the teas that had been knocked over as Mato rushed out.

"Fine… I suppose I don't need to kill you today. But I will, in time. If I'm to protect the one **I** love… You and _your_ love must both go…"

…

Mato couldn't run fast enough.

'Why? She was so nice before! So why? WHY? Why is everyone around me losing their mind?'

By God, she'd just escaped death! Mato ran down the hall past teachers and students alike, with scared tears in her eyes. As she ran she had but one desire.

To get as far away from Saya as possible!

Mato found herself running to the gym of all places, where her basketball club was waiting for her. Arata was the first to greet her.

"Oi grunt! You're seven whole minutes late for practice! Get geared up!"

Mato panted for a moment before trying to explain.

"S-S-Saya-sensei… She just.. She just tried to..!" Mato was so nervous she couldn't form the words.

"She just tried to kill me!" She finally managed to exclaim to the other girls there.

They stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You're kidding right?" one girl asked wiping her tears away.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Asked another in between giggles.

"But-But it's true! She just.." Mato tried to explain.

"Oi stop daydreaming grunt and go suit up! We've got work to do!" Arata scolded, knocking Mato upside the head and pointing her in the direction of the locker room. The other girls continued to giggle at her tall tale.

"Can you believe Kuroi-kun?"

"I know, as if Saya-sensei would ever do anything like that!" The girls giggled.

Mato walked off to the locker room with shame on her face.

Why? Why didn't they believe her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN– **Crazy when the people you trust turn on you isn't it? And even crazier when you try to tell someone the truth and they don't believe you. Hell, you hardly believe it yourself. But at least Mato got away. I'd like to believe OVA Mato would be smart enough to know how to retaliate on Saya for doing what she tried to do. Because guess what? When someone says they're gonna kill you, YOU DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND TAKE IT DAMN IT!

Good grief..

You know? I think I might have actually managed to triple the drama in this show? …Oh well. You're still reading it so it must not be _all bad_, ne? ***Shrugs shoulders***


	14. Shooter

Oh man, 60 reviews that fast? You guys are awsome!

Warning, too much talking on Yuu's part. If you get bored? just skip down to the bottom..

Disclaimer - I don't own.. nuff said.

* * *

><p>Mato stayed in the corner of the gym holding a basketball. She should have been practicing, but her mind was to troubled to concentrate.<p>

'Why? Why would Saya do that? What did I do wrong? And… How does she know about Yomi? Could she… could she possibly know about the _other side_? If so, then how? And why take it all out on me?'

Mato was so focused on her thoughts, didn't hear the cry of "look out!" and a basketball came hurdling toward her head.

Mato yelped as the ball smacked her and she fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Asked one of the girls.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm alright." Mato murmured patting the scrape on her head gently.

"But you're still bleeding a little. Manager, come quick!" The girl yelled.

When the call for the manager went out, over walked a girl in a blue jersey, and brown hair put up in a bun.

'That's not…' "Is Yuu absent today?" Mato asked looking around for her.

"Who's Yuu?" Both girls asked.

"Uhh… She's the usual manager for the basketball club."

"I'm pretty sure I've been the only manager here since the new semester started." Said the girl in the blue jersey.

Arata walked over. "Yo, what's with this lil' meetin' over here?" She asked with hands in her pocket.

"Kohata-senpai, you remember Yuu right?" Mato asked suddenly becoming nervous.

"Huh? Yuu? Who's that?"

"How can none of you remember? She was with us on the training trip!"

**[Arata looked down at Yuu as if she were seeing her for the first time. "Uhh.. who are you?"**

**Yuu smiled sympathetically. "I'm the team manager, remember? I have been since the second school term started?"**

**Arata rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm no good with names and faces."]**

Arata scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Sorry, I don't remember that."

Mato's eyes widened in fear, all the people around her really _were_ losing their minds!

Mato stood up and shook slightly. She took off running out of the school, with nothing but questions in her head.

'Why? Why don't they remember? Why does everything around me keep unraveling? I remember Yuu. I remember everything!'

Mato flew down the street empowered by her adrenaline, and fear.

'I remember when I first sprained my foot; Yuu had been the one to fix it!'

**[Mato winced as Yuu sprayed a muscle pain reliever on her ankle.**

"**Just bear with it!" Yuu scolded, as Mato tried to scoot away from the cold spray.]**

For a reason Mato couldn't explain, the image of Yuu in her head was fuzzy.

"Wha..?"

Mato stopped her run and tried to sort through her memories. 'I remember how she tried to comfort me the first time Yomi went missing.'

**[Mato looked into Yomi's class forlornly. Yomi's seat was empty.**

**Yuu followed behind her. "Cheer up, Mato. I'm telling you, Yomi will be back soon. So you gotta stop moping around! Seeing you like this is really bringing me down...]**

'That's right! I remember that! But her face… it's so.. so fuzzy? Why can't I see her face?!'

Mato hugged herself, as her body began to shake in fear. Surely, Yuu was not just part of her imagination right?

'Yuu is real! I know it!'

Mato was slowly beginning to not believe her own pep talk.

'Why? Why didn't I notice something was weird earlier? All the time we've spent together and yet my memories of her are so hazy…'

"Even the time I went to her house when Yomi was grounded…"

_BEEP BEEEEEEP!_

Mato narrowly moved out of the way as a car went speeding past her from behind. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath.

"That's right! I've been to her house! It was only one or two times, but I'm sure I remember where it is!"

Mato took off running down the block and made a left turn, guided by what she believed to be her memories.

**["Mato, this way!" Yuu called out.]**

"This way!" Mato exclaimed still running.

She ran, and ran, and ran more. She was losing her breath, her clothes were sweaty, and her fear was using up what little adrenaline she had left, but still she kept going.

"This way!"

Across three different streets, around the corner of a flower shop and passing by an empty lot to her right. The place she came across…

…was the river bank. Neither Yuu nor her house was anywhere to be found.

"What's going on? Why…?" Mato asked her tears ready to overflow. She walked down and stared out at the river, watching the sun gradually set over the water.

She turned and gasped. Standing just to her right was Yuu. Her head was held down, and her expression was very dark.

Mato stared for a moment before she tried to put on a smile. "It's funny… I seem to remember you making that face once before."

Yuu looked up, her face still unreadable.

"…Do you want to save Yomi again?" Yuu asked getting straight to the point.

"Y-Yuu…"

"Black Rock Shooter." Yuu commanded.

Mato's eyes broadened and her body became tense.

"Do you want to save Yomi again?" Yuu repeated.

"Yuu... how? How could you possibly know? I never told you. No one knows. No one… except Yomi." Mato demanded in confusion.

"We've been watching you… for quite some time."

"We…?"

"Me, and my other self." Yuu clarified closing her eyes.

"Y-You have an _other self_ too?"

"We've been watching you _both_… for quite some time." Yuu said opening her eyes again.

Mato gasped. Yuu's eyes were no longer a soft honey brown but a brightly glowing orange-yellow. Mato became slightly scared.

"Who are you?" She asked shaking slightly.

"Mato… You've been there, haven't you? To the other side? You were one with Black Rock Shooter once. Weren't you?" Yuu asked not answering Mato's question.

"I-I was. But now.."

"She's not answering you now." Yuu finished for her.

Mato felt tears well up. "I don't know why… She just won't. Maybe.. she can't here me…" Mato sobbed off as tears made their way down the corner of her eyes. Yuu continued to stare apathetically with glowing eyes.

"Do you know the true purpose, of your other self?" Yuu asked.

"Huh? Uh.. to protect me from pain. Isn't it?"

Yuu nodded. "Yes, her job is to shield you from as much pain as possible, by taking it into herself. In a sense you can say your negative emotions have been feeding her. Helping her power to grow… And since your joining, you two have become connected at a very deep level… There is no pain you feel that she is not already aware of."

…

Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter danced around the battle field, jumping and leaping in every direction. Rock was thrown to the ground and Dead Master whipped a chain around Rock's torso and threw her downward.

…

"Sometimes, when you endure a great sadness that is beyond what your heart can take, those emotions and memories, are given over. The _other self_ releases that sadness by engaging in battle. It's really all they know."

…

Rock tumbled about, as Dead Master tossed her like a yo-yo in her chains. Rock used her bare fist to snap the chain and aimed her sword for Dead Master's head. She missed and Dead Master twirled her scythe wildly, shredding most of Rock's black jacket.

…

"Eventually, you're other self **will be** defeated in battle and the pain that was collected will die with them. Your memories of that pain as well… That's what happened with Kohata, and Yomi's friend Kagari. They were cut from their main attachments to this world and set free. Every memory that was collected in their other selves is dead now. They've become a whole new person with a second chance."

Mato stood in shock at her words. "But.. that can't be right.." Mato explained. "The last time… When Dead Master was defeated.."

Yuu nodded already understanding what Mato wanted to say. "She burnt away, and Yomi kept her memories anyhow, correct?"

Mato shook her head vigorously. "Yeah, she didn't forget her mem-"

"-This time is different." Yuu interrupted. "Yomi did retain her memories from the first defeat. But Dead Master hadn't been defeated by normal means, had she? What happened, Mato? How she was defeated the first time?"

Mato thought back for a moment…  
>_<p>

_Black Rock Shooter broke the chains that held her in submission and advanced on Dead Master. Dead Master was forced to back away as Rock came to close for comfort. Dead Master fired a chain her way only to have it pushed back and incinerated in wave of blue flames._

_With a stern look on her face, Rock held out her hand. ("Come here!") She commanded. Dead Master continued to back away, until her foot reached the edge of the platform she was standing on. It all seemed to go in slow motion for her as she felt her body plummet backwards._

_Before she could even fall a good two inches, Black Rock Shooter had her arms around her in a tight hug. Something faint like heart beat awoke inside Dead Master's chest and Yomi within her stirred. She gritted her teeth in anger._

_She began to push Rock away with all her might. ("No! She's mine! I won't give her back!")_

_Rock held on, not relenting._

_All too quickly, Dead Master felt her very spirit being taken. The memories, the pain, everything that made her what she was. And Yomi was making her way to the outside, abandoning her. _

_Dead Master let out one last scream of pain and discontent, as Yomi took back everything Dead Master had absorbed. She disappeared over the precipice, dissolving away like ash in the wind._

_Both Black Rock Shooter and Mato within her sighed in relief as the one in their arms was no long Dead Master, but a sleeping Yomi…  
>_<em>

Mato let her tears fall as she recalled the memory. "I.. We hugged her. I tried to remind Yomi of how much she meant to me. Of how much… I love her."

"Yomi… decided she no longer wanted the help of her other self. She decided to deal with the pain on her own, and took it back. Without those hurtful memories and pain, Dead Master wasn't needed and vanished back into Yomi's subconscious where she came from. Where they all come from… She performed a special phenomenon; I've begun to call it the "forgiveness miracle."

Mato clenched her hands together. "So, If I just remind her again of how much I love her, then.."

"That may not work this time."

"What? Why?" Mato asked, pleadingly.

Yuu sighed. "Phenomenon like that doesn't normally happen. In fact, it shouldn't have happened to begin with… Yomi made three fatal mistakes. The first was diving into Dead Master with her mind **and** body."

…

Black Rock Shooter swung her sword, just barely managing to graze Dead Master's dress. She tore away the remains of her shredded jacket as Dead Master's scythe came at her neck.

…

"This is fatal, because when your _other self_ dies, the memories they have collected from you go with them. If you are trapped both mind_ and_ body inside your other self and they die… you may die too."

Mato cringed at this new information. "No…"

Yuu continued. "The second mistake was refusing to push the memory aside. Yomi chose to hang onto the pain and sadness of what she did to you as Dead Master. The mounting problem with her family didn't help things either, and Dead Master was resurrected from her mind."

…

Rock slapped Dead Master's scythe away with her sword and punched her to the ground. Rock gave Dead Master a swift kick to the stomach, and Dead Master rolled away trying to put some distance between them. She grabbed Rock by the foot with her chain and hung her in midair, before bashing her head-first into the ground.

…

"Her third and final mistake was going back to Dead Master, mind and body once more. As I've said, the "forgiveness miracle" is not supposed to happen. The rules of the other side are clear. The _other selves_ are to collect your pain, and memories of that pain… then die with them. **All of them**, Mato. That includes Black Rock Shooter…"

…

Dead Master gave Rock a fierce kick to the face knocking her back a few feet. Rock tumbled away, and Dead Master charged at her with another kick to the stomach, then a jab to the back with the blunt end of her scythe. Rock stood tall and charged forward going for a straight, head-on attack with her blade.

Dead Master's eyes widened as Rock's sword came at her…

…

Mato sunk to her knees as Yuu kept talking.

"Yomi got lucky the first time around… _Extremely_ lucky. She won't have such luck this time. Even if she is pulled from Dead Master before she is killed, Dead Master will still take all the memories she's gained since-"

"-STOP!" Mato yelled pain visible on her face. "Just stop.. Just stop it, I can't take it!" Tears streaked about Mato's face left and right without yielding.

"You're telling me… Yomi is going to die if she stays on the other side? That I might lose her? And even if she lives, she'll forget me anyhow? So I'll lose her either way? And to top it off, I might lose Black Rock Shooter too, and forget BOTH of them?" Mato asked in between her sobs.

Yuu could only nod, somberly. Mato's sadness turned into anger.

"You knew? All this time you knew? You've known all along, even that first time and you never once bothered to tell me?" Mato demanded grabbing Yuu by the shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you. My _other self_ and I have promised that no matter what we must remain neutral. The real Yuu, on the other side has never enjoyed pain, never enjoyed fighting. Nor has she ever been good at dealing with people."

Mato let go.

"We have no wish to cause anyone pain, nor do we wish to save anyone from pain. We simply wish to keep going on, no more than that…" Yuu said simply.

Mato was left confused once more. "The… real Yuu.. is on other side? Then.. who are you?" She asked backing away, becoming afraid.

Yuu advanced on her and Mato felt her body freeze as she came closer.

"Why…? Why is it like this? It's not fair." Mato complained. "Why should they have to die? I don't want to lose either!" Mato exclaimed.

"It isn't right at all… Depending on others to take your pain away! You shouldn't pass pain onto others just because life becomes difficult. The _other selves_ shouldn't have to die, simply for our sake. Black Rock Shooter… shouldn't have to die, simply for my sake. All life is supposed to precious… isn't it?"

"…I feel the same." Yuu said looking out over the water, smiling for change.

"To tell the truth, I've always thought it was an unfair system too. A system that is meant to help people forget pain, but really.. It only makes more pain for the people around them when they are forgotten, giving birth to more _other selves_. A never ending, vicious cycle…"

Yuu turned back to Mato. "You know? When Yuu and I traded places, I was all alone here. I had no one, and I was afraid I'd be forever alone in this strange new world. But then.. I met you. I made my first real friend that day I fixed your ankle."

"So, I want to disregard my rule to remain neutral, and help you with whatever may come."

Mato became touched by Yuu's words. "Yuu…"

"Mato, I'll ask you one more time… Do you wish to save your little bird again? Do you wish to explain the truth? Help her to understand everything? To try and perform the "forgiveness miracle" again?"

Mato didn't hesitate. "Yes! I want to try again! I want to become a light for Yomi's darkness!"

Yuu closed her eyes, and sighed. "Alright, come here…" She walked to Mato and held her head. "I'll send you into Black Rock Shooter with just your mind. Going in with the body is dang-"

"-NO! Send all of me! Mind and body." Mato urged.

Yuu stared at her sternly. "...If I do that and Black Rock Shooter dies, you may not live to come back."

Mato stared back at Yuu, her face just a stern. "If I fail and Yomi dies, I'll have no reason to come back at all."

Yuu sighed and smiled sympathetically. "Foolish girl… Fine I will open the way."

Yuu backed away from Mato, and put her forefingers, and thumbs together, forming diamond with her hands. "Get ready.." She urged as a light above them began to glow.

The light swirled as Mato looked up to the sky. The symbol that appeared before her was one resembling a large fist, and gray in color.

"This is my symbol, the symbol… of STRength. Now Mato… remember your symbol! Remember what you saw the first time you and Black Rock Shooter became one! Remember and call it forth!" Yuu exclaimed trying to keep the portal between both worlds open.

"M-My symbol...? It-it was.. it was…"

STRength's white emblem began to morph and glow blue…

"…A STAR!" Mato exclaimed as a bright white star haloed in blue light shined above her. The light flowed and encircled her completely. Yuu was forced to back away, not wishing to get sucked in as well. Mato's body levitated into the air and the light exploded before disappearing, taking Mato with it.

Yuu collapsed in fatigue, from exerting so much power…

* * *

><p>Mato felt as if she were floating…<p>

It was a strange sensation, but not one she hadn't felt before. This was her place… Their place. Their little world of blue.

Black Rock Shooter…

Mato opened her eyes at let out a breath. She was not surprised to find herself floating naked. After all she'd done this before. Now that she and Black Rock Shooter were one again… That was odd. Why couldn't she see anything? She was able to see before. 'Where…? Where is Yomi?'

"Mato, are you really willing to shoulder all that pain again, and the knowledge that comes with it? You can't run from it anymore. Are you certain you're ready?"

"Yuu? Is that you?" Mato took a breath. "I'll do it! I swear I will! I won't run away anymore! I…"

I blue flame lit itself in Mato's left eye.

"I WILL BRING YOMI BACK!" She screamed, and the flame blared…

…Mato opened her eyes to find herself on the outside, looking through Black Rock Shooter's eyes. Standing just in front of her was Dead Master. She squinted slightly to look for Yomi within her and smiled.

'Yomi! Yomi, can you hear me?'

Yomi's eyes opened slowly, her body almost reluctant to wake up. And then…

"AAHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Yomi screamed in agony.

Mato gasped in shock, and looked down.

In her hands, was a long black blade, jabbed into Yomi's stomach..

…

Black Rock Shooter sighed in relief.

At last a hit was made, and Dead Master's stomach made contact with Black Rock Shooter's blade.

**_Thump-bump…_ _Thump-bump…_ _Thump-bump…_**

Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened. A heart beat? Not possible, the only time she ever had a heart beat in this hollow body was…

_**Thump-bump Thump-bump Thump-bump**_

"Oh God… What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mato screamed from within Black Rock Shooter's body.

Rock pulled her blade from Dead Master, greenish-black blood dripping off of it in rivers. Dead Master fell on her back, clutching her stomach in agony. She watched Black Rock Shooter with a pained scowl, doing her best to stay conscious.

She watched as Rocks eyes slowly went wide, and her face broke out into a look of shock. _("M..Mato...") _She muttered not quite able to find her voice.

How? How had Mato gotten here? Rock was certain she had cut their link!

Dead Master's eyes widened. _('That girl is here?')_

Just the mention of that girl's name made her recoil, and all too quickly the silence within Dead Master's inner world was shredded. Yomi was now awake, aware and screaming. Loudly. "MATO! MAATOOOO! HELP ME! IT HURTS!"

Dead Master turned around and crawled away on her knees, her blood decorating the ground beneath her. She held back a scream of pain as Yomi began tearing at the darkness. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" She screamed her voice ragged, but they went ignored as Dead Master attempted to put some distance between herself and Black Rock Shooter.

Black Rock Shooter felt herself being pulled inside her inner world by her vexed _other self_. She turned around and Mato was on her faster than she could blink.

In the blue subconscious world that was theirs and theirs alone, Mato had Black Rock Shooter floating in place. Her hands were grasping and squeezing Rock's shoulders, and there was nothing but anger written on Mato's face.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mato demanded as she tightened her grip with strength she didn't know she had. 'HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? YOMI… YOMI IS INSIDE HER!"

Black Rock Shooter's eyes broadened at this knowledge.

That sphere of darkness she'd seen before… it had been Yomi.

"If.. Dead Master dies… Yomi will too! If Yomi dies… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOOOOOOU!" Mato screamed as their inner world rattled, and rippled wildy.

Mato did not loosen her grip and Black Rock Shooter could not stop her… _would not_ stop her. How could she? Their inner world was not a battle field and Mato was not her enemy. No, Mato was… Mato was her life-line, whose wrath she had incurred. This was penance perhaps? For hurting the one Mato loved more than even life itself?

Mato refused to relent, and her hatred cut into Rock like no pain she'd ever felt before. It was not so much the nails digging into her skin that made her hurt so badly, although it was a bit painful. It was the absolute blatant animosity Mato held for her right at that moment.

Black Rock Shooter's whole purpose for existence was to absorb Mato's pain. But with Mato right there, her emotions going out of control, she was pouring in more pain than Rock could take in at once. Rock's contol over _their_ body was slipping, and she slowly felt her soul being eclipsed by Mato's anger.

On the outside, Black Rock Shooter's body began to spit purple-black blood from multiple gashes and wounds. All of the old and new pain that had been collected from Mato, was overflowing, like a cup that had been filled with too much water. Rock's body convulsed out of control as Mato's pain and anger tore her apart from the inside out, painting the ground in deep back-purple.

Mato continued to grip Rock's shoulders as she unleashed all her frustration and anger, her own shoulders shaking. "WHY?! You know Yomi means more to me than anything! I thought you would help protect what was important to me! _-sob-_ Why did you block me out?!"

Mato sobbed out loud and released her grip on Rock's shoulders. She leant over her, her tears floating away. With the last bit of strength she could find, she muttered. "You… you monster!"

That had been the last bit of pain Rock could hold, and her soul was smothered. Mato's eyes widened as Rock who'd just been underneath her vanished. "What…?" She asked not understanding.

Rock's body continued to spit blood, as the purple of Mato's hate concealed the blue in Black Rock Shooters eyes, turning the flame within her left eye purple.

And the blue star emblem that shined above them in the heavens…

…broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Okay… This would be a good example of how anger tends to blind a person's better judgment, yes? And I realize OVA Mato probably wouldn't have overreacted in such a way, but I wanted the grand unveiling of... "you know who", to be about more than just Mato losing her mind.

Well that's it. Next episode...? _Oh boy_. For now, just review.


	15. A Hope That

Oi, this chapter took forever to come together, so appreciate it! Alright, here ya go…

Warning this chapter is a bit gore-ish, but you knew that right? I mean.. It's Insane BRS for goodness sake.

Disclaimer – I don't own…

* * *

><p>Mato floated in Black Rock Shooter's inner world, confused and despondent.<p>

"I, no… it was she. No… it was we. Wasn't it?"

"Dead Master.. and Yomi… oh god… Are they okay? Did I…?"

"Did we.. kill them? My… my little bird…"

"Wait… where is she? Where is Black Rock Shooter?" Mato looked around, confused.

"She was just here and… Ahhh.. AHHHH!"

She lurched forward and screamed as her senses became all too aware of the pain Black Rock Shooter's body was in.

…

Black Rock Shooter's body tilted backwards, her arms going limp. Large jagged edged spikes burst forward from the many gashes on her body, spiting purple blood every which way. They melted down and covered the body, incasing her in a purple-black crystal.

Black Gold Saw watched on, her eyes going wide in confusion. What was this? What was causing such a change to take place?

Everything was still for moment, before the crystal gained a crack. Then another. Fractures grew in every direction until the crystal shattered, shooting off shards. And what emerged was a body that belonged to neither Black Rock Shooter.. nor Mato.

The body was endowed with black armor, and white cross belts. Uneven twin tails, one covered in a black crown, and both hands, now no longer hands, but sharpened claws. The purple flame glaring from her left eye was ablaze with malice and dark intent.

She was the purest personification of all of Mato's collected pain and anger, given form…

Insane Black Rock Shooter.

Black Gold Saw jumped from the pillar she'd been standing on, and readied her king saw for battle. Insane held up her left arm and summoned her cannon lance. It appeared in a flash of purple light, and she griped it tight as she aimed it Gold Saw's way.

Black Gold Saw charged forward at top speed, and jabbed her king saw straight into Insane's right arm. Mato within her grabbed her own right arm as a vicious pain assaulted her. She screamed.

"Ahh-AHHHHH!"

Mato floated there, trying to fathom why she was feeling all this pain. She hadn't felt like this the last time she and Rock joined, but now there was so much agony, it was almost overwhelming. "Ahhhh! What's.. g-going on?" Mato moaned, trying to wait for the pain to subside.

Insane turned her gaze downward to Black Gold Saw, before half regarding the purple blood spiting from her wounded arm. Black Gold Saw jumped back, and stood in a crouch position waiting for Insane to make the next move.

Insane clutched her wounded right arm and pulled. She tore it from its socket and tossed it aside without a care. Mato's eyes widened as her entire right side rushed with inferno.

"HUU- AHHHHHEEEEEEHHIIIHHHHH!" She reeled backward, her toes and fingers spreading wide. The overwhelming sense of it all became too much, and Mato blacked out…

Insane ran headlong, and tossed her cannon lance high into the air. She released the turrets hidden within and fired a rain of purple bullets Black Gold Saw's way. Gold Saw shielded herself with her king saw, before jumping out of the way. Just narrowly missing the cannon lance as it crashed to the ground, kicking up two feet of dust in its wake.

A limping Dead Master watched from a distance behind a collapsed pillar, still a bit disoriented and bleeding from her gut. She clutched her wound with one hand and stood up. Her eyes surveyed the area, slightly worried.

Dead Master thanked her lucky star Black Gold Saw had decided to step in when she did, now she had to find a way out of here, some place where she wouldn't be detected. Any place the undertaker wouldn't find her… If only Yomi would be quiet!

"M-Mato…? Hey! Tell me what happened! I heard screaming!"

Dead Master growled at Yomi's insistence.

_("Just be quiet and let me think!")_

Dead Master gritted her teeth as she watched Black Gold Saw, and Insane Black Rock Shooter battle. She couldn't help but sense that something was off with Rock's behavior…

_("Black Rock Shooter… What's going on in that head of yours?")_

* * *

><p>Yuu sighed in her seat by the riverside as the stars twinkled above her head. The sun had just set over the horizon and the night sky was in full bloom.<p>

Yuu could no longer stand to wait anymore. She put both her hands together and prayed, trying to contact Black Rock Shooter's inner world.

"Mato? Are you alright? Mato…"

There was nothing but silence.

"Mato? Mato! Mato can you hear me?!"

"…"

"Please answer me, Mato! MATO!"

No matter how hard she urged, she could not make contact with the other side. Yuu's eyes widened with dread, as all sorts of thoughts raced through her mind. Was Mato stuck? Was she unconscious over there? It shouldn't be, unless… Was Black Rock Shooter defeated? Impossible!

Yuu stood up shaking slightly, unsure of what to do. She had to find help. Someone, anyone who knew of matters concerning the other world. There was only one person who came to mind…

...

Saya awoke at her table, from her self-induced, hypnotic transportation to and from the other side. She was confused and tired, as she struggled to make sense of Black Rock Shooter's recent actions.

"Black Rock Shooter… why would you..?"

The bell to her front door rang. Then it rang again, and again, and again.

Saya sat at her table, set on ignoring whoever it was. But this person was persistent in gauging her, and she was forced to go to the door. She rubbed her aching head and opened it.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked almost aggravated. Saya's eyes widened when she saw it was a distressed looking Koutari Yuu.

Yuu had tears streaming down her glowing yellow-orange eyes, and she was shaking worse than a leaf jerked about by the wind. She seemed to look even shorter than usual in her distressed state.

"Saya-chan, help me… What should I do?!" Yuu pleaded.

…

Yuu found herself slapped down onto Saya's living room floor as she explained her story. Saya glowered above her, her hands balled in a fist, and anger written all over her features.

"YOU IMBECILE! What the hell have you done?!" Saya yelled.

Yuu grabbed her cheek in pain and looked away, suddenly ashamed of herself.

"That's why… That's why Black Rock Shooter is… Fool! You should know more than anyone, when these girls endure a great mental burden; the girls on the _other side_ lose what's left of their dwindling humanity! Their power within takes them over and they become true monsters!"

Saya sighed and grabbed her head. "I had to put stress on Takanashi-san, because I needed Dead Master to draw her in. I needed Dead Master to** want** the power again. I needed her to want to turn on Black Rock Shooter again. I was afraid if she and Black Rock Shooter joined together, they would… they would over power that girl! I couldn't let that happen."

Yuu sat on the floor confused. "Bu-but Saya, I thought you wanted to see if Yomi could accomplish the "forgivness mirac-"

"-Oh SCREW IT! I know perfectly well things like that only happen once in a life time, I LIED!" Saya screamed shaking her head vigorously. "I needed Dead Master to die! If she did then at the very least, that girl would have some chance against Black Rock Shooter in battle. She would not have to worry about being overwhelmed in a fight!"

Saya turned down to Yuu with contempt in her eyes. "Now you've gone and awaken Mato's agony! This new Black Rock Shooter will destroy everything in her path, including… the real Yuu, and even Mato herself if necessary!"

Yuu rubbed away her tears and looked down. "I-I didn't think Mato would become stuck over there. She and Black Rock Shooter worked so well together the last time! I thought they could do it again.."

Saya knelt down to Yuu's level, grasped her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why?! Why would you do this?! I thought you said your _other self_ told you stay indifferent and do nothing?!" Saya demanded.

Yuu sobbed as fresh tears made tracks down her face. "Mato… Mato is my friend. I love her so much! I just didn't want to see her suffer any more!"

"Damn it STRength! What about your love for the real Yuu?! Doesn't she mean anything to you anymore?!"

"Of course she does! Y-Yuu gave me life… But Mato's the one who kept my life going, and gave my life real meaning with her friendship. Was I really supposed to ignore that?! Can't you see Saya? It's so hard for everyone to deal with all this, even you! I know it is!" Yuu lamented.

"I don't matter!" Saya said sighing, clearly frustrated. Saya huffed, and stared out her window as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "Damn it all… All the work I put into this! Why?!" Saya asked to no one in particular, putting her hands in her head.

Yuu curled into a ball and mourned for her two lost friends…

* * *

><p>Black Gold Saw leaped up and narrowly avoided Insane's cannon lance as it was hurdled toward her. It landed with a thud imbedding itself in the ground, as Gold Saw rushed forward for a frontal assault.<p>

A turret hidden within the cannon lance released itself and fired. Black Gold Saw's body tumbled past Insane, as her right arm was shot from her shoulder joint. She bounced on the ground, finally coming to a stop on her back.

She looked back to see Insane now wielding her king saw on a floating chain, as well as the cannon lance. Black Gold Saw stood up, clutching the place where her arm used to be, with a scowl on her face. She was now weaponless, but refused to give in, even as Insane Black Rock Shooter advanced on her.

Insane walked forward. Cold and lifeless were written in features, as her joints moved and bent like that of a living doll. Gold Saw gritted her teeth before deciding to take this fight elsewhere.

She slipped into the ground teleporting to a new arena, where she would have the advantage in the battle. There was no need to usher Insane Black Rock Shooter to follow her, for the twin tailed girl was already on her trail. Insane stabbed her cannon lance, and the king saw into the ground to go after Black Gold Saw, not caring where it might lead her.

Once they'd left the scene, Dead Master emerged from her hiding place. She stalked over to the area where Insane and Gold Saw had just been and looked down. Should she follow? It would have been better for her if she simply took Yomi and made a run for it now.

Dead Master let go of her stomach and stared at her wound with disdain. It was healing slowly, as she fed off of Yomi's negative energy, but it would have been so much easier if the girl were unconscious. Yomi was pitching a fit that was suitable for a five year old as she tore at Dead Master from the inside out.

"I'm going to find a way out! I SWEAR I WILL!"

Dead Master attempted to ignore her, when an arm burst forth from the wound in her stomach, shooting greenish black blood into the ground. She gasped in pain as her wound was reopened, and she shoved Yomi's arm back into her body.

_("Stubborn idiot! Do as you're told and stay-")_

Dead Master didn't get the chance to finish as her ears perked up to a sound coming from behind her. It was still far away, but it was definitely the distinct sound of metal being dragged.

_("Shit, she's here!")_

Another was coming, and Dead Master no longer had a chance to decide what to do. She slammed her palm down on the ground and decided to follow after Insane and Gold Saw. Without haste, Dead Master sank through the ground, as the sound of dragging metal became louder…

…

Insane landed on her feet, and looked around. The world she entered was of gray and white, with many collapsed pillars. Black Gold Saw's world for breeding more other selves.

Just to the north, stood Black Gold Saw, holding her ornate black watering can. She waved it about, sprinkling water in every direction. From the puddles arose Seedlings, clothed in black hooded capes, and carrying weapons of all types.

They surrounded Insane Black Rock Shooter, ready to strike on command…

* * *

><p>Yuu continued cry as Saya walked to her couch and reached in between the seat cushions. "At this rate… Everything will fall to pieces. I have no choice."<p>

She pulled out an ornate black tanto knife and slowly unsheathed to blade. "My only physical link to Black Gold Saw…" Saya trailed off staring at the blade.

"S-Saya… What are you..?" Yuu asked becoming nervous.

Saya stood up and pointed the blade forward, level to her eye sight. "I'm going in… completely! I'll give Black Gold Saw everything. My mind _and_ my body. That should be more than enough power for her."

Yuu stood up and ran to Saya. She wrapped her arms around her and cried. "NO! Don't do that Saya, it Black Gold Saw is killed over there while you're inside her, you'll die!" Yuu's plea fell on deaf ears.

Saya pushed Yuu aside without care. "I told you, I don't matter! I'm going in. I'll do my best to try and reach Kuroi-kun, to try and snap her out of it. Perhaps if my voice can reach her..."

Saya took a breath. "But no matter what, I will save _that girl_. If worse comes to worse.. I _will_ destroy Black Rock Shooter… and Kuroi-kun too."

Saya closed her eyes and gripped her tanto tightly. She took a breath as she tried to contact Black Gold Saw in her mind.

"Black Gold Saw, hear me.. Obey the one to whom you owe your life!"

Slowly, red points of light began to gather at the tip of Saya's blade.

"Take me into your inner world! Heart, mind, and body!"

The red ball of light at the tip of the blade grew, within its center, Black Gold Saw's symbol was revealed. A king's crown with horns.

"Let me become one complete entity… with you."

Saya concentrated as the light continued to grow, creating a ball of red light that sought to swallow her completely. Yuu covered her eyes as the light became blinding and flowed wildly. It consumed Saya, and then shrank away leaving nothing, not even the black tanto Saya had been holding.

* * *

><p><em>("It hurts… It's painful… It hurts… It's painful… It hurts… It's painful…")<em>

The seedlings all echoed their pain in unison as Insane Black Rock Shooter mercilessly went about slaughtering them. Black blood spilled from their wounds and block upon block of stone crumbled as Insane madly swung her cannon lance around, whipping the chain attached to it.

_("It hurts… It's painful… It hurts… It's painful… It hurts… It's painful…")_

The seedlings weapons were thrown to the ground, as their bodies were tossed about, and their severed heads, with hoods still attached, rolled away. Insane continued her advance, to Gold Saw without care.

Black Gold Saw just watched on with cold indifference. Her eyes widened as she sensed the presence of another within her. All at once, power rose within Gold Saw as her _other self_ took residence in her inner world.

_("Saya…!")_ Gold Saw exclaimed in surprise.

"Black Gold Saw… I will take it from here!" Saya commanded from within, and Gold Saw obeyed.

_("As you wish.")_ She replied before handing over all controls to her other self.

Saya peered at Insane Black Rock Shooter through Gold Saw's eyes, and called out.

"Kuroi-kun! Please, Kuroi-kun!"

Insane Black Rock Shooter neared Black Gold saw and aimed a re-morphed version of the king saw, now her black blade, at Gold Saw's neck. She pointed to strike but stopped short, pulled back by a force from within.

Saya kept Gold Saw's body still, sure to not make any sudden movements that would provoke Insane to more violence. "Please hear my voice Kuroi-kun! I don't want to fight you if I don't have to!"

Insane looked toward her hesitating hand in confusion. Mato within her reacted to Saya's voice, halting all of Insane's movements. But, Mato still refused to open her eyes, her pain induced slumber was to comforting. Insane growled in frustration and leaped backwards, impaling her own body on a pillar behind her.

Saya within Gold Saw took this last opportunity to set things right and raised her hand to command Gold Saw's world to move at her will. The land shifted and six pillars emerged from every direction, pinning Insane still. Saya kept them in place while she tried to reach out to Mato once more.

"You are Kuroi-kun, aren't you?" Saya asked. Insane Black Rock Shooter snarled as she tried to break free of Saya's hold.

"Please… Let my voice reach you!" Saya pleaded, tossing water from Black Gold Saw's watering can into the air. The droplets gathered at Gold Saw's feet as they fell and casted her body in a bright light from below.

Saya sighed, as a small tear tracked down Gold Saw's face. This was hopeless wasn't it? Saya knew she alone would not be enough to awaken Mato. But surely there had to be some way, to prevent tragedy from befalling another innocent girl. She couldn't let Mato become another Yuu Koutari.

Lost to the other world.

'I remember when I first met that girl…' Saya called upon her old memories, as she watched Insane Black Rock Shooter attempt to break free of her bindings.

'Our story started, that summer day…'

* * *

><p><em>Saya Irino stretched out and fanned herself, as she walked in the hot summer sun. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and cringed when she felt it was sticky with sweat.<em>

"_Ughh… So hot!" She complained. "Why oh why, do I have to take summer classes?" Saya pleaded to the heavens in frustration. She grabbed the end of her blue uniform skirt and waved it in the wind hoping to cool the sweat from her legs._

_As Saya neared the front gate of her school, she was stopped right in her tracks, as she spotted a young girl walk out in nothing but a swim suit. She was soaked from head to toe, not even wearing a pair of shoes._

_Everywhere she walked, the young girl dripped water. Some stopped to stare at the strange spectacle she was creating; others chose to pass by without giving her a second glance. Saya stood in shock, unsure of what to do. Why would anyone walk around like that?_

"_Uhh.. Hey! W-what happened?" Saya tried asking. The girl paid her no heed._

_The first thing she noticed about the girl was her empty honey-brown eyes. The second was how lifeless her face was. She looked about as pale and emotionless as a zombie. It nearly shattered Saya's heart to pieces. Who would do this? Who would do such a terrible thing to this poor girl?_

"_W-Wait!" Saya tried to call out again. The girl simply continued to walk on, away from the school, indifference written on her face. Saya caught sight of a group of girls behind the school gate snickering and giggling. 'It had been them..' Saya thought as she sent a sneer their way._

_Saya had righteous justice running into her brain as she reached out and grabbed the drenched girl by the hand. _

_"Come to my place!" she urged._

_The girl turned and gave her half a glance from behind her wet bangs. "…huh?"_

"_Just come!" Saya insisted once more._

…

_When Yuu Koutari had been dragged along by the hand by a strange girl with long black hair, she hadn't thought a thing about it. Vaguely thinking on it now, as she sat with this girl at her table, dress in this girl's summer yukata, perhaps it would have been the smart thing to do._

_That was what normal people did right? Run away when a strange person approaches them? But, Yuu had had her fill of all sorts of strange people. Some were uncaring, some disgusting, and other just downright heartless. Her mother was one._

_Yet despite having this knowledge, Yuu had still made no effort to run away from this girl who had basically kidnapped her in broad daylight, even after the girls from her school had decided to strip her of her dignity as well as her school uniform, and dump her in the school's swimming pool._

_And what was the point? Yuu Koutari had suffered in ways no child should have ever been forced to suffer. There had never been such a thing as peace for her, not at school, or at home. Yuu had been beaten until she was blue in the face, starved until she collapsed with ache. Tortured and molested and touch in ways a young girl should never be._

_She lived with a drunkard of mother, and a perverted stepfather, and dined on leftover garbage, with cockroaches, and rats that ran freely about her house. School was no better. Yuu was teased, and battered left and right by her classmates. The stuck push pins in her sneakers, and wiped eraser and pencil shavings into her lunch._

_Yuu was almost certain she'd seen every ounce of torture this cruel world had to offer. What more could this strange girl have done? Kill her? Well that might have been a relief for Yuu in all actuality._

_However, Yuu had not been expecting this. To be sitting at this girl's table, dry and re-dress and offered a plate of cold-washed, sōmen. Was this… a trick of some sort? Something to make her let her guard down? There's no way someone could actually be this nice, right?_

_Yuu looked up from her plate for a moment to admire Saya's residence. It was quite big actually, a traditional Japanese house, with modern upgrades here and there. If she could've, Yuu probably would have complimented how it reminded her out of something from a home decor magazine, but didn't as she was still to overly cautious of this strange girl's kindness._

_Saya ushered the girl to begin eating before the cold noddle dish heated up. "Go on, it's alright."_

_Yuu looked back down at her plate, still unsure of what to do. Her stomach was growling something awful, and she was certain she was going to die soon anyway. At least her last meal looked like it would be something to enjoy. _

_Saya smiled from across the table and urged again. "Really, it's alright. Go ahead."_

_Yuu could no longer resist the temptation sitting in front of her as she slowly grabbed for a pair of chop sticks and began eating. Sōmen was a very simple dish really, no more than white wheat noodles boiled and served cold over ice, with a light dipping sauce. A typical Japanese summer dish._

_Yet, one taste of this girl's cooking was all it took, and Yuu was filled in ways she never knew possible. All at once her stomach ceased its incessant growling, and slowly she became more aware of her senses, now that here was food to fuel her._

_She should have said thank you, it would have been the polite thing to do. But, Yuu refused to say a word still nervous and cautions, even as she finished the dish off completely. Saya didn't seem to mind too much as she kept smiling._

"_Ne, do you like ice-cream?" Saya asked getting up. "I'll go see if we have some!" she exclaimed happily running out of the room. Yuu just continued to stare down at her now empty plate._

_Saya passed by her mother into the kitchen with a smile. "Ne mama, do we have any chocolate ice-cream here?" Saya went to the freezer to check not waiting for her mother to answer._

"_Saya, that girl you brought with you, that's Koutari's daughter from block three by the river right?" Mrs. Irino asked with curiosity._

_Saya turned away from the fridge for a moment. "Eh? You know her?"_

_Mrs. Irino frowned at her daughter's ignorance. "Surely, you must have heard. After all, that girl's mother is…" She trailed off not sure how to finish. "Well, that girl knows what hardship is.. to say the least."_

…

**[**'That was how my fourteenth summer proceeded. I learned early, that both at home and at school, Yuu truly suffered through things someone like I couldn't even imagine.'**]**

_Saya continued to see Yuu throughout the summer, and slowly Yuu began to open up to her little by little. They developed an odd "give and take" relationship. The "giving" being Saya's part, and the "taking" being Yuu's part. And though Yuu had a hard time expressing how she felt, Saya refused give up on her._

**[**'She endured it all. Despite the pain she felt she locked it away inside that tiny body of hers. I began to feel it was my job to take care of her. I became afraid to leave her alone…'**]**

_Saya for the most part paid no heed to Yuu's indifference toward her as she worked through different methods of getting Yuu to open up. Saya would greet Yuu every day with a smile, and walk her to school hand in hand, not caring if they were stared at. _

_She shared her lunch, and helped Yuu with homework as well. They would walk and chat, or rather Saya would chat, and Yuu would listen. She even went as far as to try and introduce Yuu to video games just for fun. She tried anything and everything to gauge a reaction from her. The only activity Yuu seemed to respond to the most was when they frequented their spot by the river bank._

"_You're really strong you know?" Saya said stretching her legs on the grass, as she watched the water sparkle in the sunlight._

"…_Am I?" Yuu asked with disinterest._

"_Yeah, I tend to throw fits about the most unimportant things. You endure it all, you're really amazing. I kinda look up to you." Saya muttered with a dreamy look in her eyes._

_Yuu stared out at the water. "It's not me… There is another me. Whenever I'm bullied or something painful happens, another girl comes forth and will take that suffering for me. So it doesn't hurt so much…" Yuu turned to Saya and gave her a smile for the first time._

_Saya's eyes widened in surprise, both for the story and the smile, and turned back to the river lost in her thoughts_.

**[**'At first when she told me that story, I had brushed it off as her simply having an imaginary friend of some sort. I never realized she was serious… I remember wanting more than anything, to be with her. I felt if I could just understand a bit of her pain, then maybe…'**]**

_Saya raided her fridge that night for something to eat. She became slightly frustrated when she pulled out noodle sauce instead of the bottle of barley tea she was looking for. "I know I put a bottle of tea in here somewhere…"_

_She turned away from the fridge when she heard her mother's hurried footsteps. Mrs. Irino burst into the kitchen, panting and wearing a look of fright._

"_S-Saya! It's Yuu! Her house! It's been set on fire!"_

_Saya dropped the noodle sauce she'd been holding as panic broke out on her face._

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I'll just pause it here. I think I understand Saya a little better after writing this, but I can't say I've forgiven her yet. I realize she did all she did to protect Yuu, but still… she broke little girls spirits! The _ends_ don't justify the _means_ Saya!

You know, I actually had the idea to do a side story of the summer Saya and Yuu spent together. But then I realized it would end up being a fic about the many ways Yuu gets tortured in school and at home. Not to mention the fic would basically end on a sad note anyhow, so no-go. If anyone cares to usurp the idea from me, you're more than welcome to it…

And was it my imagination, or was Gold Saw all too yielding in letting Saya have full control, in episode 6? I mean IBRS was at her neck and she didn't even budge! How come all the others weren't as compliant as her?

Ah, whatever… GO REVIEW!


	16. Shouldn't Have Been There

As per my usual rules of completing another chapter in advance, I'm uploading the rest of episode 6. It gets a little… well, just read it. You'll see.

Disclaimer –I don't own.

* * *

><p><em>Sirens blared loudly as fire trucks raced down the street, and the inferno that had once been the Koutari household could be seen from blocks away. Saya ran like a mad woman to get there, not caring who or what she bumped into. <em>

_Her legs felt like jelly, and sweat was pouring down her back, but it was all irrelevant compared to her concern for Yuu. Saya came to a stop and took a breath immediately coughing when she smelt smoke. She caught sight of the burning house, and her heart stopped._

_The fire ravaged everything in sight, and the firefighters were having trouble keeping it under control. Even at the distance she was, Saya could still feel the heat from the flames tickling her skin. Everyone in the neighborhood had come to see the fire, crowding around for a glimpse._

_Many asked questions. "Who started the fire?" "Why would they do such a thing?" "Had it been an accident or was it on purpose?" "Was anyone injured?"_

_There was but one thing on Saya's mind as she watched Koutari house burn._

"_YUU!"_

**[**'I came to one conclusion… Yuu had started the fire. I believed she was taking revenge on the ones that put her though so much pain.'**]**

_There came a voice from behind Saya as she watched the flames rise into the sky._

"_You think I did this… don't you?"_

_Saya slowly turned around and came face to face with Yuu. She was being held still by a fireman and her clothes were faintly singed. Saya stood there unable to say a word. Yuu sighed and gave Saya a smile that nearly shattered her heart. _

_The fireman quickly urged Yuu into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital, and Saya snapped out of her stupor too late. The ambulance door slammed close, and no amount of running on her part would help her catch up to it._

"_Yuu!" 'No! I'm sorry! I don't think that Yuu! I…'_

_Saya pushed with all her might but could not catch the ambulance as it drove off. She twisted her ankle and fell to her knees. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she watched the ambulance drive farther and farther away. Saya let go of all her sorrow and screamed to the heavens._

"_YUUUUUUU!"_

…

**[**'It was determined later the cause of the fire was by a cigarette Yuu's stepfather forgot to put out. I remembered, I couldn't and still can't forget that smile. What could I do to apologize? How could I make this up to her?'**]**

_Saya walked the distance from school to Yuu's house, or what remained of it any way. Everything had been charred to bits; there was nothing left except the wooden skeleton of what the house used to be. Saya looked upon it in sorrow, as thoughts raced in her mind._

'_Yuu is homeless, what will she do now? Did she have family members who would be willing to take her in? If push came to shove, could I keep her?'_

_Saya walked away from the charred house, and let loose a sob. The sun began to set as she looked toward the river bank. She was surprised to see Yuu sitting there…_

"_Yuu…" _

_Yuu stood up, and walked off further down the bank. Saya ran toward her, afraid the girl would disappear for good if she didn't catch her. _

"_Wait!" She exclaimed grabbing Yuu by the arm. She panted and held tight. "Yuu, I'm sorry. You've got it wrong. Believe me! I've only wanted to be your friend all this time."_

_Yuu wouldn't say a word._

"_I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'll do anything! PLEASE!"_

"…_There is no world more painful than this one." Yuu turned to look Saya in the eye, before turning away. "Tell me.. What were you thinking just now?"_

_Saya gasped, unable to speak. Yuu just sighed; Saya could be so obvious, that it was sickening._

"_Don't worry; I won't try to kill myself. I actually hate pain."_

_Saya let go of Yuu's arm as she continued to listen to her talk._

"_I was wondering if weather or not I should let my _other self_ bear ALL my pain." Yuu looked down at her hands, deep in thought._

"_What do mean by-"_

"_-Would you really do anything for me, if I asked? Anything at all?" Yuu interrupted._

"_Yes." Saya nodded._

_Yuu turned to her, all seriousness on her face. "Then from now on… protect me." _

_She walked toward Saya and pulled her down to her level. She touched their foreheads together, and closed her eyes._

"_Say your name for me." Yuu asked opening her now glowing_ _orange-yellow. Saya began to shake, feeling afraid, but complied anyhow._

"_Huh? Uhh, Saya.." She muttered nervously._

"_No, say your other name." Yuu commanded._

"_Huh? Other name?"_

"_Yes. You are… Black Gold Saw." _

_Saya's eyes widened as she and Black Gold Saw became aware of each other for the very first time…_

* * *

><p>Insane Black Rock Shooter growled loudly like some magnificent demon, weary of being restrained.<p>

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She jerked about, and the pillars holding her in place cracked and shattered to pieces. Black Gold Saw dodged the falling debris and Insane prepared to attack. Gold Saw transformed her watering can into her king saw just in time to block Insane's cannon lance.

"Damn it all, Kuroi-kun WAKE UP! I don't want to have to destroy you if I don't have to!" Saya shouted.

Mato still would not respond, and Insane continued though with her attack, not relenting for a moment. She pushed Gold Saw further and further back with her cannon lance, jabbing from all directions before releasing the turrets hidden within. Gold Saw stabbed her king saw into the dirt to double it as a shield against the oncoming bullets.

Dead Master watch from a distance, as Black Gold Saw was overwhelmed. It as odd to her. Black Rock Shooter had always come off as having an abnormal lust for battle, even more so than the rest of them. But never had she seen her act so… heartless. If such a thing as a heart were possible for the likes of them.

Dead Master cringed as more green-ish black blood seeped from her stomach wound. That was another thing that was odd. Black Rock Shooter had indeed given her an almost fatal wound, but enough time had passed that it should have healed by now. She recoiled and held back a scream as Yomi continued to fight her way out. The girl would not stop. Perhaps she was the reason the wound was not healing?

"I will get out of here!" Yomi shouted as she continued to beat against the walls of Dead Master's inner world. She found a crack in the glass shell she was in cased in and began to punch on it with her fist. The glass was thick but she refused stop, even as her fists turned sore and red.

_("You little monster! Stay in there and do as I-")_

"-You won't keep me here! I may be a monster, but I'm. Not. YOU!" Yomi pushed with all her might.

Dead Master gasped as intense pain hit, and dropped to her knees as Yomi shattered the shell that was her inner world. Yomi ripped herself away from Dead Master, and took off running. She made a break for Black Rock Shooter in the distance.

"MATO!" she screamed.

Dead Master reached out and tried to grasp her by the leg, but missed by just an inch. Her eyes widened as Yomi ran headlong into an already ensuing battle. Her vision began to blur uncontrollably, and her wound was pulsing with pain.

_("YOU IDIOT!")_

Insane Black Rock Shooter had Black Gold Saw pinned to a fallen pillar, her boot shoved onto Gold Saw's stomach, holding her in place. She raised her cannon lance high into the air ready to bring it down on Gold Saw's head, but was stopped.

Two warm arms encircled her torso and she felt her body freeze in place. Saya within Gold Saw began to panic when she saw Yomi standing just behind Insane, her arms wrapped around her. She was wearing Dead Master's dress, pants and heels but it was definitely Yomi.

"Shit!" Saya cursed. This day just got worse and worse…

"Mato!" Yomi called out holding tight to Insane Black Rock Shooter, unaware of the imminent danger she might be in. Mato within Insane's inner world, stirred to life at last. Her eyes opened slowly as Yomi's familiar voice called out to her.

"Eh… Y..Yo..mi?" Mato slowly opened her tired eyes, her body feeling lethargic and weak.

"Mato!"

Mato turned up right, ignoring the dizziness that came with her rushed movement. "YOMI! Yomi is that you! Are you okay? Where are you?"

Mato felt her happiness swell, at the thought of Yomi being alive and well. She tried her best to peer into the outside world, but Black Rock Shooter's body would not open their link, to let her see.

"I'm.. I'm right here. I'm okay, Mato. I'm so glad.. I'm so glad you came." Yomi let her tears fall as she griped Insane Black Rock Shooter waist tighter.

Insane tried to gain back control of her still limbs, her arms twitching stiffly. Mato within, smiled as her tears floated away. "Oh Yomi, I'm so happy. I thought you were… you were…" Mato couldn't bear to finish.

Yomi shook her head. "It's alright, I'm right here Mato."

Mato exhaled in relief. "Oh Yomi… I just-"

She was cut off as Insane growled. "RRAAAAAHHHHH!" She jerked about to gain control of her body again. Saya, and Yomi froze in fear, and Mato's eyes widened as she became aware of just what situation Yomi had put herself in.

"YOMI! MOVE AWAY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH BLACK ROCK SHOOTER! RUN AWAY!"

Yomi slowly removed her arms from Insane's stomach and backed away. Insane rotated the arm that held her sword, flexing the joint. She turned around, and Yomi was left stiff in place, when she caught the emptiness in Insane's purple gaze.

"YOMI! YOMI RUN AWAY!"

Yomi looked on, shaking like a leaf. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Though her memories of Black Rock Shooter were blurred, it was more than obvious that this was not the gentle women who held her close not so long ago. She was scary! Everything about her was so scary now. What would cause such a change? ...Was this… Was this her fault? Had she caused this to happen somehow?

Yomi's legs shook, and even with her brain sending signals to her nervous system to "make tracks", Yomi couldn't find the will to get going. Insane stalked up to her and held her blade to Yomi's chest. Yomi's eyes watered. Her savoir once before, now wished to become her killer, and she wasn't sure what to think.

"YOMI!"

Black Gold Saw stood on wobbly legs and in as swift a motion she could muster, she slashed at Insane's right leg. The wound spat purple blood and Mato's eyes widen as pain settles in.

"AHHHHHH!"

Mato griped her own right leg in pain, and Yomi gasped. Her heart stopped at the sound of Mato's screaming. 'She…she felt that? She can feel that pain…!'

Gold Saw raises her king saw once more-

"-STOOOOP!"

Both Insane and Gold Saw were stunned as Yomi leaped in front of Insane to act as a human shield. Yomi was still shaking and nervous, but chose to forget it all, if only to save Mato from more pain.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Yomi shouted gritting her teeth.

Saya could no longer stay quiet, it no longer mattered that she might give herself away. Yomi was defending a monster.

"Takanashi-san! Move away from her!"

Yomi jumped in surprise, as a familiar voice spoke from within Gold Saw. "S-Saya-sensei? Why are…?" 'What the hell is Saya doing here?!'

Gold Saw pointed her king saw Yomi's way as a warning. "Move away Takanashi-san! That is no longer the Black Rock Shooter you remember!"

Yomi stood her ground and didn't budge. "I don't care! You won't make me move! YOU WON'T HURT MATO AGAIN!" She exclaimed.

Saya growled from within Gold Saw, unsure of how to handle the situation, and Insane Black Rock Shooter glanced downward at Yomi in confusion.

Was this girl a friend? A foe? Did it really matter? The girl was trying to be a shield for her and it was working, but she didn't want a shield. She just wanted to fight. Perhaps if she cut the girl, she'll move out of the way? Insane's flaming eye twitched as she considered her options.

Mato's limbs hung loosely as she floated in Insane's inner world. She felt so tired and lethargy was slowly setting in again. For the brief moment, when her pain subsided, she connected to Insane and Mato was able to peer outside. What she saw put horrible images in her head.

Yomi was acting as a shield, Gold Saw had a blade pointed to her chest, and Insane was quietly raising a blade behind Yomi's back. Horrific images, of a bloody Takanashi Yomi flashed in Mato's mind, and she found she couldn't yell loud enough.

"YOMI GET OUT OF THE WAAAY!"

Insane poised her black blade, and Gold Saw prepared to charge forward. And then…

"AHH-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"ARRRRAAHHHHHHH!"

Two simultaneous cries released into the air and Yomi doubled over in pain, despite not being touched. Mato was frightened, Saya was shaking, and Insane stared at her blade in confusion. Why was the girl screaming? She hadn't struck yet.

Everyone turned to the source of the second scream and Yomi bit her lip so harshly, it bled. Dead Master was hoisted into the air by two large black metal hands; her face twisted in pain. The hands pulled her top half from her bottom, and Dead Master's body ripped like a rag doll someone handled to roughly.

Her green-ish black blood poured out and painted the ground in rivers, and Yomi collapsed unconscious on the spot.

Saya couldn't fathom what she'd just witnessed and Mato was beyond losing her mind at this point. As realization that Dead Master's death was also the death of Yomi's memories set in, Mato couldn't find the means to cope with her sorrow any longer.

Dead Master resembled something from a bad slasher movie; Yomi, as far as she knew, was now comatose and would be completely oblivious to her existence when she awoke, and Rock was still acting completely out of control.

Mato floated in one place still and silent with shock. There was nothing she could do, noting at all. Her every last hope shattered like glass in a china shop. Even as her view of the outside was blocked again, she couldn't forget what she'd just witnessed.

The metal arms toss the two halves of Dead Master's remains aside, and the face of their wielder looked up. STRength smirked in amusement, and took off charging for Insane Black Rock Shooter at top speed. Her ogre arms still covered in green blood.

Black Gold Saw made a grab for Yomi, and cradled her close. She carried Yomi out of the line of fire, and laid her limp body against pillar. She turned her gaze back to the ensuing battle, and clenched her teeth.

STRength bashed Insane in the side with her left arm, knocking her over. Insane narrowed her eyes at her new opponent, and attempted to right herself upward. Not giving her the chance, STRength sent Insane a punch so strong it sent her flying through three pillars.

Insane was not fazed by this by this, and ran forward for a head on attack. Black Gold Saw ran to the center to stop the battle but was grasped tightly by STRength.

Insane swung the chain that held her cannon lance and wrapped it around her shoulder forming a new arm to replace the one she ripped. She hoisted her lance high and charged on. STRength raised a fist and slammed it to the ground, making it ripple and break. A crater opened up and they plummeted down into the darkness.

A torn Dead Master and unconscious Yomi were left behind…

Colors blazed like shooting stars as Insane fell into the new arena, following after STRength. Blinding light erupted, and the new world she entered was covered in rock and magma. Insane landed with a thud on solid metal and looked around for her opponent.

STRength stood just a ways from her, laying Gold Saw on the ground. She put a large finger to Gold Saw's chest and concentrated. Gold Saw's eyes opened wide and Saya screamed as she was forcefully expelled from her other self. Gold Saw went unconscious and STRength stepped back.

Her world shifted and a metal box, swallowed Black Gold Saw completely. Locking her away, out of Saya's reach.

STRength nodded to herself. One problem down… She turned around and cast a glance Insane's way. Insane met her gaze with much intensity and walked forward to meet her.

The two faced off, and a new battle begun.

* * *

><p>Yuu sat in Saya's living room, worried and afraid. It had been hours now, what was taking Saya so long?<p>

Her question was answered, as a bright light erupted in the center of the room. It swirled about recklessly before ebbing away, revealing a tired and weary Saya. Saya grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Yuu was instantly at her side.

"S-Saya! How did it go? What happened?"

Saya turned to Yuu before turning to her window. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking, as everything she witnessed on the other side settled in her mind.

"_That girl_.. she… and D-Dead Master is…" Saya curled into a ball pulling her knees to her face as sobs rocked her body.

"Saya…"

"I… I couldn't do anything. I was so useless! D-Dead Master is dead, and Black Rock Shooter is still out of control. It was all just talk! In the end… I couldn't do anything!" Saya sobbed hard, and tucked her head between her knees. Yuu gently rubbed Saya's back and held her.

"And that girl.. She sent me back! She set me home… She could have killed me. Why? Why have pity on me? I did so many horrible things. I would have deserved it!"

Yuu smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. She forgave you Saya."

Saya continued to cry. "I couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry."

"I had a duty to protect that world! I failed…"

"Don't cry Saya, it's alright."

Yuu cradled Saya close as Saya expelled all her pain. 'I'm sorry Saya…' Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of her friends still lost on the other side.

'I'm sorry Yomi… I'm sorry Mato… Right now..'

Yuu let her tears fall free.

'You're in pain right now, aren't you? It's hard over there, isn't it? I'm so sorry.. Mato'

'I'm so sorry... Black Rock Shooter...'

* * *

><p>Insane fired bullets wildly, each and every one bouncing off STRength's ogre arms as they doubled in place of a shield. STRength charged forward and beat the ground at Insane's feet. Insane leap away in time, only to be bashed aside by a moving metal box that rammed into her from the left.<p>

This world shifted at STRength's command, and as Insane charged forward with her cannon lance, the world shielded STRength away. Insane's lance jabbed into another metal box, becoming stuck, and STRength rose from behind. Insane could not get loose in time, and was bashed into solid metal by the ogre arms.

Mato within Insane Black Rock Shooter floated curled in a ball, tears flying free without care.

'My little bird is dead…'

"It hurts.. it hurts so much." She muttered lost in a trance.

The image of a collapsed Yomi would not leave her mind. And despite the intense pain all over as Rock continued to battle outside, everything was numb to her.

'My little bird is dead…'

"This pain… This is what Black Rock Shooter has been feeling for me all this time hasn't it?"

'My little bird is dead…'

"Without even realizing.. I was forcing this burden on her."

'My little bird is dead…'

"She was only trying to protect me from more grief, and I was so awful to her."

'My little bird is dead…'

"I even called her a monster.."

'My little bird is dead…'

"She must hate me.. I was so blind to it all, and now…"

'My little bird is… and Black Rock Shooter is...'

Mato sobbed, and continued to mutter to herself as Insane fought with STRength. She was all alone here, so who would hear her anyhow?

Deep within the darkness of Insane's inner world… Mato was not truly alone...

…

Black Rock Shooter floated upside down, curled in the fetal position, mimicking her other self who floated upright. She watched from within the darkness as Mato mourned in sorrow of her lost beloved, and turned her gaze away ashamedly.

This was her fault.. wasn't it?

As the personification of Mato's pain raged uncontrollably on the outside, Rock took a moment to make sense of how everything had drastically spiraled out of control in such a short amount of time… Perhaps it started when she cut their link to each other? When she'd blocked Mato out?

Rock admitted she'd known the time would come. When Mato would call for her, asking permission to become one with her again. Rock had ignored her and cut their link, for Mato's sake. She hadn't been trying to be heartless, she'd simply done what she needed to keep Mato safe, and out of harm's way.

To protect Mato from pain was her only purpose for existing. And now she could do nothing. They were both trapped here, and her other self was suffering in ways she shouldn't have to.

It was hard, being buried in all this darkness, and push out of the way by Mato's anger. But, Rock couldn't find it in herself to hate Mato for all this. How could she? If Rock was Mato's shield, surely Mato was her sword…

If only she hadn't acted on her own.

Rock had simply been cruel to be kind. The other world was not a place Mato should dwell, no matter how short a time it was. There was every possibility that each battle Rock fought could be her last. What if that was to happen with Mato inside her? They'd both be dead.

Rock had shuddered at the thought.

Rock closed her eyes and she shed a tear. Even when she turned away, there was no denying she could feel it, could still hear it. Mato's pain… It was torture! How long could she bare to hear Mato's screams without screaming herself? How much more could she watch Mato's mind slip into insanity, before hers slipped as well?

"It hurts.. it hurts so much." Mato spoke to herself.

_("I'm sorry…")_ Rock muttered even though she knew she couldn't be heard.

"This pain… This is what Black Rock Shooter has been feeling for me all this time hasn't it?"

_("Yes… All for you. Mato..")_

"Without even realizing.. I was forcing this burden on her."

_("I don't mind… That is my nature, I want to do it.")_

"She was only trying to protect me from grief, and I was so awful to her."

_("It's okay… you lost your temper. I probably deserved it…")_

"I even called her a monster.."

_("I am a monster, Mato.")_

"She must hate me.."

_("No! I don't hate you, Mato! I…")_

Rock hid her face behind her folded arms, as Mato began crying again.

"I love you Mato… So very much."

* * *

><p>Kagari walked the halls of her school happily with a smile. It wasn't everyday she felt this gleeful, but today she was particularly chipper. And in truth it made her feel bad. Mostly because the reason for her happy disposition was that Yomi wasn't here.<p>

Kagari passed by and waved to the other students that greeted her and made her way to her morning class.

"Ah, Kagari!"

"Morning Kagari!"

Kagari smiled, it was so nice to be liked. "Morning!" She said confidently swishing her hair pretentiously. Her friends flocked to her side.

"Ne, Kagari, don't forget we have cooking club today!"

"I know." She replied taking a seat and setting her bag down on her desk.

"You're hair's always so shiny!"

"Isn't it?" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Ne Kagari? Has Yomi come home yet?"

Kagari's smile immediately dropped. "No, she hasn't."

Her friends became alarmed at Kagari's sadness. "Sorry Kagari! We didn't mean to upset you."

Kagari shook her head. "No, it's not that..."

"It's just that we heard you and Yomi were such good friends. We thought, you most of all, would be worried. So…"

Kagari nodded. "Well, we were friends… at one point. But everything between us is ancient history now…" She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So don't worry about it!" She said gaining back her smile.

Her friends could only shrug to each other in confusion.

…

Kagari sat at the bench in the court yard, fiddling with her ponytail. From her pocket she pulled out her pink cellphone. She sighed; this was something that had been put off long enough. She couldn't wait anymore…

'Yomi… I'm sorry. But…'

She roamed through her contact list and selected the name Takanashi, Yomi.

'Whatever happened between us.. I'd like to put it behind me now…'

In less than two clicks, Yomi's name and number were deleted from her contacts. Kagari sighed in relief; it was like a weight was lifting off her shoulders.

'I should get going; I don't wanna miss cooking club. We're making macarons today...'

Kagari stood up, and walked off back into the school.

* * *

><p>It was silent… everything in this world of gray and white was silent. There was nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard. With the exception of one…<p>

Deep within, just behind a pile of fragmented pillars, laid a small girl. She was cast in a brightness as the light of this world filtered through, illuminating her frame.

She had wildly curly brown hair, and wore a black dress.

A true Sleeping Beauty, if there ever was one...

Why this Sleeping Beauty would be asleep in such a dilapidated place was not known… even to her.

She slept on her stomach, serenity settled in her gentle features. Sleeping Beauty, though trapped within her slumber, was no less lovely asleep than in waking.

Or at least, the glowing green eyes that watched her from a distance believed so.

But, Sleeping Beauty had slept much too long, and there was no prince to awaken her, no valiant black knight on a noble steed to steal a kiss, and bring her back to life. So, she stayed as she was.

And slowly as her closed eyes twitched, and her fingers wiggled about, Sleeping Beauty dreamed sweet dreams…

And nightmares…

...

...

...

_'MATO!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** Well, that's that. Hope you don't mind that I made STRength kill the "green queen" instead, so Rock could retain her dignity. Or what's left of it anyways…

And I changed the ending from Yomi deleting Mato, to Kagari deleting Yomi. I figured if names have to get deleted in this episode, it might as well be something we can all enjoy. At the very least, I know **I **enjoyed it…

I'll have the first half of episode 7 up by the weekend, for now? **Review!**


	17. Wish Upon the Star

First half of episode 7 up! I'm gonna try and crank out the rest of COWColor this April, so I can take a break when May comes. Then in June, the drama resets in COWColor**2**!

_Maybe_. I haven't decided yet. I've got the basic story and ending jotted down, but not sure how to proceed. So, we'll see...

**By the way,** are you guys looking forward to that silly rainbow cannon in episode 8? I kinda had something else in mind...

Disclaimer – I don't own.

* * *

><p>"…There's a book I bought recently, about a little bird."<p>

"It's a very pretty little bird, which liked to fly through worlds filled with different colors."

"But the book is not a happy one…"

"Eventually all the colors mix together, and the little birds wings turn black."

"The little bird's wings become heavy, and she can't fly anymore."

"The little bird dies…"

"I've begun to hate the story of that little bird now."

"It's begun to remind me too much of Black Rock Shooter… for all the wrong reasons."

* * *

><p>Saya gasped for breath as she awoke from her self-induced hypnosis. She lay on the floor panting and sweating in frustration, at another failed attempt to contact Black Gold Saw's inner world. It had been two days now, Yomi, and Mato were still trapped on the other side. Saya and Yuu were becoming desperate for solutions.<p>

"I can't…" Saya said panting. "I can't reach Black Gold Saw any more. I'm completely blocked out. She's been imprisoned in STRength's world. I can't do anything anymore."

Yuu sighed and closed her eyes as she came to a decision. "…I'll try."

Yuu stood up, and Saya began to panic.

"Mato's awake, but she's trapped inside Black Rock Shooter. And Dead Master is dead, but Yomi is alive. Just unconscious right? Well, maybe if I can set Mato free, she can leave and take Yomi home with her, before it's too late."

Saya ignored the nausea she felt as she stood up and grasped Yuu by the shoulders. "And what about you?" Saya demanded, shaking her. "If you go, that girl will-"

"-I know! But I can't do anything for my friends if I just sit here!"

Saya was forced to let go, as Yuu walked to the door.

"Mato's such a strange girl. Despite the fact that she feels many things, Greif, sorrow, and envy don't really exist in her. She's so kind and good natured. Black Rock Shooter is the same way… deep down. She's such a good girl. So good, that… she tends to forget sorrow all together until it's too late."

"Forget sorrow? Who could possibly?" Saya asked confused.

"Mato can… She's always the one to go to if you feel sad. Her disposition makes people _want_ to be happy. I know that despite my sorrow, there was never a moment with her, that I wasn't truly content. But she's so trapped in her happy temperament, she's tends to ignore sorrow. Both her own, and others too."

…

Insane Black Rock Shooter threw STRength to the ground and kicked her away. STRength stared with gritted teeth as Insane advanced on her, cannon lance in hand. Insane's purple flame was menacing, as it remained in a constant blaze from her left eye.

…

Yuu sighed. "Black Rock Shooter's been keeping Mato ignorant. That's what drives her, that's why she fights so hard. She doesn't want Mato to ever stop smiling. At least that way, if she can never learn to smile… Mato can smile for both of them."

"If all of Mato's collected pain really has taken over Black Rock Shooter, then neither of them may ever break free. I have to go in myself…"

Saya had tears in her eyes as Yuu turned back to her and smiled.

"Saya, thank you for everything. Our time together was much to short… Goodbye."

Yuu turned the door knob and left. Saya only let her tears fall, when she was certain Yuu was gone.

* * *

><p>STRength was put on the defensive as Insane fired bullets wildly. She hid behind a metal box, biding her time before she could strike again. Her eyes widened as another presence entered her body.<p>

"Mato! MATO!" Yuu screamed from within STRength.

Insane took advantage of STRength's distraction and snuck up behind her, she poised her cannon lance to strike.

"MATO! CAN YOU HEAR ME MATO?"

Mato continued to float in the fetal position still and silent.

"DAMN IT MATO, ANSWER ME!"

Mato could only mutter one thing.

"My little bird is dead…" Her eyes were blank and empty.

STRength heard Mato's voice, and dodged the attack just in time as the cannon lance dug through solid metal, where she'd just been standing.

Mato muttered again. "My little bird is dead…"

"MATO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

STRength pounded the ground with her ogre arms, and commanded the land to change at her will. The metal boxes turned and shifted. Left, then right, then over, and up until STRength was standing behind Insane. She poised her large fingers and opened the barrels hidden within. In a flash, she let loose a barrage of bullets, in Insane's direction.

"My little bird is dead…"

Insane ignored them all, walking through the bullet storm, letting them bounce were they may. STRength paused her hail storm for a moment. She clenched and unclenched her fists to release the empty bullet shells stored away. They scattered in every direction, jingling like bells as they landed.

"MATO LISTEN! I KNOW YOUR SAD ABOUT YOMI! BUT YOU'VE GOT TO COME TO YOUR SENSES! YOU'VE GOT TO, OR YOU AND YOMI MAY BE TRAPPED ON THE OTHER SIDE FOREVER!"

Yuu's words would not reach Mato as she continued to float there in her own self induced stupor. STRength transformed her ogre arms into Gatling blasters and quickly rotated the barrels. She unleashed a flood that pounded and beat into Insane's armor, kicking up dust in every direction.

Yuu clenched her teeth; she had run out of options… Time to call in her last trump card.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" Yuu screamed.

Black Rock Shooter hidden within the darkness beneath Mato was roused, as Yuu called her name.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, PLEASE! IF YOU'RE IN THERE AND YOU CAN HEAR ME, TRY AND SNAP MATO OUT OF IT!"

Her? help? How could she possibly?

"ROCK, PLEASE!" Yuu pleaded.

Rock let out a breath and obeyed, as she floated upward from the darkness. She stayed just behind Mato, her body bare, and her twin tails floating free behind her. She watched her other self mutter quietly, as her mind slipped away.

Rock looked upon Mato with soft eyes silently pleading.

_("Mato.")_ She commanded. Mato would not hear her.

"My little bird is dead…"

_("Mato!")_ She tried again. Still nothing…

"My little bird is dead…"

Rock sighed in frustration. What could she do? What could possibly be enough to snap Mato's mind back? Rock hesitated for a moment before taking Mato in her arms and holding her close, bridal style.

It was the same way she'd held Yomi once, the same way Mato had taught her to hold someone who was considered precious. She felt the warmth of Mato's body press against her and shuddered slightly. Gently as possible she shook her.

_("Mato… Mato!")_ Rock's voice was soft yet firm as she called her.

Mato slowly turned her gaze up to the woman that held her. Her eyes slowly widened when she realized who it was.

"R.. Rock?"

Rock sighed in relief; Mato hadn't completely lost herself yet.

_("Mato.")_

Mato stared for a moment before bursting into tears. She wrapped her arms around Rock's neck and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Rock… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Yomi is… Yomi.. It's all my fault! Everything is all my fault!"

Rock held Mato by her back and let her cry.

_("No.. It's not. It's really not…") _Rock muttered.

On the outside, STRength finally stopped her bullets, and waited. There was silence and the smoke blocked her view. Had Insane been defeated?

The smoke swirled away and Insane stood forward, pointing the tip of her cannon lance to STRength's head, prepared to attack.

Black Rock Shooter could no longer take the disobedience of her body, and Mato's wayward pain which propelled it.

_("Do as I say! Be still!")_ Rock commanded.

Insane's cannon lance arm began to twist and twitch as Rock tried to take back command of what was hers. STRength slammed into Insane from the front and pushed her back. Insane struggled to stay standing as she and Rock played tug-of-war for their body.

_("Do not act on your own anymore!")_ Rock decreed from within. Insane ignored it.

Insane growled as her arm twisted back and the lance slammed downward. Insane released a turret from within the lance and it fired into her own legs. She broke the hold Rock had tried to gain back.

Rock and Mato gasped in unison as pain shot through them both. Mato's eyes went wide and Rock eyes narrowed as she watched both their legs turn purple from the pain.

_("Shit.")_ She cursed. She'd messed things up AGAIN, hadn't she?

"Ah-aahh!" Mato moaned in agony.

Rock held Mato closer, as Mato dug her nails into Rock's shoulders trying to hold back her screams.

"MATO! ARE YOU OKAY? CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

Mato tried to ignore her pain for a moment and looked up to the sound of the familiar voice calling her. "Y-Yuu…? Can it be…? YUU IS THAT YOU?"

Yuu sighed in relief. "Mato! Forgive me; I'm sorry it took me so long to get here! Listen to me; you've got to get out of there!"

Insane dragged the cannon lance as she walked back toward STRength to continue the battle. Purple blood spat from her legs, and there was a slight stagger to her step. She ignored it all, and lunged forward with her free hand to claw STRength's face.

Insane's eyes widened, as Rock sought once again to take back control of her rebellious body. Her arm twisted up and back out of place, as if Rock herself were trying to rip it off.

"Huh? G-get out?" Mato looked to Rock who had her head pointed upward, with gritted teeth trying to fight for control. Mato's eye widened when she finally caught on that Rock was trapped down here with her, and not outside. Who was controlling the body then?

"Yuu, I don't understand, this is Rock's body isn't it? Why are we both…?"

"All the pain Rock collected from you has taken on its own sentience! You've got to get out of there quickly! Since it's your pain that's taken over, you must deny it! Say that Black Rock Shooter is not you and you will be repelled out!"

Mato's eyes widened. "D-Deny… her?"

Rock looked around in confusion as their inner world, began to alter and swirl with color. The variegation changed their inner world to resemble something close to a child's painting gone wrong. Red mixed with blue, and purple with yellow. It was complete chaos, and Mato's mind began to slip again.

Mato held her hands to her head and panic set in. "Deny Black Rock Shooter…?"

_("Mato.")_ Rock tried to urge Mato to come to her senses, but Mato refused to acknowledge her…

* * *

><p>Hiro looked up for a moment, as he sought for the right words to explain what he thought about his sister...<p>

"Ehh? My sister? Hmmm…"

"She's kind of spacy, and way to boyish for a girl."

"But the truth is.." Hiro's face grew out into a smile.

"My sister's a really good person. She's never upset with anything, not really!"

…

Two girls from Mato's basketball club thought for a moment, as they sought for the right words to explain what they thought about their teammate...

"Hmm? Kuroi-kun?"

"How should we put it-"

"-She's always cheery!"

"Yeah, you never see her in a bad mood.. It's actually a little weird."

"You can never really tell what's on her mind, even if something's bothering her? She always says it's nothing."

"Yeah, we bet she doesn't even let Takanashi-san in on her pain, and they're close as ever!"

"It like depression's not even in her vocabulary!"

The two girls chuckled.

…

Mrs. Kuroi pondered for a moment, as she sought for the right words to explain what she thought about her daughter...

"Ah, Mato's such a good girl."

"When she was little she always said "if there was ever a time I wanted to take a day off, she'd be more than happy to play mom in my place." Ahahah, she was so cute then."

"I remember when her father and I got divorced several years ago, I was certain she'd be upset or resentful toward us. But she handled it very maturely."

"That worried me a little... It's natural for children to get upset when their parents separate, but since day one, she's… she's been solid as a rock."

"It feels like she's trying to grow up too fast. She never seems to want to acknowledge pain…"

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe she's forcing herself to deny pain or if she truly is oblivious to it…"

* * *

><p>Mato wrapped her arms about her body, lost in her own thoughts.<p>

'Everyone always tells me… I'm a good girl. But I'm just a fool. Aren't I?'

Insane smacked STRength hard in the face, throwing her back. She tumbled away and Insane flexed her arm, happy to have Rock's control broken again.

Insane held up her cannon lance, and fired wildly. Bullets stormed as Yuu tried to talk sense into Mato again.

"Are you still yourself Mato? MATO!"

Rock held Mato close as Mato began sobbing.

"I'm a fool… I'm such a fool."

The colors of their inner world swirled about, thickening the block from Insane and pushed Rock further away from taking back control.

"I knew… I knew all along. I was denying the suffering around me. Kohata-senpai was suffering. Yomi was suffering… Yuu.. I bet you were suffering too, weren't you? I denied it all. I didn't want to own up to it. I was afraid. Afraid of the pain. Afraid I wouldn't know how to cope with it…"

"I was… I was being just like the stupid bird from that book. I saw the problem, I knew it was there, but pushed it aside! Just like the little bird did… I'm such a fool."

Rock looked at Mato, confused. _("…Have I done wrong?")_ She asked.

Mato looked to Rock in surprise.

_("It was I who helped you hide your pain all this time. Have I done wrong… again?")_

Mato's eyes softened at Rock admission. "Rock…"

Mato wrapped her arms around Rock and embraced her. She put the foreheads together and stared into her eyes. "No Rock. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry. I've been running away from your pain too, haven't I? Forgive me!"

Rock returned Mato's embraced.

The battle continued to rage outside. Insane was covered from head to toe in scrapes and bruises.

"Mato! Never mind it! You're not a fool! you simply didn't know how to deal! That's understandable!" Yuu yelled.

STRength rotated the metal blocks again, trying to gain higher ground; an advantage she could use to win the battle. She crouched down behind Insane and waited, a fist raised in the air.

"Everyone has pain they don't know how to cope with, that's part of living! It doesn't mean you're running away!"

Insane lunged forward with her lance at top speed. STRength braced herself, and caught the lance between her arms, halting Insane's movements.

Everything was still for a moment...

"If you're not the one running away... then who is?" STRength spoke from her mouth.

Yuu and Mato gasped in shock. STRength lifted the cannon lance and bashed it and Insane to the ground.

"I really hate soap operas, you know?!" She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

STRength opened the barrels in her fingers, and began firing.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you've been all this time?! What does it take to make you both, SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Insane responded by firing bullets right back. They pierced STRength's skin drawing forth orange blood.

"See? IT HURTS DOESN'T IT?! I'M IN PAIN, SEE?!"

Mato floated confused. "Yuu! She's…"

A purple bullet pierced STRength's shoulder, flying through it. She laid back, relishing in sweet pleasure she felt with the pain.

"See?! I GET WOUNDED! IT HURTS! You won't leave me alone, right?! You'll help me, RIGHT?!"

Yuu's body in the real world, twitched as her spirit spoke.

"This is wrong... This isn't how it's supposed to be. We are…"

STRength became indignant. "Are you actually trying to tell me what to do?!"

She walked forward still firing, until she'd reached Insane's lance. She made a fist, and pummeled Insane in the face without mercy.

"You are simply the other me; your duty is to protect me ALWAYS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FREE WILL IN THIS, SO LEARN TO STAY IN YOUR PLACE!"

STRength held the cannon lance in her arms as she screamed, and Insane released every turret hidden within, firing in all directions. The bullets pierced flesh and metal alike, but STRength only took pleasure in the pain. She leaped to the top of a metal block, and opened her arms wide.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT?! …MY STRENGTH?!"

Fire and magma burst forth from between the cubes erupting like an active volcano. Hot smoke and smog hazed wildly out of control from every direction.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

STRength stood in the center of it all, eyes wide and howling like an enraged banshee, as the flames licked her skin, burning her.

Mato became frightened. "YUU!"

The flames danced and swirled about like orange dragons, scorching everything in sight. STRength lay face down, in pain as the burns settled on her body. She took a breath, and concentrated. Her ogre arms morphed and expanded, forming a double set of arms.

Insane took her cannon lance and put it under her feet. She rode the flames, surfing through them on her lance. She picked up speed and tried to drive the lance into STRength's body. STRength caught it..

Insane tried to shake loose, but acted too late and the doubled set of arms slammed into Insane's face. It drew forth purple blood and knocked her onto her back, five feet away.

STRength advance on Insane, her eyes were dark and a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

><p>Saya ran and ran with all her might. She knew where to go, there was only one place she could go. It was a place that had all too much significance for her. For both of them actually… Saya passed by the old empty lot that had once been the Koutari household and headed for the river bank.<p>

She stopped and panted for a moment before looking around. 'She has to be here somewhere! There's no way she would dive in with her whole body.'

Saya spied a small figure laying down a ways from her and ran to it. She was brought to tears when she saw it was indeed Koutari, Yuu's body. Unconscious.

Saya dropped to her knees and embraced her, crying bitterly.

"Why? STRength…" Saya sobbed, holding the little body in her arms…

* * *

><p>In the land of white light, were Sleeping Beauty continued to slumber… She dreamed.<p>

'Funny… I feel funny…'

The world outside her bed of rocks was silent and still.

'I don't know why… But it feels like something painful happened to me recently.'

Sleeping Beauty's dreams were peaceful…

'Well, whatever it was… Maybe it's better if I just forget it.'

Glowing green eyes watched Sleeping Beauty as she slept.

_("… You just want to forget?")_

'Yes… I'll just forget. Forget. It. All…'

_("Well… I suppose you don't need me anymore. You can go and live your life anyway you please now.")_

'Huh…? Who are you?'

_("You can go forth, forget you precious black knight, and my whole purpose for existing… right?")_

'Just who are you?'

Glowing green eyes lost her patience…

_("Well, I do NOT accept that! I will not die here in disgrace! To die in such a manner… IT IS BENEATH ME!")_

Sleeping Beauty gasped as her dreams turned into nightmares…

_("Hurry up and remember! I'm tired of laying here in pieces! WAKE UP!")_

* * *

><p>Yomi rose from her bed with a start, blinking in confusion at her nightmare. Though she could not remember it, she still shivered slightly in fear of it. Yomi let out a breath and relaxed herself.<p>

'It was just a dream… Yes, only a silly nightmare… No need to worry!'

Yomi looked to her alarm and smiled as it beeped. She had beaten it once again! Yomi was always awake bright and early for school every day. It was important she be on time. After all, tardiness was **not** in the Takanashi vocabulary. Yomi turned her alarm off and powered through her shower and dressing. She made it just in time to be at the table for breakfast, were her family was waiting.

She did her best to treasure these moments at the family table, however fleeting they were. It was one of the few times her parents were together, instead of running off to work, and forgetting her. Yomi smiled as she watched as her dad read the sports section of the paper, while her mother read a novel. She turned down to her plate; it was her usual breakfast of eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice.

The only the sounds that could be heard, were the tick-tock of the clock mounted on the wall, and rustle of pages being turned. Yomi's smile quickly turned into a frown.

'Even when we're together, they ignore me…'

"Hey dad? Can you take me to that new café that opened up in town? I heard they make great tea. I know how much you love the stuff!" Yomi asked doing her best to put on a cheerful disposition.

Her father half regarded her over his newspaper. "Oh, I'm sorry sweet heart. I can't, too busy with work. Ask your mother." He said turning to a new page.

Yomi scowled for a second before turning to her mom. "Well mom?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry honey. My schedule is all filled up this week. Maybe next week."

Yomi looked down at her untouched plate as she felt tears well up. Mrs. Takanashi noticed her daughter's sullen face and smiled. "Hey, why not take that little friend of yours from school?" She suggested.

Her father nodded in agreement. "Sure why not take… umm.. what was it? Darn! Why am I always forgetting her name? Well you know who I mean." He said with a smile, turning to a new page.

Yomi continued to look at her plate confused. "No, not really.." She muttered.

"I don't have any friends from school… I think."

The world around her shifted, and Yomi found herself staring at her textbook instead of her plate. She grasped at her curls with her right hand, and tried to focus on studying.

"Take a look, the Princess over there is studying again." A voice whispered.

"Is that _all_ she ever does? How boring!" whispered another.

Yomi grasped at her curls tighter as the gossip behind her continued.

"Must be nice being that rich, why even bother studying? You could just pay the teacher to pass you."

"I know, right? I'll bet she's really spoiled too!"

"Having the money and family prestige she has, who wouldn't be? Heheheh!"

Yomi's eyes went dark, and her hands began to shake. 'Shut up… just shut up!'

"And she's always alone too. You'd think she'd been here long enough to at least make _one_ friend."

"Huh? No she's not always alone. She's friends with that girl in the class next door. You know, M-"

The school bell rang, and students began making a scramble for their next class. Yomi continued to sit there confused as the girls who had been gossiping about her moments ago, left for their next class.

"Friend? I don't have any friends… Do I?"

The world shifted once again, and Yomi now sat at her usual bench in the courtyard for lunch. In her lap was her bento instead of her textbook.

She stared at it a moment before lifting her chopsticks to take a bite of her rice. She chewed slowly, not really interested. Yomi looked to the seat next to her, and frowned when she saw it was empty.

"Just as I thought... Alone, as always." She shook her head.

'It's funny… but something feels out of place.' She thought lifting her chopsticks again. 'It feels like something really painful happened… but, maybe it's better if I forget-'

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!_

Yomi was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound sneakers trampling heavily against the ground. Yomi lifted her head to it, and what she saw next nearly made her heart stop.

In the underpass that connected the two halves of the school, was a girl with choppy black pigtails. She was a bit short, wearing blue high-tops, and fighting to get a blue jersey on as she ran.

"_-huff- -huff- _Oh man, I so late for practice! _-huff-_ Coach is gonna kill me!" She exclaimed.

Yomi followed her with her eyes, unable to look away. 'Who…? Who is she? Why do I…?'

Yomi stood up, not caring if her lunch spilt onto the ground, and chased after the girl.

"W-wait…!" She called out, running after her.

She managed to grab the girl by the arm just before she entered the building. The girl turned around, and Yomi's eyes widened in fear.

The girl… she didn't have a face!

Yomi shook in fear and let go of the girl. She turned and immediately took off running into the other direction.

"Why..? Why doesn't she have a face?" She asked herself running down the halls, to get away.

Yomi bumped into another student by accident. "Oh, I'm sorr- Ahhhhhhh!" She broke out into screams when she saw this student didn't have a face either.

Yomi took off running again. All around her, there were students and teachers alike, chatting and conversing, all of them faceless.

"What is this? What's going on?!" Yomi questioned, making her way out the front gate of the school.

She looked back at the school as the bell rang again, and shook her head. 'No way. I'm not going back…' She thought as she panted and turned her gaze to the street.

The world around her shifted once more, and Yomi found herself in a placed filled with darkness. The world was cursed with eternal night and in it, sat a tall, old and decaying cathedral, with checks of black and white everywhere. So torn and shattered as it was, Yomi was certain even an entire team of construction workers could never restore luster to it. If it ever had any to begin with…

Yomi looked down at herself to find she was no longer in her uniform, but a black dress. It was short, stopping just mid-thigh, with long sleeves. She wore a pair of black leggings underneath to match, and a set of black pumps to complete the look.

Yomi stared at her hands that were now black claws and shivered. "Why? Why am I…?"

_("You don't think it's cute?")_

Yomi quickly turned to the voice. The person standing before her was herself. Yet, not herself… This woman wore the same dress, pants and shoes, but she was so pale.

'She has horns on her head!' Yomi thought, staring into the face of the monster that approached her.

_("You have them too, you know.")_ The woman grinned, pointing to Yomi's head.

Yomi put a shaky, clawed hand to her head and gasped when she felt two black vertebrae horns atop her skull. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she tried to make sense of why she had suddenly become a monster.

_("Don't be sad. I think you look adorable.") _The woman said stepping closer to the young heiress, her green eyes glowing.

_("In fact… I could eat you up!")_ The woman grinned wide baring her fangs, and leaped after Yomi.

She could take no more! Yomi took off running into the strange old church.

Yomi wasn't sure how far she was getting in all her running, but it couldn't have been far enough. She could still hear the woman's voice behind her. It seemed to echo everywhere.

_("Do you really think just running away will help you? Surely you've got more sense than that!")_

Yomi continued to run in fear. "Just leave me alone! I don't.. I don't…"

_("You don't what, Yomi? You don't know? You don't remember? Well, don't expect **me** to tell you…")_

"Someone, help me! I can't find my way!"

_("Who? Who's going to help you? You don't have any friends. You don't have anybody… do you?")_

Yomi ran until her legs were so tired she collapsed; her feet were absolutely aching! She stripped off her black high-heels and tossed them aside. The world around her shifted once again, this time to a world of pure white, with nothing anywhere.

_("Poor, sad, Sleeping Beauty. There's no black knight to rescue you here. You're all alone. Just as a monster should be…")_

Yomi burst into tears at those words. "I- I am a monster…"

"Please stop it.. Stop talking about yourself like that! I can't take it..."

Yomi looked up to the gentle voice that spoke to her. Her eye's widened when she realized it was the girl from the school court yard. She was still faceless.

The same girl, wearing a different outfit appeared again to Yomi's left, and then another to her right. Yomi stood up as more and more of the same girl, in different outfits and no face appeared, forming a circle around her.

They spoke.

"Ne, Yomi? Are you okay?"

"Yomi, can you help my study for the next exam?"

"Yomi, wanna share my lunch?"

"Ne, let's get some ice cream!"

Yomi had to cover her ears as they all began speaking at once. She tried to block out the voices, but they just became louder.

She looked out into the crowed of the same faceless girl and shouted. "Stop it! I don't know you! I don't remember! Just stop it!"

They continued to talk on regardless; Yomi trembled and went back down on her knees as the crowed began to hover over her.

"It hurts too much! I don't want to remember." The pain she harbored in her heart, felt like it would topple over and bury her. Still the voices continued on.

"Yomi, you're so pretty."

"You got straight A's again? You're a genius!"

"Yomi, do you like cats or dogs more?"

"I missed you Yomi… I missed you so much."

"Who are you?" Yomi pleaded, looking up at them. "Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?!"

Off in the distance just past the crowd, one of the faceless girls was walking away…

Yomi's eyes broadened in surprise.

"Ehh…?"

She stood up and watched her go. 'She's leaving? Why is she… leaving?'

Yomi began sprinting through the crowd of the faceless girls, after this _one_ that chose to walk away. She took large strides and nearly tripped as she was assaulted with a memory.

**["Uh, the thing is… well you know you're my best friend. I really care about you."]**

Yomi's eyes widened.. "Best friend? Me?"

"Wait!" She called out. "Wait! _-huff-_ Hang on! Don't go!"

**["I'm… I'm so glad! So glad you're ok! You can't just take off and not tell me! You can't just keep your feelings all bottled up! S'not okay!"]**

"Don't leave me!" Yomi called out still chasing after the girl, her curls flailing in the wind.

**["I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry like that. You can tell me whatever you want when you're ready. And if you don't want to, then it's none of my business."]**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forgot you!"

**["I missed this, you know? Just you and me, and the silly things we do."]**

"Don't leave me here! Don't leave me all alone! I promise I'll remember!" Yomi continued to run as memories assaulted her mind, and tears fell from her eyes.

**["Let's go and be us again. Let's experience our friendship all over again!"]**

"I promise I'll remember!"

**["For goodness sake… Do I have to spell it out for you?! Yomi, I love you. I'll dive into the darkness as many times as necessary."]**

"Don't you abandon me too! Even if I lose everything else, you are… You are all I ever wanted!"

**["Don't put it in the past-tense!"]**

At last, tear ridden and tired, Yomi caught up to the girl and grasped her by the arm.

"MATO!"

The persona of Dead Master shattered away from Yomi's body, and she was left standing in her school uniform again. The girl turned around, and Yomi gasped. She came face to face with the most beautiful Prussian blue eye's she'd ever seen.

Mato gave Yomi her brightest smile, and Yomi could no longer hold in her happiness. She laughed a little as she embraced her fond memories.

And her beloved blue star…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- PAUSED! So, Mato's little bird remembers.

I wrote Yomi's dream while listening to **Guilty Crown** – Bios Delta, and Departures~ (blessing version).

It originally started out as another fic I had planned based on the theme "Day in the life of Takanashi Yomi, minus one Mato". But I figured it'd be great for a quick fix to Yomi's memory, so I put it here.

Because I think we all know, there's no way DM's death would be nearly enough, to make OVA Yomi forget Mato. Or rather OVA DM is just too stubborn to die…

Next chapter has Dead Master joining the fray.

STRength? Buckle your seatbelt…


	18. Soaring Through the Darkness

Second half of episode 7 up! There's lots of fighting in this chapter, see if you can tell which parts are from the show, and which are mine.

The sequel fic COWColor2 still isn't confirmed yet, but I did start half of the first chapter, so we'll see.

Disclaimer – I don't own… Certainly wish I did.

* * *

><p>Sleeping Beauty's emerald eyes opened slowly.<p>

She felt stiff in place where she laid, and there was a small puddle of drool on the hard rock she'd slept on. She sat up, and wiped at her mouth, as she tried to make sense of the world around her.

It was a bright place, but one lacking in any sort of warmth. A world of white, and gray, and many broken pillars. Everything was in pieces, and the ground was rigid. How had she gotten here?

Yomi rubbed her sore head and thought for moment, trying to shake off her sleepiness. Her eyes widened when she realized something was missing. Or rather, someone…

"Mato!"

She stood up on wobbly legs as she tried to search around for her lost girlfriend's other self.

"Mato? Mato! Where are you? MATO!"

There was movement from behind her, and she turned to meet it. Her pounding heart dropped to her stomach when she saw it was Dead Master. Standing very much alive and in one piece.

_("So… finally come to your senses girl? About time, you left me laying there for quite a while.")_ She said brushing dirt off her black dress, with her usual smirk of supremacy.

Dead Master stepped closer and Yomi became indignant. "Keep away from me! You won't stand in my way this time! I'm going to find Mato!"

Dead Master scowled. _("…You are such an ungrateful brat.")_

She grasped Yomi by the arm, and gave her swift slap across the cheek.

_("Don't be a fool for a second time! You cannot run headlong into a battle without your armor on first. You will be sliced to pieces!")_

"I'm not a foo-huh? a-armor?" Yomi asked rubbing her cheek.

_("Me of course… Now come, and don't argue with me again!")_

"Wha-HEY!"

Dead Master forcefully pressed their bodies together and Yomi was thrown into her inner world once more. Dead Master sighed in relief, happy to have her life line returned, and relaxed herself. She held a hand to her healed stomach and reached in. Slowly and gently, she pulled her black scythe from her body, and held it up.

_("Now, if you're quite done throwing a fit, let's go find where our little friends went, hmm? And do try to behave while you're in there this time.")_

"H-how are you here? I saw you.. You're supposed to be-"

_("-Dead? Surely you're joking.")_ Dead Master chuckled lightly. _("Could you so easily throw away the love you harbor for that Mato girl?")_

"No, of course not!" Yomi shouted from within.

Dead Master narrowed her eyes._ ("Then.. you have your answer. Now keep quiet! Until we get there… I do hope Black Rock Shooter hasn't finished off the undertaker yet.")_

Dead Master walked to the crater STRength made and stared down into it with smirked lips.

_("I'd like to have a little_ fun_ with her too.")_

She leaped in without looking back…

* * *

><p>Back at school, Kagari leaned on her desk fiddling with her pony tail as she and her friends chatted amongst each other. The teacher was late today, but the student's didn't seem to mind the delay in class, as they all conversed.<p>

When at last she walked in, all seriousness was on her face.

"Everyone please take your seat!" She sighed. "Has anyone heard from Kuroi-san? Her mother called the school saying she hasn't come home in almost two days."

All at once the students began chatting and whispering away.

"Too freaky, first Takanashi, then Kuroi?"

"Wah? She's missing? Again?"

"What'd I tell ya? Every time Takanashi-san goes missing, Kuroi-kun follows after."

Kagari watched it all with curious eyes, and confusion. 'Did Mato go to look for Yomi then?' She asked herself.

The teacher did her best to try and restore order the class.

"Everyone settle down! Silence please, silence!"

Kagari held her head down in confusion. Despite the joy she'd felt before about no longer having Yomi in her shadow, she now only felt displeasure. She looked down at her cellphone in contemplation.

'Was deleting Yomi's number… a mistake?'

**["K-Kaga...ri I can't.. Breathe!"**

**Kagari tightened her grip on Yomi's neck. "You shouldn't be allowed to breath. Not after what you've done."**

**Kagari reached over to Mary who lay on the floor just a foot away. She picked out a needle hidden within Mary's red bonnet and held it up for Yomi to see. Its glare looked menacing in the moonlight.]**

"Nnnhh!" Kagari grabbed her heart and hunched over as a memory assaulted her. Her friends noticed her distressed state and became alarmed.

"Kagari? What's wrong?"

"It hurts…" She mumbled. "Something hurts… deep down."

…

"Keep it movin', girls! We only have a week until the tournament starts!" Arata yelled through her megaphone as the girl on the court continued to dribble and make practice shots.

The team manager shook her head at Arata's grin.

"Coach, you're working these girls too hard! At this rate they're all gonna be too exhausted to even play when tournament day comes!" She complained.

"Whatcha talkin' about? It's right before the tournament that you're supposed to push! You know what they say.." Arata held up her megaphone again. "No pain, no gain girls!"

The girls on the court groaned in unison. Arata simply laughed. 'They'll thank me later when we bring home that trophy!'

The manager let out a sigh and turned to the window, just in time to see a young man walk away from the gym.

'He was here again?' She thought sadly. 'I can't stand to watch this…'

"Ne, Kohata-san? Why won't you try and give Taku another chance?"

"Huh? Who?" She asked, confused.

"I know he messed up, but he really wants another chance. Won't you even talk to him?"

Arata scratched her head. "I swear I don't understand what you're talkin' about." She shrugged and went back to her usual seat, megaphone in hand.

"Give who another chance?"

She tried to think.

**["Yo Kohata, you really did it this time!" said a boy from the crowed. He had his arm on the shoulder of Taku, the boy Arata had given her love letter to. Taku held his head down, not sure what to do.**

**"Nice love letter Kohata, are you a kid or something? Do have any clue how the real world works? How lame!" Another boy, in a white sweater from the crowed jeered.]**

Arata gasped and shuddered, as a sharp pain went through her heart. She began to shake a little as her mind called forth a memory she would have preferred be left forgotten.

"It… hurts a little…"

…

Saya sighed as she held her greatly decorated pink cellphone to her ear, conversing with the school principle on the other line.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry about taking so many days off, especially at a time like this. Yes, I understand. Thank you."

Saya hung up her phone and walked over to her couch were Yuu's body rested. She sighed, and knelt down on her knees.

"STRength… I'm so sorry. We made you shoulder everything, didn't we? But please, protect that world. Because… its Yuu's only shelter..."

* * *

><p>The flames of STRength's world were relentless as they blazed, burning whatever they touched. The ground was hot with inferno and the fire grew larger as STRength became more enraged.<p>

STRength hoisted Insane up by her legs and bashed her back and forth repeatedly against the walls of the metal cube she stood upon. She tossed Insane's lance to the left, and tossed Insane herself to the right.

Insane landed on her back upside down, as STRength advanced on her again. STRength's four arms unfolded wide and she grinned. Mato became worried as Yuu had become so quiet.

Mato called out. "YUU!"

"…What?" STRength replied; Mato's eyes widened in confusion.

"You're very late with your introduction, Kuroi Mato. So it would appear, my STRength has been depending on you all this time for support on the other side, huh?" She chuckled.

"Your… what?"

"My name… is Koutari Yuu, nice ta meetcha!" Yuu said waving two of her four ogre arms about happily. She pointed to her stomach and smiled.

"The real STRength is right down here in my core. The same place you are… in that shell that's holding you hostage."

Mato floated stunned, still in Rock's arms, and Rock narrowed her eyes as they continued to talk. The colors that invaded their inner world churned about, further clouding Rock's vision of the outside.

"I don't get it? How are you here then? All this time, Yuu was…?"

Yuu looked down at her belly. "Ne, STRength? You wanna explain it to em'?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

STRength sighed. "Yuu… I am… Yuu's other self."

STRength thought back as old memories arose.

"I was awakened in this world that exists on the other side of reality. The pain and suffering from girls in the real world created it, as well as us…"

"We other selves have no emotions, only instincts. We are influenced by the negative emotions we collect from you, and fight by that."

"Then… Black Rock Shooter came."

Yuu remembered the proud black-cloaked figure she encountered long ago, that stood high on a jagged cliff. She wielded a long black cannon and a blue flame burned from her left eye.

"I felt she was strong, but I was just fighting simply for the sake of it. As we fought, I ended up being pushed over the edge of a cliff. At first I didn't think anything of it. I didn't care for the value of my own life."

"But then… Yuu's spirit entered my body for the first time. I felt a heartbeat… for the first time. She said "You can't." Despite my body being broken and shattered… I didn't die."

"No, I became aware. Just meeting her once, and being in her presence… made me so much more aware than I ever wanted to be…"

STRength trailed off in her story, and Rock became stirred slightly by her words. Mato noticed the way Rock would not meet her gaze.

"Is it true Rock? Did you two fight before?"

Rock was silent for a moment. _("…I don't remember. There are many things I don't remember… prior to meeting you.")_

Rock's grip around the girl in her arms tightened, afraid she'd float away for good if she didn't hold on. STRength continued with her story.

"A new light had entered me, and suddenly I became aware that I was no longer my own. Through Yuu, I began to understand human emotions, and then I noticed Yuu's pain was on a whole other level compared to other girls."

"When I realized this… I became afraid. Afraid to fight. Since the moment of Yuu's birth, she's felt nothing but pain and hatred. I remember seeing Black Rock Shooter battle… She was an absolute beast on field. I was always running whenever she was near."

"I had too… I was shouldering all of Yuu's pain.. If I died, what would be left of Yuu?"

"And then…"  
><em>_<em>

_STRength sat by herself in a darkened, crumbling room. She panted and relaxed as her wounds healed themselves, and her cuts, and scrapes vanished._

"_I'm glad." Yuu whispered from within STRength's inner world. "I'm glad it worked out. It would have been really bad if you lost."_

_STRength shivered a bit as she talked. "Y-Yuu… Why would it matter if I died? I have your pain-"_

"_-This world is just too hard! It's full of cruelty, and difficulties! Even if you died with my current pains, I'd still face even more down the road.."_

"_Compared to that, your world is easy to understand, you don't need to think, just fight. Pain is simple; it's by far the easiest thing to understand."_

_STRength sighed and thought as Yuu's words sunk in._

"_Ne, STRength, switch with me okay?"_

"_Huh? Switch? AGGHHH-AHHHHHHHH!"_

_STRength lurched backwards as Yuu pulled her spirit from her body and forced her own way to the front._

"_I'll stay here and fight… So you go and bear reality for me."_

_STRength hunched over in agony as she was pressured to leave her body and enter Yuu's.  
>_<em>

Yuu smirked, and shrugged as STRength finished. "Way to drag a story STRength… But that's more or less it."

"That's awful!" Mato screamed.

Yuu narrowed her eyes. "What is?"

"What you did! After all she did, you took advantage of her! Forced her to live your life! You're horrible!" Mato shouted becoming irate.

Insane had by now, had enough of the chatter. She took off in the direction Yuu had tossed the cannon lance and made a grab for it. She was stopped short by an inch as Yuu grabbed her by the leg and lifted her into the air.

"DON'T YOU TALK AS IF YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND!"

Yuu grabbed the other leg and held Insane upside down with her second set of arms. In one swift motion, she forced Insane into a split position, and pulled harshly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mato straitened her back and screamed, grabbing at her center. She clamped her own legs closed as she felt Insane's legs being split apart. Rock held her close and gritted her teeth, also feeling the pain.

"WHY SHOULDN'T SHE LIVE IT FOR ME? SHE BELONGS TO ME ANYHOW! OTHER SELVES DON'T HAVE FREE WILL, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mato's tears floated away, as she cried. The pain was too much, and she was certain she'd black out again if it didn't stop.

_("Mato!") _Rock called, hoping the sound of her voice would help keep Mato from passing out. But the pain became overwhelming, and Mato felt her vision fade as the colors that surrounded them blurred, like a canvas with too much water.

Yuu smirked as she pulled. 'A little more and-'

_("-My… aren't you a horrible, little person.")_

Yuu didn't have time to search for the source of the voice as a _whoosh, _and a swift cut slashed at her second arms. The arms sliced cleanly, and fell apart. They let go of Insane as they tumbled down and Insane flipped to straighten herself upright.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yuu howled when she saw her second arms were destroyed and turned around with rage on her face. The rage was replaced with shock, when she caught sight of her mysterious attacker.

_("Look at that Yomi… I've found an even more ungrateful brat than you.")_

STRength, Rock and Mato's eyes all widened at the new and all too familiar voice.

"It can't be… It can't be…!" Mato shook her head in disbelief. Though she was still in pain, and her lower half felt like hell had burned it, her mind could only focus on the tiny hope that had appeared out of the darkness.

"MATO!"

Mato gasped.

She felt her heart pound so loudly she thought it would leap out of her chest. Tears floated away, and her smile could not be hidden as the realization that her love was alive, sunk in. She swam away from Rock's embrace screaming.

"YOMIIIIIIII!"

Yuu glared wide eyed in disbelief, as Dead Master stood above her on a high metal block, her green eyes aglow, and smirking.

"The hell… How did you get here? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Dead Master jumped down to stand at Yuu's level, flipping in midair as she landed. She held up her scythe to challenge the undertaker.

_("Hmmp. It'll take a lot more that to be rid of me. Now, prepare yourself!")_

Dead Master raised her scythe high and slammed it down making a shock wave of wind. Yuu screamed as it tossed her through the air in a spiral. She landed near the edge of her world on her back, and grimaced.

Dead Master turned to Insane who took advantage of Yuu's distraction to grab for her cannon lance. The necromancer quirked an eyebrow at the constantly burning purple flame, finally understanding the reason for Rock's odd behavior.

_("You still alive in there Rock?")_ Dead Master teased, curiously.

Rock sighed in slight relief. _("Just barel-")_

"-YOMI! YOMI!" Mato cut Rock off as she began screaming for her girlfriend. She pounded on the walls of their inner world causing them to ripple, and waver. She was desperate to be free, to confirm the truth with her own eyes.

"YOMI! I'M SO GLAD…! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Mato sobbed hard, her small frame shaking.

Yomi felt her own eyes water at the sound of Mato's voice. "Mato, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it took me so long!"

Yuu stood up and morphed her arms, putting her destroyed, second set away.

"I thought I said.. I HATE SOAP OPERAS, DAMN IT!"

She ran forward and her hands morphed again. She put her fingers together and a large barrel opened up. She fired. From the opened barrels, two missiles were launched. They sped Dead Masters way, and she turned to meet them.

"I'm so glad! …But, I don't understand! How? How are you here? How do you remember me?!" Mato asked frantically.

Dead Master swung her scythe, and the blade split the shells straight down the middle. They fell in halves to the ground and Dead Master ran for a frontal assault. Yuu continued to fire more missiles praying for a hit, but the green necromancer leaped out of the way to let them land and explode where they pleased.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Yomi asked with a slight chuckle. "What would ever be enough to make me forget you, Mato?"

Dead Master slashed from the left, and then the right, swinging her black sickle like a mad reaper, a look of ecstasy on her face. Yuu was forced into the defensive and held up her arms to double as shields.

"Mato, I'll never forget… I'll never forget the _me_ that loved _you_ so much, I was willing to embrace the darkness to keep you at my side." Yomi murmured, with tears.

"Yomi… I thought I told you not to put in the past tense!" Mato joked and then sobbed as her heart filled with joy.

Slowly Dead Master managed to push Yuu to the edge of the constantly rotating cube they fought upon. As she prepared to deliver the final blow to knock her over, Yuu pounded on the ground and the cubes began rotating again.

Dead Master was left stumbling just to stay upright, as the world went up over and around in a dizzying motion. When the motions stopped, she prepared to strike again, but found that Yuu was not there anymore.

A call went out. "BEHIND YOU!"

Dead Master reacted too late, and Yuu's arms bashed her from behind slamming her into a rising metal block, drawing out greenish-black blood.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yomi screamed as an intense pain flared from both the back and front of her body.

Had battling with Dead Master always been this painful? It hadn't been like this the last time. Granted she had been _asleep _last time, but still…

"YOMI! YOMI WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?" Mato screamed, at hearing her girlfriend scream. What was happening now? Curse her blocked view!

"I'm sorry Yomi! I'm sorry!" STRength sobbed.

As Yomi's pain subsided for the moment, she tried to smile. "I-It's okay.. I can t-take it… Yu-STRength." She stuttered.

STRength's eye widened. "..Y-you know me…?"

"We… heard everything. I'm so sorry… I was so mean to you before… I didn't know!" Yomi looked down, ashamed of herself.

STRength smiled. "No, I'm sorry…"

"I've been lying to you and Mato all this time. Forgive me…"

"THE HELL? ALL OF YOU ARE SUDDENLY BUDDIES NOW? WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Yuu screamed.

Yuu grabbed Dead Master and turned her around. She held her whole body still in one arm and transformed her other into a black rotating drill. She aimed it for Dead Master's face and broke out in a wild grin.

"Now when I kill you, STAY DEA- AHHHHHH!"

Insane took a stab at Yuu from behind with her lance driving it into her stomach, redirecting the drill just before it could touch down on its intended target. The drill drove into the metal block, just missing Dead Master's head, and Dead Master kicked off with her legs to break out of Yuu's hold.

She back flipped and stood upright, holding up her sickle. Insane jumped back as well removing her cannon lance from Yuu's back. Yuu crumbled to the ground, aching. Her moans and pants of pain slowly turned into giggles… then to full on laughter.

"Heheheheh-AHAHAHAHAHAH! So that's how it is huh? You two are teaming up now, huh? YOU BOTH WANNA TAKE ME ON?"

Yuu made a mad dash for Dead Master and grabbed her, squeezing her tight. Insane ran forward to attack, but was forced to shield herself with her lance as Yuu began firing missiles from the barrel in her hand again.

"You two… YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE BITCHES THAT TORTURED ME BACK IN SCHOOL! GANGING UP ON ME ALL AT ONCE, MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I'M WEAK! But I'm not that girl anymore! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I'VE CHANGED!"

Mato's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "What is she talking about? We never…"

Yuu continued to fire zooming missiles Insane's way, while Dead Master attempted to wiggle to get free of Yuu's tight grip. Yomi was left breathless as Yuu sought to squeeze the life out of her. She panted in pain as she listened to Yuu's angered words.

"I REMEMBER IT ALL! THE PAIN AND AGONY YOU CAUSED ME! THE PAIN OF BEING REJECTED, OF BEING IGNORED! SIMPLY FOR BEING DIFFERENT!"

Yomi was instantly brought back to her days of constant travel with her family. As wonderful and interesting as the experience might have seemed, it had come with its problems. She remembered the difficulty she'd had simply existing in so many different places, and how she'd been rejected by many of the students all over, for simply not being of their culture. How they had looked at her…

"THE PAIN OF BEING BULLIED!"

Yomi hadn't needed to know their languages to know they had gossiped and they had teased her whenever they turned to her and giggled. She'd been shoved aside and pranked more times than she could count on both hands…

"THE PAIN OF HAVING NO PLACE TO RETURN TO FOR COMFORT WITH NO ONE AT YOUR SIDE!"

Yomi remembered the many nights after school; she'd come home crying, seeking love and comfort, only to find an empty house. Her parents had been nowhere to be found. And it had hurt. It hurt like hell…

"THE PAIN OF HAVING TO WALK YOUR PATH ALONE AND NO ONE CARES!"

Yet all the pain she'd harbored over the years, she'd silently kept hidden away. After all, there were so many others who were suffering so much worse than she had…

"YOU DON'T KNOW AT ALL! NO ONE HAS SUFFERED LIKE I HAVE!"

Yomi wasn't sure if it all had simply driven her mad, or if it truly was funny, but a small smirk was playing at her lips. And she let it.

"HERE I HAVE POWER! I CAN DO ANYTHING! NO LONGER WILL ALL MY HOPES BE STOLEN AWAY FROM ME BY PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

"…Bullshit." Yomi murmured.

Yuu stopped her firing and turned to face Dead Master, with seething anger in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY...?"

"I said BULLSHIT!"

Dead Master began prying open Yuu's arm with new found power as Yomi's anger reached its peak. Mato was left wide eyed in shock. In all the time she had known Yomi, she'd never heard any sort of profanity pass from her lips!

"You think we don't know what pain is?! YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW WHAT MISERY IS?! THE WHOLE WORLD FEELS AGONY, JUST LOOK AROUND YOU!"

Dead Master finally pried open the arm wide enough were she could drop down out of Yuu's hold.

"WAR, FAMINE, AND NATURAL DISASTERS, THEY'RE ALL AROUND YOU! AND YET YOU BELIEVE YOU OUT OF EIGHT BILLION PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET IS SUFFERING THE WORST OF ALL?!"

She landed on ground by Yuu and delivered a round house kick from a crouch that had Yuu tumbling down backwards.

"YOU TALK ABOUT HOPES? OH PLEASE! LOOK AT THE WORLD YOU'VE ENTERED! THERE'S NO HOPE HERE! THERE'S NO LIFE FOR YOU HERE!"

Yuu jumped up and morphed both her hands into drills. In a flash she charged for Dead Master.

"THE ONLY THING YOU'VE DONE IS ENTER PANDORA'S BOX! A DARK PLACE DEVOID OF THE LIGHT OF HOPE! GET OUT OF YOUR SELFISH MIND SET THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUFFERING!"

Dead Master jumped away, as the drill shredded part of her skirt, just barely missing her hip.

Yuu roared. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ALL THAT ALREADY? I WANT IT! MORE THAN ANYTHING, I **WANT** REALITY TO SUFFER WITH ME!"

Yuu tried again but was blocked as Insane stepped in, meeting her drill with the cannon lance. Sparks flew as Yuu pierced into the lance hoping to shatter it.

"You're horrible!" Mato shouted. "How can you say such a terrible thing?! If you truly know pain, why would you ever wish it on someone else?! You're absolutely horrible!"

"…No. She's not…" STRength mumbled.

Yuu's eye widened as Dead Master came up from behind Insane and took a swipe at her with her scythe. Yuu ducked her head down just in time, and the sickle sliced through her hood instead of her head.

"Yuu's a good girl... honest. It's my fault she like this. The pain I'm holding for her, is warping her mind." STRength continued to mutter. She searched the inner world of her body and all her past memories for the right place.

"Yuu!" Mato screamed.

Yuu jumped back and opened the barrels in her fingers once more. In her rage she fired at both Insane and Dead Master alike, not letting either out of her sight for a moment.

"I'm sorry… Yomi, Mato. I never wanted it to go this far." Yuu roamed through memories, searching for the old cliff she'd been thrown from... The crater she should have died in.

"I had wanted to rescue you both from the other side and bring you home, but that not possible anymore."

In her vision she saw the fight between herself and Black Rock Shooter, and looked down into the black pit. She nodded coming to a decision.

"I cannot allow my two best friends to die by my own hands…"

"Wait! STRength! What are you thinking?" Yomi screamed fearing the worst.

Mato began screaming as well. "What are you talking about? Yuu!"

STRength smiled.

"Thank you my friends. I was so happy to have met you…" She murmured, giving her last farewell.

She took a breath, and stepped off the edge of the cliff.

Silently, she gave up her spirit…

"YUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Ai-yai-yai! Everybody was screaming in this chapter! I swear that hadn't been my intention but once I started I couldn't stop. Might go back and do a little re-write later...

In case you guys couldn't tell, Yuu's missile launchers, and rotating drills were my idea. Not to say she probably couldn't do all that with the ogre arms if she wanted to.

Turns out, I kinda enjoy coming up with my own battle scenes rather than just taking em' from the show. But, man is it hard to write a fight for 3!

Episode 8 will be up next week. For now, **review** my little chickies!


	19. I'll Go Far

First half of the last episode up!

Disclaimer – I don't own. You're gonna be wishin' I did when this fic ends...

* * *

><p>Her decent into the dark was a cold one, with wind that rippled and shattered her fragile presence like the easy breakable glass she was. It brought forth pains, ancient and fresh, and it made her wonder for just a moment… Will things really be better now?<p>

STRength, plunged her body into the old crater of her memories, prepared to die. To save the one she loved most from the hurt that had been haunting her for so long. She let the wind have its way with her soul, and it cracked like a dropped porcelain statue.

"ACK!" Yuu screamed as pain erupted in her heart.

Her most treasured ogre arms betrayed her, and wrapped around her holding her still. They were hot to the touch like fire, and white veins grew on their surface as they obeyed the command of their true master, to hold Yuu still.

Dead Master lowered her weapon in confusion; Mato continued to scream for STRength, desperate to know what was happening.

"What are you doing Yuu? YUU!"

Numerous splits made their way around STRength, slowly wishing to break her. She let them.

"I am Yuu's soul. If I die then so should the pain that's warping her mind."

Though Yuu struggled with all her might she could no longer get control of her arms, and all to quickly they began to crack and shatter to pieces, like their master.

"Once I am gone she cannot remain. Yuu will return to reality once she forgets her old pain." STRength murmured.

"NO!" Yuu cried her eyes wide and fearful. "STRength, I don't want to go back to reality! STOOOOOP!"

Insane took this as her last chance to destroy her enemy for good, and poised her lance to attack. Dead Master frowned and leaped in front of Insane's range of attack, blocking her target.

_("Come on you fake; let's see if you're as good as the real thing!")_ Dead Master charmed, provoking Insane to attack her.

Insane met her challenge with a thrust from her lance. Dead Master dodged it and twirled her scythe to strike.

She brought it down on only to miss by and inch, as Insane leaped out of the way. Dead Master poised herself as Insane charged for a head on assault.

Her grin disappeared when Insane ran bypassed her to go after Yuu, her original target. Yuu screamed when she saw Insane point the lance her way. She was helpless without her ogre arms to protect herself.

"NOOO!"

"Oh no…!" STRength gasped as she realized Insane intended to kill them before she could finish her plan.

"STOP!" Mato cried.

Insane's whole body froze, and her cannon arm twisted back, but she refused to relent and fought for control. Rock was left in awe, as the odd spectrum that had invaded their inner world began to wash itself away, leaving only blue. Rock looked to Mato and swam toward her.

"I'VE HAD ALL I CAN STAND!"

Mato was bathed in a bright light, and clutched her heart with both her hands as she demanded her freedom. Rock wrapped her arms around the waist of her other self, and rested her cheek on Mato's shoulder in obedience, lending Mato her power.

Mato screamed as loud as she could. "YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMOOOOOOORE!"

Their inner world churned about wildly like a tornado, as Mato commanded the power in their body to obey. The light grew forth from Insane's battered frame.

Everything with form was drawn into it, and STRength stared in awe as the approaching bottom of the crater beneath her feet was replaced with Mato's warm light.

The light swallowed every being in sight, even the raging fire that had occupied STRength's world. It burst like a bright supernova.

Then as quickly as it came, it ebbed away, disappearing like it never _was_…

…

Mato shivered as her body met cold air. Her eyes opened and the realization that she was free from Insane's inner world set in.

"Rock we did it, we're free!"

Mato looked around. She couldn't find Rock anywhere…

"Rock..? Rock where are you? Where are… we? …What is this place?"

Mato grew fearful as she became aware that she was not familiar with this new world they had entered. It was dark place, and purple painted the sky in dark clouds and black stars.

_("This is.. our place.")_

Mato perked up. "Rock! Where are you?"

_("Right here with you.")_

"Huh?" Mato closed her eyes and searched her heart.

She saw Rock floating bare and upright in their inner world, calm as ever.

Mato's eyes widened. "If you're there, then-"

The athletic girl looked down at herself to see she was at the front of Rock's body, and wiggled her gloved fingers, testing them.

"I'm at the front…?" Mato asked just to confirm the truth, still staring at her hands.

Rock's hands.

_("It would appear…")_ Rock trailed off, narrowing her eyes. She sensed a presence…

_("Mato! Behind you!")_

Mato turned, and Rock forced their body back, barely just dodging Insane's lance as she brought it down. Mato landed on her butt in shock, her eyes went wide at the lance embedded in the ground just between her legs.

She raised her shaking head in fear to see Insane standing there, her purple flame blazing wildly.

"Why…?" Mato tried to back away, still glued to Insane's face. "Why is she still…?" Mato felt terror enter her as Insane followed her with her eyes, cannon lance in hand.

_("Mato move aside, I will fight her!")_ Rock urged.

Insane raised the cannon lance once again, and murmured. _"Suffer for me…"_

Mato sat frozen, tears welling to the surface…

…

Yuu's eyes opened to a world of gray, a world she knew well. The gray abyss where she had dumped so many defeated other selves. She looked down at herself and sobbed. Her ogre arms, her prized possessions were no more. Replaced with ordinary and weak human hands.

The wind blew at her hair and kicked up white dust, but she paid it no heed as she silently mourned the loss of her power. There was a crackling noise to her left, and she turned to it.

STRength teetered on her bare feet, just scarcely able to stand as her fragile spirit cracked and chipped in numerous places. Yuu ran to her in tears.

"STRength… Why?!" Yuu wrapped her arms around STRength's legs pleading for an answer.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! If you disappeared, I… I'll have to…!" Yuu sobbed out loud. "I'LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO REALITY!"

STRength looked down at her other self in pity. Yuu, once a scared little girl, turned proud savage warrior, now… just a scared little girl again. A shining example of how easy it was for the mighty to fall.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! WHY?! WHY AM I ALL ALONE?! I DON'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO GO IF I GO BACK!"

STRength looked up to the darkened gray sky. "…Alone? Mato tried to help me… to help you!" She whispered.

The worlds trembled as the cube that had been STRength's world, the portal to all worlds, began rotating, piecing together.

STRength hoisted Yuu into her arms and jumped up to go back…

* * *

><p>Back at school Kagari sat by herself in the empty classroom. School had let out almost an hour ago, yet she could not find the strength to move out of her chair. She let tears roll from her eyes, as unbidden and painful memories made their way to the surface.<p>

**["Yomi it's your fault! You have to start taking responsibility! It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! I HAD TO ACT LIKE AN ABSOLUTE INVILID IN ORDER TO FIND MY WAY TO YOU AGAIN! I DID IT FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY GOING TO MEET SOMEONE ELSE! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU HEAR? MINE!"]**

Kagari sobbed and held her heart, as memory after memory assaulted her mind.

**[Kagari looked down at her doll, "Ne, Mary? How long do you think she's going to stay, isn't she going home yet?" she picked up Mary's arm and made it wave. With dark eyes, and a smile she began to chant in a childish voice…**

**"Go a-way!"  
>"Go a-way!"<br>"Go a-way!"]**

The pain in her heart did not stop, and regret stung her unyielding like a wasp's tail. Every old pain flooded in like a dam breaking, and Kagari felt even more foolish now than before her accident.

A fool... truly she had been a fool, and now Yomi was lost to her for good...

'I'm sorry… Yomi. I'm sorry… I didn't mean it.'

…

Arata too had tears flowing from her eyes as the other girls did their afternoon practice. Her mind called on memories, both sweet and sour.

**[Off near the counter, Arata caused a stir among the other girls as she held up a wooden bokken with a blue ribbon around it.**

**"Ehh? Kohata are you buying that for a boy?"**

**Arata blushed. "Uh, no, no! Really its.. umm…"**

**One of the girls smirked. "Ah, I got it, it's for that boy in class three isn't it?" she said with a grin.**

**"Aghhh! Stop it!" Arata said embarrassedly waving her hand about.]**

"Taku…" Arata whispered, letting a small smile grace her lips.

…

Far off into the other world, hidden deep within the abyss of fallen warriors…

Chariot and Arata's little seedling stirred to life…

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Mato screamed as pain exploded behind her eyes. Insane's fist bashed her in the face, drawing forth blood. Mato was shocked to see it was red, not blue.<p>

"My… My blood?"

_("Mato, that's enough! You can't win this. Let me take over.")_ Rock tried to pull Mato into their inner world to take over, but Mato resisted.

"No!" Mato stood up and took off running. "I don't understand… Why is after me?"

_("She's an empty shell; only acting on instinct and emotion.") _

Mato's eyes narrowed at Rock's words. "It can't be… she's… she's really after me!"

Insane ran after Mato. She grabbed her from behind and stabbed the lance into her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mato screamed in agony as a hellish inferno spread throughout her body. Blood pooled at her feet and she was left staggering to get away. Rock had by now, had her fill.

_("Enough. Let me take over.")_

"No!" Mato screamed in defiance again.

Insane picked Mato up and held her in the air by the collar of her jacket. She dropped her lance for the moment and satisfied herself with repeatedly punching Mato in the face.

Rock became frustrated. _("Why? Why won't you let me fight?")_

Mato groaned in agony, and her lungs pained as she tried to breathe. Insane threw her to the ground and stomped on her stomach harshly, using all of her weight.

"AHHHHHHCK!" Mato coughed blood as she attempted to sit up.

_("…Why won't you let me fight for you anymore? I can stop this. I can stop your pain.")_

Mato sobbed as she spoke. "Because… it's not fair. It's not fair to you."

That caught Rock's attention. _("Fair to me? How fair is it that I must sit and watch you suffer?")_

Mato coughed more blood. "All this time… I made you bear all my heart ache, hesitation, and regret."

_("I don't mind, that is simply my nat-")_

"-Well I DO mind! All this time… All this time you've fought for me! You suffered for my sake! Just so I could remain happy, and ignorant! And I.. never even thought _once _to say thank you." Mato sobbed as blue tears cascaded from her eyes.

"I don't want to be that ignorant bird anymore! I want to know the truth! So please… let me do this for you. Let me see the many colors of your world, just this once?"

Mato's pleading nearly shattered Rock's emotional barrier.

Rock frowned as she fought back frustrated tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Rock was not meant to be cared for. Not meant to be loved. And yet… she couldn't ignore the creeping warmth it put in her cold body.

_("It's unfair… You do this, but what will you gain? What logic is there in simply getting hit for me if you won't even fight back?")_

Insane grabbed Mato by her collar and forced her to stand, as she delivered another forceful punch to her face. Mato staggered backwards holding her cheek.

_("It's unfair… You wish to be hurt without hurting anyone else? It's unfair. And it hurts…")_

Insane ran forward and delivered a thrust kick into Mato's stomach. As Mato hunched over in pain, Insane gave her face a round house kick knocking her down again.

_("It hurts me… It hurts to feel. It hurts to watch you suffer Mato. Your every scream is far worse than any physical pain I could suffer…")_

Insane picked up her lance and stood stall with Mato lying between her legs.

"_Suffer for me…"_ She murmured and jabbed the sharp end of the lance down, toward Mato's chest.

Mato rolled to the left, just barely missing it. Insane tried again, and Mato rolled again, this time to the right. It was a dangerous game of tag, as Insane continued to jab, making craters in the ground and Mato continued to roll left, then right.

Rock closed her eyes and concentrated._ ("Mato, fight for me! If you truly care, fight for me!")_

Rock usurped control of their arms and reached out. Mato grabbed the lance, stopping it just in time from touching down.

"H-HEY!" Mato looked at their body in confusion as Rock forced her will.

Rock held up her arms as she commanded her body to obey, and pushed Insane away. Propelled by Rock, Mato jumped up and held out her hand.

"Uhh-Ahhhhhh!" Mato screamed as electricity skirted through her veins and Rock forcibly summoned the rock cannon.

_("Use it Mato. FIGHT!")_ Rock commanded, handing back over control.

Mato shook, becoming frightened. She stared at the rock cannon as if would turn and bite her. Never in her life had she ever held a weapon before, especially not one of such dangerous magnitude.

"I.. I can't! ..I don't know!"

Insane didn't wait for Mato to make up her mind, and stabbed forward with her lance. Mato gripped the cannon in front of herself to use as a shield, all the while Rock attempted to coach her.

_("Fire it Mato. Fire it!")_

"NO! I CAN'T HURT HER! I CAN'T HURT ANYBODY!" Mato screamed still fervently blocking Insane's attacks.

_("She's only a husk. You needn't have regrets about defeating her.")_

"You're wrong… she's.. she's my pain… isn't she?"

_("…All the more reason to fight.")_

Insane knocked into the rock cannon roughly, throwing Mato off balance. By accident, Mato pulled the trigger and fired a shot. It made a lucky hit, and blasted through Insane's stomach creating a large hole in her body.

Mato lowered her "smoking gun" in disbelief, as Insane staggered slightly clutching her wound. Mato let her tears fall. She'd hurt someone, and in a big way. To Mato it didn't matter if Insane were a husk, or Rock herself, She had caused someone else pain.

"I… I didn't… This isn't how I.." Mato was at a complete loss for what to do next.

The wound, though it was deep, did not faze Insane in the slightest, and she retaliated fiercely, by snatching the cannon lance and breaking it in halves over her knee.

Mato stood still, fearful as a deer in headlights, and Insane took advantage of her weakness. She grabbed the girl by the neck, choking her, and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach.

'This is hopeless… I can't do it.' Mato's spirits dropped and Insane made her suffer, mercilessly.

"Ack!" Mato could not even find the necessary air to scream properly and Insane sought to strangle her to death. One swift kick to Mato's knee had it snapped and broken out of place.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Insane dropped Mato's body to the ground like she were tossing an empty sack, and Mato struggled to crawl away. She couldn't move even two inches without pain shooting through her body, and her leg was twisted so horribly, it looked like it didn't even belong there anymore.

Mato lied on her back and sobbed out as tears fell uninhibited from her eyes.

"I'm so weak…"

_("Mato…")_

Blood made its way down Mato's nose in a slow drip.

"I can't… I can't even do this one thing…"

_("Mato.")_

Mato felt her body shake with tremors.

"I'm sorry… I failed… I'm a disgrace to you."

Rock's eyes widened._ ("…How can you say that? Mato… I'm never strong on my own. Haven't you figured that out yet?")_

Mato clenched her eyes closed, losing her will to continue. Insane watched Mato grieve on the ground, her eyes cold and indifferent.

_("A doll no matter how well built, is still just a doll. And a doll is nothing but a toy without it's creator to give it life. Mato… Are you not my creator?")_

Mato's eyes snapped open. "Wha..? Me?"

_("We do not exist simply for ourselves. Mato… I live only for your sake. The world around you, it's yours.. I am yours.. Even _she_ is yours.")_

"The world around me?" Mato turned her head to the sky of the hellish world, with its black galaxies and its thick miasma of purple.

_("Don't you recognize it? Look closer…")_

Mato's eyes circled over the purple sky in search of something, anything to jog her memory.

"I… I don't…"

_("Mato… this world had another color once. Try to remember…")_

For just a moment Rock pulled her in and covered Mato's eyes with her hands. Mato stayed still, confused at Rock's actions.

_("Now look.")_ Rock removed her hands to let Mato see, and placed them on Mato's shoulders.

Mato gasped in surprised. "Oh, I remember now!"

The world in her vision was blue, and it sparkled brightly with its soft white clouds and shimmering stars.

"This is the place we met! This is…"

_("The world you and I first became one. The world… I made for you.")_

Mato looked upon the world with awe and joy. But it was soon turned to sadness as the vision Rock showed her vanished and it became stained with purple darkness yet again. Mato felt tears well up once more, and looked to Rock in confusion.

"W-What happened? It looks so awful now!"

Rock casted a glance Insane's way. _("She happened.")_ Was her simple reply.

Mato opened her eyes, back on the outside, Insane still glaring down at her. She looked all around her once beautiful world and sobbed at the endless darkness.

"Just like that little bird… My wings turned black. But I still… I… I still want to keep flying; I don't want to give in! Not yet! I remember the blue sky I saw that day!"

Mato tried to call the vision back. "It was so far and wide.. Like it stretched on forever."

_("Mato.. To the right… Do you see it?")_

There was a shimmer just out of the corner to Mato's eye, and she turned to meet it. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a star. A tiny white star. Despite the endless dark, one star had survived. One star shined on, not wavering.

Rock nodded. _("You are like that star Mato. You shine your brightest, even when all is dark… And you know what? You make others shine too.")_

The bright light from that single star casted it's light to all words, never-ending.

…

In the world of gray and white, Black Gold Saw sat alone against a fallen pillar. How or why she'd gotten back to her own world was no longer a concern, as she eyed the brilliant star above her and pondered its meaning.

…

Chariot opened her golden eyes to the world again and looked up. The first thing she saw was the light of that bright star, shining through the gray ashen haze of the abyss.

…

Dead Master eyed her world, her grave yard of darkness now askew, and desolate. She pondered how she'd gotten there for only for a moment, before smirking to herself.

_("My, that's some frightening power your little girlfriend has.")_

"Go back!" Yomi commanded. "We have to go back! They still need us!"

Dead Master scoffed. _("You must be joking! I'm finished.")_

"NO! You still have to keep fighting!" Yomi's pleas fell on deaf ears.

_("Forget it! Rock can take care of herself.")_

Dead Master walked to the center of her world and eyed her high throne. She prepared to jump to it, when a sudden heaviness weighted her down. Deep within her inner world, Yomi sobbed.

The necromancer quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

_("…Yomi?")_

Yomi curled into a ball and let loose sobs tremble through her body.

_("Yomi.")_

Yomi wouldn't answer, she simply continued to cry. Dead Master sighed and pursed her lips.

_("Why do you insist on worrying about that girl? She does nothing but drive you crazy!")_

"Of course I wouldn't expect a heartless thing like you to understand!" Yomi cried out.

Dead Master wasn't sure why, but that comment greatly offended her.

_("How dare you, girl? You think I of all beings, doesn't understand how you suffer? Why do you think I keep taking you away from that world in the first place?!")_

"I know you don't understand! You don't listen to me! You never ask me what I want!" Yomi sobbed harder.

"You're always acting on your own, and I never have any say! And I hate it! I hate it! I totally hate it! I'm so sick of never having control of things in my life…" Yomi whispered.

"It's always been like that… Ever since I was little, my heart's been hurting. When the moving started, I thought it would be so fun. But then I realized how hard it would be to be accepted by those new and strange places."

"I couldn't make friends, I was afraid, they wouldn't like me. And if they did, I'd just lose them later. And my father **always** tramples over my feelings, just like you do! No matter what I say, no one listens! No one! …except Mato."

Yomi let a smile cross her face as she thought of her tiny girlfriend.

"Meeting Mato had been so wonderful. It was she who made me realize, that all I ever wanted was someone I could share my pain with. Someone to laugh with me when it's funny! And someone… to just hold me when it hurts!"

Dead Master listened on, her face blank. She turned her gaze to the sky lost in thought. Her eye widened when she saw a tiny white star shimmering through the green of her sky. Insignificant as it was, it called to her somehow, and she smirked.

In the sparkle of that star, she could see Rock's frost blue eyes and outstretched hand.

_("Come here…")_ The tiny star ushered.

And for once, Dead Master felt like complying…

...

Mato stood up, struggling just a little as Rock's leg corrected itself from its twisted state.

"Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way…"

She took a deep breath, her eye still on that tiny star.

"I… I admit it. I can't fight, and I don't want to. It's just not in me." Mato smiled. "But… That's okay. That's what I have you for… right?"

Rock nodded. _("Yes.")_

"This… all of it. It's all just pieces of me. This world… you… and her." Mato's smiled turned into a grin.

_("Yes…")_

Mato turned to Insane with a kind look in her eyes.

"Maybe I can't fight… But, there is still something I can do…"

Insane held up her lance ready to battle again. Mato held out her hand and offered it to her.

"Come here…" She commanded gently.

Insane's eyes widened, not understanding. Something like fear rose up and she backed away. The light of Mato's tiny little star began to grow, and slowly more began break from their black shell. Like eggs hatching, the blackened stars shattered their shells to reveal their light.

Within that moment, flashing points of color broke through the purple haze of the sky and both Mato and Insane turned to meet them.

"What is this?" Mato asked slightly confused.

…

Black Gold Saw let lose a small smile as she raised her hand to that shimmering star.

_("You know, we don't have feelings… not really. But some things are important to us...")_

Her world gathered together, rising to that single point of light.

_("The girls we fight for are important, our treasures… Our girls are crying. They're hurting… Our precious, precious wounds…")_

…

Chariot shrugged with a smile and raised her hand high. Her world too, rose to the sky.

…

The rotating cube of STRength's world spun and twisted wildly connecting and correcting itself. Yuu hung to STRength tightly not understanding the cause of such a phenomenon.

"STRength!" Yuu pleaded, afraid her only support in the world would leave her.

STRength watched from a single opened portal, as their worlds came together.

"Everyone is… We shall go too!"

She held tight to Yuu and jumped forth into the portal without hesitating. Colors swirled about, and Yuu was forced to hold tight to STRength as they entered the new world about to be born.

…

Dead Master let a sympathetic smile cross her face for the first and last time.

_("You want this that badly?")_

"Yes! Not matter what! I don't mind being hurt; I just want to be with Mato!" Yomi exclaimed.

Dead Master sighed and looked to the star once more.

_("Then… Let's go. Maybe it'll be fun… getting to torture Rock on a daily basis.")_

Dead Master raised her hand to the star and let herself and her world be sucked away.

…

Mato looked up, happy tears forming in her eyes. Lights of all colors danced and swirled in Rock's world, as the other selves brought their worlds to merge together.

It filled Mato's heart with warmth she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Everyone…" She whispered.

There was call in the distance as Dead Master joined the collective, riding a pillar of green through the purple miasma of the sky.

"Mato!"

"Yomi…" Mato smiled.

She turned her gaze back to a confused Insane and smiled.

"Everyone… Everyone wants to be together. It's not an impossible dream! Everyone can find the will to coexist… even us!" She held out her hand again, and walked forward.

"Come here."

Insane would have none of it, and point her lance forward. In her wide eyed rage, she let loose the hidden turrets and fired wildly. Mato's eye widened and she braced herself.

The impact never came.

The other selves gathered their light and merged them together. They created a shield of colors that shimmered so bright, the purest jewels would have seemed dull. The shield took the form of a heart, large and swirling with red, green, pink, orange, and gold.

It hovered in front of Rocks body, ricocheting Insane's bullets, and Mato stood tall with confidence once again.

She walked on.

"Don't be scared! I promise I won't ignore my pain anymore! I promise I'll embrace all colors of the world! The happy and the sad ones! The angry colors, the jealous colors, the colors of sorrow and regret! And colors of love too!"

When the bullets refused to hit their target, Insane put the turrets away and made a break for a frontal assault.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" With a mighty war cry, she ran and stabbed the lance forward to break the shield.

The cannon lance completely shattered on impact. Insane stood wide eyed unsure of what to do. In an instant, she was left weaponless!

"I'll never ignore pain again!" Mato cried, as the shield slowly faded away.

With her target open again, Insane aimed a fist for Mato's face. Mato caught the fist in her hand, and lowered it.

"_S-s-s-s-suffer!"_ Insane stuttered out, she could no longer get control of her body and her joints stiffened in place.

"I won't ignore suffering anymore. Mine… or yours."

Mato smiled and bought Insane into her arms. She held her in a tight embrace never letting go, even as Insane tried to push her away.

"ARRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Insane arched her back and howled, as cracks spread wildly over her body.

The purple light hidden within her shined through, and in a bright burst, the shell that was Insane Black Rock Shooter shattered away.

When the purple light receded, what was left… was a girl.

A purple eyed Mato…

She stared ahead not making a sound, her expression blank. Mato smiled at her doppelganger and cupped her face.

"Welcome back… Mato's pain!" She exclaimed happily with a wide grin.

The purple eyed Mato stood wide eyed for a moment before smiling back. She nodded, accepting her defeat. She put a hand to Rock's chest and let herself be absorbed back into Rock's body, where she belonged.

Both Mato and Rock accepted her in, with their arms opened wide…

Spreading out from their feet, the purple washed away clean, revealing the vast blue of Black Rock Shooter's world. The other selves let loose their colors to join their worlds together. They mixed like paint pouring into a bucket, and swirled to the center.

The portal to all their worlds pieced together at last, forming one complete solid cube. As every world merged together, the cube lost its purpose and exploded in a bright blast of white light…

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Annnnd Stop.

I hope you don't mind I made the **yuri-cannon** of love into a **yuri-shield** of love! It's not nearly as epic but, I just can't settle in my mind the idea of OVA Mato hurting anyone physically, no matter what the reason. She's too gentle for that… Atleast until I write the sequel.

So, since the OVA ended with a "kill em' with kindness" thing I figured, what the heck! It'll work for the anime too.

The climax will be up later.. for now, press that **REVIEW** button!


	20. Beyond This World

Let me take a moment to say "**Thank You!"** All of you have been so supportive of this fic and me. To everyone who read, faved, and/or reviewed, this last chapter is for you!

Disclaimer – I don't own. If only...

* * *

><p>Within the new world, there was white. The air was dry, and everything looked as if it had been put through the wash with bleach. A new domain had been birthed, and for the other selves, it was more than just the merging of their worlds. It was a fresh blank canvas for them to start anew.<p>

To build a world in which they could all coincide together.

Mato groaned as she came too, her body held tight in Black Rock Shooter's arms. Her head was pounding and the white all around hurt her eyes. So she focused instead on the cerulean frost eyes that coddled her close.

_("Can you stand?")_ Rock asked tenderly.

Mato jumped a little in surprise coming out of her swooned state, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She promptly exited Rock's arms.

"Uh yeah, I'm f-fine-"

"-Mato!"

"Y-Yomi…!" Mato was nearly knocked over as Yomi practically leaped into her arms.

Mato eyed Yomi for a moment, worried when she saw the girl was dressed in Dead Master's clothes, which were torn in several places. She relaxed when she saw no cuts or bruises.

Mato looked down at herself and was surprised to see she too was dress in Black Rock Shooter regalia, and her clothes were quite the torn sight too, but no injuries.

They held each other for a moment before Rock tapped their shoulders; she stuck out a finger and pointed. Just off a ways lay Yuu and STRength, both nearly unconscious and STRength barely even able to lift her head.

"Yuu!" Mato exclaimed running toward her dying friend, Yomi followed after her.

They knelt down next to STRength's bare body, with tears threatening to fall.

"Yuu!" Mato called, distressed and worried.

STRength smiled at the tears floating at the brim of her friend's eyes.

"Say my real name…" She whispered.

Mato tensed a little. "Yuu- uh… STRength-"

"-STRength!"

Yuu sobbed taking STRength's hand in hers. "No, please! Don't die! I can't do it; I can't go back to reality! I can't handle it, it's too frightening!"

"You'll be fine, Yuu." STRength murmured.

She turned her gaze to the distance where the other selves stood silently observing. All of them watched with empathetic eyes; Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, her seedlings, Chariot… and Black Rock Shooter.

"Look Yuu, their worlds have merged. People's hearts can merge like that too… So don't worry, you won't be alone. Saya is there, Mato and Yomi will be there too… You'll have lots of friends."

STRength turned to her friends with a smile looking for their approval; they nodded to her in their silent agreement to watch over her human counterpart.

Yuu was not convinced.

"But… But I just can't! I really can't! No one will like me!"

STRength put a hand to Yuu's cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Yuu… I am your soul. I fight unfeeling, only for your sake…" She smiled.

"But there's more to it than that. Though we only act on instinct, it's precisely that reason that we could never truly fight for anyone we hate. We love you… so very much. Yomi… Mato… the same for you too."

That had Yomi's attention, as she recalled Dead Master's words from earlier.

**[**_**("You think I of all beings, doesn't understand how you suffer**__? __**Why do you think I keep taking you away from that world in the first place?")**_**]**

'Protecting me? …All this time, she was only trying to protect me?' Yomi casted a weary glance Dead Master's way, confused. Dead Master crossed her arms and smirked.

Mato hunched her shoulders a little, as another blush grew on her cheeks. She couldn't find the means to look Black Rock Shooter in the eye. 'Rock… loves me?'

"We _want _to protect you. We don't enjoy seeing you hurt and in pain, emotionally or otherwise… We love you. That's why we fight so hard for you."

Mato finally found the courage to look Rock in the face and gasped at the emotion she saw there. There was such warmth in her eyes it nearly made Mato's tears over flow.

Yuu continued to sob as STRength stroked her cheeks. "I wouldn't lie to someone I love. The real world can truly be something wonderful. Trust in me…"

STRength's hand slowly left Yuu's cheek as the fractures on her body grew worse, and she began to shatter away. Yuu grabbed her hand, desperate for her to hang on.

"STRENGTH!" Yuu pleaded in vain.

STRength turned to Mato and Yomi and smiled. "I want to thank you guys so much. It was you two that taught me how wonderful the real world could be. Watching you two living… and loving, I admit made me jealous.. I knew I could never have anything like that. But still it was so nice…"

Yomi broke out into full sobs, regretful of the way she had treated her friend all this time. STRength's vision began to blur and her body slowly went numb. 'Not much longer…'

"Mato, you especially showed me what it means to live. The joy of walking home together, of sharing popsicles… of admiring the sunset with someone you care for. The beauty of all these moments is something I'll always keep…"

Mato let hear tears fall, as she watched her friend breathe her last breath. "Yuu!"

STRength's eyes closed. "Mato… We'll always be friends right?"

Mato let out a harsh sob. "Of course we will! I'll never forget, I swear!"

STRength gave her friends' one last smile… before finally letting go.

Yomi gasped her eyes broadening, and Mato felt her heart drop.

"STRength!" Yuu screamed as STRength's hand shattered in her grasp.

STRength departed in a twinkle of color, and Mato felt her sorrow peak.

"YUUUUUUUU!" Mato cried hard throwing her head to the sky, and Yomi grasped her tightly bringing Mato into her arms.

The colors glimmered as they floated to the sky, painting it an array of colors. They touched the heavens, spotting like paint on paper; pink with blue and red. Green, with purple, and orange and gold, until the sky was alight with variegation. A testament to each girl who dwelt within this new world…

Yuu stared at the sky as her stolen body was spirited away, and she too began to disappear. Her eyes stayed locked on the colorful heaven above her.

"STRength…" She murmured as she faded off, departing for reality…

Yomi held tight to a sobbing Mato rubbing her back, when she heard the distinct click of high heels. She turned around and suddenly became fearful. Dead Master stood right behind her, grinning.

_("You have over stayed your welcome!")_ She snooted, pointing her nose in the air.

Dead Master lifted Yomi up onto her feet, and Mato yelped falling to the ground, her warm embrace stolen away. She moved her face in dangerously close to Yomi's, not leaving her eyes for a moment.

_("Come back here again, and next time… I'll _**keep**_ you!") _

"Wha-H-HEY!" Yomi protested as her body was enveloped in darkness. It whirled about her and she vanished with the dark right before Mato's eyes. Mato began to panic.

"YOMI!" She cried reaching out into empty air.

Dead Master waked away dusting her hands, and Rock put a hand to Mato's shoulder, comforting her worries.

_("Dead Master has sent her home.")_ She murmured with a slight nod.

Mato calmed a little at that knowledge, and stood up to meet Rock's gaze. She felt nervousness set in, and couldn't quite find the right words to say. They gazed at each other for a long moment, neither blinking nor turning away.

"Uh.. I-" Rock put a finger to Mato's lips, quieting her.

Rock covered Mato's eyes, shielding her view. She took a breath and leaned down, closing her eyes. Silently… she stole a kiss from the girl's lips. Warmth flowed into Rock's body and it lit a flame in her chest that flared like a tiny heartbeat. Mato stood silent in shock.

Rock pulled away removing her hands, and allowed Mato to see her smile just this once.

She opened her mouth and spoke.

"Thank you…"

'For what?' Mato had wanted to ask but didn't know how.

All too quickly, Black Rock Shooter and the otherworld began to fade away; or perhaps she was the one who was fading, Mato wasn't sure. She was still stunned from the lip lock Rock had given her.

The ripped clothes of Black Rock Shooter left her body, and Mato watched Rock grow farther and farther away until there was nothing in her vision but white light…

* * *

><p>Yuu awoke to a dark room.<p>

It was small yet brightly decorated, adorned with bright pastel colors. The room was small as it served as a kitchen, and living room in one, and Yuu felt nothing but disappointment.

She was a part of real world again.

Yuu turned to Saya with a somber look on her face, and the grown woman felt tears well up.

Saya was certain. The quite angst hidden just below the surface, and the deep contemplative expression, as if the girl were lost her own thoughts.. This girl was the **real** Koutari Yuu, not just STRength. It had been so long since Saya had seen her old friend, and she couldn't contain her joy.

She held Yuu in a tight embrace and wept over her body. Yuu refused to say a word, and quickly sat up and looked around. As if she was expecting to see something, or someone.

There was no one there, but Saya…

"STRength…" She muttered silently.

…

Yomi's eyes opened, and she groaned in frustration. That's twice now, she'd awoken on the hard ground in a puddle of drool!

At least this was a place she was familiar with. Yomi stood up on wobbly legs and clung to the railing on the hilltop trying to regain her balance. She looked to the full moon above her head, admiring the soft glow it added to the beautiful scenery.

No longer dressed in Dead Master's clothing but the green dress she'd left in, she felt a sort of peace overcome her heart, and smiled.

Yomi inhaled fresh air as she looked over Mato's beloved town, now _her_ beloved town. Her eyes widened when she realized Mato was not there with her. Where was she? Was she still on the other side?

Yomi made a scramble down the stairs of the hill, and ran to the corner of the street. She stood there barefooted and confused. Where was she to even start looking? Which way should she go?

There was whisper in the wind. _("Wait there… she'll come.")_

Yomi's eyes widened. The voice hadn't been Dead Master; she would never speak so gently.

"…Black Rock Shooter?"

…

Mato steps were slow, as she made her way home. She felt as if she'd been walking for hours now.

Mato had come all the way from the river bank, and the change in her pocket had been barely enough to get her a train ride home. Dressed in her gym uniform, she made her way through the usual side ally home; tired, yet somehow fulfilled. There was a new understanding in her heart, and the revelation of it somehow made the stars above her head twinkle a little brighter.

Coming to her street she vaguely wondered if her own little star was up the somewhere, shining with all the others.

Mato rounded the corner and headed for the hilltop, not too anxious to go straight home after being missing for who knew how long. Her mother was going to have a fit, she just knew it. Might as well enjoy the fresh air while she could. She was certain when she got home, her mother would ground her for life… or longer.

Mato's eyes widened when she came upon a familiar face in a green dress.

Yomi sat in a crouch on the ground, worried and anxious to move. She hated always being the one to sit still and be rescued. It had been over an hour now, how much longer-

"-Yomi!"

Yomi lifted her head to the familiar voice and gasped when she saw Mato headed her way. Mato ran like there was fire under her heels and she sprang into Yomi's embrace.

"M-Mato..?"

She sobbed harshly into Yomi's dress, overcome with happiness and regret all at once. Yomi was left stunned for a moment before holding her girlfriend close.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Mato cried, her body shaking. Yomi laughed as tears made tracks down her own eyes as well.

"Silly girl, why are you always apologizing?"

Mato wept harder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry if you were in pain! I won't let you suffer alone anymore! I promise we can be in pain together!"

This made Yomi laugh even harder. "What?!"

"Please!" Mato pleaded.

Yomi couldn't make up her mind on whether to laugh or cry; doing both was becoming tiring.

"What are you talking about? Mato… You've been the only one to acknowledge my pain. That's why I love you…"

She let Mato sob into her shirt, gently rubbing her head. Yomi didn't rush her, comfortable have the girl to herself for a few moments longer.

"You're like a little kid sometimes, you know?" Yomi muttered with a smile.

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!"

After a moment, when Mato's sobs managed to die down to hiccups, she felt well enough to leave Yomi's embrace. She sucked in a breath and lifted her head; Yomi had to purse her lips to hold her breath.

Mato was such a sight! Her big blue eyes were red, her cheeks had a blush all over them, and her nose was completely clogged.

"Pffffft-Hahahahahah!" Yomi let lose her laugher.

Mato stood confused. "What so funny?"

Yomi let out a snort. "Your face!" Yomi couldn't control herself anymore as she doubled over in joy.

"M-My face? How can you make fun of me? I'm trying to share with you here!"

The heiress paid her no heed.

"What about you? You've been crying too!" Mato scolded puffing her cheeks, her own tears quickly drying up.

"Tears of joy, I assure you!" Yomi giggled, rubbing her eyes.

Despite being teased, Mato could find it in her to be mad at her girlfriend. Mato smiled and let out a giggle. It soon escalated to full on laughter and before long, both girls were hanging onto each other for support.

"Hahahah! M-maybe we should get home now?" Yomi suggested wiping away stray tears.

Mato's smiled dropped, and she pouted. "Aww, way to ruin a moment Yomi!"

"Sorry, i'm just ready to feel my own bed again. Walk me home?"

"Hmm!"

Mato didn't hesitate to take Yomi's hand as they walked the distance to the girl's residence.

"Your mom's gonna kill me when we get there." Mato muttered.

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"Your mom came up to the school when you went missing, demanding I give you back…" Mato trailed off.

"Oh god.. she didn't!" Yomi cringed and slapped a hand to her forehead.

Mato giggled. "Don't worry! She was just worried about you… I was.. worried too."

There was as pause in the air as they reached Yomi's front gate.

"Yomi-"

"Mato-"

Both stopped and stared into each other's eyes. There were so many things that could have been said at that moment… but both girls settled for a chaste kiss instead. A slow meeting of lips that ended much too quickly.

'I'll never leave you again...'

'I'll never let you go again...'

Both smiled, a blush painting their faces. They leaned in close for another kiss, but were quickly jarred out of their trance at the sound of the Takanashi's front door opening.

"Y-Yomi…?" A timid voice called.

It was Kagari, dressed in her white ruffled nightgown, her golden her let loose to fall about her shoulders. She looked to be in quite disarray. Her face was red, as if she'd been crying for hours on end. The image was reminiscent of her wheelchair days, minus the wheelchair…

"Kagari?"

"YOMIIIII!"

Kagari ran barefooted out the front gate straight into Yomi's arms.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY YOMI! I'M SORRY!"

"Huh?" Yomi stood baffled once again, not understanding the cause of Kagari's actions.

"I'M THE WORST FRIEND EVER! I promise, you can date whoever you want! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALOOOOONE!"

Kagari cried big crocodile tears, and held Yomi in a squeezing hug. Yomi smiled as she struggled to break free of Kagari's suffocating grip.

"Ugh, Kagari too tight! I won't leave you, really! It's okay, calm down!"

Kagari sniffled and stared at Yomi. "You mean it?"

Yomi nodded. "Really."

"Ehh… uh.." Mato stuttered trying to make sense of Kagari's sudden change in attitude.

Kagari turned to Mato her eyes widening, finally seeing her standing there.

"KUROI-KUN!" She exclaimed forcing her hug onto Mato next.

"AHH!" Mato practically jumped out of her own skin as Kagari wrapped herself around Mato, pulling her in close.

"I'M SORRY KUROI-KUN! I'M SORRY!"

Mato nearly suffocated as she tried to wiggle herself loose from Kagari.

"UGH! I forgive you! I forgive you! Just let me breath!" Mato exclaimed her face nearly turning blue. Kagari held her tighter, and Yomi's laughter took root in her stomach once more...

**["You know… This world is filled with color isn't it?"]**

* * *

><p>Mato awoke with the sun bright and early, a smile spread on her face. She flung open her curtains to let the daylight shine through.<p>

**["Bright colors, warm colors, sparkling colors,"]**

Mato leaped from her bed and took her Colorful Bird book in hand. Leaving her room, she passed by her little brother in the hall.

"Here!" She said, simply shoving the book into his arms.

"Lose it, shred it, burn it for all I care. Just take it AWAY!" Mato exclaimed.

She walked off to the kitchen to make toast, and to help her mother cook breakfast. Hiro gave his sister a double take, not understanding the reason for her generosity.

He stared at the book and shrugged as he turned back to his room to put the book away on his shelf.

**["As well as dirty, sad, and lonely colors too."]**

A few blocks up the street from the Kuroi's, morning was beginning for the Takanashi residence as well. Yomi, Kagari, and Mr. and Mrs. Takanashi gathered together at the family table for breakfast.

"Ne Yomi? Want to go see a movie on saturday? We can bring Mato too." Kagari asked digging into her eggs and toast.

Mr. Takanashi put down his newspaper. "You can go Kagari, Yomi is grounded… again."

"Not again! Come on da-"

"-No chance. Oh and I'm taking the payment for your new cell phone out of your allowance." He replied.

"What?!"

Mr. Takanashi grinned. "Yep, it shouldn't cost no more than… oh say, a years' worth."

"A yea-what's the phone made of, SOLID GOLD?"

Yomi's father held his butter knife high into the air. "The king has spoken!" He proclaimed.

Yomi pushed her breakfast plate away, and threw up her hands in defeat.

"You're not eating?" Her mother asked.

"I've completely lost my appetite!" She said with an exaggerated "hmmp!" throwing her nose to the air.

**["The colors aren't all wonderful to look at,"]**

Her father just smirked, not buying her ploy. "Starving yourself won't change my mind Yomi. Now eat."

Kagari laughed as Yomi ignored her father, staying as she was. Mr. Takanashi shrugged and grabbed Yomi's breakfast. He quickly went about scraping her food onto his own plate.

"Wha-HEY!" Yomi exclaimed demanding an explanation.

"Well no reason this wonderful breakfast your mother made should go to waste, now should it?" Was his reasoning.

Both Kagari and Mrs. Takanashi laughed as Yomi grew indignant with her father and snatched her pilfered toast right out of his hand. She tore into savagely glaring at him.

Mr. Takanashi just smirked and held up a small ceramic dish.

"Care for some butter?"

**["But they're all a part of this world, and this world is beautiful!"]**

Mato took off running out the house, her bag in hand. She raced to the usual corrner where Kagari and Yomi were waiting.

"Morning Kagari!" Mato greeted, completely bypassing the blonde to wrap her arms around Yomi's waist.

"Uhh.. G-G-Good morning…" Kagari stuttered with a blush, as Mato kissed Yomi good morning right in front of her.

**["There are friends who laugh with you, and cry with you."] **

The girls stepped off the train and ran to school. Entering the gate Mato giggled as she passed by a very happy, very red Arata, hand in hand with her new boyfriend Taku…

**["And then, there are those that won't."]**

Yomi sat at her desk, unpacking her books. The class was in chatter, mostly about her. After being missing nearly a week (twice now), she had expected it. Two girls in particular, who often conversed behind her back, were especially chatty that morning…

Yomi paid them all no mind. There would always be gossip and rumors, but Yomi knew the truth. She would not let it bother her.

The teacher walked in with a smile and wrote a name on the chalk board. Turning away from it, she ushered her new student to enter the class. A young girl with short, Peru-colored hair and honey brown eyes walked in. She hung her head low, deeply saddened and melancholic.

Yomi's eyes widened when realized who it was.

Koutari, Yuu.

Yuu kept her head low unable to look up and meet the class's gaze. When she refused to introduce herself, the teacher simply decided to spare the girl and assigned her a seat. Two rows over, and three seats down.

Right next to Yomi.

Yuu began to sweat bullets. This was just what she needed, a seat next to one of the girls she'd beaten up.

Yuu tried to make herself look small and quickly took her seat. Shifting her legs under her desk, she gave a nervous glance to the girl next to her. She jumped slightly; surprised to see there was a bright smile on Yomi's face.

Yuu shrank down into her seat with a deep blush, incredibly nervous.

She tried to manage a smile anyhow.

**["Regardless, we accept our colors,"]**

When break time kicked in, Mato was the first one out the door of her class, with a very nosey Kagari in tow.

"This is supposed to be a romantic rendezvous, you can't tag along!"

"Hmmp! As far as I'm concerned you basically stole Yomi out from under my nose any how, so you can at least let me watch!" Kagari complained puffing her cheeks.

Mato sweat dropped. 'And people call _me_ a pervert!'

The two argued as they let themselves into Yomi's class. Mato was left in surprise at what she saw. Not only was Yuu ("the real one" she reminded herself) there at school, but Yomi was chatting away with her.

Mato immediately imposed herself into their conversation, Kagari still following after.

**["And we remember that we each make only one part of the rainbow."]**

With Yomi and Mato's favorite bench out in the court yard occupied by Taku and Arata, all four girls settled for having lunch in the guidance counselor's office. Mato especially had insisted upon it.

The moment Saya let them and offered them coffee, Mato had her hands on the collar of Saya's sweater tugging her down, fervently demanding apologies for playing them like puppets.

Saya held up her hands nervously in surrender as she tried to explain. Yuu attempted to hold Mato back, by wrapping her arms around Mato's waist. Mato refused to relent.

Yomi sighed and face-palmed. Kagari just stood there, confused but giggling.

**["Together we complete the pallet, and the world becomes our canvas."]**

Ignoring her punishment of being grounded, Yomi and the other girls took to browsing around town after school. They stopped into a familiar jewelry shop and Mato grinned when she spotted the cellphone charms rack in the corner.

When the shopping was over, Mato opened a small paper bag and presented Kagari with a pink phone strap that had a small heart dangling from the end. Kagari was all too happy to accept it, and wasted no time in looping it to her phone.

Noticing Yuu's envious look, Mato reached into the bag and held up and orange charm with a small monarch butterfly attached to it. Yuu pointed to the charm, asking if it was for her, Mato nodded with glee.

Yuu's face lit with joy and she took the charm in hand. It was her very first gift from a friend, she made sure to hold it tight. Yomi became panicked slightly when she remembered she had dropped her phone stap, Mato just laughed and held up her own phone.

It had two star charms hanging from it.

Yomi hugged Mato tight, snuggling into the girl's black hair, grateful the strap had been found. Mato detached Yomi's charm from her phone, and bargained it back for a kiss.

Yomi complied whole heartedly…

**["We'll grow up in this world, and paint it with color in our hearts."]**

The girls laughed as they walked home, their gifts in hand. Slowly the sun began to set over the horizon casting the earth in an orange glow.

Yuu had been the first to notice it, and held her charm up to the fading sunlight. The other girls followed after, Kagari and her heart, Yomi and her star. The charms caught the light, and glittered radiantly.

Mato held up held up two, her own charm… and an extra she had purchased from the shop. Yomi took notice of the extra and asked who it was for. Mato's reply was concise if not confusing.

"This? Oh just… someone." She grinned wide…

**["…Together, we'll create a masterpiece."]**

* * *

><p>Blue frost eyes watched the world from her high peak.<p>

She gazed out at the vastness of it all, as it slowly changed and transformed with color. The others who now resided there, were already painting parts of the land to suit their tastes.

Off into the distant white mist, there was a splatter of pink; a world filled with children's broken dreams.

Brimmed with chipped alphabet blocks, and decayed doll limbs. A world of rusted carousel rides, and a large Ferris wheel left askew, detached from its hinges. A dilapidated, doll house floated high above it all, and dry rot silk ribbons were strung about like misbegotten garlands. Deep within lived a master who loved intensely with all she had, even when that love was unrequited.

To the right of that world, lied a place of high pillars.

Much more sophisticated than the world of pink, but still in no less a rotted condition. It's columns were tall and thick, some of them in pieces, and despite its master's love of the color red, the world stayed pure white. Recapturing untainted innocence; like its master, who was desperate for repentance and forgiveness for the wrongs she'd committed in the past.

Far from them, just behind the high peak that overlooked it all, laid a crater; painted in dark hellish green.

Extending deep into the crust, it's broken and twisting stairway spiraled downward, drenched in dead black flowers. Deep within its center sat an old crumbling chapel, elaborately decorated with broken stained glass, and a tall, clocked steeple. The god who settled within, was one to be feared. Jealousy and pride were abundant in that world like its master, who loved to the point of complete obsession.

Black Rock Shooter watched all these places with curious eyes, her once quiet realm of blue, now a flat for every despairing soul that Mato had encountered.

_('…I don't believe I asked for roommates.')_ Rock thought, narrowing her eyebrows.

If she could build a new world of blue for Mato, what would look like? Did such a thing really matter? Her old world of blue and white clouds had been empty before anyhow.

Rock had never taken to rooting in one place for long. She had always been on the move, and more than likely she always would be. The five of them had merged their worlds into one, but there were still many more domains out there, buried deep into the heart of infinity, and many more wayward souls to fight.

Rock's work would never be finished. But perhaps, there should be one place she could always return too. The high cliff she sat upon was certainly nice…

Rock closed her eyes and placed her hand on the peaking rock structure beneath her body. A blue star painted itself onto the cliff as Rock claimed it her own. She nodded, accepting this. That one blue star was more than enough to mark her territory.

Rock stood up, and admired the colorful sky above her head. At its center sat Mato's white shining star. Though somewhat overshadowed by the many variegations surrounding it, it still twinkled on, never ending.

Just like its master…

"Ne, Rock?"

Rock jumped in surprise at the familiar voice.

_("…Mato?")_

"Here, take this."

Rock squinted as a small spark flashed before her eyes. Mato opened their gate and slipped a small trinket through the portal. Rock became concerned at this; Mato had caught on much too quickly on how to contact the other world from her side.

When the light ebbed away, a small charm floated into Rock's hands. She held it up looked it over precariously. It was completely white, with round beads strung about. A small, pearl-ish star dangled from the end. Rock looked at it with confusion.

_("Why?")_

Rock could practically feel Mato's giggle vibrate through her entire frame.

"A gift… So you can call on me if you ever need _**my**_ help…"

Rock's eyes widened in shock, how exactly was she supposed to interpret that? Was Mato serious? Did she really want to keep their link open that badly? Would she really be willing to venture into hell _again_ with Rock, if asked?

Rock was so engrossed in thought, she didn't hear the click of high heels behind her. A black boned hand reached out and the charm was snatched out of her grasp. She turned just in time to see Dead Master run off with her stolen treasure. Rock lit the flame in her eye, and took off, hot on her heels.

_("Aww! Yomi never gives _me_ anything this cute! Maybe I'll keep it! It'll look pretty hanging from one of my horns don't you think?")_ Dead Master teased with a grin.

_("Do it, and I'll slice _both_ your horns off!")_ Rock growled summoning her rock cannon.

Rock fired into the air, her neon blasts radiating blue on the white landscape. Dead Master jumped and flipped dodging them without a care.

She threw her hand in Rock's direction and sent a black chain flying her way, but Rock skidded to the side and let the chain bypass her.

She held up her cannon, and fired again.

…

Gently fondling the cheeks of her seedlings, Black Gold Saw lost her smile as the ground beneath her feet shook. There was a rumble off into the distance and a blast of neon blue. Gold Saw shook her head.

_("Haven't those fools heard of break periods?")_

Within the world of pink, Chariot sat high atop her broken Ferris wheel. Her wheeled legs dangled as she let them swing about, watching the battle ensue from far away.

There was a flash of blue that exploded like fireworks, and it wobbled the ground.

_("Pretty…")_ She muttered, nibbling on a dirty colored macaroon…

…

Dead Master groaned as a lucky hit from Rock's cannon struck her in the back, painting greenish-black blood onto the white landscape and sent her tumbling to the ground. She opted to stay there a moment and let her pain subside, but was grasped tightly by one of her horns and hauled to her feet.

Dead Master clawed at Black Rock Shooter's stomach with her free hand making deep gash marks, tearing the skin off and drawing out blue-ish-black blood. Rock paid no mind to the pain.

_("RAAHHH! LET GO!")_

Rock morphed her cannon into her sword and held it to Dead Master's neck as a warning.

_("You let go first.")_

Dead Master hissed bearing her fangs like a viper, and threw the pilfered charm into the air. Rock was forced to let her go to catch the charm, and Dead Master retreated off back to her pit.

Nearing her green she turned and pointed, sending out a threat to her long standing rival.

_("This isn't over!")_ Dead Master screeched diving backwards into her world completely unabashed.

Rock just shook her head. _("It never is…")_

Rock eyed her gift, checking it to see if had been damaged in the skirmish. She relaxed when found it was in perfect condition, and quickly lopped it onto the black choker around her neck, letting the white strap double as a necklace.

Rock glanced at the colorful heavens once more before putting her sword away, happy to return to the high place she'd been before.

Her thumb began absentmindedly rubbing the little star on her neck...

…

Orange yellow eyes opened to the world.

Born a new, the girl stood tall despite her short stature, two large metal arms and a black hood adorning her person. She looked about in confusion, not quite sure how she'd gotten there, to this world of white.

She remembered... Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Some memories were blured, but she still remembered the important things. Like the name, Koutari Yuu. It resonated deep into her core, as did her own name.

STRength... Koutari Yuu's, STRength.

And this world too. She remembered this new world, with its odd and colorful inhabitants.

And one in particular… a girl of blue, with long uneven twin tails.

STRength looked left and right, in search of something… Was she alone?

_("I…")_ she murmured.

_("I won't stop fighting in this reality.")_

STRength tensed and whipped around to the source of the voice, but relaxed and lowered her guard when she caught sight of who it was.

All though there was much to be feared in this reality, STRength did not fear this. She did not fear this person who wore the guise of someone STRength held dear. This woman, who served as the persona… of a much loved friend.

STRength smiled as Black Rock Shooter fluffed her coat and stood tall.

_("I will continue getting hurt, and bearing the pain.")_

The wind picked up, and Rock set her eyes for a new horizon.

_("I won't… stop fighting in this reality!")_

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_- _OMG, MY FEELINGS! _*bawls like an idiot*_ that scene where STRength dies gets me every time! And the only thing sadder than her death was her reset! I realized the animators were trying to make it a happy ending for everyone, but it still had me crying. Or maybe I'm just a sappy idiot… I kinda cry at everything, Disney movies included.

I changed Mato's "end monologue" a little to stretch it longer and make it suit my own tastes. I also traded friendship braclets for the cellphone charms, since that was the running thing in the OVA.

The otherworld girls have basically moved their junk into Rock's place, and the Love/Hate thing BRS and DM have going lives stronger than ever!

So, **I've decided!** I'm gonna make a sequel even if it kills me! I already wrote the first chapter, and I'm slowly making a map of how the story will proceed towards the end. Besides, the girls might have survived all that, but you know they're still carrying around baggage!

**Yuu's** still defensive in dealing with life.

**Kagari** still harbors hidden feelings for Yomi.

**Yomi** might have gotten DM off her back but she's still spineless in asking for what she wants for her life, especially when her father starts interfering.

**Mato** basically said she's ready to become and angsty teenager like the rest of her friends. (I'm gonna have fun with that one!)

**And Saya**… Well, Saya will always be Saya I guess. _*sweat drop*_

Oh! And let's not forget our _otherworld_ friends… Their problems are only just beginning! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Second season is not coming until June! But I'll post a **teaser** for you guys later…

For now, hit that **REVIEW** button my eternally loyal subjects! **Doku-sama,** I'm expecting yours to be _extra_ long for this one.


	21. If I Forget, I'll Sing This Song Again

Hey, ya!

Thought I'd post a nice teaser chapter for you guys, cuz I like to torture you like that. This time the girls are going to... High school! XD WHEEEEEEEEE!

**Cue preview music:** The Gomband – Brave Heart!

* * *

><p><strong>[A New Year, a New School]<strong>

Mato took her eyes off Yomi for a moment, to glimpse other first year girls on their way to class. Some of them looked even younger than her. There were a few that looked familiar from her junior high days, but none immediately recognizable, and all of them in the same uniform as she.

The halls were long and fancily decorated for the new arriving students, and the floor looked freshly polished too. Mato's eyebrows quirked curiously, when she looked down and saw her own reflection in it. She gasped in shock when she realized… the floor reflected what was right up her skirt!

Mato clamped her legs closed as she walked, panic breaking out on her features. Why hadn't she worn a pair of shorts today? Her head swiveled left to right, eyeing the other girls as they walked and chatted obliviously. Was she the only one who noticed it?

Mato felt her face heat up, and embarrassment flared. 'The floor! It's so shiny I can see.. right up…'

A light bulb lit and Mato grinned, an evil idea popping into her head. Silent as a ninja, Mato slowed her steps until she was just behind Yomi, and looked down. She leaned in close…

_WHAM!_

"AHHH!"

Mato yelped and grabbed her chest in pain, as Yomi elbowed her. Mato rubbed her heart for a moment before sending Yomi a quick glare. The condescending smile Yomi sent back had Mato shivering.

"I don't know what you're up to, but don't_ even_ think about it, pervert." She stated simply before walking into their assigned class.

Mato grumbled, "Tease…" following after her.

* * *

><p><em>("Can it be? My prodigal child returns to me after so many years?")<em>

The woman sat forward moving into the light. Like the dragon she sat upon, she had golden colored eyes, filled with mischief intent.

She wore a lace black top underneath a black bolero with white straps across her chest, her hips dressed in a black skirt that was ripped, revealing a fringed petticoat.

On her right hand she wore a black gauntlet, on her left there was a gold ring. Atop her long black hair, sat a regal crown, worn askew and to the side.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Rock, a sinister sort of smile on her face.

_("Welcome home my daughter, my Black Rock Shooter… Mummy missed you.")_

* * *

><p><strong>[With New Problems,]<strong>

"An arranged marriage? Why would you- HOW COULD YOU GO AND DECIDED SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME?" Yomi exclaimed, slamming her hands down on her father's desk.

"Now Yomi, just listen-"

"Listen? TO WHAT? To how my father suddenly thought it was okay to sell me off to the highest bidder? You treat me like some sort of commodity!" Yomi's cheeks turned red as she shouted.

"That's not true Yomi, I love you very much! That's why I'm doing this. I'm not trying to treat you like a commodity; I just want to make sure you're taken care of!"

"So you can't just shoot me yourself then?" She inquired, rolling her eyes.

"Young lady, I'm getting tired of your attitude! Don't speak out of tone to me aga-"

"-Or you'll what?" Yomi demanded putting her hands on her hips, staring her father down. "I'm sixteen now! You can't treat me like I'm a kid anymo-"

"-IT IS EXACTLY BECAUSE YOU _ARE SIXTEEN_THAT I WANT YOU TO FINALLY GROW UP AND FACE THE REAL WORLD, YOMI! YOU NEED TO START THINKING ABOUT YOUR FUTURE!"

…

Mato backed Yomi against her bedroom wall, and smirked slightly. She moved her face in close, and Yomi shivered from the raw heat Mato's body gave off.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Yomi?" She whispered, placing one hand on the wall next to Yomi's head, and the other on Yomi's stomach, rubbing gently. Yomi stood there frozen, biting back a moan. Her shoulders shook, as Mato's chocolate laced breath made hot tracks down her neck.

Mato's hand traveled father down to her thigh.

"You can't change your mind afterwards, and I won't be apologizing when I'm done…" Mato's hand rubbed small circles around the inside of Yomi's left leg.

Yomi let out a shuddered breath and shivered. Everyplace Mato touched on her body burned with a passionate fire. Mato's fire… She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Yes. Do it Mato! Break the shell of the old Takanashi, Yomi! MAKE ME A NEW REBEL!"

…

Kagari sipped her coffee and sighed.

"I just don't know, about them anymore. It was obvious they had a lot in common when they were younger. But, their differences are really starting to show now. Yomi's becoming a lady, she like a…a…"

"…A high-tea in a rose garden, sort of girl?" Saya supplied for Kagari.

"Yeah! And Mato's nice and all but she's a…"

Saya grinned. "She's a spice coffee in a doughnut shop, sort of girl?"

"Right! That's exactly what they're like." Kagari nodded in agreement, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well, they say opposites attract in the best of ways! I speak from experience…" Saya said with a grin staring down at her engagement ring.

"Yeah, but there's still no way Yomi's dad is gonna allow their relationship to continue, when he finds out about it. It's surprising they've been able to hide it from him _this _long." Kagari muttered, staring into her half empty mug of coffee.

…

Yuu sobbed on Mato's shoulder, hot tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mato… What do I do? She can't..! Saya just can't marry that man! I can't lose her to _him_!" Yuu sobbed hard, her small frame shaking in agony.

Mato wrapped her arms around Yuu in comfort but remained stoically silent.

"Please tell me what to do! How am I supposed to cope with this? How am I supposed to watch Saya walk down that aisle and abandon me?" Yuu began to sob harder.

* * *

><p><strong>[New Friends,]<strong>

The young man leant down and gently kissed Yomi's hand. Yomi tried her best to ignore how it made her heart beat faster. He looked to her and smiled.

"Lovely to finally meet you Takanashi Yomi, your father's told me a lot about you…"

Yomi stared and blushed. "Uhh.. I wish I could say the same." She murmured looking away bashfully.

…

The gray haired girl took Mato's hand in hers and smiled brightly. "My name is Takako. Your dad is engaged to my mom. So, I guess… I'm gonna be your new step sister!"

Mato's eyes slowly widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>[And A New Enemy…]<strong>

The hooded girl flicked a white rook across the table and sat down. The rook rolled to the floor to join four pawns that had also been tossed down.

_("Well I certainly hadn't been expecting this… No matter, they're all expendables anyway.")_

She dangled a black queen between her thumb and index finger, and grinned.

_("You're the only one I want most… Black Rock Shooter.")_

Gently, she held the black queen to her lips and stuck out her tongue. Tenderly, she licked the queen's crown, her saliva leaving a trail as she departed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- So, was that teasing enough? No? Well, have no fear. Season 2 premiers June 21st, so look forward to it!


End file.
